It All Started With
by sincerelyLen
Summary: It all started with one lie...Just to save Naruto's sanity......SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Uzumaki Naruto's Dilemma

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto's Dilemma**

It was an ordinary summer day in the village named Konohagakure no Sato, sun shining high and bright in the sky while white puffy clouds provided some shade for those outside in the intense heat. Children, who had been let out of school and were taking advantage of the good weather, ran excitedly to the Park and Training Grounds while most adults reluctantly went indoors to continue with work.

One such reluctant worker, holed up in her tiny office, was a tired, hungry, and painfully bored kunoichi medic by the name of Haruno Sakura. At 18 years of age, the woman was already successful, powerful, and a feared Jounin as well as top medic next to Shizune and Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. And, unfortunately for her and her high position, Sakura was stuck at her desk, filling out paperwork, on a beautiful Friday afternoon.

'_The Life of a Ninja…How Fun!'_ Inner Sakura thought sarcastically.

Outer Sakura only sighed as she looked at her finished stack of paper work, relieved it was all done, before she turned in her chair to look out her large office window, noting the time on her wall clock read close to noon.

It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves indeed and she frowned when she knew she had to miss out on it _again_. _But_ if she had to miss it for saving lives, it was worth it. Looking out at the courtyard 8 floors down, Sakura's frown disappeared as a soft smile lifted at the corners of her lips, emerald eyes watching as a talking, and seemingly happy, couple was returning to the Hospital after getting a bite to eat.

"It seems Ino-pig and Shikamaru are back from their lunch…" Sakura whispered to herself, now absentmindedly starting to play with her waist-long pink hair, "I guess the saying is true that _'Opposites Attract'_."

'_And they __**are**__ quite the opposite…'_ Inner Sakura commented with a laugh.

Yamanaka Ino, a basic medic and worker of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and Nara Shikamaru, the high IQ genius and best Tactical Ninja of Konoha, had known each other since birth and had been placed on the same Genin and Chuunin Teams. They had, _surprisingly_, started going out as a couple a year ago, _surprising_ because they clearly hadn't shown much interest in each other before. But supposedly, behind the scenes, they had been given that chance to really get to know each other and like each other. The loud, obnoxious, gossiping blonde and the lazy, cloud-gazing, careless genius were…_perfect_ for each other, to say the least.

Another sigh escaped the kunoichi's pouted lips. She would be lying if she said she _wasn't_ envious, but after hearing her best friend chatter about how _lazy_ but _loving_ her boyfriend was, Sakura couldn't help but be jealous of their relationship. Hell, she hadn't really been in a relationship let alone have her first kiss! One reason why was because she was too busy as a medic and a kunoichi, and another reason being that she was saving herself for someone _special_…

_Uchiha Sasuke_…

'_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts,'_ Inner Sakura chanted.

Shaking her head to rid those said thoughts from her mind, Sakura turned in her chair to face her desk and retrieve her medical bag. The woman reasoned that perhaps some lunch would do her brain some good, because Kami knew Tsunade would dump her with more paperwork when she returned.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" Sakura called as she rummaged through her bag for a mirror.

The door creaked open softly and one of the nurses poked her head in, smiling timidly, "Sakura-san?"

The kunoichi looked up, recognizing both voice and face, "Takeshi-san? What can I help you with?"

The nurse stepped into the office fully, a clipboard in her left hand, "Hokage-sama wished for me to inform you that the Diplomat of the Lightning Country and his family have already arrived in the Village…Hokage-sama also wanted me to remind you of the high possibility that you may escort them back, seeing as they only trust the Hokage so far and the Hokage's apprentice is the next best thing…Safety issues and all…"

Sakura looked at the nurse with mild confusion before realization dawned on her, remembering the meeting she had with Tsunade the week prior about her newest mission, and nodded her head, "Oh right…The Lightning Country…I'll probably meet them after my lunch break and their meeting with Tsunade-shishou…Thank you for reminding me Takeshi-san…"

"No problem at all," The nurse smiled as she bowed before leaving the office, "I will inform Hokage-sama of your plans."

"Thanks again!" Sakura shouted, hoping the nurse heard before the door 'clicked' closed behind her.

With a small smile and a deep breath to calm her mind, Sakura stood from her chair, lifted her medical bag to her shoulder, and started walking to the door, intent on filling her empty and growling stomach. Heck, she hadn't even had breakfast that morning.

However, a loud crash outside her office caused the kunoichi to stop in her tracks, and prevent her from going off to get the food she wanted and needed. She raised an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. Hurried footsteps followed the crash mixed with loud reprimands from the Hospital Staff and heavy, labored, breathing.

"What is going on?" Sakura whispered to herself as she moved towards her closed door, foot out and ready to walk, and hand outstretched, ready to reveal to her what exactly was making all the commotion.

But the Jounin stopped in her tracks once more with widened, curious, green eyes as a shadow appeared on the tatami-covered window of her door. The knob then turned, in an almost struggled and hasty manner, before it swung open and closed in a span of three seconds flat.

Now, Haruno Sakura was watching with mild interest as a tall, male figure stood panting against her door, locking the entryway and peering cautiously around the tatami on the window to the hallway beyond. His breathing was still exhausted as he ducked under the window, closing his eyes while his lean, muscular body slid to the ground, the fearful expression that had once been on his face now melting to pure relief.

Sakura could only watch the whole display with amusement, brow still raised, arms crossed, and a smirk on her lips. She had no reason to be alarmed, given there had been no Village or Hospital-wide alarm or constant pounding on her office door to 'open up'. Besides, she could take care of herself. Anyways, the figure was probably just running away or hiding from something. The thought caused the medic to chuckle and the male's gaze immediately snapped up to meet hers.

"What have you done _now_, Naruto? Sakura inquired.

Her emerald gaze remained glued to the boy, the small smile still on her lips. She watched as the young man laughed nervously in his seated position, one hand scratching through his unkempt, blonde locks and his ocean, blue eyes looking at his teammate apologetically for barging in unannounced. Then, he stood with a grin and dusted his orange and black attire, Sakura's gaze still on him and waiting patiently for his answer.

"I didn't do anything, Sakura-chan," The 17-year old shinobi stated, clearly defending himself, "I needed a place to hide…And you had an office…So you know…I came…"

Sakura chuckled at her friend's logic, "And please, pray tell, what or who exactly are you hiding from to cause such a commotion in a Hospital…Not another prank is it?"

Naruto frowned as he shook his head vigorously, "_I_ didn't do anything Sakura-chan…It was a girl…Kimiko-san…"

Sakura frowned a bit in thought. The name Naruto had mentioned did ring a bell, but it wasn't exactly a loud enough ring to make her remember exactly _who_. Yet at the same time, the kunoichi wondered why this girl would be _chasing_ Naruto.

Seeing her contemplative expression, Naruto decided to remind her for both their sakes, "Kimiko-san from the Lightning Country! Remember Sakura-chan? You, me, and Kakashi-sensei had to rescue her from Mist and escort her back to Lightning. We were 13 years old when we did the mission. And Kimiko-san…"

"…Wouldn't keep her hands off you!!" Sakura finally remembered with delight, viridian eyes shining as she laughed and pointed at her teammate, "She had such an adorable crush on you…Always hanging around you, listening to every word you said…She even you asked you to _marry_ her!!"

"I remember…" Naruto growled with a pout.

Sakura went into another bout of laughter, clutching tightly to her sides as her medical bag fell to the floor. That mission had actually been one of her favorites due to the entertainment. Naruto scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, not at all pleased with her reaction.

"Stop laughing!" He complained; the pout still on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sniffed, wiping away her tears of mirth as she tried to hold back another round of laughter, though a few chuckles did escape, much to Naruto's chagrin; but it was so hard to contain them as she thought back to that week 3 years ago.

Uzumaki Naruto, at first, had been very flattered and prideful that someone looked up to him so much. But as the week went by, it became increasingly annoying as Kimiko, the girl of 12 years, had her affections for him grow, even going as far as asking her 'Naruto-kun' to sleep with her in her very _cold_ tent to keep her warm. For Sakura, it had been _priceless_ to see Naruto's red and sputtering face. She couldn't stop laughing back then too.

"I'm sorry," Sakura repeated as she came back to reality, "Those were just…Good times…Haha…Good times…"

Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before sighing in a tired manner, "Well, those _good times_ seem to be back, Sakura-chan…"

"What do you mean Naruto?" The medic asked, finally controlling herself, although she was flushed and smiling widely.

Naruto's pout returned as he looked back at her, big, blue eyes slightly fearful, "That's who I was running away from…She's _here_…_In Konoha_!!"

Sakura's green eyes widened in surprise, "R-really?"

"Yeah…" Naruto stated solemnly as he ran his hand through his blonde spikes.

And Sakura promptly burst into another fit of laughter, much to the dismay of Naruto, who began glaring half-heartedly at his best friend, "Good luck with that…Haha…Naruto…"

"You're not helping Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura wheezed and coughed through chuckles, "I promise I'll stop now…"

But the Jounin kunoichi couldn't help the mental picture of an older Kimiko, with bouncy red hair, freckles, and big, blue eyes chasing an older Naruto all over Konoha. Kami, she and Sasuke would be having a field day just watching that. The medic couldn't help but let a snorted giggle escape her lips.

"Laugh it up Sakura-chan," Naruto stated mischievously, "But Kiyoshi's here too."

Sakura's laughing stopped abruptly and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. She remembered Kiyoshi. When she, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei arrived in the Lightning Country and returned Kimiko to her family, she had the experience of being 'hit on' by Kimiko's older, 14 year old, brother, Kiyoshi. Being 13 years of age, Sakura had been truly flattered, especially with him being 'older', but at the same time she was being realistic, feeling that he was just being _nice_ and _charming_. Something boys _weren't_ for her often. But, to the point, Sakura knew that Kiyoshi wouldn't remember and wouldn't bother with her, and she had no interest in him, so there was nothing to worry about.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "We were 13 and 14 years old Naruto, Kiyoshi has no interest in me."

Naruto smirked, "Then why did he ask me about you when I saw him?"

"He probably remembers me as one of the shinobi that saved his sister…" Sakura answered calmly, eyeing her friend skeptically.

"He asked if you were single…" Naruto continued, smirk growing to a grin.

"…Curiosity maybe…" Sakura asked, now a bit uneasy, "What did you answer?"

"Couldn't answer," Naruto shrugged, "Kimiko-san found me."

Sakura gave a snort of laughter, to which Naruto glared, and she apologized once more, "Last time, I promise."

"Well, she won't leave me alone," Naruto sighed, "They came this morning and she followed me everywhere I went…I don't want to be mean, but in the words of Sasuke-teme, she is _'annoying'_…When her father called her, I managed to slip away…"

Sakura, however, frowned at the _'annoying'_ comment, knowing quite well that Sasuke had directed it at her most times.

"Kimiko-san wants to hang out with me her _entire_ stay here in Konoha," Naruto stated with another pout, "A whole _week_…And she knows were I live now since she saw me come out of my apartment when she got here…What timing! Honestly, I don't know if I can deal with her…And I usually _like_ people…"

"You're human Naruto, you can't help it," Sakura shrugged, "Just avoid her…You're a _Ninja_ for crying out loud."

"I don't want to spend a whole week avoiding someone," Naruto complained as he walked to the door and peeked out the window, "Besides, I like going to Ichiraku's everyday and she's bound to find me there…I want to walk around free, with no worries…"

Sakura chuckled as she grabbed her bag, lifting it to her shoulder before she linked her left arm with Naruto's right, a smile on her face.

"Why not we discuss this problem over some lunch," Sakura suggested as she reached for the door handle, "Ramen sound good to you?"

Naruto tugged on her arm, causing her to let go of the door knob and stumble back slightly from his strength, so she turned her confused gaze in his direction, surprised to see the fear back on his expression, "Naruto…?"

"…Are you sure it's safe out there?" Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed softly before squeezing his arm with reassurance, "Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you."

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds, starting intently at the entryway before he slowly nodded his head, as if giving the kunoichi permission to open the door and put his life in very grave danger.

"Wow…It's a good thing Sasuke-kun isn't here," Sakura giggled as they exited her office, Naruto cautious as he looked around the white hallways warily, "Else he would be laughing too."

Naruto rolled his eyes, arm still tightened around hers, "Sasuke-teme doesn't laugh…That's a bit creepy…And he doesn't know about the story between Kimiko-san and I…" Naruto grinned, "Or you and Kiyoshi for that matter…"

Sakura snorted, "Sasuke-kun wouldn't react to Kiyoshi and me…But, let's just both be glad he's gone on that B-Rank Mission for the week."

The two friends reached the elevators, arms still linked and Naruto still tense as he looked around, body on alert, ready to run if he had to.

"Oh Forehead!!"

Naruto tensed even more at the sound of the loud, screeching, feminine voice, immediately thinking Kimiko, but Sakura knew better as she turned to the origin of the voice, linked arm turning Naruto as well, as she gave the newcomer a small, tired smile.

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

A tall, young woman dressed in a purple attire stopped in front of the medic, blonde hair swaying and grey-blue eyes alight as she stared at Naruto's and Sakura's arms with a grin.

"Oh Sakura, I just wanted to drop by and share with you what happened this morning! Shikamaru was just so _sweet_!" Ino gushed and smirked, once again eyeing their locked arms, "But it looks like you have your own date to think about Billboard Brow…And with _Naruto_ no less, how _cute_!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes with confusion before she shook her head, "Look Ino, it's nothing like that-"

But the pink-haired kunoichi was interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator and Ino happily pushing the couple in.

"Don't let little _me_ keep you," Ino teased with a wink, yet Sakura could clearly tell the blonde was joking, "Have fun you two!"

And the elevator doors closed, Sakura shaking her head with an amused chuckle before pressing the button for their wanted destination. She and Ino both knew Sakura and Naruto would never pursue a relationship. One reason showing that there was nothing between them was that Naruto stopped loving her just recently; another reason being that she herself had no interest in him in that way; and finally, they viewed each other as the best of friends, and quite possibly brother and sister.

Looking to Naruto with a smile, Sakura was quite curious to find Naruto's eyes narrowed with thought, and it was a very deep and contemplative look on his usual grinning face. The kunoichi had to admit it felt strange to see such a look on him.

The elevator doors opened revealing the Hospital exit just yards away. With a gentle tug on his arm, Naruto was snapped out of his stupor and on full alert for Kimiko, Sakura giggling softly as she led him out of the building to the warm, sunny day.

"Let's cheer you up with some Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto."

* * *

Two steaming hot bowls of Miso Ramen were placed in front of two hungry customers, one smiling with delight as the other didn't waste time to start inhaling the substance, Sakura rolling her eyes heavenward at her friend's much _needed_ manners.

Fortunately for the two Jounin, they had not run into either Kimiko or Kiyoshi. Naruto had been very wary, looking this way and that and almost fearfully jumped behind Sakura when Tenten called out to them and waved, the self-proclaimed Hokage immediately assuming _again_ that the feminine voice was his 'stalker'. Tenten had been quite confused by his reaction to her greeting, but Sakura only laughed and made a gesture to ignore his behavior. When they had finally reached the Ramen Stand, Naruto was almost back to his normal self, eager to have his daily serving of Ramen since her had to skip out on it early to 'entertain' Kimiko. Plus, if the woman knew where his favorite eating place was, Naruto would have to avoid it for her entire stay and he did not like that prospect at all.

For Sakura, it had been a little strange to be eating with _just_ Naruto. Usually, it was she, Naruto, and Sasuke ever since he had returned from Orcochimaru's grasp two years ago. No matter how reluctant the Uchiha seemed about going to lunch, the three of them always ate it together once a week, with the occasional Kakashi-sensei and possible Sai.

But, Uchiha Sasuke was out on his B-Rank Mission in Earth Country with Kakashi-sensei, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. The avenger was still doing his best to become stronger, having not yet killed his murderous, older brother Uchiha Itachi, the man that had massacred the entire Uchiha Clan. But, even if he was getting stronger, in his own way and little by little, Uchiha Sasuke was opening up, restoring his bonds, and gaining a family he probably always wanted.

Naruto's loud slurping noises interrupted Sakura's train of thought as she looked at her best friend, who was now on his third bowl of Miso Ramen, awkwardly looking around the Stand while he ate, for a particular girl named Kimiko, so he could bolt out of there as fast as he possibly could. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle as she looked down at her own half-finished bowl of Ramen. Boy was she having a day full of laughter.

"So what are we going to do about your problem Naruto?" Sakura asked as the fox-demon-vessel ordered another bowl of noodles for himself, "Ideas?"

Naruto shrugged as he accepted his new bowl of Chicken-Flavored Ramen, although that contemplative look appeared on his face once again, "I don't really know Sakura-chan…"

The medic smiled, "Come on Naruto…We're _Jounin_, we can think of _something_……Hmm, let's see…You don't want to avoid…And avoiding isn't a very…_fun_ idea…"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, blue eyes downcast.

"Besides, you're stealth _isn't perfect_, and knowing Kimiko…She can probably sniff you out from a mile away…" Sakura reasoned as she picked at her food.

"Exactly…" Naruto hypnotically answered, until her statement dawned on him and he frowned, "Hey!"

"And now she knows where you live…" Sakura continued, "So there may be a chance where she'll just wait hours on you on your front doorstep…"

Naruto's frown deepened as his eating slowed down, before his thoughtful expression returned, "So what do I do?"

"Hey," Sakura snapped her fingers as she turned to him, grinning, "Ask Tsunade-shishou for a mission…A week long mission. So, by the time you get back, she'll be long gone!"

Naruto shook his head, "That was the _first_ thing I tried…But Shizune-san said I might be needed for something this week, so I should just hang on until then…They don't want to risk me getting hurt…" Naruto scoffed with a grin, "Like I can!"

Sakura snorted, "Right…Anyways, I don't really know what else we can do for you…Except _tolerate_ her…"

Naruto sighed, before he went into silence, his brows furrowing as Sakura watched him with curiosity, wondering what idea Naruto himself would come up with. His eating had slowed down again and his blue eyes became clouded. Then, a small smirk lifted at the corner of his lips before he turned his calculating gaze in Sakura's direction, the kunoichi surprised by the sudden change of demeanor.

"…Naruto?"

The blonde shinobi started to grin as he placed his chopsticks down and looked around, as if making sure no one was eavesdropping, before he leaned in closer to his best friend, making Sakura's brows furrow in deeper confusion.

"I have an idea Sakura-chan," He whispered and Sakura nodded her head for him to continue, "It may sound crazy, but it could be the only way…It'll benefit the both of us…"

"What's your idea Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning emerald eyes on him expectantly, "And...What do you mean by _'benefit the both of us'_?"

"…Just don't get mad at me," Naruto continued, his façade turning anxious, "We'll only do this for the week, only until Kimiko and Kiyoshi are gone…But so many things could go wrong…"

"Just tell me," Sakura stated impatiently.

"…But we just need to look _believable_ enough to _fool_ them," Naruto rambled as he wrung his hands together, "And then, _both_ Kimiko and Kiyoshi would _back off_!"

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered harshly as she took his collar and glared her green eyes into his electric, yet startled, blue ones, "Just tell me already!"

"Alright," Naruto quivered, fearful of Sakura's wrath yet relieved when she loosened her hold on his jacket, "I thought…Maybe…maybe…"

Sakura tightened her hold once more, urging him to continue, "Naruto…"

The shinobi gulped before he pulled back slightly, glad Sakura let go of him, and took a deep breath, "Maybe…We can pretend……To be…a……couple…"

Sakura stared; Naruto looked away and started to pick at his cold Ramen bowl again. The medic's eyes had widened in shock and her mouth was agape, trying to speak, but her voice was lost. Naruto remained quiet, stealing quick glances between his bowl of food and his stupefied, best friend.

"W-what?" Sakura managed to ask…until she burst out laughing, much to Naruto's utter surprise.

"Why are you laughing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around, hoping they weren't gaining any attention.

"Y-you're joking right?" Sakura wheezed as she clutched at her sides, "We…_Us_…Going out? That just seems so…_strange_…"

Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms, "What's so _strange_ about _us_ being a _couple_?"

Sakura bit her lip, doing her best to hold in her chuckles, "You and I both know, Naruto, that we don't like each other, not in _that_ way…_Everyone_ knows that, so it won't be _that_ 'believable'."

Naruto sighed, "But Kimiko-san and Kiyoshi don't know that…Come on, we're just going to _pretend_, and only for a _week_."

Sakura stopped laughing as she pushed her Ramen bowl away, "Kami…You're _serious_?"

"Of course I am," Naruto asked with exasperation, "This is the only way I can think of to get Kimiko off my back…And you're my friend, so I trust you with the job…_And_ you're strong and scary enough to keep Kimiko away from me…"

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura drawled because of the last statement.

'_We are __**not scary**__!' _Inner Sakura shouted but grinned, _'But I won't argue that we're __**strong**__.'_

"She won't pursue me if you're my…_girlfriend_…And Kiyoshi will leave you alone too…" Naruto whispered, trying to reason with her, "Please Sakura-chan…This is the _only_ way…"

"Are you sure it's the _only_ way Naruto?" Sakura asked with a shake of her head, "This can lead into a whole lot of _trouble_…We would be _lying_ to people…"

"I know," Naruto responded with a sigh, "But if you had Kimiko on _your_ back all the time, you would do _anything_ Sakura-chan…Please help me!! I trust you…Only _you _can save me from her!"

Sakura shook her head, immediately thinking that her friend's idea was absolutely absurd. _Her_ and _Naruto_? Naruto and Sakura? As a couple? It was so…_wrong_! So _many_ things would go wrong; so many _misunderstandings_ could be made.

'_Why can't Naruto ask Hinata-chan to play along?'_ Outer Sakura thought solemnly as she watched Naruto pout, trying to win her over on his idea.

'_Because Mr. Dense doesn't know Hinata-chan likes him,'_ Inner Sakura stated obviously, _'And Hinata-chan is on a Mission right now…So, Kimiko would be gone by the time she got here……Damn it…'_

Sakura sighed as she looked at her watch, noting that it was about time she went back to work. She would have to deal with Naruto and his problem later, when they both had time to clear their heads and think up _better_, _way better_ ideas. The medic stood, much to Naruto's alarm, and she placed money on the counter for both hers and Naruto's meals.

"We'll talk about this later Naruto," Sakura sighed tiredly as she hoisted her medical bag back onto her shoulder, the white medic's uniform she wore shifting slightly, "I doubt your…_couple_ idea…is going to work…But, meet me at my house after I get off work okay…I'm pretty sure, knowing Kimiko, she'll be waiting by your doorstep tonight…And knowing you, you probably don't want to deal with that, so you can stay the night…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded, ocean blue eyes big as he clasped his hands together, "At least…_Think_ about the idea……"

The pink-haired Jounin frowned as she shook her head, believing that the idea was fruitless, but she sighed, "…Fine…I'll _think_ about…But it's not for certain that we'll _do_ it…"

"If you can think of something better," Naruto reasoned, "Then we'll go with that, but _my_ idea is the main choice right now…I just _know_ it's the only way to get those two off our backs…"

"You mean Kimiko off _your_ back," Sakura stated as a matter of fact, "Kiyoshi isn't even bothering _me_…"

"He will," Naruto responded with a knowing look, "He _will._"

"Whatever," Sakura sighed as she began to walk out of the stand, "Be careful Naruto…Just stay out of sight if you don't want to confront your…stalker…again."

"I know," Naruto agreed, "But remember to think the plan over!!"

Sakura only waved a hand in his direction to show she heard, before walking off back to the Hospital, sun shining on her back, and her mind battling with possible ideas on how to approach the current situation.

Somehow, the Jounin Medical Kunoichi knew she was going to experience a whole mess of trouble in the coming future.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone!! My name is _**luvinukag83**_ and I was originally an Inuyasha Fanfiction Writer...I still write Inuyasha Fanfiction but I have recently been introduced to the Naruto Anime and Manga Series. It's really interesting and it has so many possibilites as a Fanfiction and I already have so many ideas. So I hope you read on and like them, more will hopefully come in the near future. I do like feedback, especially constructive criticism, but no flames please. I look forward to getting to know you readers and reviewers, so don't hesitate to contact me and talk. Heck, we can talk about Naruto, or co-write something, I'm always up for new things...So I hope you like this new Naruto story, humor and romance with a pinch of action and a dash of drama...Stay tuned and love you all!! Next update will probably be next week!! Just to let you know, I am strictly SasuSaku and NaruHina...I just love those couples, along with ShikaIno and NejiTen...You'll see most of those type of stories from me.

Well, hope you liked the first chapter and I look forward to your reviews!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does...

LOVE YA'LL!!

Luvinukag83


	2. I'm Taken

**Chapter Two: "I'm Taken"**

"I don't know what I would do without you, Sakura-nee-chan."

The pink-haired medic sighed as she stepped away from the operation table, offering her patient a small, tired smile as she moved across the room and towards the wall sink. The front of her usually white, immaculate overcoat was covered in crimson, her hands smeared with the same thick, liquid substance and due to the amount of it filling the room, it was giving off a rather, unwelcoming smell. However, as a full-time Medical Kunoichi, Sakura was already accustomed to such surgeries and circumstance, and was unfazed by the blood-splattered floors or the stickiness of her clothes. She was uncomfortable with it, yes, having blood all over one's form, but she dealt with it professionally as she washed her hands clean at the simple sink and removed from the wall cupboards a few rolls of bandages.

"Without me Konohamaru-kun, things would have been a lot worse…" Sakura stated simply with a concerned frown, returning to the table her patient laid on, "You suffered major internal injuries, poison, three broken ribs, one fractured leg, and a dislocated arm…"

The 15-year boy's grateful smile slowly melted into a frown as well, filled with sadness and anger at his predicament as he looked down at his numerous amount of wounds and watched as Sakura proceeded to wrap them up with gentle care.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sakura inquired softly as she seeped her green chakra into the younger shinobi's arm to prevent pain as she bandaged it, "As your Medic, I think it's best to tell me so I know I haven't missed anything…"

Konohamaru pursed his lips together, his eyes downcast only to land his gaze on the blood covering his uniform, "Can you tell me how the others are doing first, Sakura-nee-chan?"

Viridian eyes looked up briefly from her task to stare at the boy, her heart aching at his defeated expression, but she nodded her head while moving her observation to his once-dislocated arm and the splint around it, "Ebisu-san is fine and resting…Moegi-chan I heard is still passed out from her excessive use of her chakra to save you all…And Udon-kun was temporarily paralyzed in both legs…But after some therapy and treatment, he should be back to normal in about three to four weeks……I believe _you_ took the brunt of the attack."

"They were Rain Shinobi…" Konohamaru explained, causing Sakura to glance up at him, one eyebrow quirked in question, "We were just coming back from a simple B-Ranked Mission…To deliver a Scroll to the Kazekage……They just came out of nowhere…"

"Rain Ninja?" The Medic asked as she frowned, "…They didn't state any motives or reasons?"

The boy shook his head, brown hair shifting from the movement, "No…They just attacked us and tried to kill us…No good reason! We fought for our lives! Moegi-chan used a technique to try and stall them, but she passed out, and Udon couldn't move…I was fending them off as best I could but there were too many…Ebisu-sensei had to carry us all back home…But I still don't understand…"

His hands clenched, knuckles turning white as his frown deepened, dark eyes growing ever darker as he seemed to be lost in the past, lost in the battle he and his comrades had been flung into so unexpectedly.

"Well, you're safe now Konohamaru-kun…" Sakura whispered, her voice laced with both relief and reassurance, "I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will look into this attack immediately…For now, just take it easy, okay?"

Konohamaru was silent for a few moments, before he slowly nodded his head, his eyes lifting up to meet Sakura's, "I guess you're right Sakura-nee-chan…It's good that we're alive still and I have you to thank especially…"

Sakura chuckled as she pat his left cheek, the boy blushing lightly at the contact, "I couldn't bear to lose you Konohamaru-kun…You're an important person in all our lives…"

Konohamaru pouted and would have crossed his arms had they not been bandaged and splinted, "Only because I'm the Sandaime's Grandson…huh?"

Sakura grinned as she lightly ruffled his hair, "Of course not…Thanks to Naruto, I've come to know you as a younger brother Konohamaru-kun…I love you twerp."

Konohamaru blushed even deeper as his pout deepened, "Oh, Sakura-nee-chan…"

There was a soft knock on the door and both the patient and medic looked towards the door as it opened and two figures emerged, rolling in a stretcher. One of the figures was Shizune, personal assistant and friend to the Godaime Hokage and she smiled widely as she landed her gaze on Konohamaru's bloodied but well form.

"I'm glad to see you alright, Konohamaru," She stated as she and her male assistant entered the room fully.

The boy grinned, "I'm glad to be alive."

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up in this room and in those clothes…" Shizune admonished as she and her assistant positioned themselves on either side of the operation table, "How about Takahashi-san and I move you to the room where your teammates are staying?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright then."

Sakura watched as both Shizune and the male medic moved Konohamaru carefully onto the moving stretcher, her eyes trailing their movements, making sure nothing jostled or bothered his wounds. Fortunately, the transfer was smooth and Sakura smiled as Konohamaru faced her once more.

"Thanks again Sakura-nee-chan…Visit us please?"

"Of course."

Shizune fluffed up the patient's pillow before turning to her fellow Medic, "As for you Sakura-chan…Tsunade wanted me to remind you about your meeting with the Lightning Country Delegates…She knew you were in surgery so she advised that you come after you've…" She glanced at the blood covering Sakura's coat, "…cleaned up…"

Sakura followed the woman's gaze and nodded her head in understanding, "Of course…Thank you Shizune-nee-chan…"

"No problem," She smiled as she began to wheel Konohamaru out of the room, her voice drifting as she addressed the patient, "I think it would be best to clean you up before Naruto-kun comes barging in here to see if you and your friends are alright."

Sakura chuckled at the last statement, her mind slowly drifting back to that afternoon and her best friend's predicament concerning his 'stalker'. She snorted softly as she remembered his remedy for the situation, for Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura to _pretend_ to be a serious _couple_. The Medic shook her head as she made her way to leave the Operation Room, still unbelieving of the prospect and searching for other possible ways to deal with Naruto's dilemma.

Before she left the room, she picked up a nearby clipboard with Konohamaru's file attached to it, removing a pen from her coat pocket to fill in some information as she finally exited the room.

"…Sakura?"

The Jounin Kunoichi looked up as the masculine voice addressed her, green eyes landing on the tall, lazy posture of Konoha's best Tactical Shinobi. His dark eyes were watching her, shifting slightly to her blood-covered coat, as he kept his hands shoved into his pant pockets, a small, bored frown on his face.

"Shikamaru," She acknowledged politely whilst nodding her head, receiving the same gesture, "Something I can help you with?"

The male nodded as he began walking down the hall, Sakura keeping his slow pace beside him, "I hear you are helping to treat the Squad that had been attacked by Rain Ninja…"

Sakura nodded, "I'm assisting them…But I'll probably hand over the job to Shizune or Ino when I leave for my Mission to Lightning Country…"

"Have you talked to any of the shinobi who had been attacked?"

"Only Ebisu-san and Konohamaru-kun," The Medic answered, "Both clarified that they had been attacked unexpectedly, without reason…It seems, judging from their stories that the Rain Ninja hadn't been after money or of anything in particular…It almost seemed like they had attacked that Team to kill them, slaughter them, for their own purposes……Something tells me that it wasn't coincidence they engaged with Konohamaru and the others either…It seemed like they were _ordered_ to…"

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement, "Perhaps they wanted to send a message…"

Sakura frowned as she turned to face him, her brows furrowed, "A message?"

The man shrugged, "A warning perhaps, for Konoha…It's a theory but I believe you're right about this attack being ordered by someone…We are on the verge of war after all…"

"Well, if that's the case, what can the warning mean?" Sakura questioned as the two entered into an elevator, the Medic pressing a button for floor indication.

"It's a guess, but it may be alliance purposes," Shikamaru answered with a sigh, "Konohamaru and his Squad had been delivering a Scroll to the Kazekage after all and if I'm not mistaken, this new Mission you will be supervising has to do with the Lightning Country Delegates we are also trying to align with…"

"So, they're trying to break our alliances?"

Shikamaru shrugged again, the elevator doors opening, "Or trying to prevent them."

Sakura stepped out of the enclosed space, Shikamaru not moving to follow, and the Medic understood. She turned around, emerald eyes hard and calculating.

"If you need help with any of this, feel free to find me Shikamaru."

The Tactician nodded, "I'm off to see the Squad to question them…This stuff's a drag but I'll keep that in mind, thanks Sakura."

She offered a small smile as the elevator doors began to close, "No problem."

When the young woman was alone once again, she sighed as she turned away from the elevators and made her way down the halls towards her office. She frowned as she looked down at the crimson staining her coat and was relieved to remember that she kept a spare in her office closet. The odor was unnerving so she decided to drift her mind on other things, like the clipboard files she needed to finish up.

"Konohamaru-kun should be hospitalized for at least three weeks…" Sakura murmured as she turned the last corner to get to her office, "If Ebisu-san had come any later than he had……I'm just glad he's alright now…"

"…Haruno-san?"

"…And Rain Ninja?" Sakura mumbled with incredulity, oblivious to the masculine voice that had called out her name, "Why Rain Ninja?"

"Haruno-san."

Sakura's head snapped up at the louder tone of voice, her gaze landing on her Office door and the man that was getting up at the foot of it. Her eyes widened considerably as she recognized the ocean-blue eyes, so much darker than Naruto's, the shoulder-length, dark, brown hair, and the boyish grin so much more seductive than charming the last time she had seen it five years ago.

"K-Kiyoshi-kun…"

He was taller than her now, most likely the same height as Naruto but he seemed to have the same build as Sasuke.

'_But no one can ever beat Sasuke…'_ Inner Sakura stated dreamily.

The man's blue eyes trailed over her frame, his expression grimacing as he passed over the crimson jumping off the white of her uniform. So, he returned his eyes back to Sakura, his large grin returning. Sakura returned a small, nervous smile of her own.

"It's been a while Haruno-san," He stated as he walked towards her and took her free hand, much to her surprise and kissed its back.

With wide viridian eyes, Sakura took back her hand and took a step back for her own personal space, "Yes…Five years hasn't it? I heard you and Kimiko-san were in town…"

"Originally I wasn't going to accompany my family to Fire Country," He stated with a smirk as he stepped closer to her, "But when Kimiko mentioned her _beloved_ Naruto…Your beautiful face immediately popped up…"

The Medic took another step back and moved to get around him so she could enter her office, "Oh, really…How…nice of you…"

"Isn't it?" He chuckled arrogantly, "But of course cherry blossom, I've come to sweep you off your feet and bring you back with me to Lightning Country to become mine…"

Sakura bit her lower lip, causing Kiyoshi to look at that particular appendage hungrily, so she stopped, "That's flattering Kiyoshi-kun……But I don't think it would ever, _ever_ work out between us…"

Kiyoshi laughed as he watched Sakura open her door and walk inside, he himself following after, "What makes you think that Sakura-chan?"

Inner Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms, _'Only __**Naruto**__ can call me Sakura-__**chan**__!'_

"Don't get me wrong Kiyoshi-kun," Sakura started, trying not to hurt his feelings, for she was not one for doing such, "But, I don't think we have anything in common…I don't think I'm your…_type_…"

Kiyoshi laughed, an almost condescending laugh as he watched Sakura remove her bloodied coat, revealing her usual red vest, black shorts, and tan skirt, "You're _stunning_ Sakura-chan! You have the body and the exotic pink hair and green eyes! You'd make a sexy wife to say the least!"

Sakura's hand clenched over her new clean coat as she pulled it from the closet, the frown forming deeply on her face as she tried to keep a reign on her temper, "Excuse me?"

'_A __**TROPHY WIFE?!?!**__' _Inner Sakura screamed in rage.

"And since you're the Godaime Hokage's apprentice," He continued, oblivious to her rising anger, "I suppose you're a bit smart and you're probably an _okay_ kunoichi…"

'_This guy is __**dead**__!'_ Inner Sakura shouted as she pounced around in Sakura's head, teeth barred.

"Well…Kiyoshi-_san_…" Sakura stated through grit teeth as she shrugged on her new coat, a little more harshly than she intended, "I'm sorry to inform you but I sense you haven't been caught up on the news here in Konoha…"

"And what news would that be?" He asked huskily as he moved towards her, trapping her lithe body between his own and her redwood desk, "Care to tell?"

Sakura frowned at the close proximity between them, knowing full well she could just punch him through 15 layers of concrete and into the Hokage Mountain if she wanted, but refrained as she leaned away from him onto her desk, giving a sugary sweet smile, "Sorry Kiyoshi-san…But I'm already taken…"

Okay. She didn't know what in her right mind had made her say this. Perhaps she had been referring to Uchiha Sasuke, the man who truly held her heart. Maybe she just didn't want to be made available for Kiyoshi to take. It could be possible that she hadn't been thinking at all and just wanted to get out of the situation of being pressed up against an arrogant, albeit handsome bastard. Or maybe, just maybe, she had subconsciously just agreed to Naruto's little proposal.

Kiyoshi however, had stumbled back, eyes wide before he narrowed them on her as she dusted herself from his _closeness_, "What?! By whom?!"

The Medic had half a mind to say Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke…But, she knew the ex-Avenger wouldn't be happy with her, and Naruto needed help with his situation as well, so she smiled again, twirling her pink hair with one finger, hoping to come off as _love-crazed_ as she replied, "With Naruto-_kun_ of course! We're a _couple_ now!"

'_I never thought I would see the day when I would hear __**that**__ from our mouth,'_ Inner Sakura stated, _'But oh well, a new adventure I suppose…'_

If possible, the man's eyes seemed to widen even further as he gaped, "NARUTO?!"

"Yes Naruto," Sakura stated with as much enthusiasm as possible while nodding her head, "Well, I'm off Kiyoshi-san…See you around and welcome to Konoha."

And Sakura left a speechless Kiyoshi, standing silent in her Office as he stared after her retreating back, watching as her long, pink hair swayed back and forth, before she disappeared around the corner.

The Medical Kunoichi, however, hadn't seen the determined smirk cross over his features, blue eyes darkening with challenge.

"It's not over yet, Sakura-chan," He stated as he glided his hands through dark brown hair, "I have a whole week here…And by the end of it; you'll be mine……Get ready, Uzumaki."

* * *

It was night now, the full moon raised high in the sky as the stars dotted the blanket of night. The neighborhood was quiet and empty besides a lone figure, sitting at the doorstep of a quaint apartment. His head was bowed, and hands hiding in his spiky, blonde locks, Uzumaki sighed tiredly as he thought about the events that happened right after he and Sakura had parted ways from lunch.

The aspiring Hokage had gone off to the Training Grounds, not only to get in some training, but also to hide from a certain red-headed girl. Unfortunately, just when he had finished up some of his shuriken target practice, the loud, screeching voice of Raito Kimiko had him on the run and he had been running ever since. He didn't even have any time to visit Konohamaru and his Team.

That girl just didn't know when to give up…

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head, thankful that Sakura had been thinking ahead, because when he had gotten to his own apartment, Kimiko had been waiting at his doorstep. He would have gone back to his old apartment during his Genin days, but it was too small and already occupied. He now shared with Sasuke, since the ex-traitor still didn't seem comfortable living at the old Uchiha District yet.

But now, he was waiting at Sakura's apartment doorstep, waiting for the Medic to return home and open up the door, because he couldn't remember for the life of him where she put her spare key.

"Just one week…" Naruto mumbled as scratched his tense neck, "I just need to avoid her for one week."

The Hyperactive Shinobi, now sullen and slightly tired, stared intently at the floor, his mind thinking up other suggestions on handling the situation, because he doubted Sakura would even agree to his first idea. He sighed and his electric blue eyes widened with surprise and a little fear as he watched the ground turn darker, a shadow appearing in front of him, as well as two feet.

'_Please don't be Kimiko…'_ Naruto pleaded silently as he slowly looked up, his body tense and ready to run.

However, the self-proclaimed Hokage was surprised to find a very irate Haruno Sakura, her arms crossed indignantly as she frowned deeply, the keys in her hands jingling slightly as tapped her fingers against her arm.

"Uh…Sakura-chan…?"

While the Medic had been looking at the floor, her viridian gaze had snapped up to him and her frown melted away as she gave a tired sigh. She held out her hand and he took it, only to be helped up by her as she rolled her eyes and gave him a soft, amused smile.

"It looks like we've got a deal Naruto," She stated, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Say hello to your new girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I finally got the second chapter out after ages and ages of waiting. I' m so incredibly sorry for that, but I was working on my **Inuyasha FanFic** and a new **Naruto Horror**…So I was looking at this story and I thought 'I think it's about time I updated…' So, sorry for the delay, I will be working on this story a lot more, due to the fact that I have a lot of ideas for it. Just to let you know, I think I'll be making this story with an actual plot too, like action/adventure/drama with a lot of romance and a splash of humor…So hope you guys like. I want to thank my reviewers so much; you inspired me to get this out!!

Anyone want to talk?!? I have a LiveJournal called **Len83**…Seek me out!!!

**Kudos and Shout-Outs:**

_**CrazyGirlofManyNames:**_ Thank you for the review. Yes, this will be a very messy week and Sasuke and Hinata's reaction…Well, I hope I can write that out well. I hope you liked this installment and thanks again for the review!!!

_**Pink-Strawberries:**_ Wow, when I saw you on my reviews, I was totally excited! I'm a fan of your **Solitaire **and **Commoner's Ramen** Fictions and I'm hoping that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed yours. Sorry for updating late, it will become more frequent and thank you for the review, I hope you like this update and I hope to hear from you soon!

_**SpookyVoice:**_ Thank you for adding me to alerts, I'm sorry I took so long, but updating will be coming more frequently. Thank you for the review and hope to hear from you real soon!

_**Dedebug2007:**_ My first reviewer!!!! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked the latest installment…Not much humor but more in the future. Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

**TO THE REVIEWERS ABOVE, THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!**

**Next Chapter:** Let the Naruto and Sakura Togetherness Begin…With a little peek at Sasuke and Hinata too!! The Next Update will most likely be **Next Week!!**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Naruto…Sigh…

THANKS EVERYONE!!

I LOVE YOU!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	3. Alliances And Sabotage

**Chapter Three: Alliances And Sabotage**

"So…What made you change your mind Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was sitting comfortably on the pink-haired kunoichi's couch as the young woman busily moved about her tiny kitchen, fixing up some Beef Ramen. Although her stomach protested it, since she had Ramen that afternoon with Naruto, it was, unfortunately, the only food she had in her cupboards at the moment. The blonde, hyperactive ninja was clearly salivating with hunger as the delicious smell filled the four-room apartment. However, he suppressed his urge to pounce for the steaming pot Sakura prepared, more interested to hear the reason why one of his closest friends, finally agreed to one of his – in her words – "crazy ideas".

Over the breakfast island, looking into the kitchen and the at the white Haruno circle upon the Medic's back, Naruto's sapphire eyes watched as she shrugged her shoulders, turning towards the island and pouring the Ramen into two bowls, a deep frown on her face.

"You needed help," She supplied simply with a half-hearted amused smile, green eyes looking up briefly from her task to meet Naruto's dry, incredulous look.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto admonished knowingly, eyebrow raised, expecting a more elaborate answer.

Sakura laughed as she placed the empty pot into the sink, silently thinking that Uzumaki Naruto knew her all too well. Then, she picked up the steaming bowl and headed to where Naruto sat, taking a comfortable seat beside him and giving him his own – much larger – bowl of Ramen, which he eagerly took and began to inhale.

Sakura let out a sigh, even as she smiled, and ate at a much slower pace, "…It was Kiyoshi-san…"

The blue-eyed shinobi immediately halted in his movements, even as stray Ramen Noodles dangled from his mouth and his chopsticks were already halfway to his mouth with a new batch to consume. His gaze slid over to the young woman beside him, trying to gauge her reaction from this new discovery and watching with a raised brow and concern as her smile slowly disappeared into a frown as she stared aimlessly into her full bowl.

Naruto swallowed the contents in his mouth and frowned as he turned to face her completely, "What did he do to you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura panned her gaze to him and only gave a small smile, waving her hand dismissively as she shook her head, "Oh he didn't try anything Naruto…I wouldn't allow him to……It's just, you were right…He seemed so _intent_ and _confident_ that I was going to return with him to Lightning Country to become his bride…"

"What!?!?" Naruto exclaimed, his bowl almost falling off his lap, causing Sakura to glare at him reproachfully, not wanting to clean up a spill.

However, she nodded her head solemnly once she was sure Naruto had calmed down and rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Yeah…He wanted me as a _**stupid trophy wife**_…The nerve of that man……But long story short, he got too close and I blurted out I was taken because I had that absurd idea you suggested at lunch whirring in my head…"

Sakura pouted and placed her bowl on the small coffee table in front of the couch, crossing her arms in front of her chest as Naruto grinned, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! It'll be as easy as making Ramen and it's only for a week…Besides, it's _only_ _pretend_."

"But that's just it Naruto," Sakura sighed as she stared at him, "I know I've agreed to this ploy of yours but it's going to be so hard to _pretend_ to be something we're _not_…Don't you think it'll be awkward to be so openly _affectionate_ with me…?"

Naruto shrugged as he placed his empty bowl next to Sakura's, "You're one of my best friends Sakura-chan…How can I _not_ be affectionate towards you?"

He grinned and Sakura couldn't help but smile as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Naruto…Affection towards a _friend_ is completely different than affection towards a _girlfriend_…"

Naruto frowned with confusion, "How is that? I mean, I used to have a crush on you Sakura-chan."

He smirked playfully and Sakura chuckled, "Although that _is_ a step up, we _were_ twelve-years old then Naruto…Being in a _serious relationship_ with someone is a lot more _intimate_…And if we want to fool Kimiko, Kiyoshi, and all of Konoha…Our acting has to be _spot-on_…"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Lessons of course," Sakura answered with a mischievous grin, her viridian eyes alight causing Naruto to gulp nervously, "I have the day off tomorrow…So, we'll begin then."

"Lessons?" Naruto asked as he pouted, not at all liking the prospect of doing anything other than Shinobi Training, "What kind of Lessons? And with who?"

Sakura shrugged, "I have a few in mind…And we'll probably tell them the plan…Someone who's close to us and won't spill what we're doing…An ally."

Naruto grinned as he laughed, "How about Ero-sennin?"

"Jiraiya-san?" Sakura asked with a frown, "What kind of lessons are _you_ thinking about?"

Naruto only laughed again, "Or we can raid Kakashi-sensei's apartment and find his _Icha Icha Collection_!"

"Naruto you pervert!!" Sakura screeched as she reached over to him and smacked his shoulder, causing the blonde shinobi to double over, still laughing.

"I can't believe you," Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes, although she was inwardly laughing too, "Whatever happened to my innocent Naruto of twelve years old?"

Naruto snorted, "You mean the twelve year old Naruto who created _Sexy no Jutsu_?"

Sakura shook her head with disbelief, but she was still smiling. Naruto leaned back into the couch and put his hands behind his head, stretching out his legs as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Everyone's going to be in for a big surprise when they see us as a couple," Naruto stated with a grin, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces…Especially our friends…Too bad Sasuke-teme isn't here though…"

"It will be a shocker…Won't it?" Sakura agreed, her eyes becoming downcast as she stared at the hands on her lap.

Naruto turned his head to glance at her, worry written on his brow, "Hey…Maybe they won't be _that_ surprised…I mean, we've known each other for years, we're on the same squad…I had a crush on you…And, it's only for a week…"

Sakura smiled softly as she connected her gaze with his, "Actually…I'll have to pretend a little longer than that…"

The boy sat up, "Why?"

Sakura chuckled, "Well, you see…Kimiko-san and Kiyoshi-san are the children of Lightning Country's Delegate…I've been assigned to escort and protect them back to their home…"

He frowned, "Alone?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, with someone else…But I'll still have to keep up the façade," She smiled, "Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun."

The self-proclaimed Hokage snorted, "Or maybe he could kidnap you and force you to be his wife."

"Don't say that!" Sakura complained as she chuckled and stood, taking the two bowls on her table and going to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

Sapphire eyes watched her movements intently, his hands unconsciously reaching out to the blanket and pillow Sakura had put out for him, "Sakura-chan…You're sure you're okay with this…?"

The kunoichi remained quiet as she arranged the bowls in the sink to make it easier for her to clean the next morning. It was late and she wanted to go to sleep, especially after such a hectic and chaotic day. Naruto continued to watch her, worried with her lack of answer to his question. Her face was partially hidden by her pink tresses, so he couldn't make any expression out after he asked the question.

"…Sakura-chan?"

"I agreed to it Naruto," Sakura answered as she finally turned to him, her expression more tired than usual, causing her best friend to frown even more with concern, "And like you said, it's not for long and maybe we'll get a kick out of it…I'm sure this'll be an event we can look back on and laugh at…"

Sakura exited the kitchen as she wiped her hands on a dish towel she had picked up next to the sink. Naruto continued to watch her intently, but he was smiling and nodding his head, excitement bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe this experience would help him with the future, when he really would have a girlfriend.

"I'm going to turn in Naruto," Sakura's stated with a tired smile, "We're waking up bright and early for our 'relationships training'."

"Alright…Good-night Sakura-chan," Naruto replied as he readied the couch for himself, "Thanks again for letting me stay over."

"No problem…And Naruto…?"

Naruto stopped his movements and arrangements to look back up, finding Sakura standing still at the entrance of her bedroom door, her emerald eyes pinning him with a hidden emotion, an almost sadness lingering in those depths, causing his frown to return as he sat up straighter to look her directly in those expressive eyes, ready to do anything for her.

"Yeah?"

She smiled a weak smile, the sadness not directed at Naruto, but still there, "…You're my first boyfriend…So, don't disappoint me."

She gave off a wider smile, which almost seemed forced to Naruto, but he knew that she was trying for him. He returned her smile with a grin and nodded his head.

"I won't let you down Sakura-chan!" He declared, "I'll be a very good boyfriend to you, believe it!"

This time, a genuine smile did grace her features and she chuckled as she entered her room, her soft reply easily caught by Naruto's sensitive hearing, "I don't doubt that Naruto."

The young man grinned to himself as he situated his body into a more comfortable position, reaching over his head to turn off the lamp on the table beside the couch which plunged the entire room into darkness. And as his ocean-blue eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, Naruto couldn't help but analyze Sakura's underlying sadness. He had known her for many years now and understood exactly what she was feeling.

He knew she still loved Uchiha Sasuke, their comrade and best friend of the famed Team Seven. He knew that she denied that emotion and her feelings several times due to the fear of rejection or loss of friendship. And he felt guilty of having the privilege to be his precious Sakura-chan's _first_ and _fake_ boyfriend. He knew she deserved much better, but the plan had already been put into motion, the moment he suggested it, and she backed it up.

But perhaps he could turn it all around.

Sakura would be gone by the end of the week with the Lightning Delegates, Kiyoshi, and Kimiko. With Sakura gone, everyone in Konoha would still believe that she and Naruto are still a couple. They would only break up once Kimiko and Kiyoshi were gone and Sakura was back in Konoha to help with the break up plan which meant, _technically_, that when Sasuke returned from his Mission, Sakura would still be at Lightning Country and Konoha would probably blurt out the newest gossip of 'Naruto and Sakura'. Sasuke would hear those rumors, become insanely jealous, and when Sakura returns, he'd take her in a heartbeat.

Okay, so it was a little far-fetched.

However, the number one prankster of Konohagakure no Sato would be there to push the plan along and maybe the rest of the Rookie 9 could help out too. Sakura would be so surprised and happy with Sasuke's jealousy and 'proclamations of love' when she returned from Lightning, that Naruto would make sure that it was a 'gift' for helping him out with his 'Kimiko Problem'.

'_The plan is fool-proof!'_ Naruto thought with glee as he rubbed his hands together with excitement, _'Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll take care of everything!'_

* * *

"Naruto…I'm losing the feeling of my hand," Sakura grimaced as she and the blonde-shinobi walked casually through the busy streets of Konoha, already catching the curious stares of the early-riser civilians of the Village, "Relax why don't you…?"

Naruto only remained quiet; his grip on her hand only loosening a fraction as his nervous, deep blue eyes darted back and forth, anxiously waiting to see the deep-red curls of his infatuated-stalker. His heart was beating in his chest furiously as he scanned his surroundings with care, wondering again and again why he and Sakura were walking in broad daylight when he could be mauled at any given moment.

"Naruto…" Sakura's soft voice entered into his hazy mind of fearful anxiety, "You need to calm down…When you're walking like that with me, you're making it seem like I'm taking you to get your check-up at the Hospital…Act _boyfriend_ material…"

Naruto frowned a bit nervously as he looked down at Sakura's pink head, the young woman giving a passing villager a polite smile, "_Here_? _Now_ Sakura-chan? Maybe…maybe this was a crazy idea after all…"

"You can't back down now, Naruto," Sakura admonished as she rolled her eyes, "Besides this was _your_ idea and Kiyoshi-san already thinks we're together now…And if we want this plan to work, _all of Konoha_ needs to see us and believe us to be a _serious_ couple."

To make a point, Sakura released Naruto's grip off her hand and casually, but with a well-acted flirtatious and loving smile and giggle, she linked her arm around his and pulled the appendage close to her chest, leaning her head against her shoulder and giving a melodious laugh to catch others' attention. Naruto, surprised by her action, as well as anyone else who caught the deed, continued to walk stiffly with a blush on his cheeks and wider, even more fearful, blue eyes. Although he had been excited and pumped up for this challenge the night before, he was so new to such interactions, and with Sakura no less, that he didn't know what the hell to do.

"Relax Naruto," Sakura whispered fiercely as she remained cheery to those who looked at them from afar, "Act chivalrous or _something_!"

"W-what?" The boy stuttered.

"Just dig deep down and pretend you still have a crush on me from when we were twelve," Sakura answered softly, followed by a loud giggle as she rubbed her forehead against his arm, acting as if she laughed at something he supposedly said, "Did you ever think about any dates you would have taken me on and what you would have done…?"

"Uh…"

The kunoichi frowned into his arm and stealthily pinched him, causing him to yelp and for others to watch in forms of amusement, shock, wonder, and disbelief. Naruto pouted as he looked down on her, a part of him wanting to rub his abused arm, but Sakura had a firm hold on it. However, Sakura took the opportunity of his pouting and looked up at him, giving him an apologetic smile visible to those watching, although her eyes clearly told _him_ to play-along, before she took up his hand and brushed her lips against his knuckles, a chaste kiss of regret in the eyes of others.

Naruto almost felt his heart stop beating as he tried to keep the color in his face and his eyes from widening too much with his own shock. Sakura was biting her lower lip, looking passed Naruto as she listened to the gasps and whispers around her. She then locked eyes with her best friend and tried to smile as lovingly intimate as she could, despite how fake it was, her green eyes demanding he do the same.

After a few moments, Naruto managed a strain smirk, his eyes softening as he remembered the time he had a crush on Sakura and the moments she would help him and risk her life to save him. In a gesture of mostly gratitude, for being there for him, for protecting him, for pretending to do this _for him_, Naruto raised her hand with the same one she kissed and repeated her motion, his lips passing over her knuckles, blue eyes almost alight with mischief as Sakura's expression flickered to surprise before she smiled too.

'_Maybe this plan will work after all…'_

And the eavesdropping people watching them, unaware of their plan, jumped to their own conclusions.

Only _couples_ would make gestures like _that_.

The Hidden Leaf Villagers were immediately in an uproar of gossip.

Mission: _Spread The News_ – Completed.

* * *

"Oh Kami, you two _actually_ took my joke to heart!?" The female laughed hysterically as she clutched at her stomach, her sides hurting as she tried her very hardest to control herself, only to fail miserably, "This is priceless!!"

"It's not _that_ funny," Naruto grumbled as he sat on the carpeted floor of the female's apartment, his legs crossed, elbow resting on his thigh, and hand supporting his cheek.

Imagine Yamanaka Ino's surprise when she opened her apartment door, only to find two blushing, highly-respected shinobi on her doorstep, with linked arms, and crowds of people behind them, whispering frantically as they pointed and stared. Baffled at first, the blonde-kunoichi had ushered her friends inside, only to burst into fits of laughter and giggles when Sakura finally explained their current situation. Naruto assumed that because Ino was one of Sakura's best friends, they would be fine and in good hands, but after seeing the Mind-User's reaction after the passed…_ten minutes_, he was having serious second thoughts.

He turned his half-pouting, half-frowning face to his newly acquired _girlfriend_, who was rolling her eyes in exasperation while sitting on the couch, "Did it have to be _her_, of _all_ people?"

Sakura shrugged, ignoring the giggles escaping from the female sitting in her favorite armchair, "She's trusting enough…And besides, she's an expert at acting," The pink-haired Medic shot the girl a dry look, "Especially when it comes to her relationships with men."

"Hey!" The blonde, blue-eyed woman protested, her laughter immediately gone, "I resent that…I am _completely_ honest with Shikamaru-kun!"

"Only because you actually _love_ this guy," Sakura pointed out with a grin, causing the female to blush deeply as she scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well, that's beside the point!" She countered as she flipped her golden locks over one shoulder, her expression showing clear interest as she leaned forward in her seat, "So, you're now a _loving_ couple…_Naruto and Sakura_…I suppose it has a certain ring to it."

"We're only _pretending_," Sakura explained with another exasperated sigh, "What you said near the elevators may have been a small part as to how we got into this mess, but Naruto and I are only doing this until Kiyoshi-san and Kimiko-san are back in Lightning Country…With this plan, they'll stay off our backs…Their parents are very old-fashioned and they wouldn't want their children pursuing potential spouses that are already taken…It's dishonorable and disrespectful."

"Who cares about that?" The blonde-kunoichi dismissed as she waved her hand, "I've seen Kiyoshi-san and I must say, he looks like quite the catch…Maybe you should give him a chance."

Naruto frowned and Sakura growled, "Give a bastard like _him_ a chance? No! He may be handsome but he's so…so _ARROGANT_!"

"Hmm," Ino stated thoughtfully as she tapped her chin, "Reminds me of someone I know…Like a certain…_Uchiha_…"

The Medic scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest, Naruto looking back and forth between the two females, silent, "Sasuke-kun is _completely_ different from that…_vile_ man!"

"Oh right," Her friend exclaimed with a bright smile, "They _are_ different! Kiyoshi-san actually _shows_ his interest towards you!"

Sakura's glare darkened, "Ino-pig…"

The blonde smirked lightly, "Forehead Girl…"

"Alright," Naruto stated nervously, feeling the tension fill the room, "I thought we had lessons to take…We're not here to talk about Kiyoshi and Sasuke-teme."

Ino smiled sweetly once more in Sakura's direction before she grinned at Naruto, her grey-blue eyes filled with somewhat evil intentions that caused shivers to crawl up the male's spine, "Naruto is right…We'll finish this later Forehead Girl…We've got a lot of work ahead of us…"

Sakura shot Ino one last glare, before she panned her own gaze to land on Naruto, a small smirk forming on her lips, causing Naruto to feel even more trapped than ever, "…I believe you're right Ino-pig…_A lot_ of work is ahead of us…"

Naruto gulped, his body trying to shrink into the carpet under the two females' intense stares.

"I'm sure I don't need…_that much_ work…" He stated nervously, "Right…?"

* * *

"Well…That was easier than I thought it would be…"

The male who had spoken threw up a thick scroll and caught it effortlessly into his hand, repeating the action a few more times before putting it into the safe confines of his back pouch beside the latest edition of _Icha Icha Paradise: Make-Out Tactics_. The dark mask covering the bottom half of the man's face shifted slightly as his one visible eye crinkled, his expression clearly showing he was smiling despite the obscurity of his face. One of his hands came up and combed through his unruly silver hair before he adjusted the Hidden Leaf Headband over his left eye.

"We completed this Mission an entire week earlier than expected," Another male stated, "These enemies seemed to be overestimated and their choice of hiding lacked any security…"

The boy who spoke was looking over the Rain Country with furrowed brows, the dark sunglasses and hood of his jacket covering up any expression that his teammates could try to decipher. Swarms of insects were flying around his form, silent as they entered into the dark confines of his jacket.

"We are in a war Shino-kun…" A soft, timid voice replied, "Perhaps they are in short supply of security so they can recruit for an army…"

"But why do you think those Ninja would take it to Rain Country of all places? Who would want that scroll, Hinata?" Shino inquired as he turned his face to stare at the only female of the group, dressed in her oversized jacket and was shyly combing her fingers through her long, dark blue hair, a new habit evolved from her forefinger twiddling.

The female chose to remain silent, her opalescent eyes gazing out at Rain Country with a confused and worried expression. The man with the masked-face was also quiet as he gazed at the Squad Eight comrades, before his own stare panned over the same scenery the two were looking so intently at as well.

"This scroll was originally supposed to be delivered to Snow Country…To Kazahana Koyuki," The man informed, Shino and Hinata casting the older man an inquiring gaze.

"What do you supposed that means, Kakashi-sempai?"

"It means the enemy is trying to sabotage alliances…" A dark, masculine voice supplied a few feet away.

Three pairs of eyes turned away from the landscape of grey skies and dark, famished lands, only to land on a figure standing tall and confident with his back to them. His dark hair was cropped up at an odd angle and he wore the customary uniform of a Hidden Leaf Jounin Shinobi. A sword was strapped to the back of his belt and the white and red of the famed paper fan of the _Uchiha_ stood out against the black of the sleeves under his olive-green flak-jacket.

"Sabotage, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, her words wavering only slightly.

The man turned his head slightly, dark, obsidian eyes pericing through theirs as he frowned deeply, "I'm sure the Hokage suspects this…We should return to Konoha…She should know that the Rain Ninja play a bigger part in this war than we thought…"

Kakashi sighed as he closed his visible eye, his right hand coming up to turn on the radio link connected to his ear, "Sasuke is right…It's best we return home…If I'm not mistaken, the Lightning Delegates are in Konoha now making negotiations and if alliances are indeed at stake, the candidates chosen to protect those Delegates back to Lightning will be in more danger than we realized…"

The four Ninja nodded and immediately disappeared in a whirl of green leaves, making haste, jumping from tree to tree towards the South where they knew their Home Village lay.

"Kakashi-san," Shino acknowledged, earning a glance from the Copy-Cat Ninja, "…May I ask who it is the Hokage has assigned to protect and escort the Lightning Delegates back to their country…?"

The older man remained silent, lavender and coal eyes sliding over to him, expecting an answer as well, watching as he sighed and shook his head, "The Lightning Delegates are still new to our alliance, which make them weary still…Mistrustful even…They would want protection for both safety and trust themselves and from shinobi that can be completely relied upon…"

"_Who_?" Sasuke asked again, with an almost harder edge.

Kakashi glanced at the Uchiha Avenger and frowned, "…Sakura and Naruto…"

If anything, the group's pace had quickened drastically.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!! Third Chapter up!!! Sorry for the wait…School sucks sometimes. Anyways, hope you liked it, I was really aiming for the humor and semi-seriousness of this fic. And don't worry **SasuSaku** lovers, this is still **SasuSaku** even if it did seem like NaruSaku…But they're _pretending_ and trying to get into a character where they would be believable to Kimiko and Kiyoshi. Anyways, hope you liked and I can't wait to hear your feedback!!!!! Thanks so much everyone!!!!

**Disclaimer:** oh I wish…

**Next Chapter:** Debuting Next Week! Naruto takes lessons and Sasuke and Hinata are in for a BIG SURPRISE!!! Stay Tuned!!!!

ReViEw PlEaSe!!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_

**Note:** And **Naruto **Fans, I have a **Naruto Horror Fiction** Out and another **Naruto, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi Crossover Fiction Game Show Style** with **Comedy/Humor** and **Romance**!!!!!! It's Called: **How Well Do You Know Your Soul Mate?!** With Pairings Like: Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/Hinata; Ino/Shikamaru; Neji/Tenten; Inuyasha/Kagome; Miroku/Sango; Kagura/Sesshoumaru/Rin; and Miaka/Tamahome! Hope you check it out!!!!


	4. Lessons

**Chapter Four: Lessons**

"Kami…Did you hear the news?!"

"Hmm…No…What news are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you haven't been hearing the rumors!"

"What rumors?!"

Shizune sighed as she sat in isolation of the Hidden Leaf Hospital's Cafeteria. Her coffee was getting warm beside her pile of last-minute paperwork, her fingers clutching tightly to the pen as she scribbled with speedy, yet still neat, manuscript. The Cafeteria itself wasn't crowded since it was passed lunch, so everyone was back at the offices or checking on the patients. Shizune herself would have been at her own office to finish up her work, but coffee was a necessity during this time of day, especially since Sakura had taken some time off to train and ready herself with the upcoming Mission concerning the Lightning Country Diplomat and his children. Without Sakura, there was a lot more work to be done…Especially when you had a drunken Hokage on your, already full, hands.

"Takeshi-san confirmed yesterday that she saw _them_ going out to have lunch _alone_ two days ago!!"

"What are you _talking about_, Satsuma!?"

Shizune frowned as she glanced up from her paperwork to glare half-heartedly at the gossiping two intern-medics sitting in a table not meters away. Their faces were huddled together making it seem like they were in a very secretive conversation, but their loud voices were clearly defeating the purpose. The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes before returning to her paperwork, a little annoyed with her disrupted peace. Teenagers and their need for gossip…She was getting too old for this.

'_I mean…One sign that could mean nothing becomes __**something**__!'_ She thought with exasperation.

"Then yesterday," The first continued, with an obvious grin in her voice, "I saw them at the park…Holding hands and kissing!!!"

"_Who, Satsuma_?!"

The girl giggled and loudly squealed out two names, causing Shizune to flinch and glare again and other occupants of the room to look up in question, "Kami…It was _Sakura-san and Naruto_!!!"

Shizune rolled her eyes, trying her hardest not to yell at the two interns and having half a mind to actually take up all her paperwork and go back to her office. Perhaps she could call in sick…

"_Sakura-san and Naruto_?!?" The second girl exclaimed in obvious surprise, "They're going out!!? You saw them holding hands!!!? And _Kissing_?!"

The first girl laughed, "Okay…Okay, they weren't kissing full on the mouth or anything…But they were, like, kissing each others' hands, and smiling, and giggling, and doing what couples do…Out in the _open_!! They definitely have to be going out to do that!"

"I thought I would never see this day come…" The other girl explained softy, before she smiled, "Does that leave Sasuke-kun free then?"

"I don't know!" The first intern laughed good-naturedly, "But I'm actually looking forward to when he finds out!! I mean, Team Seven with a _couple_ on the team…Someone's going to feel left out…"

"Well, _my_ shoulder is open for _him_ to cry on," The other replied with a chuckle.

"But that's not the best part," Satsuma continued, "Naruto has been _staying at Sakura-san's house_ these passed two days and they've been training together and staying together all the time!! What do you thing they're _doing_?!"

"I might have a _guess_…" The other offered with a not-so-innocent grin.

Shizune growled, not able to take on the gossip, and chuckles, and squeals as she tried her absolute hardest to focus on her paperwork. But it was becoming too much and she shot one more glare in the interns' direction before closing up her folders and stacking them up neatly so she could leave. This would certainly prevent her from losing her temper.

"And that's not all," Satsuma stated, smirking while Shizune took a sip of her coffee, "Ino-san confirmed it and Ino-san is Sakura-san's best friend! So it has to be _true_! She told me when I passed by the Flower Shop yesterday…Kami I just still can't believe _Sakura-san and Naruto are an official couple!_"

Another bout of squeals erupted from the table and other occupants of the Cafeteria flinched or looked on with interest. Shizune sighed inwardly, still drinking from her coffee cup, since she was certainly not going to waste a drink that was too expensive for its own good.

'_Gossip, gossip, gossip,'_ Shizune thought with irritation, _'Like any of it is true…So Yamanaka-san confirms Naruto and Sakura going out…Yeah rig–Wait…WHAT?!'_

As realization finally dawned on Shizune, the older woman's eyes had snapped open in complete surprise and shock, her throat constricting and not complying with her as she completely forgot to continue to drink the warm substance in her hand. Choking registered in her mind and Shizune pulled away her cup and slammed it on the table, all the while hitting her chest, trying to regulate her breathing back to normal.

Now _she_ was gaining all the attention in the room.

"Shizune-san… Are you alright?"

The dark-haired woman looked up at Satsuma and her friend through watery eyes, coughing still but nodding her head since her voice was unavailable for her. Although, how could she think up something to say when her mind was whirring with so many questions that needed answering?

Naruto and Sakura.

_Naruto_ and _Sakura._

Naruto _and_ Sakura.

_Naruto and Sakura._

They were _going out_. They were a _couple_. They were _together…_

"What the HELL?!"

Everyone was startled by the loud screech that had emerged from Shizune, watching as her complexion paled and her hands start to shake.

"Shizune-san?" Satsuma asked again, worry clearly evident on her face, "What's wrong?"

The intern's only answer was Shizune taking a sharp inhalation of breath before she scrambled to gather her folders and scrolls, muttering under her breath and shaking her head in an almost disbelieving manner. Everyone in the Cafeteria watched on with confusion, following the Medic's movements as she made a dash for the door, leaving her lone coffee cup on the table she once occupied.

'_Screw gossip and rumors!'_ Shizune contemplated as she ran down various halls, _'If Ino confirmed this, it has got to be FACT!'_

Not caring that she may have looked like a mad-woman as she ran out of the Hospital into the bright, sunny day, Shizune picked up her pace as she clutched her work, running as fast as she could to the Administration's Building. Civilians and fellow Shinobi, who waved at her, were ignored, and Shizune entered into the large Building with a flush, making haste towards the stairs with a certain destination in mind.

The large wooden doors came into view and Shizune sprinted the last few meters, bursting through the doors and startling a very tired Hokage, the woman at her desk sitting upright in alert, although her hazel eyes were still filled with fatigue and there was drool rolling down her chin. It was quite the unsightly picture, but Shizune ignored it and dropped her paperwork on the nearest open space to put her hands firmly on her waist.

"What is it?" Tsunade inquired groggily, ready to put her head back down on her unfinished paperwork.

"Naruto and Sakura are going out," Shizune stated firmly.

"What?" The Godaime asked, still not fully comprehending.

"_Naruto_ and _Sakura_ are going out…As a _couple_…" Shizune stated slowly this time, as if she were speaking with a child.

Tsunade blinked at her, wakefulness creeping back into her expression, her bright eyes widening in realization as the statement fully processed in her mind. She stood up abruptly and slammed her hands onto the desk, papers scattering everywhere as she yelled:

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

"Okay," Yamanaka Ino stated as she held up her fingers, her grey-blue eyes thoughtful as she looked up at the ceiling, "Let's go over what we did yesterday, shall we?"

Naruto and Sakura sat on Sakura's roomy couch, giving each other quite a respectable distance as they stared at Ino dryly, who was standing in front of them, behind the coffee table, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

"We did _nothing_ Ino," Sakura stated understatedly, "_Nothing_…Not five minutes later that we decided to _start_…Shikamaru arrived with news that you two had a Mission Briefing…"

Ino frowned, "It's not my fault all this excitement about you two being the new _'item'_ caused me to forget about all my other wonderful plans…But I'm free _now_ so we can get started _now_!"

"…Do we _have to_?" Naruto asked softly, slightly afraid of the two females' wrath but still wanting to put his two-cents in, "I thought Sakura-chan and I did pretty well yesterday…"

"You froze up like a board Naruto," Sakura wryly pointed out, "We _need_ to do this."

"She's right Naruto," Ino agreed with a sagely nod of the head, "You're lucky this Kimiko girl hasn't found the two of you yet…Judging by your behavior she would have found out in an instant that the two of you were acting…This has to be _flawless_!"

"Everyone else seems to have fallen for it," The blonde-male mumbled as he crossed his arms in a sulky manner, "Why won't she?"

"Because I have helped, being the good friend that I am," Ino stated with a grin, her index finger pointing at herself, "Yesterday, I confirmed to everyone that were suspicious that you two were indeed _official_…Since I'm a good friend of Forehead Girl here," Sakura growled, "Everyone now believes it's true…News here spreads like Senbon Poison…I'm pretty sure all of Konoha knows about your status by now."

Naruto paled and Sakura fidgeted only slightly, the proud kunoichi trying her best to come off as nonchalant and professional. She turned to Naruto and pat him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm sure dating me won't be _that_ bad Naruto," Sakura chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood, happy when her best friend grinned, "We'll be fine."

"…_Wow_…You two need _a lot_ of work…" Ino cut in as she stared critically at the both of them.

Sakura and Naruto turned to look up at the blonde-kunoichi, the Medic's hand still placed on Naruto's broad shoulder.

"What?"

Ino sighed, "For one, look at the way you two are sitting beside each other…It's like you're almost scared of one another…You two need to be more _intimate_…"

Both Naruto and Sakura flushed in embarrassment and Sakura gave a short, defensive glare at Ino, "Hey, we're new at this okay!?"

"And it's pathetically obvious," Ino pointed out as she moved around the coffee table to stand directly in front of the _couple_, "Move closer together."

When Ino watched Naruto and Sakura shuffle _ever so slowly_ in each other's direction she rolled her eyes, sighed in exasperation again, and took both of the ninja by the collar and pulled them together, situating Naruto's right arm to go around Sakura's shoulders, and having Sakura lean her cheek against _his_ shoulder, while hugging his torso with both her arms. It was quite an intimate picture and posture for the both of them, unfortunately. Ino moved back and observed her work, rubbing her chin and noting that they were as stiff as newly made kunai.

'_Kami they need to relax…'_ Ino thought, _'Luckily I'm here!'_

"You two need to loosen up," Ino informed them, watching with both amusement and irritation as they stayed in the same, uncomfortable position, tension not leaving at all.

"You two are _Shinobi_!" Ino cried out as she waved her hands in the air, causing the two to jump in startle at the sudden outburst, "Pretend you're on a Mission and put those acting skills to use!! I know you excelled in that class Sakura, so show me what you got!"

Sakura sighed. Ino was right. She didn't want to brag, but she was a skilled kunoichi in the art of acting, especially in reconnaissance missions for gathering information. Yesterday's performance in the Park when she and Naruto had been making their _togetherness_ official was also a well-executed performance. Of course she could do this!

With a determined and hardened gaze, Sakura produced a coy smile and snuggled her cheek against Naruto's chest, hugging his torso tightly and closing her eyes with well-acted contentment. She could hear Ino squeal with delight, but Naruto had tensed even more. Inwardly she smiled. For her, it wasn't bad to do this with Naruto. She had to admit he was handsome and his personality was silly and admirable. She did truly love him and pretending to be in a relationship with him wouldn't be _that_ hard. Maybe if worlds were different, she could have fallen for Naruto, but…

'_Pretend he's Sasuke-kun…Pretend he's Sasuke-kun…'_ Inner Sakura chanted.

…She loved someone else.

"Okay, you're doing great Sakura!" Ino proclaimed, causing Sakura's eyes to slowly open and look up at her – Naruto's chest _was_ quite comfy – with a triumphant grin, "…As for you Naruto…I've said this before and I'll say it again, _RELAX_!!"

"B-but…B-but…" Naruto started, "I just…I just don't know what to do! I mean, I've never done this before…And acting isn't exactly my _best_ skill…" He had mumbled the last part.

Sakura chuckled, scissoring her fingers and letting them travel lightly up his chest in a flirtatious manner, causing Naruto to tense even more as he watched the appendage move towards his face, over his lips…only to tweak his nose.

"Ow!"

"Naruto…" Sakura admonished with a kind smile, "Just be _you_ but care about me _more than_ how you usually would. As much as it's weird for me to say this, just _love_ me and perhaps add some sexual bantering or _something_ for fun…"

Naruto only raised a brow and Sakura blushed deeply with embarrassment, lowering her head so she could hide it, "_Sexual_...Bantering...?"

"Sakura's right," Ino agreed, "Stay close to each other, but not in a clingy way…Hold hands, with your fingers intertwined," Sakura obediently took up Naruto's hand and laced her fingers with his as Ino continued, "Put your arm around her waist on occasion…Crack jokes and make her laugh, and Sakura, you could affectionately hit him on the shoulder or something…I heard you two kissed each others' knuckles yesterday and that's good, do that too. What else? Hmm…Give each other hugs and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Naruto, Naruto_-kun_ now…" Ino replied with a knowing nod of the head, "Naruto's fine with Sakura-_chan_…But don't use pet names or something…I don't think it's something that would work in a relationship of _yours_…You two aren't lovey-dovey but you care for each other, so don't go all _mushy_…It's too _fake_."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as Naruto listened with wide but curious eyes.

"And _kissing_!" Ino brought up with eyes alight.

"No," Sakura stated firmly, "That's where I draw the line…No…_kissing_…"

"But Billboard Brow…!"

"No," The pink-haired kunoichi stated and turned apologetic eyes in Naruto's direction, "It's nothing against _you_ Naruto…It's just…"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, squeezing the hand his fingers were laced with, "I understand Sakura-chan…No Kissing."

Sakura smiled with gratitude, "Thank you. Kisses on the nose, or cheek, or the hand are fine…But the mouth…"

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's the least I can do for all that you're doing for me!"

Sakura was about to respond when Ino's voice filled the air, "That's it Naruto!!"

Emerald and Sapphire orbs snapped in the Mind-User's direction, wide with confusion and startle, "What's it?"

"The way you just acted," Ino exclaimed, "Just now…You were caring and _comfortable_ with Sakura…That's how you should act, just genuinely affectionate and caring with the gestures of a couple…Like the hand squeezes and soft eyes and possible sexy smirk!"

"Ino…" Sakura groaned at the blonde-kunoichi's end statement, inwardly laughing as Naruto outwardly blushed.

"Alright…"

"What else?" Ino inquired as she turned her gaze heaven-ward, tapping her chin again, "You two need to be seen in public together, like dates or outings, that way Kimiko and Kiyoshi definitely see that you two being a _couple_ is _true_…Naruto, I'll provide you with some flowers so you can give them to Billboard Brow…Lunch together is a must…Maybe some visiting at work and of course openly flirting with each other, affection, even during practice because you'll never know when someone might be watching…"

Sakura nodded with agreement, "This act has to be on at _all times_…"

"Should I still stay over at your house Sakura-chan…?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, a blush on his cheeks.

"Absolutely not!" Ino shouted with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips, "We don't want people thinking that after two days together, you're doing _the deed_…Bad conclusions will be made from it, like Forehead depressed over Sasuke-kun and getting the next best thing or something!"

"Wow, thanks Ino," Sakura muttered with a glare.

"…Or Naruto, moving in on a vulnerable best friend so he could get some, especially after only two days of being together!" She continued.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"…No, _Bad Conclusions_," Ino finished, "You need to stay somewhere else Naruto!"

Naruto moved to open his mouth, ready to suggest, but Ino beat him to it, "And no, you _will not_ sneak in through her window at night, because that would make it all the more appalling. To be seen at her house every night means that you're doing _the deed_ _every night_! NO!"

"Alright, alright, geeze Ino," Sakura responded as she held up her hands in a defensive position, "So where do you suppose he stays?"

"How about your place, Ino?" Naruto asked, "You know, since you're a part of the plan and know what's going on."

"Double NO!!" Ino shouted, causing Naruto to shrink back, "Do you want people to think you're cheating on Sakura with _ME_?! If rumors like that go out, my relationship with Shikamaru will go down in ruins!!!"

"Okay, it's a stupid idea," Sakura stated, shooting a short glare in Naruto's direction, the boy scared beyond belief at the hysterical blonde-female before him, "How about Naruto stay with Chouji and Shikamaru…I mean, Shikamaru's smart and he's bound to find out that this isn't a real relationship…Plus, he and Chouji wouldn't tell a soul, they're our friends after all…"

"They wouldn't tell because one's too lazy to and the other's mouth would be too full to talk," Ino grumbled under her breath, which Sakura caught and ignored.

"Just tell them what's going on Ino," Sakura responded, "If they have anything to say they can tell me when I drop Naruto off there tonight."

"Alright, fine, fine," Ino answered as she waved her hand in the air dismissively, "I'll tell them later."

A contemplative silence filled the room and Naruto looked from Ino to Sakura, eyebrow raised with silent question before he removed his arm from Sakura's shoulders. The Medic didn't notice and Naruto grinned as he set his ocean-blue sight on the kitchen.

"…So…Does that mean we're finished?" He asked eagerly as he pushed off the couch slowly to stand, intent on raiding Sakura's kitchen for more Ramen, "Well, thanks for all the help Ino–"

"SIT!" The blonde-kunoichi demanded as she pointed an accusing finger at the self-proclaimed Hokage, who froze in his movements "We're not finished yet Naruto!"

The boy frowned, nervous all of a sudden, "We're…not…?"

Ino shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, Sakura gently tugging on Naruto's black sleeve jacket to have him sit again, "We've only gone over the basics."

"The…_basics_…?"

Ino nodded with a grin, her grey-blue eyes piercing dangerously through his, "That's right Naruto…Now to put those Acting Skills to the test…"

"…What?" The blonde male whined, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

'_**A Lot**__ of work ahead of us…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm back and I decided to update this story…Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to write in the part where Sasuke and Hinata find out something SURPSING as I had mentioned in the last chapter…Uh…That will be in the Next Chapter! I promise which will be debuting **THIS WEEKEND!!!** Please be patient with me. So, I hope you liked the humor and stuff for this chapter…You know, with Shizune finding out and Naruto and Sakura Basic Training with Ino of all people Haha…And Clarification: Two days have passed since Naruto and Sakura first discussed the plan.

So, now the Hokage knows Naruto and Sakura are "together" as well as Most of Konoha!!! How will the significant others of Naruto and Sakura react, even if Hinata and Sasuke aren't going out with them…

Hmm…Well, hope you liked, please review because I Love Feedback!!! Thanks a Bunches!!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't…

**Next Chapter:** Debuting **This Weekend** where Sasuke and Hinata are in for a Big Surprise!! Oh, and we finally get to meet **Kimiko!!!**

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Five: "Surprise, Surprise"**

"I must say, Naruto, you survived pretty well during your lessons. I still think we need a little bit more practice, but we're fine overall…"

"You really think so Sakura-chan?"

The two best friends were walking side-by-side, Sakura's right arm linked with Naruto's left, both smiling contently as Naruto's free hand scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. It was late into the night, full moon shining high and bright upon the darkness of the sky, the couple walking through the empty Park towards Chouji's and Shikamaru's apartment so Naruto would have a place to stay. Especially a _safe_ place to stay where unwanted rumors wouldn't come sprouting up out of nowhere.

Sakura chuckled as she hugged his arm affectionately and grinned up at the blonde-shinobi with her cheek resting against his shoulder, "Believe it, Naruto_-kun_."

There was a moment of silence before the two Shinobi burst into a fit of laughter, amused by their evolved relationship, and holding on to one another to prevent themselves from falling over with hysterics. The kunoichi leaned her forehead against his arm, trying to control her chuckles as her emerald eyes watered over with mirth, Naruto grinning widely as he looked down at her pink head.

"This is so weird Sakura-chan."

The Medic smiled as she looked up at him, "But funny, ne?"

"Yeah," He agreed, continuing their walk through the Park, "Pretending to be with you won't be bad at all Sakura-chan…We'll just make it fun!"

Sakura nodded her head, "Exactly…The Number One Prankster of Konoha is pulling one of the biggest tricks of all time!"

The male-Shinobi laughed, "You mean WE'RE pulling THE biggest trick of all time."

Sakura's viridian eyes twinkled with mischief, "Perhaps…"

"Just don't fall for me Sakura-chan," Naruto teased with the sexy smirk Ino had made him work so hard on.

The pink-haired Kunoichi chuckled, "I should say the same for you."

Again the two laughed as they followed the dimly-lit path at the border of Konoha's Training Grounds and walked across the red bridge Team Seven regularly met up on. Feeling in no rush, the two stopped at the middle of the bridge, leaning against the railing as they looked upon the reflection of the moon on the river's surface below. Their shoulders were touching, their bodies, not tense, but comfortable against each other, like they had been before their idea of being a _couple_ had been enacted, before they had had the pressure of pretending to be something they weren't. To them, their solitude together was of that shared between close friends, knowing that they had each other to lean on and confide in.

But from afar, others would think that the newest Couple of Konoha were just walking in the Park, under a _romantic_ setting.

How things were changing…How things had changed…Thanks to one little lie…

'_Is it really that big of a deal that __**Naruto**__ and __**I**__ are 'going out'?'_ Sakura thought with wonder, _'Is it really that surprising…?'_

Sapphire and emerald eyes were soft and misted over with thought.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"…Yeah?"

"You know…" Naruto started hesitantly as he gazed down at the river, a nervous smile on his lips, "…I never thought my dream of you being my girlfriend would come true…Thank you for doing this for me, helping me and all……And I promise to be a good boyfriend to you, even if we are pretending…"

Sakura smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder against his, "…Truthfully Naruto…I may have been uncomfortable with this at first…But somehow, I don't regret taking on your idea and becoming your girlfriend. We'll definitely make this worthwhile, right?"

Naruto grinned and casually put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug, "…Believe it."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru sighed as he heard the faint knock upon his apartment door, mind registering that although the entryway was just around the corner of the hall, his body just didn't seem to want to cooperate of getting up off the couch. His roommate and long-time best-friend and comrade, Akimichi Chouji was busy rummaging through the kitchen, looking for the last of the BBQ Chips and didn't seem to have noticed the light knock or detect the idea of possible visitors. Their other teammate, Ino, had come by earlier to inform them about something or another concerning Naruto and Sakura, but he hadn't bothered to pay attention – much to Ino's exasperation – and only nodded his head in agreement to whatever she had said. 

The knocking sounded again, a bit louder than before, and seeing that Chouji was still too busy in the kitchen, the High IQ Genius put down the scroll he had been studying concerning the Rain Ninja Attack on Konohamaru and his Squad, and reluctantly got up and made his way to the door.

"Hey Shikamaru?! Chouji?! You there?!"

At least he didn't doubt that it was Naruto…

"Shh Naruto…Don't attract so much attention!"

…And Sakura…

A nervous laugh sounded, "I-I mean…Quiet down Naruto_-kun_…"

The Shadow User stopped in his tracks in front of his door, raising a perplexed brow.

'_Naruto__**-kun**__? Maybe I should have listened to what Ino said earlier…'_

Shikamaru sighed as he opened the door, feeling that by doing so, he would be thrust into a whole mess of chaos and trouble. Naruto was unpredictable after all and the Nara Genius sometimes couldn't keep up with him. Hopefully Sakura would help him out and explain whatever the hell that was going on.

However, his eyes widened in slight surprise to find Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, standing side-by-side with arms intimately linked. Blushes were on both their faces and Sakura had on an accompanied sheepish grin, Naruto laughing nervously.

"Uh…"

Sakura smiled, her posture slightly tensed as she tugged Naruto forward, "Well, thanks Shikamaru for your help and be sure to thank Chouji for me too…Ino probably told you what's been going on but I'm sure Naruto-kun can fill you in completely about his 'living space problem'…So…yeah…Thanks again for the help."

"Wait…What?"

It was then Shikamaru noticed the staring passerby civilians behind Naruto and Sakura, who were openly gawking or suspiciously glancing at them and their entwined arms. Shikamaru himself couldn't find anything to say as he watched Sakura urgently push Naruto into him and stared with both curiosity and surprise at their interactions.

"Well, I'll see you around Shikamaru," Sakura bid as she waved, before stepping up to a flushed Naruto and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Bye Naruto-kun…I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

'_I definitely should have listened to Ino…'_

The two watched as Sakura smiled charmingly, her viridian eyes locking with Naruto's sapphire ones before she turned and walked down the three concrete steps, giving a final wave before she turned right, back towards the Park and home to her own apartment.Shikamaru and Naruto watched until her form disappeared behind the trees, before they backed up into the building, still aware of the people continuing to stare, and closed the door behind them.

Naruto grinned as he scratched his fingers through his messy blonde locks, "So, thanks for letting me stay Shikamaru…" He looked into the living room and eyed the couch and the dozens of scrolls littered on the coffee table, "So…Where am I sleeping…?"

Shikamaru sighed, feeling it best not to question anything and to just ask Chouji later about what the hell was going on, "Troublesome…"

"Oh hey Naruto," Chouji greeted as he emerged from the kitchen, chips in hand, "What are you dong here?"

'_Well there goes that idea…'_

The self-proclaimed Hokage frowned curiously, "Uh…Didn't Ino tell you?"

The red-haired male cocked his head to the side, "She said something about you coming over…I forgot why though…You remember Shikamaru?"

The Nara-boy sighed as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair, making his way back to the couch so he could sit, Naruto quietly following, "No…"

"Err…" Naruto stated, "Should I explain then…?"

Chouji laughed as he sat down on the reclining chair, propping his feet up as he continued to munch on his treat, "Why not? What? You caused another prank and you need to hide out here?"

The Uzumaki-boy chuckled, "I guess you could say something like that…"

* * *

Haruno Sakura tried to smile as pleasantly as possible as she walked through the Village Streets of Konoha, the hot, sunny day beating relentlessly on her form and slightly uplifting her spirits, despite the fact that almost every person that she walked by, gave her suspicious, raised-eyebrow glances or suggestive smiles. It was getting quite annoying actually. 

'_Kami! So what if we're dating Naruto!?'_ Inner Sakura growled, _'What's the big deal!?'_

Outwardly, Sakura hadn't noticed that her lovely smile had transformed into a malicious scowl and was starting to receive rather terrified and wary looks from those who came across her. The young Medic wasn't really in the mood to bother with anyone, since she had to go pick up Naruto from Shikamaru's apartment due to the fact that the Hokage had sent a message for a Mission Briefing to attend. She was sure Naruto wouldn't be able to get his message since he wasn't staying at his own apartment at the moment and the only reason she knew he was also part of this gathering was due to his name being mentioned on her own scroll. Somehow, Sakura didn't doubt that it had to do with the Lightning Country Delegate and his family.

'_Or perhaps your and Naruto's new __**relationship**__…'_ Inner Sakura cut in, _'Most of Konoha knows about it by now…It wouldn't be surprising the Hokage found out too…'_

The kunoichi frowned at this, not at all looking forward to having to confront and possibly lie to her Shishou about her and Naruto's current act. All morning, actually, she had been debating whether she should just tell her Master the truth…Perhaps gain another ally…And quite possibly avoid a whole barrage of questioning.

"I suppose, it is surprising with this new…_turn of events_…between Naruto and I," Sakura whispered to herself as she exited the Park, "I mean, everyone knew we weren't interested in each other…_anymore_ in Naruto's case…And then all of a sudden, we're together like _that_…"

Sakura shook her head as she adjusted the Medic's Coat that was slung over her arm. She couldn't imagine how Kakashi-sensei would feel if he found out about this…Quite possibly just as surprised as everyone else since he knew his students better than anyone else, so he probably wouldn't fathom that Naruto and Sakura of all people would become a couple. She didn't think Sasuke would really react…Perhaps some form of surprise but nothing else……And then there was Hinata…

'_This gossip is bound to reach Hinata when she returns from her Mission…'_ Sakura thought as she bit her lower lip, _'And I know how much she likes Naruto…I'm going to have to ask Ino to tell her the truth since I'll be gone in Lightning on my Mission……I really don't want to hurt her feelings or anything…'_

"Sakura!"

Startled and snapped out of her reverie, Sakura sharply looked up at the call of her name and was met with the distant figures of two of her Team Gai friends. The Medic could feel her stomach drop with dread as she just pictured their upcoming conversation, being that Tenten was waving excitedly at her to meet them and Hyuuga Neji was watching her with a semi-raised brow and opalescent eyes that were subtly moving around, as if looking for something, or _someone._ Rock Lee wasn't in sight and Sakura could only assume that he was on a Mission or training.

Nevertheless, Rock Lee or no, Haruno Sakura definitely was not looking forward to this conversation…

"Hey Tenten…Neji-san," Sakura greeted as she arrived where they stood, offering a small smile and wave.

"Sakura!" Tenten replied enthusiastically, brown eyes glinting mischievously, "I haven't seen you since that time passing by…You were with Naruto, right? And for some odd reason, he got scared out of his wits when I called out to you…"

Sakura remembered that moment vividly and nodded her head, "Yeah…He just thought you were…_someone else_. So…How have you two been?"

"Fine, fine," Tenten answered with a grin and dismissive wave, Neji nodding his head, "Missions and training here and there…You know the usual…"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded her head in understanding, "…Where's Lee?"

"Training with Gai," Neji supplied, "Hasn't let up since he found out about your news…"

"…_My_ news?" Sakura inquired as she blushed across her cheeks, trying to keep up the innocent act and still, in reality, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be so coy, Sakura," Tenten teased, "We heard the news, it's all around Konoha! But…We weren't sure about the rumors…"

"…_Rumors_…?" Sakura asked with pure confusion.

"You know…" Tenten whispered conspiratorially, "We know that you and Naruto are a couple now…But _how_ did it happen…? It was so unexpected."

"What have you heard?"

"Stupid stuff really," Tenten shrugged, Neji nodding his head in agreement, "We were skeptical about the whole thing at first with you and Naruto being _together_ at all but Ino confirmed it……Although, the other _rumors_ were that you two got together one night when you were drunk…Things led to another and now you're pregnant with Naruto's child…So that's _why_ you're _together_ now…"

"What?!" Sakura shrieked, earning curious stares from others and Tenten to drag the steaming woman to a more secluded area with Neji following.

"That's not all," The male replied dully.

"There's more!?" The Medic cried out with anguish.

'_Stupid rumors!'_ Inner Sakura shouted with pumped fists, _'Why can't people just leave me and Naruto alone?!'_

Tenten nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah…Some said you were distraught about Sasuke and needed someone else to lean on…So you chose Naruto…"

"Others said you're trying to make Sasuke jealous…" Neji added.

"Oh Kami…" Sakura whispered as she rubbed her temples.

"A few mentioned that they saw Naruto at your apartment and were doing…_naughty_ things…" Tenten continued.

"And Fan Girls just plain said you were a slut," Neji stated with a frown, unnerved by the derogatory term.

There was silence and Sakura let out a shaky sigh, hoping it would release her built up stress, before she looked up at the two fellow-Jounin before her, "…None of that is true…"

Tenten nodded her head vigorously, "Oh we know that Sakura! Of course we'd never believe those outrageous lies……But…For clarification sake…Would you please tell us _how_ it happened…?"

Viridian eyes looked up at the two Shinobi, one with his arms folded over his chest, but still curious, and the other with an excited expression adorning her features, "…_How…_?"

Tenten nodded her head, "Yes Sakura…How? I mean…I thought you guys didn't like each other…"

"We didn't…" Sakura started off slowly, nervousness creeping up her spine, feeling as if she were under interrogation, "It's just…"

'_Okay Sakura…Think…Just come up with another lie…One more lie to keep the first going…You can do it…'_

"You see…" Sakura continued, her heart pounding as she watched both Neji and Tenten raise skeptical brows, "That day you saw us Tenten…Naruto and I went to lunch and we felt…That although our feelings for each other aren't _strong_…I suppose it's not worth it to _not_ give it a shot…I mean, we've known each other since the Academy and I only recently really got to know him when we were 15-years old…So Naruto and I thought…Maybe we'll just see how things go, you know?…And surprisingly, I feel really comfortable with Naruto and I enjoy being in his company…"

Sakura actually found that she hadn't been lying at all in her last statement. She did feel comfortable with Naruto and enjoyed his company a lot.

"So…You're not really _serious_ in your relationship?" Tenten inquired with a thoughtful look, "Well that's a lot more understandable than what we've heard…I think it's great you and Naruto are giving it a try."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tenten…"

"You don't love him, _do you_?" Tenten teased good-naturedly.

The Medic blushed crimson and shook her head, "Although I've known Naruto for a long time…It may take a while before I understand if I love him or not…"

Tenten nodded her head, "Of course, of course. Does Sasuke know?"

Sakura shook her head, "He's not back from his Mission yet…But I'm sure Naruto and I will tell him when he does…"

Neji moved slightly from his position, catching the two women's attention and he turned his pearly gaze on the Weapons' Mistress.

"We'll be late Tenten," He stated, "We should go."

"Alright," Tenten sighed with disappointment, but she smiled as she turned to Sakura, "Well, it was great seeing you again Sakura…Let's get together soon and thanks for clearing things up for us!"

Sakura smiled, "No problem Tenten and we should definitely get together and talk."

"Sakura-san," Neji acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"Neji-san," Sakura replied with a smile, "Bye you two. Say 'Hi' to Lee for me!"

"We will!" Tenten waved as she and Neji walked down the street, leaving Sakura alone and with a slowing heart-rate, relief filling her from the pass of her encounter.

"That went better than I expected," She sighed as she continued on her way down the street to Shikamaru's.

Thankfully, she and Naruto still had some time left before they had to see the Hokage.

* * *

"Good Morning Shikamaru!" 

Shikamaru nodded his head in greeting, stepping aside to allow the pink-haired kunoichi into the apartment and closed the door behind her. However, his dark eyes curiously watched her as she smiled and walked down the short hall towards the living room, absently looking at the pictures Ino had hung up to make the place more 'homely'. After what Naruto had told him and Chouji last night about his and Sakura's course of action to keep the Lightning Delegate's children, Kimiko and Kiyoshi, away from them, he couldn't help but feel that a whole mess of trouble was going to erupt despite their intentions to help one another.

The Nara Genius shook his head, following the Medic into the living room as she stopped in her tracks and stared in amusement at Naruto's sprawled form on the couch. The blanket had fallen to the floor and he was snoring, nose twitching slightly as the aroma of Chouji's cooking wafted in from the kitchen.

"Did he behave himself?" Sakura teased as she turned to look back at the Tactical Ninja, her eyes alight.

Shikamaru shrugged, "More or less."

Sakura's smile faltered and became nervous, her hands clasping together as she fidgeted, "I'm assuming Naruto told you the whole story last night…"

Shikamaru nodded his head as he took a seat on the recliner, picking up a few scrolls from the coffee table to look over.

The Medic bit her bottom lip, "I know, I know. It's a crazy idea but it's helping Naruto, and I let it slip when talking to Kiyo–"

"It's not any of my business, Sakura," Shikamaru interrupted as he glanced up at her, "But you and Naruto are telling a lie that's affecting all of the people around you…Both of you can get hurt…Just be careful…"

Sakura nodded her head as she looked down at her feet, "I understand…Thanks for the concern Shikamaru."

"Oh hey Sakura!" Chouji greeted as he emerged from the kitchen, a large smile on his face as he set up the small table for eating purposes, "You staying for breakfast?"

The woman smiled politely as she shook her head, "Sorry Chouji…I'm just here to pick up Naruto…"

Chouji laughed, a teasing glint in his eyes, "Oh yeah, your new _boyfriend_…Well, you watch him alright Sakura…Always have him pay for you, don't let him touch you inappropriately, and have him back here by curfew."

Sakura chuckled and grinned, "No problem Chouji…Thanks again for the help."

Chouji waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. We don't mind. I find it kind of entertaining really…Not in a bad way of course."

"Of course," Sakura responded with a smile as she walked over to the couch, leaning over the drooling mess that was Naruto and gently shaking him awake, "Naruto…You need to get up…Tsunade-shishou wants to see us…"

"Urgh…Too early……Sakura-chan…" The boy mumbled, turning his head into the cushions of the couch.

Sakura laughed as she soothingly ran her fingers through his blonde-locks, "It's ten in the morning Naruto…Come on…Mission Briefing time."

"Five more minutes Sakura-chan," He whined.

The Medic smirked, "Get up now and I'll treat you to Ichiraku's Ramen right after the Meeting."

Naruto stiffened and one sapphire eye cracked open to look at his amused best friend. Even Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't stop the knowing smirks from arising on their faces.

"Really?"

"Really Naruto," Sakura stated as she slapped his shoulder, "Now go get ready!"

The boy was off the couch and in the bathroom in a flash.

* * *

It was regular routine for them now. Naruto and Sakura would walk around with linked arms, casually talking and ignoring the stares sent their way. They just acted as they would if they weren't a couple, just with the gestures of a couple. The two were laughing as they entered into the Administration's Building, Sakura having replayed to Naruto her encounter with Neji and Tenten and how scared out of her wits she had been about blowing their cover. Naruto kept in mind the reasoning he and Sakura became a couple, complimenting her on her quick thinking, having half a mind to ruffle her hair, but refrained. 

Entering the Administration's Offices, again, the two Shinobi were met with the suspicious and surprised glances and stares of others. Sakura was already annoyed and Naruto, who was usually nervous about the attention concerning his and Sakura's new relationship, was starting to get annoyed too. So, imagine people's surprise when friendly Uzumaki Naruto glared ocean-blue eyes in their direction, unconsciously pulling Sakura closer to him as if to protect her from their piercing gazes. He was already upset about the rumors going around about them getting together, and it wasn't her fault to take all the blame when it was _his_ idea that started this chain of reactions.

He wanted to protect Sakura, like he always did. And if glaring at people to show his annoyance at their over-interest in them was going to make them stop, then he would. If it was going to make them see that he and Sakura were indeed _serious _about being in a relationship, then he would.

"Alright Naruto," Sakura's soft voice stated through his crowded thoughts, "We just need to stay calm…Let me handle all the talking okay?"

"No problem Sakura-chan."

The two reached the end of a rather long hallway, where a lone door lay, and a secretary's desk just a few meters away from it. Behind the desk was none other than Shizune, who was working on a pile of unfinished scrolls and paperwork. She was mumbling to herself incoherently and when she noticed the presence of the two newcomers, she slowly looked up, eyes widening slightly as she came to find, none other than, the newest, _popular_ couple of the Hidden Leaf.

Sakura offered her colleague a small smile as she removed her grip from Naruto's arm, feeling that in the presence of the Hokage, she and Naruto should keep their relationship professional and not flaunt it everywhere they went. Besides, they already fooled Konoha…They just needed to wait for the real problem to approach and confront them: Kimiko and Kiyoshi.

"Sakura…Naruto," Shizune started slowly with a small, welcoming smile, "Good to see the two of you…I believe you had an appointment with Tsunade-sama…"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, we received our messages this morning."

"Well, she isn't in a meeting or busy at the moment," Shizune stated as she looked through a few flyaway papers that were perhaps the Hokage's schedule, her eyes subtly eyeing the two in front of her, "I'm sure the two of you can go right on in."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Shizune-sempai."

"Yeah, thanks Shizune-nee-chan!"

Shizune couldn't help but chuckle, "No problem."

With a final farewell wave, Sakura and Naruto moved towards the lone door, offering a loud warning knock before turning the knob and pushing the entryway open, greeted by the brightness of the day through the large windows that adorned the office of the Hokage. In front of the windows was a much larger desk than the one situated outside, with a lot more work and items piled atop it, with the occasional Sake Bottle littered here and there. Behind that mess, sorting through it and cleaning it as much as she possibly could, was the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, hazel eyes filled with frustration and a scowl on her lips.

"Shishou…?" Sakura acknowledged, almost timidly.

The woman looked up, her light eyes immediately registering who stood before her while she flicked her blonde locks behind her and smirked, tenting her fingers in front of her face as she watched both Naruto and Sakura critically. Both Shinobi fidgeted uncomfortably causing the woman's smirk to grow.

"Sakura, Naruto," She greeted, "Good of you to come."

"You wanted to see us?" Sakura inquired.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment, observing the two in front of her, before she nodded her head and resumed her dig through the paperwork on her desktop, "Yes actually…Sakura, I know you and I had that meeting a few days ago concerning your new Mission with escorting the Lightning Country Delegates back home…"

"Yes of course…" Sakura nodded.

"I also mentioned that you would be having a comrade aid you, and due to the fact that you and Naruto had met this family before when you had been 13-years old, I felt that Naruto would be the best candidate to fill that position," Tsunade explained, observing from her peripheral vision as Naruto paled and Sakura cast him a worried glance, "You two are more than capable for the job…Although, is there a problem?"

Tsunade cast Naruto a pointed look, elegant brow raised in question due to his lack of enthusiasm to his given Mission and the fact that his fist were shaking slightly. Sakura was still looking at him worriedly and it looked as if her hand was twitching to take his in hopes to comfort or calm him down.

"No Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto answered before swallowing, "I can handle it…Just taking it all in, is all."

The Godaime cast him a skeptical look but nodded her head nonetheless, "Due to the recent attack on Konohamaru and his Squad I advise that the two of you be extra cautious…This alliance is important but I feel that your safety can be at risk as well…Akatsuki are on the move and are still trying to obtain the Kyuubi…Not only is the Delegate a target, but you are as well…I would send others, but we need a small group for travel and the Delegate doesn't trust anyone but the best…Seeing as you two helped saved his daughter, Kimiko-san, all those years ago, the two of you have been approved…"

Sakura nodded her head and watched as Tsunade removed from her pile two scrolls, both sealed in its customary fashion. The older woman tossed it to each of them and Sakura and Naruto caught the items effortlessly, pocketing them into their back pouches to look over more thoroughly later.

"I believe that is all," Tsunade stated as she looked back at her paperwork and started to rummage, "As you know, the Lightning Delegate wishes to leave for home by the end of the week, so be ready by then."

"Yes Shishou."

"You got it Baa-chan."

"Dismissed."

Both Sakura and Naruto grinned before bowing their heads and turning on their heels to leave the room, relief filling their beings after avoiding an unwanted confrontation.

"Oh, and another thing actually…"

The shinobi and kunoichi stopped dead, dread filling the pits of their stomachs. Slowly, they turned back around.

The Godaime grinned as she panned her gaze over them in a calculating manner, "I couldn't help but overhear the news about the two of you…"

Crimson blushes.

"…Uh…"

She held up her hand, "It's not any of my business so you don't need to go on explaining to me…However," Her gaze hardened seriously, "I don't want this new development interfering with this Mission…Is that clear?"

Naruto and Sakura could almost breathe a sigh of relief for getting off so easy as they nodded their heads.

"Yes Shishou."

"Yup!"

The Hokage grinned as she waved her hand, "You may go…And please _behave_."

If anything, their blushes may have gone an even darker shade of red, before they nodded their heads and left the room, hurrying out of the Administration's Building and leaving a chuckling and amused Hokage and Assistant in their wake.

* * *

"I guess that wasn't so bad…" Sakura stated absentmindedly as she and Naruto walked out into the sunny, warm day, towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, "I actually thought Shishou was going to be more…_interrogative_ about the whole thing…" 

Naruto, however, was frowning deeply, "Sorry Sakura-chan…But as much as I like you being my girlfriend…It's going to be so hard pretending now that I'm on this Mission with you…Especially if Kimiko and Kiyoshi are with us _all the time_…"

Sakura nodded her head, "I don't disagree with you there Naruto…It takes about a week to get to Lightning Country which means it's another week of pretending…But maybe we can work it to our advantage…"

The male-shinobi cast a confused stare, "How?"

"A simple break-up plan," Sakura shrugged, "That way, we don't have to make a scene here in the Village…Instead, we can say that things just 'didn't work out' or 'this Mission opened our eyes'…You know, a mutual agreement of breaking up instead of leaving someone in tears…"

Naruto nodded his head, "I understand what you're saying."

Sakura grinned as she looked up at him, "Don't worry Naruto-_kun_…Everything will work out just fine."

Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her off with a grin, eager to reach the Ramen Stand so he could get the lunch he was promised – even though he knew he should be paying as the _boyfriend_ – and his first serving of his favorite food for the day. Luckily, much to Sakura's and Naruto's relief, they weren't receiving as many stares as before. Now, the expressions they were receiving were turning from suspicious and skeptical to accepting and friendly. Because of that, the two felt a lot more comfortable with carrying out the plan, now that everyone didn't seem to be against their situation of being an official couple.

The Ichiraku Ramen Stand came into view, the tantalizing aroma of fresh noodles causing taste buds to water with hunger. Thankfully, when they entered the stand, it wasn't crowded, despite the fact it was around lunch, and took a seat, the Head Chef immediately spotting his Number One Customer.

"Hello there," He greeted politely, a smile on his aged face, "I'm surprised I didn't see you here yesterday Naruto."

Naruto laughed with an apologetic smile on his face as he scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry Jii-chan. I was busy yesterday."

The man nodded his head in understanding before turning his head to Sakura, "Good afternoon Sakura-san. It's good to see you again."

The Medic bowed her head respectfully, "Good to see you too, Teuchi-san."

Naruto smiled widely, "You don't happen to have any Miso Ramen today, do you Jii-chan?"

The older man laughed, "I'm actually making a batch right now. And you Sakura-san?"

The young woman grinned, "I'll have the same, please."

"Alright. Coming right up."

Naruto rubbed his hands together in anticipation, Sakura watching in amusement as she swung her medical bag and coat onto the empty stool beside her, once she was sure that no one else was going to sit there.

"So what are you doing after this, Sakura-chan?"

She shrugged, "I think I'll go to the Hospital…I know I have the week off to prepare for the Mission, but I wanted to check up on Konohamaru-kun and his Squad. I promised that I would visit."

Naruto paused from digging into the Ramen that had been placed in front of him, blue eyes softening, "…I haven't been able to visit them yet…How are they?"

Sakura sighed as she looked down at her own bowl, placing her chopsticks into the broth and idly stirring the contents around, "They'll recover…But it'll take a while…Moegi-chan passed out due to exhaustion of chakra…Udon-kun is getting therapy for his paralyzed legs…And Konohamaru-kun suffered major blood loss and fractures…"

Naruto's jaw visibly clenched, soft, blue eyes hardening with suppressed anger, "Who did it?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "They claimed their attackers were Rain Ninja."

"Rain Ninja?"

The pink-haired female nodded her head, "Strange really…What does Rain Country have against us? They may be in civil war and a Country of battlefields due to their central location…But, they're our ally as well…"

A subdued silence befell the couple and out of politeness for Teuchi, they began to eat their food. The silence was filled with contemplative thought at they let their minds flow, twist, and turn around the information they knew. However, taking a side glance in Naruto's direction, Sakura was concerned to find that he was still frowning and, although on his second bowl of Ramen, was eating slower than usual. The attack on Konohamaru and his Team seemed to have really shaken him especially since war among the Countries was becoming more of a reality than a thought…

Thinking it best to have his mind on other things than worry, Sakura decided to change the subject, "…Naruto…There's something that I've been wondering about…"

The male-shinobi looked over at her, jaw unclenching and eyes losing it's hardened edge, morphing into that of curiosity as he slurped up the rest of the noodles hanging from his mouth and gave her his full attention, "What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked back down at her bowl and started to play with her food again – something she usually disliked but she was a bit nervous – and asked, "Since we're both going to be on our Mission in Lightning Country…How do you think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun will react when they hear about _us_…I mean, we'll be gone, so everyone will still think we're together…You know?"

Naruto smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes as he looked back at his Ramen bowl and put another batch of noodles into his mouth, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" The Medic asked with obvious confusion.

The boy laughed, "We're already making Konoha all riled up about _us_…Why not let Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme squirm too…They'll be dying to know how it happened and why…Let's make them sweat a little…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "They wouldn't _sweat_ or _squirm_ Naruto…They'll only bribe or shake it out of anyone…Ino could probably keep the secret…Actually all of Team Ten can, but all of Konoha wouldn't…And if they hear the rumors that we're only dating because I'm _pregnant_…Then Kakashi-sensei might squirm enough to want to kill you…"

Naruto pouted, seeing the truth in her words, "Then they're no fun…"

The woman chuckled, "Besides, Sasuke-kun wouldn't care…"

Naruto frowned as he watched Sakura continue to shake her head in a disbelieving manner, "You really think that Sakura-chan…?"

She shrugged, "Okay, perhaps he would care that his best friend knocked up a girl that's on the same team as him…Maybe he'd be embarrassed or disgusted that he's teamed up with an irresponsible couple…I don't know…"

"Sasuke-teme wouldn't think that," Naruto admonished as he grinned, "I think he would get pretty jealo–"

"Hey Forehead Girl! Is that you?!"

The conversation was instantly dropped as both Naruto and Sakura turned away from each other and their Ramen to the entrance of the Ramen Stand, only to find Ino and Shikamaru peeking in, a grin on Ino's face, grey-blue eyes glowing with mischief and excitement. Shikamaru looked bored, but nodded his head in greeting nonetheless.

"Hey Pig," The Medic greeted with a small smile, "Hey Shikamaru."

"On another date I see," Ino chuckled as she and her boyfriend entered into the stand, the blonde-kunoichi taking a seat on the empty stool beside Sakura's medical bag and coat.

Behind the counter, in the kitchens, a pot loudly clattered to the floor and Teuchi's head appeared with an apologetic smile, although he did eye Naruto and Sakura with curiosity.

Naruto pushed away his third Ramen bowl and grinned, "Well, why shouldn't I have lunch with my girlfriend?"

Ino laughed, "True, true."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she produced a few bills from her pocket and placed it on the counter, "A lunch that _I'm_ paying for."

"Hey, don't tell them!" Naruto protested as Ino gaped and Shikamaru smirked, the Tactical Ninja remembering the deal that had been struck that morning.

"So where is the _second_ most popular couple of Konoha going off to?" Sakura inquired sweetly as she gathered up her belongings, Naruto pouting at the money Sakura had placed for Teuchi to take as he crossed his arms.

Ino grinned as Shikamaru sighed, already knowing where the conversation was going to lead, "You mean _THE_ most popular couple of Konoha."

"_Second_ Pig."

"_First_ Forehead."

"_Second_."

"_First._"

"_SECOND._"

"_FIRST_."

"We're _First_ Ino!"

"No, Shika-kun and I are _First_, Sakura!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had taken a seat on the empty stool beside Naruto, both males watching the argument: one with curiosity and the other with boredom and slight exasperation.

"_Sakura_ and _Naruto_!"

"_Ino_ and _Shikamaru_!"

"_Sakura_ and _Naruto_!!!!!"

"_Ino_ and _Shikamaru_!!!!!"

"_SAKURA_ and–"

"NARUTO-KUN?!?!"

Everyone in the Ramen Stand had instantly become still and silent. Sakura and Ino stared at one another with wide eyes, surprise still registering after hearing such a high-pitched voice that had finished up what Sakura should have. Shikamaru, although leaning lazily against the counter, had his eyes open, one eyebrow quirked with question, curiosity, and interest. Naruto, however, had gone completely pale and perspiration was slowly rolling down the side of his face. His hands were shaking and his blue eyes were wide with what seemed to be fear.

"S-S-Sakura-chan…?"

"_NARUTO-KUN?!?!_"

Kami, he knew that voice from anywhere. High-pitched, screechy, and desperately calling for _him_…

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto repeated, a little louder this time as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, causing the Medic Jounin to turn to him in concern, "…It's _her_…"

"Kimiko-san?" Sakura inquired as she stood up from her stool, hand still holding Naruto's and emerald eyes trying to gaze passed the cloth hanging from the entrance, which obscured her view from the street.

"She's here?" Ino whispered as she gazed at Naruto, who only nodded his head, physique still pale, "…She's pretty loud…"

"_**NARUTO-KUN?!?**_"

Everyone in the Stand flinched and even Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear to help stop the ringing he now constantly heard. Naruto urgently tugged on Sakura's hand which had her turn around and face him again.

"We need to get out of here," Naruto pleaded, "_Now_!"

"Run away?!" Ino complained, "Do you not remember the purpose you and Sakura even became a couple!?"

"Shhh!" Naruto begged, not wanting to be caught at all.

Sakura smiled as she placed her other hand over the one he held, trying to give him reassurance, "Ino's right Naruto…I became your girlfriend for a reason…You said it yourself that I was _strong_ and _scary_ enough to protect you…"

Ino snickered behind her hand and Sakura shot her a glare, to which the Mind-User obediently became quiet, though she was smirking.

"…If you want her to stop following you, we need to make an appearance," She explained patiently, "We need to make it clear that you are now _unattainable_…"

Naruto remained quiet, his gaze on the hands that gently held his, mind whirring with so many scenarios to his predicament. Sakura was strong and smart and she was his friend and would do _anything_ to help him. He certainly didn't doubt her abilities. He just didn't know if _he_ could keep up a believable act.

"_**NARUTO-KUN?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?**_"

The blonde-shinobi cringed as Sakura cast an exasperated and annoyed look to the street beyond. Ino had picked up Sakura's belongings and walked towards Shikamaru, ready for the show.

"You've been doing great so far," Sakura praised, "So you can do it now too…And don't think of us as _girlfriend and boyfriend_ if you have to, but close _friends_ that look out for each other," She grinned and laughed, hoping to make him more comfortable about the situation, "I'll protect you Naruto…Believe it."

The statement caused Naruto to loosen up a little as he produced a weak but grateful grin, fully trusting in his best friend's words and squeezing her hand, physically showing that although he may be ready to face the woman that chased after him, he would still need her strength in case he faltered.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, "You've faced much tougher and scarier opponents than Kimiko-san before…And _alone_…Now you have _me_, and Ino, and Shikamaru, alright. Don't let a girl defeat you…" She grinned again, "Only _I_ get that privilege."

This time, Naruto did laugh and the sound of it, carefree and deep, had Sakura chuckling as well, tugging him up from the stool to have him rise and slowly leading him to the entrance of the Stand, Ino and Shikamaru following.

"We're in this together Naruto," Sakura pointed out, "Because I'm sure Kiyoshi will be along any minute too…"

"…Alright Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed, straightening his back with chin held high, Sakura slipping her arms around his left one as she leaned her head against it, ready to play her part, "I'm ready."

"_**NARUTO-KUN?!**_"

And Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto exited the Ramen Stand, breaths held with anticipation as the bright sunlight blinded them momentarily. But they walked on as emerald and sapphire eyes adjusted, their hold on each other growing tighter with anxiety and support. And when their vision finally reached normalcy, Sakura and Naruto were faced with the busy streets of Konoha with crowds of men, women, children, fellow Shinobi…And in its center, was a stunned, 17-year old girl, gaping at them openly as she looked up at their faces, then down to their linked arms.

Sakura felt that the young woman looked almost the exact same as she had been at 12-years old, with only a fuller body, and was at the same height as herself. Her dark red hair was still curled and shining, a dark blue ribbon the same shade as her quite, expressive eyes was tied just as Sakura did with her Hidden Leaf Headband, and her freckles were slightly faded but still there. Sakura had to admit that she was a pretty girl…But it seemed her trying personality outweighed such beauty.

"…N-Naruto-kun…?" She whispered almost brokenly as she looked between his face and their arms, before switching her gaze to Sakura, "S-Sakura? So what Kiyoshi-nii-chan said…is _true_?"

Due to being in the middle of the road and the growing tension between the three figures, people were starting to gather around or stop and observe what was going on. Behind her, Sakura could feel the anxiety radiating off of Ino as she watched the scene unfold before them.

"Naruto-kun?" Kimiko repeated, "Why are you with _her_?"

The Medic wasn't at all surprised when Kimiko threw her a dirty glare. In actuality, really, Kimiko never liked Sakura at all, even when they had been younger even though Sakura had helped to save her life and bring her home. The reason: Naruto had still had a crush on Sakura when they were 13-years old, so Kimiko had viewed her as competition. Back then, Sakura tried to reassure her that nothing was going on between her and Naruto since her feelings for him weren't mutual…But _now_…Well, it seemed she would have to contradict that statement.

"Um…" Naruto started a bit shakily as his grip tightened on her hand.

"We recently went into a relationship Kimiko-san," Sakura cut in with a polite smile, "Our feelings for each other seemed to have…changed…since the last time we had seen you."

Kimiko continued to glare at her, but turned to Naruto with a whimper, "But Naruto-kun…You promised yourself to me!"

"No I didn't," Naruto answered nervously as he scratched his fingers through his blonde-locks.

"Yes you did Naruto-kun!" Kimiko glared as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at the childishness this girl possessed, "You were 12-years old Kimiko-san…Of course Naruto wouldn't take it seriously…"

Kimiko frowned as she raised her pointed finger at the Medic, "_You_ stay out of this! Naruto-kun is _mine_!"

And for good measure, Kimiko stuck out her tongue.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto isn't a possession, and he has his own right to choose who he wishes to have a relationship with."

"And since when did _you_ choose _him_ Sakura-chan?" A masculine voice inquired suavely.

A large amount of people had already crowded around and watching the scene with interest. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to them as she watched a part of the crowd shuffle about before dark blue eyes so similar to Kimiko's locked with her own. He wore a calculating smirk as he moved to stand beside his sister, who had crossed her arms over her chest, expecting an answer with left foot tapping impatiently.

"As I recall," Kiyoshi continued, "You never had _any_ interest in Naruto at all."

Sakura nodded her head, "I was young then too…But feelings change over time. Naruto _is_ an important person in my life."

"So you two just _recently_ got together," Kiyoshi questioned critically, "Has Naruto been pathetically pining after you after all these years and then all of a sudden you have feelings for him to give him a chance?"

Naruto frowned, his grip on Sakura tightening as he pulled her closer protectively, "I've always loved Sakura-chan…Don't go judging how or why we got together…What matters is, is that we're together now and giving it a chance. I would appreciate it if both you and Kimiko-san left me and my girlfriend alone."

Kimiko's eyes had widened in disbelief and she openly gaped, "But _Naruto-kun_!!"

"You're lying."

Sakura and Naruto frowned at Kiyoshi's blunt statement, the man crossing his arms over his chest as he smirked, "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said," Kiyoshi countered, "I find it coincidental that you, Naruto, and you, Sakura-chan, become a couple the exact day Kimiko and I arrive here in Fire Country…Running away from something?"

Kimiko growled under her breath as she shot a scowl at Sakura, "More like _stealing_."

"I've heard the rumors," Kiyoshi stated, "You're the new, popular couple in the Village…You're each other's _first_ 'better half'…And you seem to be a much liked pair as well…However…"

Sakura and Naruto didn't like where this was going. Ino was shuffling nervously behind her and Sakura herself was shaking a bit. Naruto was stil standing stiffly, but he was glaring heatedly at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi turned his gaze in Sakura's direction, "However…Sakura…You seem to be a very old-fashioned girl…First Kisses mean _Everything_ to someone like you…So tell me, have you kissed Naruto yet…?"

Sakura stiffened and Kimiko gave a whimper of protest as she glared once more at Sakura. Naruto, who had felt the woman beside him tense up, looked down at her with concern.

"We're taking our relationship slowly," Sakura answered as strongly as she could, "We don't want to rush anything."

Kiyoshi looked genuinely surprised as he quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really…Then why is there talk going around that Naruto's been staying at your apartment…Surely the two of you aren't having a slumber party."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd and Sakura could just feel the energy draining her. Ino, behind her, was radiating with killer intent, as both Kimiko and Kiyoshi smugly smirked.

"So prove it Sakura-_chan_," Kimiko mocked, "Prove that you're going out with Naruto-kun by _kissing_ him…Because I'm sure you two have already shared your first…"

"They have _nothing_ to prove to _you_!" Ino cried out indignantly from behind them, but Sakura could already imagine Shikamaru taking his girlfriend by the arm to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"Well, if they're _really_ dating," Kiyoshi stated as he continued to watch Naruto and Sakura, "They should have nothing to _hide_…Aren't I right?"

"But–" And although Sakura was grateful that Ino was looking out for her, she was a lot more grateful when she heard Ino's voice become muffled, most likely covered by Shikamaru's hand to prevent anything else from escaping her mouth.

Naruto remained quiet and stiff. He knew, as Sakura's best friend that he couldn't go through with this. He couldn't _steal_ her first kiss because he _knew_ that she wanted it to be special and with a boy that she really cared for and _loved_. And that boy _wasn't_ _him_. He couldn't force her to do this for his sake because she was _that_ important to him.

And although Sakura's thoughts were along the same lines as Naruto's, she was thinking realistically. A large number of Konoha was watching their scene, their lie backfiring right in front of them, but they could still turn it around. If she and Naruto didn't kiss, Konoha would know that they lied, word would spread, and Naruto's and her reputations would go down in ruins. _Everyone_ would look down at them with disappointment, disgust, and _betrayal_. She couldn't do that to Naruto, who needed that trust to be _their_ future Hokage.

Sacrifices needed to be made.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home!" 

Hatake Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as his black mask shifted, making it clear that he was indeed smiling. His wind-tousled silver hair was smoothed back with one hand, the other reaching for his pouch, ready to remove his _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book, after how many hours of anticipating its dramatic conclusion.

The Gates of Konoha opened up, the sentries easily recognizing the unique physical attributed of the four Shinobi. Hyuuga Hinata sighed from both exhaustion and relief, looking down at her attire and craving for a nice bath she had been deprived of during the whole journey. Her stomach growled as well and she blushed in slight embarrassment as her comrades glanced at her curiously.

"…Perhaps we can get something to eat before we see the Hokage," Kakashi suggested with a smile, "We are a few days earlier than expected after all…And maybe we'll find Naruto over at Ichiraku's."

Hinata blushed, dropping her head so she could hide it, which only caused Kakashi to smirk knowingly. He was smart enough to not comment and refrain from embarrassing her further, because if Sakura ever got wind of it, he would receive no mercy when training with her.

"Perhaps a bite to eat…" Shino agreed as he started to walk down the Main Road, knowing full-well that Ichiraku lay on it.

Hinata smiled and trailed after him, her pearly gaze searching the crowd for any familiar faces as well as taking in the view of being back home, her hands absentmindedly brushing at the dirt clinging to her clothes so she would look a little more presentable and not as if she had just returned from a Mission. Perhaps Kiba would be surprised but happy to see his two teammates returned a few days earlier.

Uchiha Sasuke was silent as he watched Hinata and Shino walk ahead, a frown on his face as he panned his gaze back onto Kakashi, who had already removed and started to read his _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book, his lone eye captivated by whatever was on those mysterious pages.

"Since this was your idea Kakashi," Sasuke stated blandly as he followed after Hinata and Shino, his stomach also too empty for his liking, "You can write up the Mission Report."

"Huh?" The older Jounin asked as he looked up from his precious pages, "Wait…What?"

"Hn," The Avenger smirked as he continued on his way, catching up with Hinata and Shino, who were actually being held up by a crowd of people.

They actually weren't that far from Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and Sasuke did feel that Ramen tasted a lot better than a pack of rations everyday out in the wild. What he would do for a batch of tomatoes, however, was an entirely different story.

Absently, he wondered if Naruto was pigging out over at Ichiraku's, like Kakashi had mentioned, since he could be found there at this time of day, if he wasn't training or hanging out with the rest of the Rookie 9 or Jiraiya. Perhaps Sakura would be with him, since their bond seemed to have grown stronger during his _absence_ all those years ago.

But the Uchiha-survivor inwardly shrugged, not all that concerned since he was tired and hungry at the moment and he was sure that Sakura and Naruto would catch wind of his and Kakashi's arrival and eventually seek them out. It was always like that when he returned from Missions. And when Sakura went on her own, Naruto would drag him around to find her when she returned and vice-versa for when Naruto came back from his.

"_It's what friends and comrades do…"_ The two had simultaneously stated, before sharing matching grins that almost made him feel left out.

"What's going on Shino-kun?" Hinata's soft voice asked as they all came to a halt at a wall of distracted civilians. Even Kakashi had finally caught up with his nose stuck in his book, but he did look up with question at the delay.

"I'm not sure," Shino answered, Sasuke scowling slightly at the large mass around him – a little uncomfortable – and crossed his arms over his chest, "…I would use my bugs to investigate, but my chakra's too low to control them…What about your Byakkugan?"

"My chakra's low too," Hinata sighed as she stood on her toes, trying to get a glance of what was happening, or hear anything that could give her a clue.

"Perhaps they're selling a new _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book," Kakashi suggested with excitement.

Fed up and still hungry, Sasuke decided to start to push through the crowd, not caring if he bumped, nudged, or pushed since Ichiraku's was where the crowd were blocking. Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi followed behind him, the female of the group apologizing for his rude behavior. But Sasuke didn't care, he was too tired to care because he was hungry, and although he hated masses of people at the same time, he didn't mind pushing them around every once in a while. Although, it was more entertaining with Naruto, because he actually fought back and put up a good fight at that.

Distant voices caught his attention and he assumed it was what was catching the crowd's attention too. But, he didn't care about that either. It was their business to solve and take care of and, although they should be taking it somewhere where others wouldn't eavesdrop, Sasuke didn't have the desire to listen to any petty squabbles.

"We're taking our relationship slowly," A familiar feminine but muffled voice sounded, though Sasuke didn't bother to find out who it was, "We don't want to rush anything."

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why couldn't the Villagers leave other people alone and butt out of their business and personal issues?

"…staying at your apartment…Surely the two of you aren't having a slumber party."

Sasuke and the others were nearing the heart of the crowd and the raised voices were getting louder and therefore closer. He inwardly shook his head, exasperated by the irresponsibility couples had when it came to sex and the fact that the Villagers of Konoha were still listening in on a pointless conversation. It's not like it was concerning anyone _important_.

A gasp echoed behind him and Sasuke turned around by instinct, reminding him of times when Sakura would do the same, whenever she was hurt, surprised, or groped, only to find Hinata, who held an expression of shock as she stared out to what the Villagers were so interested in, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Behind her, Shino had also stopped in his tracks and was too watching whatever was catching everyone's attention with piqued interest of his own.

Kakashi still had his head in his book.

Shaking his head with a deep frown on his face, Sasuke followed their gaze for curiosity sake and to find out what the hell was keeping him from a warm meal and the soft bed that would eventually follow.

What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise as well, before they narrowed with confusion and additional threat, because it was _his_ two teammates that seemed to be threatened. Though he was perplexed to see the close proximity between them; the linked arms, the laced fingers, the protective auras, the heated glares they sent the two, unfamiliar, figures meters away from them.

What was going on?

"So prove it Sakura-_chan_," The red-headed girl seemed to scorn his female comrade, much to his displeasure, "Prove that you're going out with Naruto-kun by _kissing_ him…Because I'm sure you two have already shared your first…"

Beside him, Sasuke heard Hinata let out a small whimper, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to really register it. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as the woman's words repeated over and over in his head.

'_Going out with Naruto-kun…'_

'_**Kissing him**__…'_

'_Already shared your first…'_

Were Naruto and Sakura…_Going out_? Were they really…_Kissing_? What the _hell_ was going on?

Obsidian eyes watched as Sakura and Naruto stood completely still, his best friend looking down at the female with concern. The Avenger was expecting them to outright deny it, to set the record straight that they indeed _weren't_ going out. Because, _Naruto_ and _Sakura_? That just couldn't be…

But why weren't they saying anything…?

* * *

Naruto sighed, both in defeat for getting into this mess and for letting Sakura down, as he lifted his gaze to meet Kiyoshi's head-on, "Alright…Alright…Sakura-chan and I aren–" 

The soft but urgent tug on his arm caused Naruto to falter in his confession and he looked down at Sakura with confusion as she stared bravely at both Kimiko and Kiyoshi. The expression on her face caused both the siblings to waver from their prideful postures; wary and doubtful as Sakura's face lifted up to lock gazes with Naruto's. From those who didn't know her well, they could see the small, appreciative smile sliding over her face as she squeezed his hands tightly. But to him, to a boy who had known her for so long, could see in her expression that although she was devastated and solemn, she was willing to sacrifice one of her dreams, for him. Her viridian green eyes were watering, but he could tell she was holding back tears and he felt the soft touch of her hand against his cheek. But he couldn't stand to see her so broken and opened his mouth, ready to protest and confess, but her grip on his arm tightened, her jade eyes _pleading_ for him to cooperate.

And in her eyes, he could see that what she was doing was for _both_ their sakes.

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura whispered softly, "It's what's best…"

And with those final words, Sakura gently placed her lips over his and gently prodded him to follow through, to make it seem more real, to make it seem more believable. In the background, she could hear Kimiko's indignant shriek, Ino's surprised gasp, and the murmurs and whispers of the crowd.

'_Pretend he's Sasuke-kun…Pretend he's Sasuke-kun_…_'_ She chanted desperately in her head.

As Naruto responded to the kiss, he was gentle and hesitant, as if fearing what was going to happen next. He never imagined that he would kiss Sakura and he never wanted it to be under circumstances where she wouldn't want it. He felt awful, like he had betrayed her, and feeling self-conscious, he was the first one to pull back, out of respect for her and to not drag it out longer than it should.

Sakura didn't look at him, but leaned her head against his shoulder, turning it slightly to face Kimiko and Kiyoshi, who were openly gaping at them.

"Is that enough proof for you?" She asked, her tone steady but hard-edged.

Kimiko was speechless, before she shrieked and stomped her foot on the ground, spinning on her heel angrily and pounding away. Kiyoshi was just as shocked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion and a frown forming on his lips before he cast an angry glare at Naruto and walked off, following in his sister's direction.

When the siblings were out of sight, Sakura had turned her forehead into Naruto's shoulder again, hiding her face from anyone's and everyone's view. The blonde-shinobi knew that his best friend was upset and enveloped her into a hug full of both gratefulness and comfort, which the Medic returned with such ferocity, her shoulders shuddering ever so slightly and Naruto finally realizing the dampness forming where her face was.

She was crying. And it broke his heart.

With the help of Ino and Shikamaru, the crowds began to disperse and leave the couple be, some casting them a sympathetic glance from such verbal torture and insult from the sibling pair. Others shook their head in disbelief at the drama and a few gave the couple skeptical and wary looks, their knowledge of the various rumors hanging about, still not clear.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as he hugged her tighter, "I could have confessed, you didn't have to do that…I'm so sorry…"

Sakura shook her head against his chest, "It's not your fault Naruto…Don't worry about it."

The Medic finally looked up, her eyes slightly puffy, but it seemed lessened than what it should be, and he caught a glance of her hand, which was glowing green with chakra. She gave a weak, reassuring smile and stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek, filled with forgiveness and comfort.

"I'm going to go to the Hospital…" She whispered, "I'll see you later Naruto…"

Naruto remained quiet as she released his torso and began to smooth out her attire and fix her hair, looking back at him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for stealing _your_ first kiss too Naruto…But for what it's worth: It wasn't half-bad…Thank you."

Naruto blushed, and watched as her eyes watered again before she turned around and headed towards the Hidden Leaf Hospital, her head held high and her stride full of confidence and pride.

It wasn't until she turned the corner and was out of his sight that Naruto finally recognized the familiar chakra signatures congregated behind him. With a deep breath and setting his features into a neutral expression, Naruto turned around and made eye contact with the surprised and narrowed stares of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke.

When Naruto took a step forward, Hinata took an equal step back, her eyes almost filled with fear and despair. The blonde-shinobi looked at her with confusion and was about to inquire what was wrong when Ino shot him a look and quickly approached the young woman, taking her gently by the arm and leading her away from the group and towards the Hidden Leaf Hospital.

"I think it's best Sakura and I explain it to you Hinata-chan," Ino whispered as they walked by, the Hyuuga Heiress' Head cast down and avoiding Naruto's questioning gaze entirely.

Shino and Shikamaru remained quiet and thought it best to follow the two women, as well as to leave the three men of Team Seven alone.

Taking a deep breath, feeling no fear towards Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto walked steadily and confidently towards them, his face betraying no emotion. When he was about a meter away from their dirty and tired forms, Naruto stopped and gazed levelly at the both of them.

While Kakashi's visible eye was wide with surprise, Sasuke's two eyes were narrowed dangerously, the line of his mouth curved downward slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei," He greeted politely, meeting their gazes directly, "Sasuke."

The oldest Jounin scratched his silver-head uncertainly, "I'm not quite sure I'm following…What just happened Naruto?"

The Uchiha's frown deepened a fraction.

"It's nothing to worry about," Naruto shrugged indifferently, although, inside, he was just screaming to let them in on the secret, but he had already promised himself and had created a plan that he hoped would make Sakura happy, and he would follow through with it, _now_ more than _ever_, "You guys are back early," He grinned, "Easy Mission?"

"Don't change the subject," Sasuke stated, his deep voice laced with a hardness that even startled Naruto, "What the hell were you two _doing_?"

Frowning and hoping to keep his façade up and believable, Naruto answered, "Sakura-chan and I were only getting a point across…"

"And what point would that be?" Sasuke pressed, annoyance getting the better of him.

Kakashi however, was watching the exchange between the two best friends, his curiosity for this new turn of events rising, but his surprise with how his students were acting overpowering that. Normally, he would be the one doing the questioning and getting the answers, but Sasuke seemed to be doing just fine, drilling on his own. And Naruto, who was usually energetic and hyper whenever his friends and comrades returned from Missions, was presenting himself with a calmness and nonchalance that seemed so unlike him, especially after sharing a kiss with one of his teammates and former crushes.

Something just didn't seem _right_ to the Copy-Cat Ninja…

"You just _kissed_ Sakura…" Sasuke continued evenly, but both Kakashi and Naruto could tell that there was more happening behind the Avenger's guarded eyes of obsidian.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, a small mischievous smile playing on his lips before he moved to walk passed them and head to the Training Grounds, "Isn't that what couples are supposed to do? _Kiss_?"

Despite the fact that Kakashi and Sasuke had just seen Sakura and Naruto kiss right in front of them, and probably most of the Hidden Leaf, hearing those words fall from Naruto's mouth was just as shocking, if not more so. It was shocking enough to make Kakashi _almost_ drop his favorite _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book and for Sasuke's eyes to flash red with the familiar and deadly Sharingan…

_Naruto_ and _Sakura_ as a _couple_?

"…How did that happen Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously as Sasuke panned his gaze to the floor, almost glaring at it, which didn't go unnoticed by his two, ever-observant Team Seven comrades, "_When_ did it happen? Why?"

Naruto shrugged, outwardly seeming happy about his _'new'_ relationship, but inwardly feeling bad for seeing Sasuke looking upset. Perhaps he was displeased for being left out of this _change_, or to Naruto's hope, was jealous of what just transpired. Either way, the blonde-shinobi knew that his best friend needed this new turn events to open his stubborn eyes and see what, or more specifically, _who_, was right in front of him.

"Sakura-chan and I thought we would give it a chance," He answered, "But I think I should tell you more when Sakura-chan's here…That way we can discuss it together……I'm off to training now," Naruto waved as he began to walk away, a small grin on his face, "And welcome back!"

Kakashi and Sasuke remained standing in the middle of the road, civilians rushing and walking passed them, oblivious to the many thoughts running through the two shinobis' minds. Never had they expected to come back to the Village to be greeted by this news. Never had they expected for this to happen _at all_…

"Kakashi-sempai!!! Sasuke!!!"

The alert reflexes of a Ninja caused Sasuke's and Kakashi's heads to snap up at the sound of their names, raising their dark eyes to watch as the distant figures of Inuzuka Kiba and his large, white dog, Akamaru, ran towards them. Both the Uchiha and Hatake were too absorbed in their own thoughts to register that they should wave in greeting or say anything in acknowledgment as Kiba and Akamaru just arrived and stopped feet away, panting, but with a large grin on his face, the red markings running along his cheeks shifting slightly from the movement of his expressions.

"You two are back early," He stated as he stood to his full height, dusting his jacket and taking a look around, "Are Hinata and Shino with you?"

First there was silence, Kakashi and Sasuke still a little shocked and slow about what was going on around them. Seeing as he wasn't getting an answer from them, Kiba frowned with their silence, a little worried and waved both his hands in each of their faces.

"Hello?" He asked, "What's the matter? Are Hinata and Shino alright?"

Kakashi was the first to recover and gave a small, sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck, Sasuke finally coming around with a scowl. Since the older Jounin knew that his former student wasn't about to talk anytime soon, Kakashi decided to answer.

"You just missed them Kiba…I think they're on their way to the Hospital with Shikamaru and Ino to visit Sakura…You'll most likely find them there."

From his peripheral vision, Kakashi had seen Sasuke tense when Sakura's name had been mentioned. He inwardly sighed.

Kiba, however, grinned in gratitude, absently patting Akamaru on the head, "Thanks Kakashi-sempai…" He frowned though, "But I hope Hinata doesn't get too upset when she hears about the news…"

Curious, Kakashi inquired, "What news?"

Kiba laughed, "Oh yeah, you two just got back…Well, word's been going around that Naruto and Sakura are _going out_! Can you believe that?!"

"We heard," Sasuke stated in a clipped tone.

"But I'm sure marriage is going to follow up soon," Kiba sighed, "But poor Hinata…She really liked that guy…"

"Marriage?" Kakashi asked, now thoroughly confused, Sasuke shooting a glare at Kiba, as if demanding him to elaborate.

"Well, yeah," Kiba answered while he scratched a hand through his brown locks, "I mean, it's the responsible thing to do…I mean, think of the kid growing up without a father…"

"Kid!?" Kakashi almost yelled, so unlike his usual laid-back personality, while Sasuke's eyes widened and his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white.

Kiba nodded his head and leaned in to whisper, "Well, that's what I heard…Sakura's _pregnant_ with Naruto's kid…Got crazy one night I suppose and things just went too far…"

Akamaru gave a bark of agreement and Kiba nodded his head, as if confirming something for the large animal.

"Yup," Kiba continued, feeling a bit of pride for shedding light on a questionable matter, "I heard that's the reason why they're even together."

Silence.

"Uh…" Kakashi started intelligently, his face having gone pale as he slowly put his hands together into a seal, "I…need to go…"

And without another word, there was a wisp of white smoke where Kakashi had previously stood. Kiba was looking at that spot sympathetically as he shook his head, feeling that it was too bad the famed Team Seven was turning into this…

The boy turned to watch as Sasuke had an inner debate with himself before he turned on his heel and stomped away.

"Hey Sasuke, where're you going?!" Kiba called out.

"…Hospital…" The Avenger growled through grit teeth.

He needed answers.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, I updated like a promised, and it's a 25 Page Chapter…One of my longest yet…Whew, that took a while…But, I'm sure everyone's wondering what's going to happen next, so I'll try not to take too long on the next update. I hope you liked it though everyone and I'm sorry Naruto and Sakura kissed…Remember, they didn't mean it, they just had to do it…I really tried to make Naruto really sorry, because he's not the bad guy so I don't want you all to start hating him…Besides, Sasuke needed to see them kiss, because then it would force him to watch something that would make him feel jealous…I tried to do a scenario where he only heard the rumors, but I felt our loveable Avenger's reaction would just be disbelief maybe even denial until he actually _saw_ something happen…So that's my excuse…Hope you liked and I hope to hear from you all soon!!! 

**Overview:** Tenten and Neji aren't in on the plan...I needed to show Sakura giving a reason why she and Naruto 'got together' which resulted in another lie which leads to whole lot of trouble...

Shikamaru and Chouji are friendly enough to let Naruto stay with them. I love Chouji and Shikamaru will be important, because he's a Genius and being smart means he can sometimes analyze things and come out right...So look out for his opinions, FORESHADOWING PEOPLE!!! Lol

Tsuande didn't press what was going on, but their meeting had to do with the plot of the story...Rain Ninja attacks, which Shika and Sakura may discuss later, since they're smart like that...And the fact that Naruto is accompanying Sakura on her Journey to Lightning, which means, like Naruto said, 'more pretending' Ahh!!

Ino is a big help to Sakura and watches out for her and has taken Hinata away after the girl has seen her crush kiss one of her best friends...FInd out the outcome next chapter!

You meet Kimiko!!! She's very childish...And Kiyoshi sucks, period.

Sasuke and Kakashi see their friends/students kiss...Surprise! What's gonna happen now?

Oh…And poor Kiba for hearing the wrong rumors…Now Kakashi and Sasuke have the wrong idea…lol

Sasuke has gone to get Answers...In the direction of the Hidden Leaf Hospital!!!

**Overview:** Done

So tell me: What do you all think about the Siblings, Kimiko and Kiyoshi? Lol

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot…Oh, and Kimiko and Kiyoshi…

**Next Chapter: **_**Sometime Next Weekend**_Hinata speaks with Sakura, and Sakura is confronted by Sasuke…Surprised that he's returned from his Mission…

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

I HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR 25 PAGE CHAPTER!!!!

ReViEw PlEaSe!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be, Possibly, Known As __**Len83**__…She Doesn't Know Yet…)_


	6. Answers

**Chapter Six: Answers**

"As strange as it is for you to hear me say this Hinata-chan…Don't believe a single thing you just saw Sakura and Naruto do…"

Yamanaka Ino was worried, with grey-blue eyes shimmering with deep concern and her lips set into a grim line, it was an unusual expression to see on the naturally energetic blonde's face, as she walked hurriedly through the busy streets of Konohagakure towards the Hidden Leaf Hospital, right hand gripping tightly and urgently onto the other, quiet, young female's wrist, dragging her off as explanations and answers whirred around in her head.

Although she was worried for Hyuuga Hinata's perception of what had just transpired between Sakura, one of her dearest friends, and Naruto, her biggest crush, Ino felt that it could easily be remedied after she and Sakura explained the reason and plan as to why Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were now an official couple and why they had just shared a very intimate lip-lock. What Ino was even more worried about right now, was Sakura.

Kiyoshi had been right and had hit spot-on the type of girl Haruno Sakura was. Late at night, when on Missions or staying at each others' apartments, Sakura and Ino talked, delved deeply into their greatest fears, weaknesses, and dreams. Ino knew all too well, like the best friend she was, that Sakura had wanted to share her very _first_ kiss with someone she really _loved_…

'_Three guesses who that could be…'_ Ino thought absentmindedly as she weaved in and out of crowds, the Hyuuga Heiress still quiet, and Shikamaru and Shino still trailing behind in contemplative silence.

However, Ino knew that Sakura and Naruto shared a strong bond with each other, and if it was any consolation, at least Sakura had shared her first kiss with someone she knew, a best friend even, whereas Ino had to lose her own to some bandit so she could save her Squad's asses on a Reconnaissance Mission.

Ino shook her head, releasing _that_ awful memory from her mind as she gave Hinata a side-glance, "…When we talk to Sakura…You'll understand, alright?"

Hinata, however, remained silent, her lavender eyes directed to the floor, midnight blue hair gliding gracefully behind her as she bit her bottom lip unsurely, nodding her head slightly to show that she trusted Ino enough to believe her. Ino focused her gaze behind them to see Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets, speaking with Shino who was nodding his head ever-so-slightly as well.

The four entered into the Hidden Leaf Hospital, which seemed a lot more crowded than usual, and maneuvered their way through the white halls, passed ill and wounded patients, and hurried Medics and Doctors, turning the corner towards the elevators. The Mind-User was quick in catching an empty elevator, the four figures filing into the small space before Shikamaru pressed a button for a destination, knowing that Sakura's Office was on the 12th Floor.

Tension was a little thick in the small compartment of the elevator. Shino and Shikamaru looked unfazed as they leaned against the wall with indifference. Hinata, although, was fidgeting as she brushed her fingers through her hair, Ino tapping her foot impatiently as they slowly moved upward to their desired level.

"Relax Ino…"

Ino frowned as she shot Shikamaru a short glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't!" She stated furiously, although it wasn't directed to them, "You don't know Sakura like _I do_!"

"But Sakura knows what she and Naruto were getting into…" Shikamaru pointed out, an almost disapproving frown on his features, "She may be upset but you calming down will help the situation a lot better."

Ino growled with fists clenching, almost pouting as she turned her grey-blue glare at the elevator doors, as if willing their lift to go faster, "I know Shika, but like I said, I _know_ Sakura…I just…I just need to talk to her…"

Hinata had looked up when the conversation between the two Squad Ten Teammates started and her pearly gaze was looking back and forth between the two with a mixture of confusion and worry. For one, of course she didn't know what was going on, but with the way Ino was acting and getting all worked up over Sakura, something bad had probably happened. Despite her own despair with what she had seen between Sakura and Naruto, Sakura's well-being came first because they were, first and foremost, friends.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he panned his gaze upward.

Ino gave Shino a pointed look, the hardness of her gaze softening into that of confusion, "And what are you four doing back from your Mission so early? Sakura told me you should have been gone until the end of the week."

"The Mission was a lot less complicated than expected," The Bug-User stated simply, his sunglasses and collar preventing Ino from gauging any expression from him, "We felt it best to return to Konoha as quickly as possible with information that should be brought to attention."

Ino exhaled, a shaky exhale filled with exhaustion and pent-up stress, as she looked down at her shoes, blonde hair cascading over one shoulder as the arms crossed over her chest seemed to tighten, "…What timing…"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, unsure to voice her inquiry but at the same time, still curious, her opalescent eyes slowly moving upward to land on the blonde-kunoichi, who was frowning at the elevator doors again, "…Ino-chan…What's going on? Is Sakura-chan alright?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Ino's head had snapped towards her, grey-blue eyes that had once been narrowed, now wide, almost in surprise, as if having forgotten that the Heiress was in the metal compartment with them. Feeling a bit nervous with the stare, Hinata averted her gaze back to the floor, nimble fingers fidgeting with her silky strands before she could see Ino, in her peripheral vision, start to sag her tense shoulders in an almost defeated way.

"…Hinata-chan…" She started, "What you need to understand is–"

The Mind-User was interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator and the opening of the metal doors, revealing to the four occupants a rather busy hallway, filled with more patients and a few Medics and Doctors running about with clipboards in hand. Ino had immediately shut her mouth at the sight, Hinata looking at her questioningly before she followed the blonde out of the small space, the young woman's shoulders tense once more as she led the group of four towards Sakura's Office.

Despite the strong woman Ino portrayed daily, someone who didn't take anything from anyone and someone who showed little fear, her hands were shaking more than ever, grey-blue eyes darting across the hall in an almost paranoid fashion, and the feeling of her heart constricting in her chest growing tighter and tighter. Yamanaka Ino was truly afraid of what she was going to find when she opened the door that was the end of the hall she and her companions were travelling down.

Halfway down the hall, Ino instinctively felt Shikamaru's presence come up beside her, could almost feel his dark eyes trained on her questioningly. He didn't need words for Ino to know what he was asking.

In response to his silent question, she slowly nodded her head, whispering, "You and Shino can wait outside…I'll talk to her and then we'll explain to Hinata-chan…"

"…Alright."

When the four shinobi reached the end of the hallway, where the path forked off to two different halls on the left and right, they all stopped. Sakura's Office was a little bit to the right of the end of the hall, firmly closed and brown, tatami mat covering the window. Shino and Shikamaru moved off near towards the receptionist desk and a couple of chairs just meters away to sit and wait. Hinata was given a brief look by Ino to stay with her and she obediently remained, watching quietly as Ino stood in front of Sakura's Door without any indication that she was going to move any time soon. The Mind-User stood completely still and although Hinata couldn't see her expression, somehow, she knew that Ino was listening for something…Thinking deeply about something…

After a few moments of nothing, Hinata watched as Ino shook her head, before she raised a fisted hand and knocked on the door, Hinata finally tensing up with anxiety, not knowing what to feel about this inevitable conversation.

At first there was silence as the two women waited patiently outside the room, Hinata watching as Ino's fists clenched and unclenched periodically.

'_I hope Sakura-chan is alright…'_ Hinata thought as she gazed at the covered window.

Ino frowned as she gave another, much louder knock on the door, and after a few more moments of silence, there came a muffled response of, "…Come in…"

Taking a deep breath, Ino placed her hand on the cool handle of the door, giving the occupant of the room a few more seconds to gather herself, before she pushed the object open. Slowly, she took a step forward and poked her head into the Office, the entryway still not fully open and preventing Hinata from looking inside.

"Forehead?" Ino called softly.

Grey-blue eyes scanned the room, relieved to find nothing out of the ordinary from when she visited Sakura's Office previous times. The bookshelves and filing cabinets were in order, immaculate and organized, just as Sakura liked it. The closet, which Ino knew contained her Medic Coats and Medical Bag, was closed, and the drapes were drawn to the side, leaving the wide windows in the back of the Office, exposed, to let in the bright, afternoon sunlight.

Ino was about to open the door wider when she thought it safe but stopped suddenly, hand clenching the handle tightly as her stare landed on the wooden desk in front of the window, still piled with scrolls and files, and one Haruno Sakura working hard at that desk, her head low over a particular scroll as she scribbled madly onto it. It would have seem like an ordinary scene to stumble upon, Sakura hard at work behind her desk, but Ino could clearly see that her shoulders were shaking, jade eyes red and puffy from tears, and hand clenching too tightly to the pen she held that it was close to breaking point.

Behind Ino, Hinata was watching her back questioningly, her gaze sliding to the clenched fist around the door handle, "…Ino-chan?"

Ino, however, didn't acknowledge her, her eyes drinking in Sakura's hunched form, the Medic's jade eyes almost looking unseeingly at the scroll in front of her, her form almost working in a mechanical manner. Frowning, Ino took another hesitant step forward, the door opening a fraction more.

"Sakura?" Ino repeated again, a lot more strongly than before, hoping to catch her attention.

"Nothing's wrong Ino," Sakura stated shakily, although the Mind-User could clearly tell that she was trying to make it come off as nonchalance, "I'm busy…Can this wait?"

Ino shook her head, even though Sakura couldn't see it, and finally opened the door fully, ushering Hinata inside, who looked upon Sakura with a mixture of concern and confusion, and closed the door behind them. Ino then strode over to Sakura's desk and stopped right in front of it, her grey-blue eyes filled with sympathy and worry, before she took the risk of facing an angered, pink-haired kunoichi, and reached out to place a hand over Sakura's, effectively getting her to stop writing, although emerald eyes were kept firmly on the scroll.

"This can't wait Sakura," Ino stated, "Because I'm your friend and I know you're hurt…So I want to help."

The pink-head shook, the hand, Ino was not touching, balling up into a tight fist, "I'm not hurt Ino…Just let it go, there's nothing to help me with."

"Of course there is!" Ino snapped, almost desperately, before she calmed herself and continued in a quieter tone, "I know that kiss–"

"That's just it Ino," Sakura interrupted monotonously, "It was just a kiss…A _stupid_ kiss…Sometimes people don't get what they want, no matter how long they wait…It was stupid of _me_ to keep waiting, to keep _hoping_ and _dreaming_ that I would share it with the one _I_ _loved_…This is reality…And I need to wake up…"

"Sakura…"

"I appreciate what you're doing Ino," Sakura continued genuinely, "Really I do…But what's done is done……I think the person I really need to talk about this with is _Naruto_…We _both_ have a lot to talk about…"

Ino nodded her head, her hand slipping away from Sakura's, "I understand."

"…I mean, it _does_ hurt, I don't deny that…" Sakura affirmed as she stared at the scroll in front of her, not yet having looked up at all, "But other people have suffered a lot worse…I won't be selfish, I won't let this incident bring me down…"

Yet, despite what Sakura voiced, Ino could still see her vulnerability, she could still see her shaking shoulders and the crystalline tears falling onto the rolled-out scroll, smudging the ink the Medic had just transferred to it. Ino could feel her heart go out to her best friend. She _knew_ how much Sakura was hurting because she knew that Sakura wanted _so bad_ to have that romantic experience, to share an intimate gesture, her _first_, _**with**_ someone that she loved and _**by**_ someone who would love her just as equally in return.

'_And Uchiha Sasuke is an idiot for making her wait so long…'_ Ino thought angrily, _'Kami, couldn't he see how much she's been willing to do for him since __**forever**__? Sakura deserves someone __**much**__ better… But she loves that heartless bastard…There's nothing __**I**__ can do about it…No matter how much I try…'_

Although there was nothing wrong with Uzumaki Naruto…He was no Uchiha Sasuke…

"Chin up Sakura," Ino replied quietly as she kneeled in front of her desk to look upon her downcast face, which was cascading with silent tears, eyes closed tightly, trying to suppress them, "I'm sure Naruto's not that bad of a fake boyfriend…You can trust him to take care of you and be a very good _first_ boyfriend at that…"

"F-Fake…?"

It was then that Ino realized that Hyuuga Hinata was also in the room, and she frowned as she inwardly berated herself for being so careless and forgetful. At the sound of the soft, surprised whisper, Sakura's head had snapped up and her viridian eyes had widened with both alarm and fear, the pen in her hand breaking as her fists clenched unconsciously with anxiety.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Sakura whispered.

Ino had stood back up from her crouch and was looking between the two women with concern, unsure how each of them would react. After a few moments of silence, however, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Forehead…Um…Hinata-chan and her Team just arrived back today from their Mission…They saw the whole thing…" Ino bit her bottom lip and watched as Sakura snapped her gaze towards her before looking at Hinata, her expression filled with apology and the same fear as before, Ino knowing full-well that it hadn't been Sakura's intention to hurt Hinata.

"You saw…?"

In response, Hinata nodded her head, but there was no anger in her eyes, just question and confusion.

"Kami…What you saw Hinata-chan," Sakura started hurriedly as she weakly got out of her chair, legs a bit unsteady, "What you saw between Naruto and I…It didn't mean _anything_…I know how you feel about him and I had specifically said _No Kissing_ to this plan but _they_ were challenging us and if Konoha found out we were lying, _Naruto_ would have gotten into trouble, _I_ would have gotten into trouble…Things would have gotten _worse_…"

Hinata could clearly see that Sakura was rambling and was working herself into a frenzy that it was scaring her, so, she immediately took a step forward, which stopped Sakura's mouth from moving, her eyes wide as if she were afraid the blue-haired woman would use her Gentle Fist Technique on her.

"I believe that kiss wouldn't mean anything to you Sakura-chan…" Hinata stated softly, "You've told me before that you don't like Naruto-kun and I know you would never do anything to hurt me…You're not that kind of person…I'm worried about what I just saw though…"

Sakura paled and shook her head, "Don't worry, like I said, the kiss meant _nothing_!"

"Not the kiss," Hinata corrected, "_Right now_…You were crying…Something was wrong……And I'm guessing it has to do with this _plan_ and _fake_ boyfriend you and Ino know so much about…"

Both Ino and Sakura remained silent, a little surprised but grateful that Hinata was so understanding of the situation. However, their lack of answer and the continuing silence had Hinata visibly flinching back and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I can understand if you don't trust me…" She whispered as she took another step back to leave the room.

Her voice brought the two girls out of their reveries, shaking their heads vigorously as Sakura took a step forward, "No, no Hinata-chan…It's not that…It's just, we don't know where to start…"

"How about Kimiko and Kiyoshi…?" Ino suggested with a shrug of her shoulders, "It's as good a place as any."

"Who are they?" Hinata asked, her head tilted to the side.

"The Lightning County Delegate's Children…" Sakura answered as she leaned tiredly against her desk, "Naruto and I are assigned to protect them…However, Kimiko-san has a giant crush on Naruto and Kiyoshi-san…"

Sakura frowned and Ino decided to finish the statement for her with an amused grin, "And Kiyoshi-san lusts after Forehead Girl."

Hinata blushed, lavender eyes wide, but nodded her head to show her understanding.

"So…Naruto came up with a plan to get the two of them off our case…" Sakura continued with a sigh, "We would become a couple to show Kimiko-san and Kiyoshi-san that we were unavailable to them…Stupidly, I agreed to the plan and now I feel Naruto and I are in deeper than we realized…Especially with the fact that we're given this Mission to escort them home…"

The Hyuuga Heiress tensed at the mention of the Mission, especially after what she and her Team found out in Rain Country, but remained silent, knowing the Hokage would talk to Naruto and Sakura about it later.

"So…" Hinata began, her gaze shifting downward with embarrassment, "Why did you…kiss?"

Sakura frowned as she looked down at her boots, "Kimiko-san and Kiyoshi-san were getting on to our plan…We had to prove to them Naruto and I were a couple by a kiss…" The Medic looked up to stare directly into Hinata's eyes, her expression filled with the sincerest of apology, "But really Hinata-chan, it didn't mean anything, we never intended for it to happen…And it won't happen again…"

"No, I was only wondering…" Hinata answered genuinely, a light blush on her cheeks, "But the two you were speaking with before the kiss happened…They were who you speak of?"

Both Ino and Sakura nodded their heads.

"And don't believe whatever rumors you hear Hinata-chan," Ino spoke up with a knowing nod, "That's all just garbage…Some people have nothing better to do than make up lies about other people…"

"What rumors…?" Hinata inquired.

"You'll know when you hear them," Sakura explained, "Now that you know the truth, you'll know what's false…"

In response, Hinata only nodded her head, "So…How long do you plan to keep this up? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sakura shook her head with a sheepish smile, "Just pretend with us for now…Naruto and I aren't doing this for long…Just until Kimiko-san and Kiyoshi-san are gone……" She then grinned, "After that, we'll get that knuckle-head to finally ask _you_ to be his girlfriend Hinata-chan…And a _real_ girlfriend at that."

Hinata immediately blushed a deep crimson and she began to twiddle with her long hair again, both Ino and Sakura sharing mischievous smirks. However, the Heiress was glad to see Sakura in such good spirits again, feeling that it was best the topic be placed on her than on Sakura's misfortune of her lost first kiss.

A knock on the door stopped the quiet giggling and Sakura slightly paled, her heart beating rapidly, hoping that no one had overheard, outside her door, her and Naruto's plan.

The Medic swallowed, "…Yes?"

The door slowly opened and she was relieved to see Shikamaru poke his head in, a lazy frown on his face, but his mouth was set into a grim line.

"What's up Shika-kun?" Ino asked, worry getting the best of her because she knew that look all too well.

"Shino says that his bugs have informed him of Kiba heading towards the Hospital…Most likely looking for him and Hinata," The Nara-genius stated, "Also, Hokage-sama had asked that Sakura and Naruto meet with her tomorrow morning…"

"Alright," Sakura stated as she nodded her head, pushing off the desk and walking towards the window to look down at the Konoha streets, possibly to spot out the Inuzuka and the large, white dog that usually accompanied him, "Thanks Shikamaru."

"Maybe we can talk about this more some other time…" Ino stated as she moved towards Hinata, "How about my place? Tomorrow night?"

Hinata nodded and both women turned in Sakura's direction, whose shoulders had become tense as she continued to stare out the clear window, the sun beginning its decent over the Village.

"And I feel a bit bad leaving Tenten out of this…" Ino continued guiltily, "Maybe we should tell her…She can be trusted…"

Hinata however, hadn't been listening as she stared in worry at the pink-haired Medic, whose shoulders were still stiff with apprehension, "…Sakura-chan?"

Ino stopped talking and followed the Heiress' gaze, her brows knitting together as she took a step forward.

"Hey Forehead…What's wrong?"

Everyone was silent, both Ino and Hinata becoming increasingly worried, before Sakura shakily responded, "…Sasuke-kun's back…He was part of your Team…Right Hinata-chan? And Kakashi-sensei too……They saw, didn't they…?"

Both Ino and Hinata froze upon realization and gave each other wary looks, before Hinata nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Y-yes…They're back Sakura-chan…And they _did_ see…"

"…That's probably why he's here…" She whispered.

"What?" The Mind-User asked with confusion.

"Sasuke-kun's coming," Sakura answered, "Kiba was chasing after him…He's in the Hospital…"

"Really?!" Ino asked as she turned to look at the door to the Office, only to find it closed and Shikamaru gone, "Well…" She turned back to Sakura, "You want us to get rid of him for you?"

The Medic shook her head as she turned around, her eyes closed and her right hand lifting up to drag her fingers through her petal hair, "No, no…Naruto's probably told him what's going on…He probably wants confirmation or something…It's better to get it over with now."

"Are you sure?" Ino inquired, worry still lingering at the forefront of her thoughts.

Sakura nodded her head, managing a small smile, "I'm sure…Thank you though…"

Hinata smiled, stepping forward and giving the woman a hug, which Sakura returned, "Well, we'll leave you to do what you need to do…I'm sure Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will want to do something now that we're back home……But if you need anything, you can come to me…"

They pulled back from the hug and Sakura grinned, "Thank you Hinata-chan…And I'm also glad to see you've returned home safe…I'll see you around."

Hinata nodded and stepped back, Ino coming forward and enveloping the pink-haired 18-year old into a tight embrace as she laughed, "I'll see you around Billboard Brow…And you know where to find me if you need anything."

Sakura nodded, "I do…Thanks for coming…Thanks for_ everything _Pig."

Ino winked as she and Hinata made their exit, opening the door and stepping out, "No problem Forehead…I mean, without _me_, you couldn't do _anything_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but they both chuckled good-naturedly, Ino giving a final wave before she closed the door behind her, "…Bye."

Finally, the fatigue from such an _eventful_ day was starting to catch up with Sakura and she gave a heavy sigh before falling into her chair, waiting for her Squad Seven Teammate to barge into the door, because from her experiences, Uchiha Sasuke was neither polite nor patient when waiting outside of her Office Door, especially when he was being chased by rabid fan girls. In this case, he would want explanations to be made about her and Naruto's performance earlier, because he probably didn't want to be left out of the scheme…Or Naruto hadn't explained it to him well enough which probably led to unwanted misunderstandings.

Absently, she wondered when Kakashi would pay her a visit.

The flare of Uchiha Sasuke's familiar chakra came into her range of senses, her eyes closing as she could vividly see him storming down the hallway towards her Office Door, Inuzuka Kiba chasing after him before he would catch sight of his Squad Eight Teammates.

"Hinata-chan! Shino!" The Inuzuka's muffled voice shouted outside her closed door.

She inwardly chuckled and outwardly smiled at how easily some of her friends could be read. Footsteps could be heard as well as Akamaru's barking, much to the chagrin of the Hospital's Staff, Sakura could imagine. Her jade eyes opened, fingers tenting together in expectancy as she stared at the white door, with its tatami covering, before her.

'_3…'_

She wondered what Naruto could be doing at this moment. Knowing him, he would probably be upset because _she_ was upset about the kiss, and was most likely using his Rasengan all over Konoha's Training Grounds. She would have to go check up on him later…

'…_2…'_

And why was it the Hokage wished to see her? She hoped it didn't have to do with the Lightning Country Delegate and his Family. After this afternoon, she couldn't possibly stand to tolerate them, let alone _look_ at them…She was _beyond_ pissed with those two siblings in all honesty and she hoped, for Konoha's sake, that she and Naruto didn't kill the two themselves when they took them back home…

'…_1…'_

Did she have to go pick up some more Ramen on the way home? Kami knows Naruto had eaten most of her packets and cups when he had stayed over those _two_ nights…

'…_0'_

The door slammed open, Sakura not even flinching as she watched with a neutral expression, although amusement was dancing in her eyes, as Uchiha Sasuke strode into her Office, a deep frown on his face, before slamming the door shut for privacy, which caused the room to rattle and something in her closet to fall. Her jade eyes flickered briefly to her closed closet door, hoping that it hadn't been her Medical Bag, because some of those Medicines were held in _glass_ bottles…

However, turning back to her guest, she smiled widely in greeting, even though he was standing stiffly with his arms crossed over his chest, obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously on her, almost accusingly, "Back from your Mission so soon Sasuke-ku–"

"What was _that_ about Sakura?" He stated angrily through grit teeth, his fists clenching, and dark eyes narrowing.

It seemed Naruto failed to explain it _right_ to Sasuke. Inwardly sighing, she guessed it was up to her _again_ to get things under control…

"If it's about that kiss…Don't worry about it…" Sakura started off, rolling her eyes slightly, which caused Sasuke to frown even more deeply at her reaction, "I know this whole thing seems strange…But Naruto and I can get through this…We just need your support with this whole thing seeing how it's caught everyone else by surprise too…But I know you can understand now that Naruto's told you the reasoning behind it…I suppose I'll have to tell you _exactly how_ it happened…"

With every word Sakura spoke, Sasuke was beginning to frown deeper and deeper, his dark eyes flashing red most times, and his hands clenching, trying to suppress his now obvious anger. Sakura hadn't noticed because she was still rambling about something or another. What Sasuke was preoccupied with, was what was registering in his mind from what he knew and heard from both Naruto and Kiba…

In Sasuke's point of view, Sakura's explanation came out like so: _'If it's about the kiss…Don't worry about it…I know this whole thing will be awkward between the three of us, but Naruto and I are a very serious couple now…__**I don't love you anymore**__…As our friend, you should support us in our decision…__**I don't love you anymore**__…Everyone's surprised too by my pregnancy, but I'm sure you can understand as a friend that Naruto and I are meant for each other…__**I don't love you anymore**__…And I'm sure you want to know HOW I got pregnant with Naruto's child, so I'll tell you because we're friends and __**I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!**__'_

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he pointed his glare on Sakura once more and growled out, viciously almost, "Why?!"

"–so Kimiko-san was like…Wait, what?" Sakura asked, now becoming confused with his behavior, "_Why_ what?"

Sasuke glowered at her, almost angry at how innocent she seemed to be playing, "Why the _hell_ are _you dating Naruto_?!?"

"…What?" Sakura asked, still lost. Wasn't she just explaining to him that this was just an act?

"Naruto told me you were _dating_!" Sasuke responded, getting thoroughly annoyed.

'_WHAT?!?'_ She thought, smart enough to not exclaim that question aloud, but her eyes did widen and her hands did clench, but her mind was now whirring with so many questions, _'Why the hell would Naruto tell Sasuke-kun THAT?!'_

Sakura was about to set the Uchiha straight, to tell him the truth that she and Naruto were indeed **not** dating. But, something held her back…Something made her stop in her confession as she stared at the glaring man in front of her, his arms still crossed and his signature _'annoyed scowl'_ in place. Why would Naruto lie to his best friend? Was there a reason? Maybe she should keep up the act, at least until she found out what Naruto was up to exactly…Because she trusted Naruto enough and if he didn't want Sasuke finding out what was going on, especially when he had the chance to tell the truth…Something must be wrong……Right?

She had better not regret this…And Naruto had better have a damn good reason for their lying to their teammate too…

Swallowing hard, Sakura had her emerald eyes bravely meet Sasuke's smoldering obsidian, her heart almost dropping at the look and the fact that she was about to lie to him, "…We decided to give it a try Sasuke-ku–" The Medic stopped herself and cleared her throat, "Sasuke…We decided to see if it…Would work out…"

"Why _Naruto_?"

"Well who else?" Sakura asked as she shrugged and gave a nervous smile, trying to dig deep down and remember what she had told Neji and Tenten, "…Although Neji…Maybe even Sai is quite the catch…I've known Naruto a lot longer and I suppose we've gotten a lot closer since…"

"…Since I left," Sasuke finished monotonously.

Sakura shook her head quickly, "No, no! Well, since he returned from his training with Jiraiya-san……We thought, maybe we would see where it would take us………You don't have a problem with it do you? It won't be, _awkward_, will it?"

"Well, I think it _would_ _be_, having a _married couple_ on the Team!" Sasuke declared lowly, "Not to mention one that's _pregnant_!"

"_WHAT?!"_ Sakura shouted, not bothering to keep it in like before as Sasuke shrank back a bit from her outburst, "Who the _hell_ told you that?!"

Okay, perhaps the pink-haired kunoichi forgot that there were rumors going around about her and Naruto…It was just quite _embarrassing_ to be accused of being _pregnant_ by the man you _love_. And _married_? To _Naruto_?

"Why does it _matter_ who I heard it from?" Sasuke answered, scowl still in place, "I heard it."

"Well it's not true!" Sakura countered, her anger getting the best of her, before she sighed and started to rub her temples, trying to ease one of the many headaches she had been getting as of late, "…It's not true Sasuke…Those are just _rumors_……_Stupid Rumors_……Naruto and I _aren't_ getting married…And I…I'm _not_ pregnant…Alright?"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the two comrades, Sakura removing her fingers from her head before she gazed tiredly up at Sasuke. A part of her wondered what he was really feeling at the moment, to find out that his two best friends were dating and could have possibly gotten married and had a kid…

In all honesty, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't feeling too great as he watched Sakura sitting there, mostly calm about the whole situation whereas he only found out about it _less than an hour ago_. Just something about this whole situation didn't feel _right_ to him. He _should be_ happy for them…But he _wasn't_…Not a bit…

"But really Sasuke…" Sakura started again, "Now that _that_ misunderstanding is cleared up…Is there anything else you want to talk about…Um…Is there anything else wrong that needs explaining…?"

Alright, maybe a part of Sakura really wanted him to say _'YES, __**EVERYTHING**__ IS __**WRONG**__ because __**I LOVE YOU**__'_, but some dreams wouldn't come true, much to Sakura's dismay as she watched Sasuke shake his head. Perhaps a part of her wanted him to be jealous, but this was _Uchiha Sasuke_…He only became jealous when it came to beating Naruto in strength.

"…No…" Sasuke finally said as he turned his body slightly, as if to leave, "I just wanted to see if the dobe and Inuzuka were telling the truth…I have my answers now."

Sakura frowned, watching as Sasuke finally turned away and moved to open the door, his hand on the handle and his head bowed down low, almost defeated, but Sakura, for the life of her, couldn't understand why.

"…Are you sure you're alright Sasuke…?"

As much as it was weird for Sakura to leave out the suffix _–kun_ in his name, it was equally as weird for Sasuke, not to hear it.

"…Aa," He answered as he opened the door; "…I'll…see you around."

"Yeah…" The Medic whispered, "And welcome Home!"

The Avenger nodded, but didn't turn to look at her, instead closing the door behind him and walking away.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn't find a way to get her heart to stop beating so fast. She felt so guilty to have to lie to Sasuke and his reaction to her and Naruto as a couple was a bit bizarre. However, she decided to cast it away from her mind, quickly looking into her drawers for a piece of parchment and tossed away her broken pen for a new one.

She would have to inform Ino and everyone else who knew of The Plan that Sasuke was not a part of it and it would have to remain that way, at least until she got a reason out of Naruto.

However, she couldn't help but feel that she was betraying him…

* * *

Naruto was breathing heavily as he lay on the soft grass of Training Ground 3, resting his body after the numerous amount of chakra use over the passed five hours. The sun was beginning to set and his sapphire eyes watched tiredly as the clouds floated by against the pinkish-orange skies. The wind blew softly through his blonde locks, cooling his heated and sweat-covered face, causing the 17-year old to close his eyes in both bliss and comfort. 

Training Ground 3 was in slight ruin, a few trees shattered here and there from his Rasengan as well as the ground being upturned and cracked from all his other moves, specifically when he created about 200 Shadow Clones to spar with and take out his anger upon. Of course, who better to take out that anger on than on _himself_, it was _his_ stupid idea that brought Sakura to tears that afternoon anyways. Just the thought of seeing one of his best friends so broken and sad had Naruto's fists clenching, before he pounded them angrily into the ground, the soft, green grass taking the brunt of the blow.

If Uzumaki Naruto could turn back time he would do it in a heartbeat and would have handled things a lot better than he had. He would have thought up a better idea, that's for sure too. He wanted Sakura to be happy and he hoped against all hope that she wasn't angry with him and what had happened. Although the kiss had been good, he _knew_ that she wanted to share it with someone else.

'_But Sasuke-teme doesn't know what the hell's good for him!'_ Naruto thought angrily but it slowly melted into a grin, mischief dancing in his ocean-blue orbs, _'But that's where I come in!'_

So what if he lied to both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme about being a couple with Sakura? He could easily tell Kakashi the truth; maybe even bring him into the plan. Uzumaki Naruto's main objective was to make Uchiha Sasuke jealous…He wanted to make Sasuke jealous of what he and Sakura had so then it would open his stubborn eyes and make him realize that he should fight him for what he wanted. Unfortunately, Sakura had yet to know of this plan and he hoped that she trusted him enough to keep Sasuke in the dark about them being boyfriend and girlfriend. At least until the right time…

Although he felt guilty for not sharing their secret to their Comrade and Friend, his desire to make Sakura happy overpowered that. And believe it or not, he wanted Sasuke to be happy too…

"…Naruto…?"

The Uzumaki-boy snapped his eyes open with startle, having had been too deep in thought to notice the approaching presence. However, he relaxed when he realized it was Sakura and he sat up, turning to face her with a small smile while scratching the back of his neck. The Medic was equipped to go home, Medical Bag on one shoulder and wearing her usual red vest, black shorts, and tan skirt, but she was looking at the Training Grounds with a vague sort of amusement, before she landed her emerald eyes on him and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"I see you spent your time…_training_…" Sakura chuckled as she walked towards him, still wary to intrude on his private time, but he only laughed and pat the spot of grass beside him.

"You could say that…"

Sakura grinned, taking a seat beside him on his right side, placing her Medical Bag on the floor, and lying flat on her back to gaze at the sky, Naruto doing the same. The first few minutes were filled with a comfortable and content silence. It wasn't until Naruto turned his head to stare at her, that they both knew their conversation was going to be a serious one. Ready and willing, Sakura turned her head to stare straight into his expressive eyes, filled with both worry and uncertainty, waiting for him to ask his question, and she smiled with encouragement.

"Sakura-chan…" He started, frowning, causing the whisker marks on his face to shift, "Are you mad at me…About earlier…?"

Sakura immediately shook her head, "No Naruto…I'm not mad at you…It was something we had to do…I didn't want to risk your succession to be Hokage and it would have been such a complication if we came out with the truth…We should just carry out the plan and pretend that all of this is natural…"

Naruto nodded his head, turning back his gaze to the sky, frown still in place, "I _am_ really sorry that I stole your first kiss……I know you wanted it with…you know…"

"That may be so Naruto," Sakura sighed, "But it's all in the past now and there's nothing we can do about it……Actually, perhaps a part of me doesn't regret because it could have been worse……I at least shared my first kiss with one of my best friends…"

"Tell me about it," Naruto snorted, "I wish I could take my first kiss back with my so-called _best friend_…"

Sakura frowned as she turned her gaze back to Naruto, "…Was I that bad?"

Naruto quickly looked at her and shook his head, "No, no Sakura-chan, you were great!"

"Then why…"

Naruto chuckled, "You weren't my _first kiss_ Sakura-chan…"

"Well…Who?"

"Remember?" He asked with a nervous laugh while scratching his blonde-head, "In Academy…My first kiss was……the Teme…"

"Sasuke?!" Sakura explained in surprise, before recognition dawned and she started to laugh, "Oh, I remember now…Lucky you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded although he was grinning, "But between you and me…He's a _lousy_ kisser."

Sakura laughed again, "Ever the expert are you Naruto?"

"Well compared to _you_ Sakura-chan," Naruto sniggered, "Of course I'd choose you over his _dry_ lips any day!"

"Stop Naruto," Sakura wheezed as she clutched her stomach, "Kami, I'm not even going to ask how you remember his lips being dry…"

"Well it was my _first_ kiss," Naruto grinned with a shrug, "How could I not?"

The two continued with their laughs and giggles for another few minutes, until Sakura started to calm down and control herself. One thing she would always love about Naruto was his good-natured humor.

"Well, speaking of Sasuke," Sakura began as she turned to face her boyfriend fully, holding her head up with her arm, "I would like to know why he came barging into my Office this afternoon, asking _Why_ _**you**_ had told him that _**we**_were a couple…I don't like lying to Sasuke so you had better have an explanation that won't make me regret it…"

The Medic watched Naruto tense and could see his sapphire eyes moved around swiftly, almost in panic, before she rolled her eyes and scooted closer towards him, taking his arm and casually swinging it around her shoulders before she snuggled into his chest, arms hugging him tighter towards her. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was Naruto and inwardly sighed with relief as he relaxed in her hold, his hand nonchalantly caressing her side.

"So you sensed him too…?" Naruto asked softly, almost that Sakura herself couldn't hear despite their close proximity.

Sakura nodded her head, "Just play along until he leaves……He's probably just paranoid now that we're a couple and he's being left out……" She sighed, "That's Sasuke for you…"

Naruto grinned and shifted so that they looked straight into each other's eyes, despite their position, "Ever think that he's being _jealous_?"

Sakura snorted, "No…Sasuke and Jealous _don't_ go together…"

"Think what you may Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed.

A few moments pass before Naruto sighs, "What the hell is he waiting for? A show?"

Sakura gives an amused giggle as she buries her face into his chest, "Do _something _to make him go away, you still haven't answered my question!"

"Well, what do I do!?" Naruto complained, "You're the expert at Acting!"

The Medic gives an exasperated sigh before grinning mischievously. With a laugh, she sits up and places both arms on either side of Naruto's head, which takes the shinobi by surprise, his blue eyes only widening even more as she leans her head down seductively, licking her lips and closing in on him as if to kiss him. They're so close that they can feel each other's breaths on their cheeks, Sakura's pink hair tickling his forehead.

When they're just inches away, the familiar presence of Sasuke's chakra is moving away rapidly. Although it pains them to trick their third best friend and teammate, the two can't help but laugh that Uchiha Sasuke would believe Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto would become a couple. He should know them better than that! But they laughed anyway because they had fooled Konoha, and with a story that was unlikely to become reality…

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…A couple? Ha!

"You still haven't answered my question Naruto," Sakura sang as she rolled away from him, mirth still in her expression.

She didn't want to be cruel, but perhaps getting Sasuke all riled up gave her hope that he _could_ be jealous…And she got some laughs out of it too…

Naruto grinned as he gazed up at the orange clouds, "…Just trust me a little longer Sakura-chan…I'll tell you soon…"

And because she was in better spirits than before, she gave a sigh of resignation and turned jade eyes upon him, "Alright Naruto…I will……But like I said, don't make me regret it."

Naruto smirked, his sapphire eyes alight, "Don't worry…I won't…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah!! Sixth Chapter Up!!! Hope you liked and sorry for the long wait. I'm glad everyone liked the Fifth Chapter, I was really worried for that, and I'm hoping everyone liked this one…I was trying my hardest to get this out by Sunday!!! So, please tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated. 

**I MIGHT COME BACK TO THIS CHAPTER AND REDO IT, KEEP YOUR EARS AND EYES OPEN BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU IF I DO!!!! Should I redo it? Please share your opinions...I wasn't all too happy with this...**

I am kind of sad that I'm doing this to Sasuke…Am I being too harsh? I hope not…

I mean, don't worry, it's still **SasuSaku**!!! Just With A Lot of **NaruSaku FRIENDSHIP!!!**

And to those who are reading and reviewing, thank you so much!!! You are the _**Best**_!!!!

**Disclaimer:** The only Naruto things I own…Are video games, anime, and manga.

**Next Update:** Sometime _**Next Week**_ – Sasuke is face with having a Couple on his Team…

I Have A LiveJournal!!! Come Find Me!!! I'm **Len83**!!!

MuCh LoVe To YoU!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**__…Maybe…Possibly…)_


	7. Change Of Plans

**Chapter Seven: Change Of Plans**

"Well, now that Sasuke is back, I suppose you can go back to your apartment…"

Sakura and Naruto were walking away from the Training Grounds and in the general direction towards their homes. As per usual, since their introducing to Konoha that they were indeed a couple, their arms were comfortably linked together, small smiles on their faces as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Their stride was steady and without hurry, and those that passed by were now looking on with small smiles, rather than the surprised and appalled looks of before.

"Uh yeah, that's right," Naruto chuckled although his expression was sheepish, "I hope he doesn't get mad with the mess……I haven't been home since Kimiko got here and I think I left all my stuff lying around…"

Sakura laughed as she scrunched up her nose in mock disgust, "…I hope nothing grew in there…Like mold……Yuck!"

Naruto playfully nudged her causing the Medic to laugh again, "Yeah, now I really think Sasuke-teme's going to be mad when I get home…"

"You think you can handle him alone?" Sakura grinned, "You know, we shouldn't be lying to him…And despite what you say, I know the two of you are really close so I'm sure you're dying to tell him what's going on? So, why don't you?"

Naruto gave a half smile as the couple turned onto his block, "I'm not going to tell you _yet_ Sakura-chan…Just trust me okay? I want to tell him, but there's something I want to do first…Something that has to do with him _not_ knowing…I think I can pull it off, I mean, I have the motivation to."

"And what motivation would that _be_?"

Naruto grinned, "Nuh-uh Sakura-chan, not telling."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright…I won't press any further."

"…So the rumors are true…"

Naruto's and Sakura's conversation was cut short as the smooth voice carried on the wind towards them. Sets of emerald and sapphire eyes looked meters ahead on the darkened and deserted street and landed on a shadowed figure, leaning casually against one of the sign posts. Un-threatened, Naruto only smirked as Sakura felt her cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment, watching as the newcomer pushed off the post and slowly walked towards them.

"I was wondering when you would be turning up," Naruto stated with a short laugh, "Have a mission did you?"

"I've been busy, yes," The figure remarked with a smile, dark eyes glancing between the couple's faces before they landed on their linked arms, "But such as is when dealing with a war…"

"…Well I'm glad to see you aren't hurt," Sakura spoke as she eyed the boy before her, medical expertise taking the forefront of her mind as she searched for any injuries.

"Don't worry Hag," The male replied with a smile, "I'm not as careless as Dickless over there…"

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Anyways," Sakura interrupted, hoping to avoid a brawl, "Did you need anything from us, Sai?"

The dark-haired boy remained quiet as he silently analyzed the pair standing before him, causing Naruto and Sakura to become a bit edgy with his critical gaze.

"Uh, Sai…?" Naruto started.

But Sai had already looked up once more from their linked arms and smiled one of his fake smiles again. Sakura raised a single brow as Naruto narrowed his deep-blue gaze.

"The two of you seem to interact differently than before," Sai observed, "Hag usually tries to enact violence when Naruto initiates physical contact. The rumors are that you are a _couple_…Ino explained to me that a 'couple' is when a man and a women show physical and emotional affection towards each other. Now that I have seen this for myself I should believe these rumors are true then?"

Both Naruto and Sakura were left speechless, gaping at the smiling shinobi standing before them.

"…And if those rumors are true…" Sai continued airily, "I think you're going to have a little trouble with Uzumaki's impotency, Hag, being that he doesn't have a pen-"

"Okay!" Sakura rudely interrupted, a deep blush on her face from embarrassment as she nervously chuckled, her powerful arms keeping a fuming Naruto in place from pummeling the dark-haired shinobi, "I think that's enough Sai. Yes it's true Naruto and I are going out and I think that's about all you need to know."

Sai only smiled, "And I wonder why someone would ever want to choose Ugly as a potential spouse…"

"Why you-" Sakura shouted furiously as she stomped forward, only to be halted by Naruto's arms around her waist, the pink-haired kunoichi flailing about as she burned red with anger.

"I think you should be on your way Sai," Naruto suggested with a frown, groaning in pain when Sakura's elbow connected with his stomach.

Sai nodded once, smile not slipping from his pale face as he began to walk away from the murderous couple, "Of course. I suppose I'll see the two of you around. Farewell."

And the tall boy waved a hand of parting before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, both Naruto and Sakura glaring at the spot he once occupied before shaking their heads and continuing to make their way home.

"The bastard…" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura sighs as she fixes her pastel hair, "Forget about him Naruto, we should have expected it…You know how he is."

"Still…"

"You're fine Naruto," Sakura smiled, "Don't worry about him."

"…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am!" Sakura laughed, taking his larger hand into her own and leading the blonde boy the last few meters to his and Sasuke's shared apartment.

When the couple reached the front doorstep they stopped in their tracks, emerald and sapphire eyes gazing almost unsurely at the lone wooden door. It was simple apartment complex, with a Ramen Bowl-shaped 'Welcome' Mat courtesy of Naruto, which Sasuke despised, and the curtain-covered windows on each side of the door. Through the gossamer drapes, light could be seen which made it clear that somebody was home.

And they both knew who that somebody was.

Naruto gulped.

"Well…Go on then Naruto," Sakura urged with a weak smile.

"I know…" Naruto whispered as he took a small step forward, before immediately whirling around to face her in panic, "But…What if I screw up?"

"What happened to the motivation?" Sakura inquired with a quirked brow, before she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Just try not to…Sasuke's already going to be mad that we lied to him but blurting it out without even getting your mission across – whatever that might be – is going to be pointless. We've _already_ lied to him…Put those shinobi skills to use."

Naruto sighed wearily, glancing up at the foreboding door, "…Alright, alright."

Resigning to his inevitable, and hopefully not painful, fate, Naruto walked up to his apartment door, the foreign feeling of fear settled in his stomach of going home, and knocked quietly on the wood. Sakura's sigh could be heard behind him, exasperated because, hey, so what if no one might have heard the knock, he was only testing the stability of his own front door, you know, with robbers and stuff.

"Naruto…" Sakura admonished.

"I-I need a minute," Naruto whispered frantically, not at all looking forward to his confrontation with his best friend.

But Naruto went stiff as he heard the lock click on the door, cursing silently Sasuke's keen hearing from having even heard his poor excuse of a knock. From his peripheral vision, Naruto could already see Sakura begin to move away, probably also nervous with having to continue to lie to their Team Seven comrade, and Naruto knew just how much Sakura hated to lie to anyone, let alone _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the man she loved.

The door swung open. Cobalt eyes fearfully met with deep, obsidian black.

"…Dobe…" The Uchiha muttered as he glared at him, the usual frown on his face as Naruto chuckled timidly, scratching the back of his neck, "You left this place a _mess_."

Naruto offered a sheepish grin, "Sorry…I forgot where I left my keys, you see…"

But Naruto's explanation was cut short as Sasuke's dark eyes left his and drifted behind him, narrowing a fraction further. Confused, Naruto followed his gaze and found Sakura to be standing stock still, a weak smile on her face before she offered a small wave.

"…Uh…Hi Sasuke…"

"…Sakura…"

"…Um…Just dropping off Naruto…You know, making sure you opened the door for him…" She trailed off into a weak laugh.

"Hn."

'_Awkward…'_

And then Sasuke shifted away from the door, leaving the entryway wide open for Naruto to enter but nothing else. The blonde watched as Sakura's shoulders slouched in both disappointment and sadness towards the less-than-friendly treatment, because usually, Sasuke would at least offer a _'Good-Night' _when she dropped by.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, anger bubbling in his chest from his best friend's behavior, which probably gave him a bit of a boost of confidence in facing him.

Sakura looked up and only shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing to worry about…Just finish up your plan soon…I hate it when we're all mad and uncomfortable with each other…"

"Okay…"

Sakura turned to go, but she looked back again and smirked, "And don't forget, bright and early, Tsunade-shishou wants to meet with us again."

Naruto grinned, "I'll remember."

"You'd better. Good-night!" And she waved a hand in departure, Naruto copying her gesture.

"Nighty-night Sakura-chan!"

Once Naruto had lost sight of her around the corner, Naruto turned and entered into the apartment, closing the door behind him and reveling in the feel of being home again. Azure eyes lazily looked around the unkempt living room, sheepish for having left his clothes and some of his Instant Ramen Cups lying around.

"Home Sweet Home!" He sighed blissfully.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!! I'm not late! Who said I was I late?!"

Naruto breathed in deeply, catching his laborious breath after having run about a mile from his apartment to the Administration Building, just so he could make it to his meeting with the Hokage on time. After running about ten flights of stairs and pushing the Hokage's large, heavy, wooden door open, Naruto had his hands on his knees trying to make his breathing regular before he looked up and scanned the spacious room.

Sakura was leaning against the window sill, her body positioned so that she could view outside the pane of glass, but her head was now facing him from his loud emergence, viridian eyes shining with amusement as the corner of her lips quirked upward.

"You're not late Naruto," A strong feminine voice stated, "Although you're not entirely dressed either…"

Naruto turned his gaze from Sakura towards the Godaime Hokage, the blonde woman smirking as she watched him through entertained hazel eyes, fingers tented together, elbows resting on her cluttered desktop. Confused, Naruto looked down to find he was wearing his usual orange and black attire, although sloppily and hastily thrown on that morning. Scratching his head, the boy then found the source of his problem as he came in contact with wool, so unlike the cool metal of his shinobi hitae-ate. With a deep blush on his face, Naruto pulled his night cap off and hurriedly stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

A quiet giggle enters his hearing and Naruto's ears turn red when he realizes he and Sakura are not the only company in the Hokage's presence.

"Dobe."

Panning his gaze to the other side of the room, Naruto is surprised and slightly embarrassed to find Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi congregated also near the window. Sasuke's arms were crossed, indifferent as usual. Hinata was red, blushing as she smiled at him kindly. Shino was quiet, expression hidden under glasses and hood while Kakashi leaned against the sill, grinning from what Naruto could tell by the crinkling of his visible right eye.

"…Oh…"

Sakura laughed which, fortunately, directed all attention on her, "Alright so Naruto's here…What did you need us for Shishou?"

Thankful for Sakura's interruption, Naruto moved towards the Medical Jounin, a lot more comfortable in her soothing and _friendlier_ presence, as well as continuing to play his part as _boyfriend_.

His move did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

However, Tsunade got straight to business, rifling through a few of the folders on her desk, "Well…As we all know, Kakashi and his Team had been given a Mission to track down a thief who had stolen one of our scrolls from one of our frequent messengers, who was found quite brutally attacked. The scroll was supposed to be delivered to Kazahana Koyuki in Snow Country; one of our alliances…Kakashi informed me that it was retrieved just outside of the Rain Country Borders…"

Tsunade sighed, removing from her desk another scroll, which was covered in splotches of blood. She held it up for everyone to see.

"This scroll was recovered just yesterday by Mitarashi Anko and her Team…This is the same scroll that had been taken from Ebisu-san and his Squad, the scroll that was supposed to be delivered to Kazekage Gaara, another of our alliances…Although it was Rain Ninja who had attacked this Squad, Anko's Team had recovered it in Water Country, not far from the Hidden Mist Village…"

"Peculiar…" Shino offered.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, "But one thing is for certain, Rain Ninja are involved and I am not entirely sure of their aim, they may be in a Civil War but we do have an alliance with them…Also, both scrolls that had been targeted had also been for alliance purposes…" She turned serious hazel eyes on Sakura and Naruto, "You have both been assigned the Mission of escorting and protecting the Lightning Country Delegate and although I personally value your safety more than his, we will need his Country's Alliance for the upcoming War with the Akatsuki…You two will need to be extra cautious, especially with Akatsuki hunting after _you_, Naruto…"

The blonde shinobi nodded his head, fists tightening with determination, features steeled and azure eyes bright.

"Is it wise to be sending them alone?" Shino inquired, "Surely more protection or ANBU perhaps…"

"I trust in their abilities," Tsunade answered firmly, both Sakura and Naruto smirking with pride, "Besides, Raito Masaru has only approved of Naruto and Sakura since he has met them before…And as my apprentice, I believe Masaru thinks his eyes on Sakura will give him leverage should anything go wrong…"

Tsunade took a deep, tired breath as she began to straighten out her folder, a frown gracing her lips as she returns the bloodied scroll back to the drawer she produced it from.

"I thank you Hatake, Uchiha, Aburame, and Hyuuga for this information you have presented, as well as a job well done on your Mission, it will help with Naruto's and Sakura's indefinitely," Tsunade supplied, "Your pay will reach you by the end of the day," She turned her gaze to the couple, "As for the two of you, you will be joining me to see Raito-san, he requests a meeting with us…Afterwards I advise you to train for your Mission…"

"Of course Shishou…"

"You got it!"

The Godaime glanced back at the rest of the shinobi in her room, "You are dismissed."

Everyone, besides the Uchiha bowed respectfully, much to Tsunade's annoyance, before a knock on the door sounded, leaving Kakashi, who was closest to the door, to open it after a nod from the blonde woman. Nara Shikamaru stood lazily outside the door, a few folders tucked under his left arm.

"Hokage-sama, the Lightning Country Delegate is waiting…"

Tsunade nodded and stood from her desk, motioning for Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru to follow her out. Hinata offered a polite smile to both Naruto and Sakura before they left as Kakashi waved a hand.

"When you're done," He called out, "Meet me and Sasuke at Training Ground Three…We'll get you prepped for your Mission."

Naruto and Sakura gave one last nod and wave before disappearing behind the corner.

* * *

"…What a drag…"

"Why _are_ you still here, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as they walked down a few narrow hallways, Sakura and Tsunade conversing just feet ahead of them.

The Nara Genius shrugged, "Hokage-sama assigned me to look into all the Rain Ninja attacks…Supposedly your and Sakura's group is next, being that you've got some pretty important baggage to protect…"

Naruto frowned, "I'd rather not though…"

The Tactical Ninja glanced at him, knowing full well what bothered the blonde male, "It's troublesome, yeah, but it's only for a week…I doubt you'll be seeing any more of them after that. Lightning Country is pretty far anyway."

"…I guess you're right."

"Alright…" They heard Tsunade sigh just as the group reached the end of the hall where a large, brown double door with the Hidden Leaf Emblem resided, "Just let me do the talking, understood?"

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto nodded their heads, watching as the Hokage took a deep breath while putting her hands on the door, schooling her tired and slouched expression and posture. The Jounin easily recognized the Hokage's distress, a little concerned, but it was pushed aside when she opened the double doors.

"Tsunade!!"

As the three Jounin walked in with matching frowns because of such disrespect, Tsunade only repressed her anger and nodded her head, "Raito-san."

Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru each took a seat at the rectangular table situated in the middle of the room as they silently observed the figure that was Raito Masaru. He was a strong-looking man, with a tall and muscular physique that could belong to that of a shinobi, with broad shoulders and large hands that were pounding against the tabletop while he shouted his loud, booming voice at the Hokage, much to their displeasure. His hair was a reddish-brown that reached down to his shoulders, much like his son's and he had a well tamed beard and mustache that connected together. His stern expression epitomized that of a trained and experienced diplomat, dark blue eyes shining with challenge.

Tsunade, who had moved to the front of the room where Masaru was shouting, was clearly trying to cling desperately to her patience, hazel eyes hardening with annoyance, though she was unable to lash back, because the alliance meant a lot to Fire Country.

"I suggest you calm down Raito-san," Tsunade stated evenly, "Please, take a seat."

Sakura had to admit, that although her Shishou had quite the temper, she could tame it when the time called for it.

Masaru complied, lips pursed together angrily as he plopped down into his seat, Sakura feeling that it seemed quite childish coming from a man like him. But she had heard the rumors; Raito Masaru was a famed diplomat of Lightning Country and did his job well.

Leaning forward in his seat, Masaru watched as Tsunade took her own across from him, his right hand index finger jabbing onto the tabletop which, Sakura and Naruto noticed, had a large-scale map of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, "Don't take me for a fool Tsunade! I've heard the rumors; _attacks_ have been enacted on _your_ shinobi, concerning _your_ alliances! How can I be so sure that _my_ family and I will be _safe_ under your protection?!"

Tsunade frowned, "I never once took you to be a fool _Masaru_–"

"That's _Raito-san_ to you!" He fumed.

"And that's _Hokage-sama to you_," Tsunade countered evenly, causing the man to glare and the Jounin to smirk, "Now that our titles have been straightened out…My Village and I are trying to create the best possible route for you and your family to return safely home…As you have so approved, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, are skillful shinobi that will follow their duties and risk their lives for your safety."

The Godaime motioned her hand towards the two and Masaru followed her gaze, eyeing them critically as they bowed. Turning deep blue eyes back to the blonde, Masaru frowned.

"Alliance is on the line here _Hokage-sama_, and if anything were to happen to my family and I you can immediately say _good-bye_ to that agreement," He argued, "If it's Akatsuki we're dealing with I _highly doubt_ that only two shinobi will succeed, despite one of them being your apprentice."

Both Naruto and Sakura visibly bristled with indignation.

"I want at least _ten_ shinobi to escort us home!" Masaru demanded.

Tsunade frowned at this, "You know I cannot give you that…I'm already giving you two of my best, I need to keep my Village protected as well."

"Two of your _best?!_" Masaru exclaimed incredulously, "What can a young woman under your apprenticeship do Hokage-sama, _heal_ my injuries with their spectacular medical abilities? I'd rather have protection where I wouldn't be injured _at all_!"

Again, Naruto and Sakura frowned deeply, the Medic clenching her hands together while Naruto moved to give the Delegate a piece of his mind, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder from Shikamaru. Even Tsunade's coffee eyes burned with fury.

"And the _other_," Masaru continued, "Trained under Jiraiya himself. What will he do? Read and write porn for me to read?!"

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, standing up breaking free from Shikamaru's grip, intent on giving the man a good Rasengan to show him his _true_ abilities, only to be stopped by a firm strong hand from Sakura, the woman also standing, frowning, and glaring viridian daggers at the older man.

Tsunade was also glaring, "Had you not remembered _Masaru_ that these two shinobi rescued your daughter from your enemies, risking their lives at 13 years old for _your_ mistake. Give them the respect that they deserve!"

Masaru watched the two Team Seven comrades, eyeing them guardedly, though surprisingly, there was no anger in his stare, from what Sakura noticed, just pain and deep concern. He was only worried for his family. And after all the previous attacks so far, who wouldn't be?

"If you want your family safe, you need small numbers to get by the enemy," Tsunade reasoned, "I'll give you three guards."

"Nine," The man rationalized, although not as demanding as before, perhaps his features looking even older than he was.

"Six," Tsunade countered, "That's all I can offer you…If trouble comes your way, _then_ I will send more…"

After a moment's deliberation the man sighed and nodded his head, knocking his hand onto the table, "…Fine."

Offering a weak smile, Tsunade placed her hand on the table, pointing on the enlarged map where Konohagakure no Sato lay, "You and your family will be leaving in five days as opposed to the end of the week in three days, just in case the enemy received word of our plans…The route you are taking will be……"

As Tsunade continued to explain to Masaru the plan, Sakura and Naruto returned to their seats, exchanging a look with Shikamaru before they listened in on the plan as well.

* * *

"Wow! Did you _see_ Tsunade-baa-chan in there?! I can't wait until I can do that when _I'm_ Hokage!"

"Things might not be as easy as it was in there…Raito-san seems like he's a reasonable man…" Sakura pointed out as she and Naruto exited the Administrations Building, making their way to the Training Grounds where they would be meeting up with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"So…Who do you think the other four shinobi will be to help escort the family?" Naruto asked; his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture as he walked.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…Maybe Kakashi-sensei since Raito-san knows him too…Or Shikamaru since he's been assigned to investigate the Rain Ninja attacks…"

"You think Sasuke-teme will be asked to," Naruto inquired just as the couple passed over the Red Bridge Team Seven frequently met up on.

"It's a likely possibility," Sakura responded, "Although, it's awkward enough as is with Kimiko and Kiyoshi already there…"

"But it fits into _my_ plans!" Naruto replied with a grin, to which Sakura rolled her eyes, refraining from asking any questions because she knew she wasn't going to be getting an answer.

The two were passing through a few clearings and pathways to reach their destination, enjoying the bright sunny day and the cloudless skies, despite the fears and talk of war. Being it was a summer day; the sun was beating relentlessly down on the lands, causing Naruto to pull at the collar of his jacket with a pout.

"So, she's _not_ pregnant?"

The simple question reached the couple's ears and it was soon followed up by a loud bark. Sakura immediately knew who it was and who the question was referring to. When they reached the next clearing, Naruto and Sakura came upon the sight of Team Eight training; two Jounin figures crouched in their own stance of battle as the third practiced throwing kunai at a nearby tree target.

Shino was the closest to Sakura and Naruto, arms spread out as insects congregated around his body. Across from him, Hinata was poised to attack, her opalescent eyes bulging with chakra, lips quirked downward with concentration. On the other side of the clearing, Inuzuka Kiba lay on his back, hands absently playing with a kunai and two shuriken as he lazily threw them at a tree about five meters away in both distance and height. Akamaru, Kiba's loyal and large companion, was curled at his Master's side, seemingly asleep.

"No Kiba…" Hinata answered before she made a strike for Shino and then gracefully ducked away from his bugs, "Sakura-chan isn't p-pregnant…She and Naruto aren't getting married either…"

Kiba laughed, "Then I guess that leaves time for you, Hinata, to win Naru–"

It was then that Hinata's all seeing Byakugan caught sight of both Sakura and Naruto, and her eyes widened with alarm on what Kiba was about to reveal. However, Sakura had immediately intervened, clearing her throat and effectively cutting off Kiba's sentence.

"So is this where the pregnant rumor started? _Kiba_…?" Sakura asked expectantly, her emerald eyes shining with amusement as the brunette stiffened and immediately sat up.

"It wasn't me Sakura, honest!" He explained, "I heard it from a group of old men by the Ramen Shop!"

"And you believed them!?" Naruto frowned, shaking his head.

"Hey! You would have too with everyone else talking about it!" Kiba countered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, for clarifications sake Kiba, _no_, I am _not pregnant_."

Kiba laughed, sheepishly scratching through his blonde locks as he grinned, "…I _knew_ that."

"_Uh-huh_…" The Medic responded, unconvinced as she smirked.

As the two continued to talk, Naruto turned his sights back onto the Hyuuga Heiress, the raven-haired woman smiling as she watched the banter. When she noticed the blonde's gaze on her, she immediately blushed and looked to the floor, twiddling her forefingers together by habit. With a friendly smile, Naruto walked over to her, causing the Byakugan-User to fidget around uncertainly.

"Hey Hinata-chan," He greeted, his smile dimming a little with concern, "How are you feeling?"

Confused, Hinata looked up at him, "F-Feeling?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah…Yesterday, when I saw you at Ichiraku's…You looked a little upset…It wasn't me was it?"

Thinking back to that moment of time, Hinata's pearly eyes widened with realization and she immediately shook her head, "N-No, it wasn't you Naruto-kun…Um, I was just a little w-worried for Sakura-chan…"

The incident yesterday was quite a shock for a lot of people and Naruto didn't like having to lie about his relationship with Sakura to kind and sweet Hinata-chan. He thought Sakura wouldn't like to either, since they were close friends…Maybe he should tell her.

"Hinata-chan…"

"I-I know about your secret…" Hinata whispered, loud enough for only Naruto to hear but still surprising to the blonde-shinobi.

"…You do?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I s-suppose I understand. Don't worry, I w-won't tell anyone…I am really s-sorry for your problem though…With the Raito Family…But I'm sure you and Sakura-chan will make it through…" She smiles sweetly at him and Naruto can't help but grin, "Y-You're both strong like that."

"Wow…Thanks Hina-chan!"

The Heiress blushes and Naruto can't help but think that she looks kind of cute. She pulls stray strands of long, ebony hair behind her ear and offers another small smile just as a chuckling Sakura walks over and gently takes Naruto's arm.

"You know I won that round Kiba," The kunoichi calls out before turning to Naruto, "Let's go, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are probably still waiting for us."

A little disappointed, Naruto nods his head before offering Hinata another bright grin, "Let's talk again soon, alright Hina-chan?"

The woman blushes but nods her head shyly, offering a wave good-bye, "Bye Naruto-kun…Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirks as she eyes the interaction, pulling Naruto along as she winks back at Hinata, who blushes crimson again, and waves, "I'll see you later Hinata!"

When Team Eight is out of earshot and the couple is making their way back towards Training Ground Three, Sakura hugs Naruto's arm tight to her chest and grins cheekily at him. Confused, Naruto looks down at his best friend, brows furrowed together.

"…What?"

"_Hina-_chan?"

And so the blush emerges and Sakura squeals with delight.

"You _like_ Hinata-chan, don't you?!"

"I never said that!" Naruto protested.

Sakura smirked, "You didn't have to Naruto…I just know. That is so _adorable_!"

"She might not even like _me_, Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted, blue eyes a little defeated, "She always faints when she's around me…"

The Medic rolls her beautiful, green eyes, "You are so _dense_ Naruto!"

"Hey!"

"I think you should ask her out on a date," Sakura suggested pointedly, a dreamy grin overtaking her features, "How romantic…"

Naruto frowned, "I _could_…But _we're_ still going out Sakura-chan…"

The frown was matched by his 'girlfriend', "Oh…right. It still doesn't mean you don't have a chance after all this is said and done with. And she knows about our plan already."

"Yeah, she told me…" Naruto sighed, "But even if that's the case…I don't even know what I'm supposed to do to get to know someone like her…I mean, I know I'm dating you but this is fake…It's _easier_ when it's fake…"

"You got that right…" Sakura grumbled, absently thinking of a certain dark-haired Avenger.

"Want to train me?" Naruto suggested, his blue eyes hopeful as he took Sakura's hand into his.

Surprised, Sakura responded, "_Train_ you? You hardly wanted to train with me and Ino about this…"

Naruto weakly smiled, "But this is for Hinata-chan…A _real_ girlfriend…Pretty please Sakura-chan!?"

Unable to say _'No'_ to a face as adorable as Naruto's, she smiles and nods her head, "Fine…How about tonight? We'll pretend to go on a date as a couple when we'll really be masterminding your own romance!"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"But don't forget the plan," Sakura reminded, "How should we approach this training with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his hands together, the Medic eyeing him warily, "Leave that to me…All you got to do is play along."

'_Time for the Number One Prankster to get to work!'_

* * *

"Sorry we're late!"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "We 'Got lost on the Road of Life'."

Both Sakura and Naruto broke into a fit of laughter as they held on to each other to prevent themselves from falling over and looking like complete idiots. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading his infamous orange book, one eyebrow quirked as he watched his two former students continue to laugh and joke around. Panning his gaze downward, Kakashi was amused to find Sasuke narrowing his obsidian orbs at his Team Seven comrades, the grip on his Kusunagi sword tightening a fraction.

"Oh Kaka-sensei," Sakura sighed as she wiped away tears of mirth, "I've always wanted to see that being used against you…" She pouted, "…But it didn't work. You know, you're _supposed_ to say 'Liar' really loud…"

"…And obnoxiously," Naruto finished knowingly, causing the pair to look at one another again and break into another round of hysterics.

The Copy-Cat Ninja can't help but grin as he jumps down from his perch and pockets his favorite novel, waiting patiently for the laughter to subside and silently entertained by the fact that Sasuke's glare was becoming more annoyed and murderous by the second.

"…_Annoying_," The Uchiha muttered, effectively catching the other two's attention, who quieted down.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"What's up with you, teme?"

The ex-traitor didn't respond as he swiftly moved away, turning his back on the couple and moving towards the middle of the Grounds, ready to begin training. Silently, Sakura and Naruto began to follow, the kunoichi looking guilty and Naruto staying observant, a grin plastered on his face. Kakashi sighed, feeling that this new development would cause some problems, before he followed his three former students.

"Why not we start with some sparring…Two groups of one-on-one," Kakashi suggested.

"I call Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he bounded towards the kunoichi, wrapping his arms around her waist, her back to his chest, the girl chuckling, "She can help me with my chakra _control_…"

As he said this, Naruto buried his nose to her neck, and being slightly ticklish in that spot, Sakura giggled. The display of affection was even surprising to Kakashi, who was used to Sakura hitting Naruto on the head for even _touching_ a _hair_ on her. With one wide eye, the silver-headed man watched as Naruto whispered in her ear to which she nodded to whatever he was saying.

Still too shocked to protest, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, whose eyes were flickering between red and obsidian, before he cleared his parched throat, "…Shall we Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's head snapped towards him, a deep frown on his face before he tilted his head in a nod, throwing one last glare at the laughing couple before he walked off, sword in hand, the blade sizzling with electric energy. Kakashi eyed it warily, glanced once more back at Naruto and Sakura, to find them goofing around, before he followed the Uchiha Prodigy to the other side of the clearing.

It didn't even occur that Kakashi should have reminded the well-respected _Jounin_ that they should be training for their Mission. He was just still _too_ stunned.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed, "Come on, you need to _concentrate_!"

The next chorus of laughter had Sasuke inwardly cursing as he threw a kunai harder than he intended, causing Kakashi to dodge past even faster so he wouldn't lose anything important from the impact of such a small but dangerous weapon. The two were drenched with sweat, not only from the intense training but from the hot day in general, with no soothing winds of comfort and coolness from such heated torture.

The Avenger's eyes were bleeding with a red passion and the strong force of his determined blows weren't exactly directed to his former sensei, but in his mind's eye, the irritable and incessant laughter and togetherness just radiating from the _couple_ on the other side of the Grounds from him.

But why? Why was he feeling such anger? Kami, shouldn't he be happy for them, as a teammate and as a friend? But he was feeling _annoyed_! Shouldn't there be happiness for his best friend for having gotten his long-sought-after crush? Shouldn't he be happy that his number one fan girl had stopped bothering him, even if she _had_ stopped _years_ ago? Was it because he was feeling left out? Was it _interfering_ with their teamwork?

Because he sure as hell wasn't _jealous_!

Another bought of laughter and Uchiha Sasuke couldn't stop his dark eyes from trailing. Naruto had long since removed his heavy, black and orange jacket from the heat leaving him in a short-sleeved black tee-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. Sakura had easily discarded her red vest, leaving only a black, fishnet top, strapless and exposing her flat stomach. He noticed with a frown that what they were doing wasn't training at all! Sure, Sakura was positioning his hands to the proper concentration method, but they were smiling, laughing even!

And then, he watched Naruto pounce, the blonde shinobi pinning the pink-haired woman beneath them before they started to tumble around, fighting for dominance and continuing to _laugh_ and _smile_! Their hands were entwined together as they finally came to a stop, Naruto on top, both breathing heavily, before the boy leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, talking in voices he couldn't hear.

"Sasuke! Pay attention!"

The sound of Kakashi's reprimanding voice pierces through Sasuke's thoughts as well as snaps Naruto's and Sakura's attention towards them. But before Sasuke can return his focus, he is on the ground, his own sword pointed at his throat with the Copy-Cat Ninja above him, frowning with disapproval. Sasuke frowns too, annoyed, and sits up, trailing his hands through sweat-damp hair.

"Take a break," Kakashi declares as he moves to the edge of the clearing, where a few water bottles lay and turns to Sakura and Naruto, "You two _especially_."

Both of them bow their heads in shame, "Yes Kakashi-sensei," But Sasuke doesn't miss the small secretive smiles they share.

The Uchiha stands, unable to take any more, with his body turned to leave.

"Alright, new partners," Kakashi calls out with purpose, "I'll work with Sakura…Naruto, you and Sasuke will spar."

"Aww!" Naruto whines, but Sasuke doesn't miss the challenge in those sapphire depths.

Obsidian eyes narrowed, Sasuke readies his sword.

* * *

"So what's going on Sakura…?"

The Medical Kunoichi looks up from her meditative stance to see Kakashi take a seat in front of her, easily copying her posture and joining in on her concentration.

"Sensei…?"

Kakashi watches her expectantly, to which Sakura only returns the stare with innocent confusion. With a sigh, the older Jounin pans his gaze to the other side of the clearing, finding Naruto and Sasuke already to be deep into their spar, eyes alight with defiance while they hurl physical and verbal insult at one another. He notices immediately that there is more to this spar than just training, but he knows his students and he knows that they would never intentionally harm one another.

"It's strange…" Kakashi began again as he returned his stare on his only female student, "I go off on a Mission for three days with the notion that you still cared deeply for Sasuke," She blushes and looks away, "…Only to return to find you involved with Naruto…"

With a weak smile, Sakura looks up again, "Is that so hard to take in Kakashi-sensei? Naruto and me?"

"…Honestly?" He asks and she nods, "Yes, I do find it hard to take it…I initially thought the two of you were affectionate as family would be…I suppose my assumptions were wrong. Old age must be catching up with me…"

He sighs wistfully as he runs a hand through his unruly, silver – or grey – hair.

"…So, is there anything that you want to share with me?" The man asks, his lone eye crinkling kindly as he watches his only female student lower her hands to stare at him.

"…Share…?" The kunoichi asks timidly as she pulls a few blades of grass to play and fiddle with.

Kakashi nods, "Yes, share. I find it interesting that it takes only three days to go from you hitting Naruto on the head to you rolling around in the grass with him…"

Sakura shrugs, "I suppose I've just realized that he's fun to be around…We wanted to give it a try…"

But even as Sakura said this, her statement seemed so uncertain. But it was always uncomfortable for her to lie. Sure it was easier to lie to Kimiko and Kiyoshi and most of Konoha about her relationship because it was for hers and Naruto's sake. But lying to Sasuke was hard enough and lying to Kakashi was just torture. He was like a father to her, a man who had watched her grow and had taken care of her that she, of course, felt horrible to keep up a charade with him.

"…Sakura…" Kakashi responded expectantly.

And when Hatake Kakashi's smile disappeared and he used _that_ tone with her, Sakura knew that he was not fooled and only trying to continue to pretend would just be insulting his intelligence. And Sakura in no way wanted to insult her Sensei. Biting her lower lip with anxiety, she glanced up with apologetic jade eyes.

"…How did you find out?"

The smile returned and Kakashi removed his _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book, "Just recently…I actually believed you two the first day, when I saw the kiss," Sakura blushed crimson again, "But I know my students and I _know_ you and Naruto…You don't love each other in _that_ way…"

"Are we that obvious?" Sakura winced.

Kakashi shook his head, "Only to me…I would think that Sasuke would have figured it out, but I suppose something else is blinding him from seeing the truth…" He turned to look at her over the cover of his novel, "So, why are you and Naruto pretending…And why are you failing to tell Sasuke?"

Guiltily, Sakura looked to the side and threw her blades of grass away, only to pluck a few more, "Naruto and I came across this problem while you and Sasuke-kun were away…And surprisingly, _this_ was the solution……We want to tell Sasuke, really we do, but Naruto has something to figure out first, whatever that might be, but once he finds that out, I promise we'll tell him the truth!"

Another explosion and a multiplied shout from Naruto caused Sakura and Kakashi to turn the two shinobi's way, watching as they continued their barrage of attacks while continuing to yell at one another. Sakura frowned with distaste with the amount of injuries she was going to have to heal, while Kakashi silently observed the friends, a small smile curling his lips as realization struck, before he gave a small glance in Sakura's direction.

'_I see…'_

"So what is your and Naruto's problem, may I ask?" Kakashi inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Sakura gave a pout before taking a breath, "Well you see…It's our Mission and–"

The Medic's explanation was cut short as a loud, piercing scream echoed in the air.

"**Naruto-kun?!**"

Several flocks of birds took flight and Sakura's head snapped in the direction where the voice had originated. From her peripheral vision, Kakashi had also followed her gaze, brow quirked, as Naruto and Sasuke stopped dead in their battle, Sasuke looking annoyed and Naruto looking pale. Sapphire eyes easily met with emerald and Sakura sighed.

"And who might that be?" Kakashi asked with interest; never had he heard Naruto's name _screeched_ so _desperately_.

"Our problem," Sakura answered in a clipped tone as she stood up, facing where she knew Kimiko would emerge as she cast a short glance in Naruto's direction.

"Must you be so loud Kimiko?!" A male voice complained, causing Sakura to groan.

"Oh, shut up Nii-san, Naruto's worthy of my call," Kimiko argued, a few patches of foliage rustling near the edge of the clearing, "As opposed to that ugly, pink-headed wench _you_ pine after!"

"I think I understand now…" Kakashi offered with a sympathetic smile, watching as Sakura clenched her fists with a frown while Naruto walked over, leaving Sasuke, bloodied and bruised and a bit confused.

"**Naruto-kun?!**"

"Maybe we should just leave Sakura-chan…" Naruto suggested as he reached her, "I don't feel like dealing with them right now…"

"No," Sakura growled, "They need to get it through their thick skulls that we're nothing more to them than protection. We do our Mission and then it's _good-bye­_ forever!"

Never had Naruto and Kakashi seen her so annoyed with anyone before. Not even _Ino_. Her green eyes were just burning for blood. Naruto was just so sure that when Sakura saw a flash of red, she wouldn't waste time to run in with fists flying. Thinking as fast as he could, Naruto took Sakura's arm and spun her around to face him, earning perplexed expressions from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Uh…Let's go out tonight Sakura-chan!" He stated loudly, "There's a new restaurant that just opened and I think we should try it out!"

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, another date!" Naruto continued, and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk behind his orange book.

An indignant shriek echoed from the clearing's edge which was instantly muffled as 'shushing' noises were made. Understanding dawned on Sakura as her eyes widened and thinking quickly to continue the act, she smiled and hugged Naruto close.

"That would be wonderful Naruto! I can't wait!"

And as she hugged her best friend, her chin resting comfortably on his broad shoulder and his hands wrapped around her bare waist, Sakura's eyes couldn't help but land on Sasuke's worn-out figure, those dark eyes of his narrowed on her and Naruto. With a frown, she watched as he stood up straight, sheathed his Kusanagi sword, and turned his back on them, walking away and disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

'…_Sasuke-kun…'_

It was then that Sakura noticed that Naruto's grip had slackened and that the rustling in the brush was moving farther and farther away that Sakura pulled back, that small frown still on her face. Naruto was scratching the back of his head as he looked guiltily at Kakashi, who was silently telling him that he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

But then the Copy-Cat Ninja's gaze fell away to the pink-haired, downcast kunoichi and his expression softened, noticing her gaze was still trailed where Sasuke had vanished from.

'_Why did I ever doubt you had stopped your feelings for him…?'_

Turning his gaze back to a babbling Naruto as he waved crazy hand gestures in the air, Kakashi let a small smirk touch the corners of his lips.

'_I hope your plan works, Naruto…'_

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, It has been AGES since the last time I had updated this story and I am SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY!! You see, graduation and birthdays, and summer and all these other things came up that I had to put Fanfiction aside for a while. Plus I had some writers block for this chapter and my computer crashed so I lost some stuff and I've been hammering to get everything back on track!! But here I am today, giving you your newest chapter!! Yipee!

So, I hope you liked, a little slow maybe, not a lot of Sasuke insight but you can tell he's in denial and jealous. I just had to let Kakashi in on the secret because I think his character can't easily be fooled and would probably figure it out after the initial shock, he's just smart and cool like that. So, the plot thickens and will continue to thicken!! Kimiko and Kiyoshi for a week, more shinobi on the mission (who?) and Naruto wanting to ask Hinata out when this whole things blows over! Do you think it's gonna be that easy? Tune in next time and find out!!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto and company, but sadly, no…

**Spoiler:** Who keeps up with the Naruto Manga!! Oh my 'effin Gosh, I cannot believe what is going on right now…Oh the suspense…So many twists! Ahh!!

**Thank You to ALL of the Reviewers!! I Love You So, You're The BEST!!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:** _**lulus-love**_, _**empty-spaces,**_ _**Michiko Kaori,**_ _**kyo12591,**_ _**Ceridwen Inari,**_ _**Princess Pika,**_ _**sasusakufan2357,**_ _**Inu-ru831,**_ _**kt.1z.awesome,**_ _**les-liaisons-dangereuses,**_ _**CrazyGirlofManyNames,**_ _**marileibis,**_ _**pink-strawberries,**_ _**hieiashke,**_ and _**byakugansharinganweaponhott...**_

**Next Update:** Not sure yet…Still need to type it up…Hopefully in a week and a half to two weeks…Maybe less…I still have other stuff to update too. Note to self: Don't take too many projects on at once, BAD IDEA!

**Next Chapter: **Sakura and Naruto plan "Ask Hinata Out" while something is revealed about the Couple's Past. And, Introducing the New Shinobi on the Job! More **NaruSaku Friendship**, **SasuSaku Jealousy**, and **KimiKiyo Annoyances** coming your Way!!

**By the way:** What do you think of the Dad? Raito Masaru? And who liked Sai's appearance?

**LiveJournal:** _Len83_

**Upcoming Updates:** _(Today)_

_**The Lord And The Leader**_ – _**Inuyasha**_ (Two Chapters) _InuKag, MirSan . (Anyone see the __**Final Chapter of Inuyasha**__, by the way!!)_

**Kind Of SEQUEL To **_**'With All My Heart'**_** – except, with **_**NaruHina**_** instead of **_**SasuSaku**_ **called **_**'Promise Of A Lifetime.'**_

**AND SOMETIME SOON: A NEW MORE SERIOUS STORY OF LIFE AS A SHINOBI: SasuSaku, NaruHina!!**

**LOOK FOR IT!!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU!!**

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**__…Maybe…Possibly…)_


	8. Meet Your Comrades

**Chapter Eight: Meet Your Comrades**

"You know, this place isn't that bad…Not as great as Ichiraku's Ramen but still good!"

"Only _you_ would still bring up Ramen, on a date, when we're not even eating it…"

Jade eyes rolled in slight exasperation but mild amusement as she watched Naruto, who was sitting across from her, begin to inhale and devour his food as if he were starved. The odd noises he was making were attracting attention but Sakura was used to it and hardly minded, Naruto _always_ attracted attention, whether it would be loudly declaring something – like being future Hokage – or trying to pick a fight – which was usually with either Sasuke or Sai…or any of the males of Rookie Nine and Team Gai for that matter.

"Slow down Naruto…" Sakura warned as the blonde shinobi quickly went from the rice to the chicken in seconds, "We need to make this date look a _little_ more _romantic_…"

"Oh," Naruto realized, mouth full much to Sakura's dismay, before he swallowed, "Right."

"Though," Sakura grinned, looking her best friend over, "I got to say Naruto, you clean up very well."

The 17-year old blushed deeply as he looked himself over. After training with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Naruto had taken an hour to get ready for their '_date_'. Surprisingly – or _unsurprisingly_ – Sasuke hadn't been home when Naruto returned to the apartment. But, the boy only shrugged his shoulders, assuming his best friend was still out training, and took a shower, throwing on the last of his clean clothes. It was the same attire as usual, with baggier orange pants and a black tee-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, no jacket because it was a hot summer night. He chose not to wear his Leaf hitae-ate and he actually combed through his blonde locks.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Naruto grinned broadly as his cobalt orbs shined through bright, _expectant_, viridian. The Medical Jounin continued to smile, her index finger tapping anxiously against the tabletop, her head shaking as she tried to drop the hint to Naruto. A little confused with the continued staring, Naruto frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Uh…Something the matter?"

Sakura breathed out an exasperated sigh, "Naruto! If you're going to be asking Hinata out, you need to make sure you're a gentleman!"

"I said '_Thank You_'!" Naruto protested, to which Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm nervous here, this is my _first_ date you know…"

Taking pity on the boy and his downcast and defeated expression, Sakura reached over the table and took up his hand, her thumb stroking soothing circles onto his skin. Naruto looked up and offered a weak half-smile.

"You _are_ a gentleman," Sakura praised, "Not the best but a lot better than others."

His smile widened a fraction and Sakura reached her other hand over to clasp his gently. It was the truth. Although Neji was more a gentleman than Naruto, Naruto was probably a lot more proper and kind than men like Sai or Sasuke. Like _she _would know or anything, however.

"You've done it countless times without even knowing it," Sakura continued, "So I know you've got it in there…All you need to do is get comfortable. Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Don't worry at all, because this is _me_ you're having dinner with, a best friend."

Naruto nodded, following the kunoichi's instructions as he closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths and letting it sink into his mind that Sakura was there to help him, not to make fun of him. This was his time to practice for the right time with Hinata. Besides, he'd always been comfortable with Sakura so he had nothing to be worried about.

Her light voice drifted over his thoughts, "Now…We're going to start all over when you open your eyes…Whenever you're ready, okay?"

He nodded his head, hands unconsciously tightening on hers.

After several seconds, Naruto gave one last deep breath before he opened his eyes, the sensitive blue orbs adjusting to the dim lighting of the restaurant before they landed on the smiling face of his best friend, Haruno Sakura. His gaze trailed over her, polite and slow, as he noticed that she was dressed in a stunning, form-fitting, no-sleeve kimono. It wasn't the style that restricted leg-movement, because there were slits down both sides, which revealed her long legs, but they were covered for modesty sake by fishnets on her thighs and ankles, much like how Ino did. Her Leaf hitae-ate was also missing but her waist-long pink tresses were curled and framed prettily around her heart-shaped face, little makeup on her, which was good, because her jade eyes were enough to catch any attention.

With a deep breath, Naruto smiled and squeezed her hands in gratitude, "You look…_beautiful_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura beamed, her eyes brightening a little more, "Thank you Naruto…Now you've got it."

* * *

"So remember Naruto…Don't be nervous, be confident like tonight. And _don't_ ask Hinata on a date to Ichiraku's."

The best friends laughed as they exited the restaurant, a Mission Success on Sakura's part for having trained Naruto to become more comfortable and self-assured in asking out Hyuuga Hinata. They had gone over eating habits, compliments, good-mannerisms, and even paying the entire bill for the dinner – although, for accomplishing the mission, Sakura proudly slipped the amount Naruto paid into his pocket without him knowing, feeling he deserved it for a job well done. Besides, some Shinobi Missions didn't even pay that much in the first place so she didn't want Naruto blowing off all his savings for one Practice Dinner.

"So, you think I'm ready Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as the two began to walk down the darkened streets, Naruto practicing his 'Walk your Date Home' Objective.

"More than ready," Sakura affirmed proudly as she hugged his arm to hers, before she pouted, "I'm just so mad that we have to wait until we get back from Lightning Country before you put this information to use! Though I'm sure Hinata will be _so_ happy!"

"Really?" The blonde still looking skeptical.

Sakura smiled a heart-warming grin, "Trust me Naruto…She _will_ be."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm _really_ surprised _you_ don't have a boyfriend yet, Sakura-chan. I mean, you make an awesome girlfriend…"

Sakura's smile dimmed a little and Naruto mentally smacked himself in the head, "…I've had offers……It's just…"

"It's not the right person offering," Naruto finished softly.

Sakura only answered with a soft nod of her head, a weak smile forming on her lips.

"Why _him_ Sakura-chan…?"

She bites her bottom lip, jade eyes a little unclear, "…I'm not sure Naruto……Maybe at first I was an obsessive fan girl……But now that I've gotten to know him, I just know there's more that I want to find out, more that I want to _share_ with him…"

"…You really _love_ him don't you…?" Naruto sighed, a little tired of Sasuke never really giving back to the woman beside him, despite how much she'd sacrificed for him.

She matched his deep exhalation as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "…Yeah…I guess I do…"

Naruto manages a grin as he frees his arm from her hold and slings it over her shoulders, pulling her closer as they walk, "You'll win him over…I'm sure of it."

A content, contemplative silence overtakes them as they continue to walk down the less populated streets of Konoha. The moon was out, shining bright and guiding their path, just as they entered into the Park area, the shortcut they usually took when going to Sakura's. They walked near towards the perimeter of the Training Grounds and crossed over the familiar, red Bridge, both comfortable, until Naruto suddenly felt Sakura stiffen under his arm. He immediately looked down on her with concern, wondering what was wrong, finding that her jade eyes are wide and that she had started to shiver.

"Sakura-chan?"

The boy followed her gaze, immediately stiff and alert as he sees a dark figure approach them. He hears Sakura whimper and Naruto's hold on her tightens as he watched the shadow continue to move closer, two red orbs glaring right at them.

"I-It-Itac…" Sakura whispers but is unable to finish, so Naruto moves slightly in front of her, protective.

But deep crimson return to obsidian black as the shadowed figure steps into the moonlight, cold eyes watching the pair impassively, as he stops in his tracks and takes a moment to observe them. Immediately, Naruto and Sakura relax and Naruto feels the Medic Ninja sag in relief against him.

In the shadows, the dark, tall silhouette and the red eyes had instantly fooled the friends into thinking the person was an enemy. And an enemy they had no pleasant memories of.

Sighing, and forcing a laugh, Naruto stepped forward again, "What are you doing out here so late, Sasuke-teme?"

The boy is ragged and worn, various cuts, burns, and bruises all over his body, but he ignores it while examining the couple before them and how well-dressed they are, especially his female comrade, who actually looked subdued and anxious, "…Training…"

Sakura briefly looked up to examine Sasuke, her medical instincts kicking in but being severely suppressed. As much as she wanted to help Sasuke and his injuries, she wanted to go home a lot more.

"Pretty late for training, eh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored him, his eyes still glued to the quiet kunoichi, "Where are you going?"

Naruto grinned as he looked back at Sakura, scratching the back of his head, "Oh, I'm walking Sakura-chan home…Then I'll be heading back myself…"

"…Hn."

The Medic tugged lightly on Naruto's sleeve, effectively grabbing his attention, "Let's go Naruto…I'm a little tired."

"Okay," The blonde turns to Sasuke with a small wave before leading Sakura past his form, "See you later, Teme!"

"Good-night Sasuke."

The corner of the Uchiha's lips twitch downward as he watches them walk away from him. And then, without a second glance, he turns to leave for home.

* * *

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Naruto holds her hand in a consoling manner as they reach the front door of her apartment complex, his blue eyes filling with worry with the almost-encounter they just had with a memory they long since wanted to forget.

"I-I'm fine Naruto…Really," Sakura answered quietly as she removed her keys from a hidden pocket in her kimono.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk–"

"Naruto," She interrupted softly as she looked up at him, her hand slightly shaking but she makes a strained effort to stop, "It's just…I'd rather not…That was…_three years ago_…I just need to forget about it…"

"…But the nightmares," Naruto protested.

Sakura shook her head, closing her eyes tightly, which signaled to Naruto that she was trying to hold back tears, "I'm sure they won't come back…I've seen Sasuke's Sharingan at night _millions_ of times…This shouldn't be new…"

Naruto frowned. Although that was true, Naruto knew that it wasn't just Sasuke's Sharingan eyes that had spooked them unintentionally. It had been the intensity of his gaze; Naruto could even describe it as…_cold_. And a gaze like that reminded the two Ninja all too well of another Uchiha they had encountered before.

"B-But, Sakura-chan–"

Sakura's deep-green stare stopped him from continuing his barrage of worries, "Naruto…It's okay…And _if_ those nightmares come back…Which I doubt…Then I'll tell you. Okay?"

"You promise?"

She nods her head as she manages a small, reassuring smirk, "I promise."

Naruto still looked doubtful but he wouldn't press any further, his hand moving up to place a strand of stray, pink hair behind her ear, before he uses his thumb to gently wipe away her tears. She offers a small, grateful smile before she steps forward and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Naruto," She whispers as she pulls back, and her smile is a little brighter than before, "And good job tonight…"

The blonde grinned, "I've learned from the best!"

With a final, teary smile, Sakura turned, unlocked her apartment door, and entered into the complex, offering one last wave and grin before she closed the door completely.

When he's sure that Sakura's absolutely safe in her home, Naruto releases a sigh and reaches up to place a hand on his cheek, feeling the smudge of lip gloss she had left behind. Looking up at what he knew was Sakura's bedroom window, he grinned, because he knows Sakura's a strong woman and couldd make it through anything, no matter the obstacle. As for himself, well, he still had a job to do…

* * *

"…Stupid _dobe_…"

The tiny utterance is followed by a swift movement inside the messy apartment, drapes being pulled back quickly to allow dark eyes to observe the _still empty_ street, before he shoves the curtains to their original place and begins to pace the cramped living room. He curses as he trips over a pile of familiar, _orange_ clothes and darts toward the window again, only to obtain the same results he had gotten just seconds earlier.

The dobe was supposed to be back an _hour_ ago! It was only a _ten minute walk_ to Sakura's place anyways.

'_Where is he?!'_

The Uchiha Avenger stops in his pacing and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before he makes his way towards the kitchen, ripping the refrigerator door open so he could grab one of his precious tomatoes. He slams the white door closed, ramen-shaped magnets flying everywhere and clattering to the ground.

Sasuke bites into his tomato as he takes a seat on one of the two stools beside the kitchen counter. His eyes glare angrily at a pile of empty Instant Ramen Cups not far from where he sits and he takes another angry bite into his fruit.

It's on his fifth bite that Sasuke freezes, his eyes darting towards the door as his keen ears pick up the sound of the lock clicking. Placing his tomato down, the Avenger puts his actions into glaring heatedly at the blonde boy that's trying to quietly sneak back into the building without making too much noise.

"Where have you been?"

The smooth, commanding voice startles Naruto as he jumps up and quickly turns around to face his roommate. His habit of scratching the back of his neck timidly is demonstrated and he shuts the door with his foot while letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Uh…You still awake Teme?"

"Where have you been?" Sasuke inquired again, with even narrower eyes and a harder edge to his voice.

"Um…" Naruto began again, "…Sakura-chan's house…"

"For an _hour_?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…So? She offered milk, I like milk…And then…"

It was then that Sasuke looked over Naruto's form, his eyes flickering red as he notices the rumpled and creased clothing, his mussed up hair, the fact that Naruto's shirt was on _backwards_…And was that _lip gloss_ on his cheek?!

"What the _hell_ did you do?"

Naruto offered a mischievous grin, "We had milk……And then–"

Sasuke abruptly stood up from his stool, glaring at his best friend, "Sakura would _never_ have sex with _you_!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he laughed, "Who said we had sex?"

The Uchiha didn't answer, but continued to stare his best friend down, disgusted with his rumpled attire. Never in a _million years_ did he think, _Sakura and Naruto_!

"You're not jealous, are you Teme?" Naruto smiled as he moved away from the door and wiped the gloss from his cheek.

The ex-traitor scoffed, "Why would _I_ be jealous?"

"Because I have Sakura-chan and you _don't_," Naruto responded as a matter of fact, "You should have gone after her when you had the chance."

Sasuke glowered, Naruto smiled, and then, after a few more tense seconds of staring, Sasuke angrily stomped passed the blonde and then slammed the door to his room behind him.

Naruto however, grinned as he straightened out his self-wrinkled clothes.

'_Who said I __**wasn't**__ a good actor? Sakura-chan, this is dedicated to you!'_

* * *

"…N-No……Stop………Sasuke-kun……Leave them alone! Stop it! No………Naruto!!"

Sakura jerks abruptly from her sleep, sweat trickles down the sides of her face as her wide, jade eyes stare at the far wall of her room, breath leaving her body in heavy gasps as her hands clutch onto her blankets until her knuckles turn white. Her hair clings to her face and she is resting on her elbows, trying to find a grasp on reality and that she indeed was not in that horrible nightmare any longer.

"…Kami…" The Medic breathes.

_Tap Tap._

Sakura jumps with startle as she looks at her window, confused and concerned to see a messenger hawk perched on her sill. Glancing at her clock, she finds that it's seven in the morning and she sighs before getting up and letting the messenger hop in, holding out its leg where a scroll is attached. She gently removes it and unravels it, green eyes flickering through the message before she looks down and nods her head at the bird with understanding.

Just as the hawk takes flight out her window, the scroll in Sakura's hands blazes to flames and she easily releases it, the parchment turning into smoke and ash before it hits the ground.

* * *

"It's too _early_ for a Meeting!"

The whiny complaint echoed in the quiet halls of the Administrations Building as two figures steadily made their way towards the Hokage's Office. A loud yawn followed and Naruto gave a pouted frown as he rubbed his hands through disheveled blonde locks. His companion remained quiet, but emerald eyes did slide towards him, the frown that had been adorning pale lips had quirked upward in slight amusement as Naruto sluggishly dragged his fatigued self up the stairs. Sakura couldn't fathom why the boy was tired, they had gotten home from their date pretty early, but she could recall that the orange-clad male wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Tsunade-shishou is probably too busy to see us than the morning, Naruto," Sakura informed as they reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, "Once it's done, I'm sure you can go back home and sleep again."

Naruto sighed with a slight shrug, turning deep sapphire eyes towards her, "Nah…Maybe I'll go hunt Kakashi-sensei down and get some training done…Want to come?"

Sakura briefly closed her eyes, shaking her head and turning back to face her best friend more fully, "I'm not sure I can…I may I have to make some rounds at the Hospital. Maybe later?"

Naruto frowned, tilting his head to the side and critically examining the woman before him. The Medic's smile wasn't as bright as usual, her green eyes seemed duller and he could vaguely see dark spots right under them. Even her usually bright, pink hair had lost its normal luster. Naruto sure wasn't a Medic, but symptoms like that worried him, his furrowed brows and frown displaying his obvious concern.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked, "…You look tired. Maybe _you_ should go home and get some rest…"

The blonde-headed shinobi didn't fail to see the stiffening of her shoulders and how she had turned her gaze away from him to look forward, the smile she was wearing, strained, "…It's nothing Naruto…Don't worry about it."

"B-But–"

The forced smile became a frown and her fists had tightened to knuckle-white, eyes narrowed on the Hokage Doors they were approaching, "It's nothing."

Slightly hurt but more worried, Naruto could only watch with a deep frown as Sakura picked up her speed in the last few steps and knocked lightly against the wood of their destination, her fists having yet to relax, and her stance screaming _'Defense'_.

'…_Sakura-chan…'_

"Enter!" Tsunade barked from within.

Sakura wasted no time in opening the large wooden doors, Naruto sulkily following after her as he sent an obviously annoyed glare at the Hokage for having to wake up so early. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork and a few glass bottles filled with liquor. She didn't fail to see the scowl on Naruto's whiskered-features and only raised one elegant brow in challenge knowing full-well she could outmatch him in an argument. Upon seeing her smirk, Naruto's frown only deepened and he followed after Sakura further into the room, defeated even before anything had begun.

"You needed to see us again Shishou?" Sakura asked, either oblivious or ignoring the silent battle between her Teammate and Master.

Hazel eyes turned away from sapphire to meet viridian, the blonde-haired kunoichi nodding her head in response, "I did. Both of you know full well what had happened between Raito-san and I in the Conference Room…

Naruto and Sakura nodded, though a slight downward curve of the lips showed they also remembered the insults they received from the Diplomat concerning their skills and the Training they had acquired from their respective Masters.

"…So, you both know that Raito-san had managed to negotiate that we allow Four more Shinobi to help you accomplish the Mission in escorting and protecting him and his two children back to Lightning Country," Tsunade continued as she tented her fingers together.

Again, Naruto and Sakura nodded, lips tight because they felt having six Shinobi escorts was too much and not the level of discretion they desired. Also, both knew that the two of them alone was enough Protection as is…They hadn't trained under famed Legendary Sannin and emerged weak after all.

"Although I completely trust in your skills," Tsunade started as she closed her eyes, "Maybe this new arrangement will be best…"

Naruto frowned, taking a step forward, "But Baa-chan!"

Toffee eyes had snapped open to stare intently at the two Ninja before her, frown in place, "I don't say this because I don't think you can handle it…I just feel that after all these Attacks concerning our Alliances and with the Akatsuki on the move looking for you, Naruto, then extra protection should be enacted…Not only for the Diplomat and his family but because of what the Akatsuki seeks out in you Naruto," Tsunade then directed her gaze to Sakura, who was also frowning, "And because of the numerous encounters the _both of you_ have _had_ with the Organization…"

Sakura calmly stepped up beside Naruto, green eyes unclear but fists clenched, "…If you could…Would you have relieved us from this Mission, Shishou…?"

Naruto snapped his gaze towards Sakura before turning to the Hokage, disbelief of the question asked on his expression. Of course Baa-chan wouldn't have removed them from such an important task!

Tsunade sighed, "…Yes. I would have."

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade glared at the blonde-shinobi heatedly at his outburst while Sakura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, still calm and quiet.

"Why?!" Naruto demanded, never once wanting to back down from any kind of Mission, no matter what the cost, no matter how intimidating. Despite one side saying he would have loved to escape a Mission concerning Kiyoshi and Kimiko, he'd _never_ run away from the Akatsuki!

"Had not Kiyoshi-san and Kimiko-san asked for the two of you to be personal bodyguards _and_ Masaru-san _somewhat_ trustful towards you because of your past with him," Tsunade explained, "I would have left this Mission to someone else, if only to leave the two of you protected, especially with Akatsuki's growing numbers and on the verge of War with the Five Great Nations…Despite your abilities, I'm not sure if you both are quite strong enough to face them…At least _not_ _yet_…"

"So what do you expect us to do?" Naruto asked angrily, "Run and hide whenever we see black cloaks and red clouds?! I don't think so!"

"Well, you must!" Tsunade retorted, "As Hokage, I _order_ you to evade Akatsuki at _all costs_…And I'll make sure that your comrades ensure that you _follow_ those commands! Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

Her voice was steady but frigid and Naruto was shaking in suppressed fury as he glared ocean-blue orbs at his superior, teeth clenched and fists tightened as Sakura stood by him, quiet, but squeezing his shoulder, silently asking him to calm down.

With a strained growl, Naruto bowed his head, golden locks covering his expression, "…Crystal…"

Tsunade frowned, leaning back into her chair as she continued to observe the two before her, "…Good."

"…Shishou?"

The Godaime looked up, meeting the determined emerald gaze of her Apprentice, the pastel-haired kunoichi looking almost as angered as Naruto had been, "Yes, Sakura?"

The Medical Jounin released her hold from Naruto's shoulder, letting the limb fall limply at her side, "…Is there any way for us to become strong _enough_…If we are going to be protecting the Diplomat and his family I find it inevitable that we face Akatsuki…At least give us something that we can hold off with…Something that can help us or lead us to the strength that we need to at least fight them off and do our job well…"

At the Medic's continuing speech, Naruto had looked up to stare at her, deep-blue eyes watching her with growing pride and equal determination before he switched his gaze back to the Hokage. Tsunade herself watched her Apprentice with equal pride especially towards her logic and couldn't help but smirk slightly before leaning forward in her chair, elbows resting on the tabletop.

"…I believe I may be able to help you there," Tsunade answered, earning triumphant grins from the couple before her, "…It won't be easy given the short amount of time you have…So, I'll give a few scrolls to take on your journey…You must study them and when you have the time, practice with _each other_…I only authorize permission to you two seeing as you've been under the tutelage of Sannin and are probably the only ones capable of learning from it…" Naruto nodded his head eagerly but the Godaime pointed one slender index finger at the both of them, "…Make sure _not_ to lose them…But for precaution, I will cast a Jutsu where only the ones who know how to unlock it can read it…Understood?"

Sakura smiled, tired but still genuine, "Yes, Shishou."

Naruto pumped a fist into the air, "You got it Baa-chan!"

A quick knock had sounded at the door and after several seconds, the wooden entryway had opened to reveal Shizune, the dark-haired woman smiling apologetically for interrupting before switching her gaze to The Fifth.

"Hokage-sama," She announced, "The Shinobi you called for have arrived."

Tsunade nodded, "Good. Send them in please."

"Of course."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a brief glance before moving further towards Tsunade's desk, feeling that since they hadn't been dismissed, the new arrivals must have concerned their Mission. After Shizune had disappeared, the door had opened further and several figures emerged.

Nara Shikamaru walked in with his hands in his pockets, a bored frown on his features before he tilted his head in acknowledgment to Sakura and Naruto upon seeing them. Yamanaka Ino followed soon after, a large grin on her face as she practically skipped to catch up with her boyfriend, her grey-blue eyes brightening when she spotted the 'Newest Couple of Konoha', happily waving at them before sending them a playful wink.

Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but blush.

Next came Hyuuga Hinata, the raven-haired woman following Ino with a small smile at the Yamanaka's playful demeanor before she froze once catching Naruto's and Sakura's attention, a nervous smile spreading her lips before she was dragged further in by the Mind-User, a weak wave directed at the blonde and pastel-haired Shinobi.

Sakura couldn't help but inwardly grin as she watched Naruto wave back enthusiastically and offer a wide grin…Before he was reminded by a glare from Ino that he _already had_ a girlfriend. Apologetically, Naruto looked down at Sakura, only to find her wink at him knowingly which caused his cheeks to burn.

And finally…One Uchiha Sasuke ended the line, the dark-haired Avenger casually walking in, briefly passing a look at his Team Seven Comrades before directing his attention to the Hokage, the door closing shut behind him.

"Alright," Tsunade started, clasping her hands together as she eyed all the Ninja before her critically, "I've called the four of you here today because of a request by Masaru-san…Apparently, the Diplomat wishes Six Bodyguards for he and his family in his return journey to Lightning Country and I've felt that you four, with your abilities and passed experiences with Sakura and Naruto, will work well under their command…"

"Yeah, _my_ command!" Naruto laughed as he pointed his thumb at his chest, earning glares from Sasuke, Ino, and Tsunade, and a harsh elbow at his ribs, courtesy of Sakura.

Shaking her head, the Hokage continued, "Team Leader is," She gave a pointed look at a grinning Naruto, "_Sakura_," He pouted and she turned away with a satisfied smirk, "She has been given Strategy in approaching Travel Situations and knows your charges far better than any of you…Second in command," Naruto grinned proudly, "Is Shikamaru."

"What?!" Naruto shrieked as Sasuke smirked, Hinata giggled, and Sakura and Ino glared. Shikamaru only shrugged his shoulders.

"For the reason that he has been working on the previous Attacks," Tsunade explained, although there was an underlying smirk as she spoke. Naruto frowned again but Tsunade continued, waving her hand dismissively, "I suppose Naruto is also Second in Command…Happy?"

The male grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Very."

"Moving on," The Godaime stated, turning hazel eyes on Hinata, "I thank you Hinata-sama for coming in for Neji-san…I had forgotten that I had sent him and his Team on a Mission to investigate Rain…Nevertheless, your help is greatly appreciated…A Byakugan will be very useful when spotting approaching enemies…"

Hinata bowed and smiled politely, "H-Happy to h-help, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade then turned serious eyes on the Uchiha Survivor, a frown on her lips as she studied his aloof behavior, dark eyes closed, and hands in his pockets, "And Uchiha."

Obsidian eyes slowly appeared behind lowered lids, silently regarding the woman indifferently. Both Naruto and Sakura rolled their own eyes in exasperation.

"I send you because you're useful," Tsunade stated bluntly, "I send you because you're strong and you work extremely well with Sakura and Naruto," The two grinned, "However," Hazel eyes flashed, "If you run into _any_ Akatsuki…I give you the same order as I did Naruto…You _will not_ pursue them…_Especially_ the one you seek to engage with…"

The Godaime was wise to not mention Uchiha Itachi's name, for Sasuke's eyes were opened, sharp as steel, flickering from black to red then black again. After two years of getting back into the good graces of Konoha and his fellow peers, Sakura and Naruto deeply hoped it wouldn't all be thrown away by _one_ Mission.

"The top priority is to return the Diplomat and his Family home," Tsunade continued, then she intentionally eyed Sakura and Naruto, "On your return to Konoha, however…_That_ may be a different story…"

The two immediately understood the hidden message. There was a chance that they could possibly fight with the Akatsuki after all. Just a chance, but still, it was better than nothing.

The Fifth returned her gaze to pan over everyone else in the room, "You have your objectives…You Six leave in five days…But be prepared if you must depart sooner. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Of course Shishou."

"No problem, Baa-chan!"

"Alright," She sighed before rubbing her temples, "Dismissed."

Everyone began to shuffle out of the room, Hinata and Ino discussing what they were going to bring for the Mission as Shikamaru was the first out the door. Sasuke had slightly faltered, his eyes landing on his Team Seven Comrades to wait, by force of habit, as they had always done from when they went to other Meetings with the Hokage concerning their Missions. Naruto had noticed and was about to speak when Tsunade's voice interrupted.

"Sakura…Could you stay a moment? I need to speak with you."

Frowning, Sakura nodded her head and offered an apologetic smile to both Sasuke and Naruto, "Sorry boys…I'll see you after a quick check around the Hospital then?"

Naruto gave a pout before his expression melted into that of mischief, causing Sakura to eye him warily, "Alright Sakura-chan…See you later then," And he swiftly leaned down and planted a loud smack on her cheek, causing the girl to involuntarily giggle as she pushed him away.

"Kami…Just go Naruto," She laughed.

Naruto smirked, offering a salute at a bewildered Hokage, "See ya! Bye Baa-chan!"

And when the blonde-shinobi turned around to loudly proclaim a spar with his best friend/rival, his eyes widened with surprise to find the spot Sasuke had occupied, empty.

"Teme…"

A smirk crossed his features as he left the room to catch up.

He hoped his little _affectionate_ display with Sakura hadn't scared him off.

* * *

"Is there anything else you needed me for, Shishou?"

Tsunade shook her head, the show of affection between Naruto and Sakura having temporarily paralyzed her. Sure, she had heard the rumors of the two being a _couple_ and even confronted them about it. But, to see the actual intimacy between them was…_odd_.

Honestly…Between Sakura and Sasuke, that prospect was actually quite tolerable, if _destined_ in a sense. Tsunade knew of the affection of Sakura towards Sasuke and the Uchiha Avenger obviously held a soft-spot for his female comrade…But _Sakura and Naruto_?

'_I suppose you really have to see it to believe it…'_

"Shishou?"

Snapped out of her thoughts and vision focusing on the concerned expression of her Apprentice, Tsunade gave her head one last shake to clear her mind before giving Sakura an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry Sakura…But it seems I'm going to have to give you another Mission…"

Viridian eyes widened with slight surprise, "…What kind of a Mission?"

"Nothing big," Tsunade affirmed as she rifled through a few papers on her desk, "Nor does it have to do with the Raito Family," She removed a scroll from the bottom of one of her paper-piles, causing the tower of parchment to teeter dangerously, "In two days I would like you to travel to a Border Village of Fire Country…It seems their Medical Services are low and they are in need of Supplies and help…I would like you to deliver and lend some aid…"

Sakura nodded, "Of course Shishou."

The Slug Sannin's expression hardened into that of complete seriousness, "I want you to use the utmost caution, Sakura. This Village is dangerously close to the borders of Fire and Rain and after all these recent attacks I don't want to take any chances…Even if this Village has been untouched by Rain in any threat, I advise you to stay alert…"

Sakura nodded again, although her shoulders had tensed a fraction.

"I'm sending you and only you because not only will it be faster and that you're excellent in stealth," Tsunade explained, "But if you were to be engaged I'm positive you'll put your training to use…Not many Medics can both heal well and fight strong."

"I understand," Sakura responded.

"It's less than a day's travel and I implore you to make haste," She stated as she handed the Medical Jounin the Mission Scroll, "All your information is in there…Like I said, you leave in two days, I expect you to be back the following evening at the _latest_…"

"You have my word Shishou," Sakura bowed as she pocketed the Scroll in her belt.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

"…I think I should buy Sakura-chan flowers today…"

"Che. Why?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, spoken out of cruel spite with little interest in the tone.

"Because she's Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin as he continued to eye the assortment at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, "She's my _girlfriend_," Naruto was unfazed by the Uchiha's glare, "And because she deserves to be treated nice…"

'_And because it might cheer her up from whatever's making her upset…'_

"Hn. Annoying."

"I know you are but what am I?" Naruto countered without malice but a _friendly_ grin…If anything, it actually might have hurt more. Naruto wasn't taking Sasuke seriously and was caught up in his Love Paradise.

Sasuke had the urge to gag…But settled for scowling.

"What can I do for you boys?"

Ino emerged from her Family's Shop, tying her apron, customary uniform, onto her waist, having just returned from the Meeting with the Hokage minutes before Sasuke and Naruto had arrived. Her grey-blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she witnessed Naruto roaming through the rows of flowers displayed outside the Shop while Sasuke impatiently waited feet away.

"I want to get Sakura-chan some flowers!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well," Ino grinned, "What kind of message are you trying to send to your girlfriend Naruto?"

Naruto returned the grin, briefly glancing in Sasuke's direction to find the Avenger glowering, "The Message I want to send Sakura-chan is……'I Love You!'"

Naruto couldn't help but snicker when he saw Sasuke falter from his aloof stance, his glare intensifying on his blonde head, and Ino too also had widened her eyes. Naruto knew it was to be expected though. It wasn't like Ino was aware of his own 'Make Sasuke Jealous' Plan.

And Ino _was_ a little shocked. Perhaps she had expected Naruto to choose 'Best Friends Forever' Flowers or even a 'Thank You' Bundle…But an actual 'I Love You'. Wasn't that taking the whole Fake Relationship Plan a little too far?

"'I-I Love You'?" She asked again for clarification's sake.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"B-But…" And then she saw it. The ever-observant Yamanaka Ino had seen Naruto glance a certain Uchiha Sasuke's way and what she saw had her grinning widely as well, realization finally dawning. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke looked red with fury, dark eyes narrowed on Uzumaki Naruto as his hand clenched over his Kusunagi Sword.

Of course, one who didn't know Uchiha Sasuke would only see a boy looking coldly over at the two of them, as if despising the action in buying flowers in general. But this was a Former Fan Girl and Current Best Friend who was examining the display, and Ino couldn't help but wink at Naruto, catching on with his Plan.

'_The boy can be quite the genius himself…'_

"I know the perfect bouquet Naruto," Ino announced loudly.

"Great!"

But before the Yamanaka Girl could snatch up the perfect bundle, Naruto was being forcibly dragged away via the collar by Sasuke, a grin still on his lips, sapphire eyes bright, though he was keeping up the act of trying to get away from the ex-Traitor's tight hold.

"Teme!"

"Your Flowers!" Ino called out, grey-blue eyes shining with mirth – never would she have thought to see the day, "You Forgot Your Flowers!"

"He doesn't need them!" Sasuke growled lowly.

"I'll come back for them later Ino!" Naruto shouted happily, "Hold on to them for me!"

"You got it!"

Naruto couldn't help the _millionth_ smirk that crossed his lips, his final words having caused the grip on his jacket's collar to tighten.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan will _love_ them!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! I'm back and I am super sorry for the Long Wait…again. But I hope you liked the 13 Pages of Chapter 8. So, now you meet the other four Shinobi Comrades and it seems Hinata and Sasuke are part of it, so how will Sakura and Naruto keep up with their act with their love interests just feet away from them? Hopefully the ever helpful couple of ShikaIno will help. So, I really hoped you liked the chapter and I tried to get seriousness, jealousy, and humor in this story…Please tell me what you think…And how's Sasuke Character? I'm really trying to keep him parallel with Canon. So, any questions? Email or Review, I really appreciate it!!

**Disclaimer:** No…

**Next Chapter:** Sakura is confronted with an undesired encounter leading to a series of unfortunate events…And Sasuke gets the surprise of his life!

And what about this Mission Sakura has to go on? Hmmm?

Kiyoshi and Kimiko Action coming up!!

**Next Update:** Not sure…This is the first time I was able to reach a working computer in ages!!

So, **Seriously**, how is my Characterization of the Naruto Cast…Are they **In Character**? Please tell me!

**LiveJournal:** _Len83_

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: **_**CrazyGirlofManyNames; empty-spaces; kyo12591; Inu-ru831; twinzees; 10000 Dead Roses; Mystic Mage-chan; kt.1z.awesome; pink-strawberries; MPXD; les-liaisons-dangereuses; XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx; Ceridwen Inari; shkh4ever; Pandastacia; ChristinaAngel; **_and_** SakuraUchiha14**_

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU!!**

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**__…Maybe…Possibly…)_

And those fans of _**The Lord And The Leader (Inuyasha)**_…Update may take a little longer…Hopefully this Thursday!!


	9. Friendship

**Chapter Nine: Friendship**

"Thanks for visiting us Sakura-nee-chan!! And tell your boyfriend we said '_Hi_' and that he should drop by for once!"

Snickers echoed in the small Hospital Room as Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, half-embarrassed and half-amused. Her hand had paused on the handle of the door, her green eyes sliding back to the interior of the room where Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were confined to until recovery. Konohamaru was grinning from ear to ear, sitting comfortably on his bed with a box of dango sweets Sakura had brought for them. Moegi was seated in the same way on her own bed on the other side of the room, a mischievous smirk also decorating her features as she hid the expression behind one hand. Udon was sitting in his wheelchair, a pair of crutches against the wall, although he too was smiling as he ate the treat the Medical Jounin had brought.

"I will," Sakura chuckled softly before giving a final wave and exiting the room.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed with relief being that she had finally finished her rounds around the Hospital, if only to just check up on her usual patients. Team Ebisu was her top priority, but it seemed they were in good hands with Ino, the blonde-kunoichi not only treating their wounds, but also sharing the information that Sakura and Naruto were a 'couple'. The second the pink-haired kunoichi had entered into the room they resided in, she was immediately barraged with question after question concerning her and Naruto's relationship.

'_How did he ask you out?'_

'_Is he a mushy-romantic?'_

'_How come you didn't tell us?'_

'_Where is he now?'_

'_Is he treating you right Nee-chan?'_

'…_Is he a good kisser?'_

Sakura vowed she would get Ino back for bringing such chaos upon her. But in a sense, the good-humored nature between the three 15-year olds was quite refreshing, with their somewhat innocent outlook on life and how their reaction wasn't that of skepticism or seriousness but playfulness and best wishes. It had actually brightened her mood a bit from the morning, which Sakura was immensely grateful for.

With a soft chuckle, Sakura steadily walked the halls, removing her long, pink strands from its elastic hold and shaking it free. Because her shift was over now, Sakura would be able to return to her Office, file the last of her paperwork, and then meet up with Naruto and Sasuke for some training. And the stressed kunoichi sure was looking forward to blowing some steam.

It always did help her mood when she could pound on Naruto and Sasuke…And then refuse to heal them afterwards so they could suffer agonizingly in front of her…

But really, Sakura wasn't a cruel person _at all_.

Rubbing her tired, emerald eyes – because she hardly got any sleep the night before, unfortunately due to her nightmares – Sakura walked down the final hall towards her Office, pushed the unlocked entryway open and went straight to her _slightly_ disorganized desk. Not bothering to even go to the side where her chair was and sit down to accomplish her task, Sakura only began to rifle through her papers, putting them in the correct folders and slightly mumbling to herself as she looked over her patients' records.

"…This goes to Shizune-sempai……And Shishou…Hmm…She'll have to take over Team Ebisu when Ino and I are gone……Let's see…Oh yeah, Sasuke and Naruto should get checked on too……And we can't forget about Kaka-sensei and Sai…" She sighed, ordering the folders neatly, "…I guess we'll have to wait until after we come back from Lightning……"

There was a brief shuffle of movement behind her and Sakura's eyes narrowed with suspicion, having felt no chakra ever approach her…Unless it was being concealed. But who would conceal their chakra in the Hospital? Twisting her body so she could turn around, Sakura was stopped by a firm grasp on her arm and bundle of sweet smelling plants shoved under her nose.

Out of instinct, Sakura had almost punched her intruder when she had been pulled to prevent her turning, but when the bouquet of flowers had entered her vision and sense of smell, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Because who else would give her flowers? And she supposed Naruto had concealed his chakra to surprise her.

Taking the bundle gratefully, Sakura took in a deep inhalation with a giggle, feeling his arms wind around her waist, "Thank you Naruto…That's so sweet," She grinned, leaning into the broad chest behind her, "Did Ino help you with this? What's the message, I'm sure she told you…"

"It means 'Be Mine'."

Viridian eyes had snapped open from its previous closed and peaceful state, her whole body tensing as she recognized that the voice _did not_ belong to Naruto. Sakura instantly sprang free from the male's light grip, thankfully receiving no struggle and whirled around to glare intensely at the man smirking before her.

"What are you doing here?" The Medical Jounin asked, her voice strained with both unease and fury, her grip tightening on the delicate bundle of flowers.

Raito Kiyoshi smirked, dark blue eyes charming yet cunning at the same time, his hands held up in surrender as his gaze briefly landed on his gift, "Giving you flowers of course, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glowered, quickly thrusting the bouquet at his chest, "Well you can have them back!"

"Come now Sakura-chan," Kiyoshi admonished as he took a step forward, ignoring the bundle, his dark-blue stare aimed directly through emerald, "It's a gift…Please accept it."

Sakura scoffed, anger clearly evident in her expression as she narrowed her burning eyes on him, "You know I'm already involved with Naruto! I refuse to accept a gift with the message of 'Be Mine'," She had spat out the phrase furiously, "I won't have you insulting our relationship and trying to come between what Naruto and I have!"

Kiyoshi's smirk slowly disappeared, being easily replaced with a disapproving frown, "What you have with Naruto is _nothing_! You're supposed to be with _me_! Not with that lowly, loud-mouthed _idiot_!"

"How _dare_ you!" Sakura shrieked as she threw the flowers to the ground, taking a step forward and jabbing her index finger harshly into his chest, hard enough to leave bruises; her green irises brighter than before, "You will _never_ amount to the kind of person Naruto is! _Never_!"

"You _will_ be _mine_ Sakura, make _no_ mistake of that!" Kiyoshi threatened as he grabbed her arms with both his hands, his grip tight and almost painful, Sakura trying to break free from his grasp which only earned a smirk from the man before her, "I may not be a Ninja Sakura-chan, but I _am_ a Warrior, and a worthy one at that!"

"I beg to differ," Sakura countered, causing Kiyoshi's hold to tighten and her to struggle even more, a little surprised with the man's brute strength, "Unhand me!"

Kiyoshi frowned, "Not until you agree to stay in Lightning Country with me!"

"_No_!"

As much as Sakura wanted to maul the male before her, she still needed to think clearly. He was still the Lightning Diplomat's son and their Alliance with her Country was already fragile as is. She needed to make a decision that wouldn't affect that; she needed to do something that wouldn't jeopardize what Tsunade had worked so hard for…

…Kami, even if it meant keeping this incident to herself despite the amount of fear and anger that was filling her being…Because who knew what Kiyoshi could do to twist everything into his favor…She _had_ to keep quiet…

But then…He kissed her…

Kiyoshi _kissed_ her!

His lips had crashed down onto hers and it was rough and forceful and _nothing_ like the way Sakura had imagined her second kiss to be. Already she had lost her very first kiss…Did she have to lose her second one _too_?

Struggling, whimpering, against the man's strong hold, her back being pressed into the side of her desk, Sakura shook her head frantically, eyes shut tight, willing herself not to witness this harsh assault. And then the tears came, streaming down her cheeks as she silently sobbed, trying to break free from his grasp. He was bruising her lips; her wrists were beginning to crack from her flailing. Kiyoshi, who was so immersed with the intimate interaction, loosened his hold a fraction, leaving Sakura plenty of time to break free, push him away roughly, and–

_SMACK!_

Kiyoshi had stumbled back his hand moving up to clutch at his throbbing cheek, dark blue-eyes widened with disbelief with what he had done and provoking her to such a violent reaction. He stepped forward, frowning as he watched Sakura slide against her desk to the floor, tear tracks on her face, shoulders shaking, and looking so…_vulnerable_.

"Sakura…I–I'm sor–"

"Just get out…" Sakura whispered in a broken murmur, her pink tresses cascading over her face, effectively covering her expression.

"Sakura…" Kiyoshi tried again, taking another step forward, "I'm–"

"_Get Out!"_ She screamed, and with a clenched jaw, Kiyoshi could only linger his gaze on the woman before him, before turning swiftly on his heel and exiting the Office…

…Leaving a broken Medic, crying on the floor…

* * *

"I wonder why Sakura-chan couldn't make it…She said she's come after her rounds at the Hospital……It doesn't take that long, does it?"

"…Hn."

Naruto and Sasuke entered into their apartment complex, bruised and battered, but feeling more refreshed than ever. Nothing could beat a good, hard work-out that got muscles active, and the mind and senses sharp and alert.

Well…At least in Naruto's and Sasuke's opinion.

"Besides," Naruto continued as he discarded his orange and black jacket on the couch and made a beeline towards the kitchen – probably for some Ramen, "It's a lot more fun training when Sakura-chan is there…Face it Teme, you're _boring_ to talk to, and now that me and Sakura-chan are together, there's plenty more we can do to _occupy_ our time," He grinned back at the Avenger from the Kitchen, eyebrows waggling suggestively, "If you get my drift that is."

Sasuke's response was a deep scowl as he sat down on the couch, violently shoving Naruto's jacket away from him before crossing his arms over his chest, "Just shut up, _dobe_. Your love life is of no interest to me."

Naruto laughed, concentrating on pouring his hot water into the Styrofoam Ramen Cup before glancing knowingly at his best friend, "I guess that's true. But I'm sure _Sakura-chan's _love life is certainly _interesting enough_ for _you_."

Sasuke growled, dark eyes flashing red, "I said _Shut Up_!"

"Alright, alright, _jeez_!" Naruto laughed as he walked back into the Living Area and took a seat on an empty chair, kicking up his feet onto the coffee table – much to Sasuke's annoyance – and simultaneously slurping up his Chicken-Flavored Ramen, "What's got your boxers in a bunch? You'd think our teammate – my _best friend_ - would be happy for us, you know?"

Sapphire eyes watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's arms slightly lost their tension, obsidian eyes losing most of its fire as he stared dully at his feet. The downward curve of his lips caused Naruto's to pull up into a grin, hiding his expression behind his Styrofoam Cup as he knowingly watched the inner turmoil in his best friend's eyes. No one else might have been able to catch it but Naruto _knew_ that the Uchiha Avenger was beginning to break…

…Just a _little bit more_…

'_Confess already you jerk…Come on, you know you want to! Tell me to back away from Your Girl!'_

"I…"

Hesitance. It was to be expected. Especially from an emotionally-constipated guy like Sasuke. But Naruto wouldn't hold it against him because he was nice like that. But as his best friend, Naruto had to keep pushing, even if it meant kicking him to the edge, towards a one hundred foot drop. It's what best friends did!

"_You_ what?" Naruto pressed, trying to sound expectant, quirking up one brow for effect.

Sasuke sighed, one-third-annoyed, one-third-tired, and one-third – something Naruto couldn't quite place…Was that guilt? – before closing his dark eyes in resignation and forcing out the words, "…I…I am…_happy_ for you, Naruto…"

Naruto immediately jumped up on his chair, his Ramen Cup flying through the air – which was thankfully empty – as he grinned and pointed a finger at his best friend, who had snapped his gaze towards him in both surprise and irritation, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd confess!! I just knew it!"

The scowl returned to Sasuke's aristocratic features, frustration rising tenfold, "Confess? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto laughed as he continued to point, causing Sasuke to narrow his dark gaze further, "I am a _genius!_ I knew you were going to say–"

"…_I…I am…_happy_ for you, Naruto…"_

Naruto stopped dead in his jumping. His pointed finger sagged with uncertainty. Blue eyes watched with disbelief as Sasuke continued to glare at him from the couch. Furrowing his brows together, Naruto frowned deeply and took a contemplative, deep breath.

"…Wait. You're _Happy_ for me?" His voice was dipped with incredulity, the arm he had been pointing with dropping limply at his side.

Again, Sasuke frowned, annoyance still on his expression though his eyes were glancing at Naruto as if he were a bigger idiot than he had initially thought, "Isn't that what I said?"

"_Did_ you say that?" Naruto countered with confusion, a part of him still disbelieving that those words _had _been said – and out of _Sasuke's_ mouth no less – but also because it didn't go according to his Plan _at all_! Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to be _insanely_ jealous and fight for what he wanted! Specifically, _Haruno Sakura_!

"I am not going to repeat myself, _dobe_." The answer had been clipped and Sasuke arrogantly turned his head to the side, eyes closed.

"B-But…You're happy for _me_? Me? And Sakura-chan? Me _and_ Sakura-chan? Us? Together? As in a _couple_?" Naruto rambled, still a little shocked, "Happy? Not mad? You don't…_care_?"

Sasuke shrugged, eyes remained closed, features as emotionless as ever, "Why should I care? If it's what you both want, fine."

"_Fine?!_"

"Just don't let it affect our teamwork," Sasuke continued with his eyes half-opened in nonchalance, "As long as we're together on a Team and on a Mission, keep it professional. Other than that…I'm…_happy _for you."

And then he saw it. The _hesitance_ again. The way the word '_happy_' had been forced through clenched teeth. The way his fists had been balled and the tension in his crossed arms had returned. The way his jaw was currently locked as he looked across the room at the window – which ironically had the drapes Sakura had bought for them as a gift when they moved into their new apartment.

Naruto grinned. There was hope for Uchiha Sasuke yet! He just had to get the Avenger out of denial. He just had to pour out the Jealousy any chance he got.

He had to plan something _BIG_!

"Well, thanks a lot Sasuke-teme," Naruto laughed as he jumped off the chair he had been standing on, "…But I can't promise that Sakura-chan and I will always be…_professional_ around you."

The Uchiha's response was a narrowed glare of annoyance.

_Knock. Knock._

Both men shifted their gazes towards the door. Knowing that Sasuke was going to make no move in answering it, Naruto walked towards the entryway, silently hoping that it wasn't Kimiko or Kiyoshi there to harass him but Sakura, because he was still worried about her odd behavior from the morning.

As her best friend and _pretend boyfriend_, he wanted to make her feel better again.

However, opening the door, Naruto was greeted by Nara Shikamaru, whose hands were shoved in his pant pockets, dark eyes staring lazily at him.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned as he pulled the door open wider, "What's up?"

The Nara Genius didn't answer immediately. His eyes – although still languid – silently scrutinized Naruto before sliding passed the blonde to where Sasuke lounged, the Uchiha Avenger watching the interaction with obvious boredom. Naruto's grin slowly vanished as he noticed the grim line the Shadow User's lips formed, sapphire eyes also catching that the hands in his pockets were clenched into tight fists.

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto's concerned voice caused the male's gaze to slowly return to him and when their eyes met the Tactical Ninja let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, "Ino sent me to come get you."

Naruto frowned, one brow raised in confusion, "Uh…Why?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, his peripheral vision catching as Sasuke shifted into a straighter and more alert position on the couch, his dark eyes still observing them.

Suddenly, Naruto grinned again, deep blue eyes shining, "If it's about those flowers for Sakura-chan, I'll pick them up tomor–"

"No," Shikamaru interrupted, frowning deeply, "She wants you at Sakura's apartment…now."

The blonde-shinobi's frown returned, worry washing over his expression, "Why? What's the matter?"

Shikamaru shook his head, one shoulder moving up in half a shrug, "All I know is that there's a problem…Ino thinks you can help."

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto demanded – a little too loudly for Shikamaru's liking – which only caused Sasuke to stand and walk towards them, dark eyes narrowing further.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed simply as he scratched his hand lazily through brown locks, "Like I said…All I know is that there's a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Sasuke questioned as he reached the door.

Both the Nara Genius and Naruto were mildly surprised by the Uchiha's appearance which only caused obsidian orbs to thin with growing irritation from their continued silence.

Finally, Shikamaru shrugged again, "I have no idea…But she wants to see Naruto."

"Where?" Naruto asked urgently as he ran into the apartment to grab his jacket from the floor – where Sasuke had unceremoniously shoved it – leaving the Uchiha Avenger motionless and somewhat useless at the doorway.

"Her apartment," The Shadow User repeated easily before a frown graced his lips again, "And you better hurry…It looked like she was bringing out the Sake Bottles…"

"Uh-Oh," Naruto muttered just as he returned to the door, brows furrowed together in concern as he shrugged on his jacket, "Yeah, we better hurry then," He turned to Sasuke with a weak grin, "I'll see you in a few hours, Teme," He rushed out the door with a wave, Shikamaru sluggishly trailing after, "Bye!"

And even after Naruto and Shikamaru disappeared around the corner, Sasuke couldn't help but continue to stare with a deep frown on his face, and the feeling of uselessness and annoyance settling deep within his gut.

* * *

"HE DID _WHAT?!?_"

Sakura flinched at the combined screams from the two blondes before her. Both were rapidly turning red with fury, their arms flailing as random comments escaped their mouths. At the other side of the room, Shikamaru sat quietly on Sakura's recliner, looking as relaxed as ever, but was rubbing his ear to help ease the constant ringing from the various shouts and shrieks echoing throughout the room.

"Is that why I found you in your Office _crying_?!" Ino exclaimed with narrowed, dark grey-blue eyes, her fists shaking at her sides as she silently imagined ways to castrate the Diplomat's conceited and selfish _spawn_.

"HE MADE YOU _CRY?!?_" Naruto exploded, eyes bright with rage as he clenched his hands, bones cracking under the pressure, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS THE _GALL _TO _TOUCH_ YOU – _KISS YOU_ – I'M GONNA _KILL_ HIM!!! NO!!! NOT _MY _GIRLFRIEND!! NOT _SAKURA-CHAN_!!"

"Naruto…Please calm down," The Jounin Medic timidly asked, her green eyes still red-rimmed from her crying, her face still pale from the realizations of her experience and now the reactions of her friends.

"CALM DOWN!?" Naruto yelled angrily, although not directed at the Medic, "NO, I'M GONNA _KICK HIS ASS_!!"

Naruto immediately walked towards the door, Ino happily marching right after him with a determined glint in her eyes, "I'm right with you Naruto! Let's show him what we're made of!! Let's fight for Forehead's HONOR!!"

"Let's _NOT_!" Sakura pleaded, her body wanting to get up from her seat on the couch but too exhausted from all the emotional stress she had endured in the passed few hours, "Guys!! _STOP_!!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Both Naruto's and Ino's bodies immediately froze just inches away from Sakura's front door. Both figures were visibly shaking, not only from anger but from trying to break themselves free from the Nara Clan Technique that had been cast on them. Slowly they turned around – but not of their own free will – and were moved away from the door. Shikamaru, who had not moved from his spot on the recliner, had perfected and improved the technique where he could move his target's bodies by the will of his mind alone. With a sigh, Shikamaru released his hands from the Seal and allowed his shadow to retract from the two blondes, both a little calmer than they were minutes before.

"Thank you Shikamaru…" Sakura whispered, emerald eyes sliding back to her two friends, a hint of irritation towards them hidden in those jade depths.

"Sakura's right…" Shikamaru stated tiredly, his eyes closed as he relaxed against the chair, "There's nothing we can do about this. We have to let this go."

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried out indignantly, Naruto's teeth clenched as a growl rumbled in his throat, "What are you _saying_?! Sakura was just…_violated_!" The Medic visibly winced, "We _can't_ just let this go!"

"As much as I agree with you Ino," Shikamaru sighed, eyes opening halfway to glance at her, "There is more to this than _just_ Sakura. Alliance is on the line."

"_Screw Alliances!_" Naruto lashed out, the whiskered scars on his face becoming a little too prominent for Sakura's liking, "Who the _hell_ would want to ally with bastards like _them_ anyways?!"

"A Village who is on the verge of War," Shikamaru coolly answered, "And with the Akatsuki as the enemy no less…Lightning Country is powerful and we _need_ that alliance if we hope for Hidden Leaf to survive this conflict or not."

"BUT–"

"Shikamaru's right, Naruto. Let it go…Please."

Sapphire eyes immediately snapped towards Sakura, his heart clenching as he took in her ragged appearance, the tear tracks that had dried on her cheeks, the broken expression in her usually bright, green eyes. This was a Sakura he was not used to, a Sakura he was not familiar with. Was she giving up so easily? Was she just going to let Kiyoshi take advantage of her and not stand up against it?

Was she really that weak?

Naruto's expression hardened, _'NO! Sakura-chan is hardly weak!'_

By keeping this locked up inside, by keeping this incident to herself, by doing this for the love and protection of her Village…Sakura _wasn't _weak. She was the strongest person he knew.

"Besides, what can I do by telling someone?" Sakura continued logically as she fingered an unopened Sake Bottle, "If I were to tell Tsunade of Kiyoshi's actions, then what? Threaten them with assault? No. We don't need any more enemies. We've already worked too long and too hard for this alliance."

"But what if he uses this against _you_ Forehead?" Ino asked uncertainly, brows furrowed with worry, "What if he twists things around in his favor, for his benefit?"

"I won't let him," Naruto declared, cobalt eyes narrowed and hands clenched with rising determination, "If he does anything else to Sakura-chan, he'll answer to _Me_."

"Believe me," Shikamaru exhaled, closing his eyes again, "He'll answer to _everyone_."

Ino grinned, readily agreeing, "Yeah!"

Sakura couldn't help the small twitch of her lips, her heart swelling with love, "Thanks you guys."

Naruto quickly walked over to where she sat, kneeling in front of her to stare eye-to-eye, expression completely serious, "…Are you going to ask Tsunade-baa-chan if you can be dismissed from this Mission?"

Sakura's features instantly hardened with determination, shaking her head firmly, "No Naruto. I won't run away from my duties. I'll just make sure to keep my distance from him and always have my guard up."

"We all will," Ino agreed seriously.

Naruto grinned, a little forced but still genuine enough, "Because no one touches _my_ Sakura-chan!"

And despite the situation, despite what had happened to her, Haruno Sakura couldn't help but smile. Because Naruto was her _boyfriend_. Naruto was her _friend_.

_Naruto_ would take care of her.

* * *

"Don't expect me to just let this go so easily…"

"I know…"

"And I'm letting you know now that the next time I see that bastard I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…"

"Of course…"

"…And if I accidentally kill him, just know that I did it with the best intentions."

"Naruto."

"…Sorry Sakura-chan…I'm getting a little carried away, aren't I?"

"Pretty much."

"…Sorry."

"It's okay Naruto…You're only looking out for me."

Silence.

It was dark in Sakura's Living Area. Ino and Shikamaru had left hours ago with a silent understanding that what had been spoken of that night would not be mentioned to _anyone_. They didn't want to risk jeopardizing anything. Naruto had offered to stay the night and despite what rumors might spread from agreeing to it, Sakura felt a lot safer and more comfortable having a familiar presence around. Not only did she not want to be alone after her ordeal but she didn't want to experience nightmares again after all the previous, _jarring_ events.

So, Sakura comfortably took the couch while Naruto happily took the floor, mounds of pillows and blankets acting as his mattress. And as restless as she was, the Medic could not sleep so Naruto helpfully stayed awake, continuing to talk with her until she finally did succumb to inevitable exhaustion.

"…Sakura-chan…Can I ask you something?"

"…What?"

"Just tell me…Besides _kissing_ you……Did he hurt you?"

Sakura frowned, unconsciously rubbing her arms where the bruises she had healed hours before had once been, then sighed, "…No more than he already did Naruto…"

Despite the darkness, Sakura could hear the frown in his own voice, "That bastard's more trouble than he's worth…"

"Don't underestimate him though," Sakura whispered, "Although not a Ninja, he's quite strong himself as a Warrior…Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"…No promises."

The Medic couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Fine."

The moon was now in her vision and Sakura watched as its luminescent rays poured passed her gossamer drapes onto her form. The tension was beginning to die away from her body with Naruto's familiar presence and she was immensely thankful.

There was certainly no better friend than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

And although she thought Naruto talked too much, it soothed her. His personality – although sometimes idiotic – was one of a kind. She actually wouldn't mind staying up all night talking with him – her best friend. It brought her peace.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Want to go training with Team Seven tomorrow? Get your mind off things? Beat Sai and Sasuke-teme to a pulp?"

He chuckled and she smiled, her eyes becoming droopy with sleep, "I'd like that."

Silence. The nearby clock ticking. Soft, even breathing.

"…And Sakura-chan?"

Her mind lazily registered a hand slipping into her own, soothing and caring.

"Hmm?"

Silence. Silence. Inhale. Exhale.

"Just don't forget Sakura-chan…I'll always take care of you…I'll always love you…"

Smile. Mind drifting away but the words rang loud and true.

"…Thank you, Naruto…I won't forget…I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So…Yeah. I just want to apologize for the long wait, many things happened over these passed few weeks that left me unable to update. Um, I'd tell you what happened but yeah, I don't want to make excuses; I do however feel really bad for not updating in a while. I mean, it's been what? Half a year already? Sorry! So, I'm updating today because I am finally able to and because I am out of school due to recovery I have a bit of free time on my hands so I'll be updating a lot more frequently. I know this chapter was short, but the next one which I will be updating sometime this week will definitely be a lot longer, I'm just having a bit of a writer's block. I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think and I appreciate everyone who is reading and/or reviewing!! You guys are the best and I will try my absolute hardest to not leave you hanging for the next chapter again!!

So what do you think? Kiyoshi sucks huh? I hope I made you laugh in this chapter! And I hope all the characters are **In Character**! Please let me know otherwise!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto…

**Next Update:** Sometime in the next 7-8 days.

**Next Chapter:** Confrontation between Naruto and Kiyoshi; and Sasuke gets a Morning Surprise!

**LiveJournal:** _Len83_

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: **_**CrazyGirlofManyNames; empty-spaces; kyo12591; Inu-ru831; twinzees; 10000 Dead Roses; Mystic Mage-chan; kt.; pink-strawberries; MPXD; les-liaisons-dangereuses; XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx; Ceridwen Inari; shkh4ever; Pandastacia; ChristinaAngel; Fonrin; Heartbroken Confession; nanamisakurachan; lulu halulu; sumiresang; kurikinshiro; Livvy22; Rina the pirate jedi wizard; DJ Pocky; Kaliedoscope; Azumi Nagasaki; ; obsessionartsss; Nuclear Burp, the blanket **_and_** SakuraUchiha14**_

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!! I MEAN, OVER 100 REVIEWS AND WE'RE NOT AT CHAPTER 10 YET!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Special Dedication to Those who PM'd Me!! _Inu-ru831 _**AND**_ Shkh4ever_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU!!!**

Luvinukag83

aka

Len83


	10. Complications

**Chapter Ten: "Complications"**

"…Cripes…What did that scroll Ino lent to me say again? Two cups? No…Maybe it was four…"

Sakura groaned lightly as she shifted her prone position on the couch, digging her head deeper into the many pillows and the large blanket around her so she could escape from the sun's morning rays. The sounds of movement somewhere in her apartment caused her brows to furrow with confusion but coupled with Naruto's deep voice her body relaxed, familiar with the occasions when Naruto would stay the night and she would be woken by his rummaging through her cupboards, looking for Ramen.

"…Why does this have to be so _hard_!? Wait…Where'd the spoon go?!"

Again, pink brows drew together with deeper confusion as she faintly heard Naruto's whispered complaints – probably still trying to keep quiet so as not to wake her – which was followed by the sounds of _'clinking'_ silverware, pots or pans even.

"…Is it _supposed_ to be that color? Uh-Oh…"

Had Uzumaki Naruto lost his touch in making Instant Ramen? Moving slightly from under her mound of fluffiness, Sakura's viridian orbs lazily opened in time to find Naruto in her Kitchen, beginning to flail his arms around in alarm while he watched the stove, before promptly slipping and disappearing behind the bar counter, crashes echoing throughout her apartment.

"OW!"

The crash and subsequent yell immediately woke the Jounin Medic, pillows flying off her head as she sat up, gazing wide-eyed at the spot Naruto had once been standing in.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Naruto shouted as he stood and came back into view, his gaze still on the stove which Sakura noticed had begun to _smoke_.

It was then that the burning smell hit her nostrils, rapidly causing Sakura to stand up from the couch and watch with rapt horror as Naruto began to flail again, shouting in fear before he ran to the sink, took up the nozzle, and twisted the knob, consequently shooting the water at the burning pan on the stove and causing the mini-fire to immediately go out with a sizzle.

Once he deemed it safe, Naruto turned the water off, looked painfully at his mess, and groaned.

Sakura, who had gone completely speechless throughout the whole ordeal, finally took a deep breath, jade eyes still wide, "…What are you doing Naruto?"

The blonde-Shinobi had jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice instantly bearing a guilty expression as he looked from her disheveled form back to his chaos. Scratching the back of his neck he gave a nervous chuckle before putting the nozzle back where he found it.

"…Uh…Sorry Sakura-chan…Did I wake you?"

Her response was a single raised brow, still a little shocked and confused but now curious as to what Naruto had been doing that could have burned her entire apartment complex to the ground.

"…Were you trying to make Ramen?" The Medic asked, her still waking mind not processing that she would usually be a little more temperamental about this. The last time he almost caused her Kitchen to explode Sakura had given him a bloody nose.

Naruto laughed again, still nervous because he still remembered that bloody nose too, "No…"

Sakura then noticed the white smudges covering his face, hair, and torso…The amount of pots and pans littering her counter…The ingredients not normally used for Instant Ramen.

He smiled, nose scrunched up with apology, "…I was trying to make you pancakes…"

And because of the comical situation, the expression on his face, the _mess_ he had made in her Kitchen to do something _nice_ for _her_, Sakura smiled. Naruto was being _Naruto_; a great friend that was still trying to make her feel better. So, shaking her head, smile still on her lips, Sakura walked towards the counter that separated them and leaned her elbows against the top, resting her chin on her hands, viridian orbs shining with amusement.

"Naruto?"

Warily looking at her smile, Naruto nervously smiled back, "Uh…Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you that you're an _awesome_ friend?"

Naruto's features pulled into a wide grin and he wiped the flour off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, teasingly responding "It wouldn't hurt to hear it more often…It's nice to hear people point out my _obvious_ greatness."

Sakura rolled her eyes, landing her gaze on the stove where the mysterious concoction continued to sit, oddly bubbling, "Have I ever told you that you're a _terrible_ cook?"

Naruto's grin vanished into that of a pout, "Many times," He turned his face away with a mumbled, "And Sasuke-teme _never_ lets me make dinner at home…"

"I can see why," The Kunoichi giggled softly, catching his mutter, causing the boy's pout to deepen.

However, his sulk immediately vanished into another smile before he ran to the cupboards, rummaging through its contents and turning back to her with his prize in hand, "Well, if I can't make you pancakes Sakura-chan," He held the object higher, "I'll make you the best Instant Ramen you've ever had! Believe it!"

And with a laugh, Sakura nodded her head, pulling up a chair to sit on so she could watch him work, "Yum! I can't wait!"

* * *

"…So I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"…About this whole Kiyoshi business…"

The arm Sakura had laced with her own instantly stiffened and she bit her bottom lip with concern as she looked up at Naruto, his cobalt eyes narrowed as he looked straight ahead, the corners of his lips curved downward with strained anger. They were walking leisurely towards the Training Grounds where they would be meeting Team Seven for some training, apparently planned by Naruto the previous day since Sakura had missed out. It was early afternoon so the Village was by now bustling and busy but the two Shinobi paid no mind, _other_ things bothering their already cluttered thoughts.

"What about it?" Naruto asked, his tone strangely cold but somewhat expected.

Sakura sighed, turning her gaze forward towards a Park where children were innocently playing, "…I find it inevitable that I'm going to have to speak with him…_Alone_…"

"I don't want you alone with him," Naruto answered, his voice having gone an octave lower – probably with suppressed fury – slightly surprising Sakura but equally irritating her, "None of us want you alone with him."

The Medic frowned, "I know what he did upsets you Naruto but I _need_ to do this…I have to let him know that what he did was _wrong_. We have to get things cleared up so our Mission can go smoothly…"

Naruto sighed, automatically leading Sakura through paths in the Park and forests towards the Training Grounds, "…Maybe you shouldn't go on this Mission Sakura-chan…"

Viridian eyes narrowed and her grip tightened dangerously on his arm, "What?"

Sensing the danger, Naruto hurriedly pressed further in explanation, "I know you're strong and you won't back down but I'm only thinking of your safety…I mean, when Sasuke-teme finds out he'll be more susceptible to killing the bastard than _I_ am, so with you off the team _we_ won't have to worry about committing murder when Kiyoshi continues his advances."

Sakura tugged his arm with a frown, causing the blonde to stop walking and look back at his teammate with confusion, "Whoa, we're _not_ telling Sasuke-kun what happened," Her frowned deepened, "And by letting me speak with Kiyoshi _alone_ I'm sure his _advances_ will _stop_."

Quirking a brow, Naruto matched her frown, "Why can't we tell Sasuke?"

"Because I don't want _anyone_ else to know!" Sakura answered desperately, "Not Sai, not Kakashi-sensei, not even Shishou! _Especially_ those involved with the Diplomat and the Mission. So _promise_ me Naruto…You'll let me speak to Kiyoshi."

Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura immediately cut in, "_Alone._"

Watching as Sakura's piercing green eyes bore into his own ocean-blue, Naruto knew he couldn't deny her. The Medic understood what was going on and how to handle it and he recognized that she was also doing it for her own sake.

"…Fine. You can speak with him alone."

"You promise?" She asked skeptically.

He sighed, "…I _promise_."

Sakura grinned, a triumphant look on her face as she began to walk again, dragging Naruto along with her by the arm, "Good."

However, Uzumaki Naruto had already warned her the night before that when he saw Raito Kiyoshi, he _was_ going to give him a piece of his mind, maybe even a broken jaw. And he _didn't_ promise that he was going to keep it a secret from Team Seven.

Haruno Sakura was their only female teammate so it was _their_ responsibility to watch out for her.

* * *

"…Good-morning Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke lazily panned his gaze from the ground towards the tall figure that had appeared beside him, dark eyes connecting with an equally dark stare before they disappeared behind eyelids, accompanied by the familiarly annoying smile.

"Sai," The Avenger acknowledged, his bored glance catching as the pale Shinobi beside him began to look around curiously, searchingly, before sending him an inquisitive look.

"Is Naruto-kun here with you?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly, almost unnoticeably as he changed the direction of his eyes to the floor, the frown slowly forming on his features as he thought about the day prior. The last time he had seen Naruto was when he had rushed off with Shikamaru to Sakura's apartment due to a _problem_, one he had no knowledge about. And if _that_ didn't make him any more annoyed, then the fact that Naruto never came back, and probably stayed the night _at_ Sakura's, _did_. Immensely.

For _some_ unfathomable reason…

"…Sasuke-kun?"

Looking back up, Sasuke locked his obsidian eyes with Sai's, "No."

The ROOT Shinobi furrowed his brows with obvious puzzlement, "Does not Naruto-kun live with you? Wouldn't he have accompanied you here?"

However, before Sasuke could demonstrate his irritation of Sai's questioning with a retort, a loud, familiar shout echoed around the clearing, catching both Shinobis' attention.

"Sai!! Teme!!"

And Sasuke's gaze tightened as he watched Naruto and Sakura emerge from the foliage, arms linked and the blonde-idiot waving wildly with excitement. From where he was sitting he could see Sakura's strained smile and tense shoulders causing his thoughts to drift back to the day before and what problem she may have encountered.

"I see…" Sai stated, Sasuke looking back at him to watch as that annoyingly fake smile appeared again, "Naruto-kun stayed the night with Sakura-chan…Hmmm."

The way Sai had voiced his observations left an uneasy feeling with Sasuke, watching as Sai walked towards the couple and met them at the center of the clearing.

"I'm curious," Sai started as Sasuke stood from his seat, Naruto and Sakura raising their brows in expectancy, "Ugly," He turned to a frowning Sakura with his ever-present smile, "How was Dickless last night? Couples who practice sexual intercourse should experience pleasure, but with his ineffectiveness without a penis, I find that hard to believe with _him_…"

Sasuke had immediately snapped his gaze towards the trio, and Naruto and Sakura had gone completely pale, _beyond_ shocked. And Sai stood there, smiling and oblivious to the growing tension and anger around him.

"And how long did it last?" Sai continued, Sasuke switching his penetrating glower from the silent couple to the boy's dark head, "I've heard that intercourse has a range from mere minutes to a few hours…And from what stamina I have seen from the two of you in battle I suppose you fall under the latter category, correct?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto flushed a deep crimson. And Sasuke had unconsciously activated his Sharingan, right hand twitching.

Sakura was the first to recover – especially after hearing a familiar cackle of lightning and seeing the murderous intent growing in both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes – releasing her hold on Naruto's arm and standing up to the naive Shinobi, "_Sai_!"

Eyes that had been closed opened to connect with angry viridian, confusion returned to his naturally pale features, and Sai's smile disappeared when Sakura poked bruises into his chest, "That isn't _any_ of your business!! And that topic should _never_ be discussed out in _public_ again!"

Sai frowned, "Why?"

"It's _personal_!" Sakura shrieked in hysteric anger, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Sasuke, who had stopped in his tracks when Sakura took action, allowed his chakra to settle, although he did glare suspiciously at Naruto and Sakura, who _weren't_ denying Sai's _stupid_ assumptions.

"But Ugly–"

"If you know what's good for you Sai, you'll drop the subject," Sakura interrupted lowly, eyes still narrowed dangerously, "As your friend I'm giving you a warning," Then she sighed and rubbed her temples, "Perhaps at another time we'll broach this topic again…But at a more _educational_ level…"

Sai tilted his head to the side, watching as Sakura continued to rub her temples before turning his attention to a very flushed and completely embarrassed Naruto, "…So did you–"

"Enough!"

The deep yet sharp command had startled everyone but Sai, who turned to Sasuke with his same curious expression, dark eyes silently scrutinizing the Avenger. His back was to them, the Uchiha Clan symbol prominent on his shirt, shoulders tensed, yet his hands moving fluidly as he readied kunai and shuriken for their planned training. Sakura and Naruto shared a concerned glance before moving forward, intent on discovering what was wrong with their friend when Sai's observational tone broke through the air.

"I have read about the symptoms of you emotions Sasuke-kun. Raised voice, tension of the body, spiked chakra. You are showing displeasure and irritation with my comments, to _whom_ they are directed," Sai smiled, clearly proud of his analysis, "You are feeling Jeal–"

"I _said_," Sasuke interrupted darkly, his head slightly turning to face Sai, red eyes locking with his black ones causing Sai to stop, picking up on the anger and what dangerous territory he was straying into, "_Enough_."

Sakura and Naruto were quite stunned by their teammate's odd behavior. The Medic was feeling a little worried for the Uchiha's outburst because Sai's conduct _was_ harmless – the boy was _clueless_ after all – and it wasn't his fault due to his ROOT Member upbringing. Maybe Sasuke was having a bad day or was just really uncomfortable about the topic Sai kept bringing up.

Naruto, however, knew better. He could see it. It was slowly but surely getting to his best friend. _Sasuke_ thought _Naruto and Sakura_ were having _sex_.

The Uzumaki grinned; his own embarrassment gone as Sasuke's suppressed annoyance thoroughly entertained him.

Kami, it was _priceless_.

Now to _act_ on it! Bring on the _torture_ for Uchiha Sasuke! Time to make the stubborn Avenger _realize_ what he had to _fight for_!!

And just as Naruto opened his mouth to yell out _'By the way Sai, it was a few hours last night and I'm __**far**__ from ineffective!'_ – It probably would have earned him a Chakra-filled punch from Sakura or a Chidori up his ass from Sasuke – a puff of smoke appeared in front of him, successfully cutting off his declaration and causing him to cough from its unexpected proximity.

"What the–" Naruto started in alarm, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai also switching their attention towards him with curiosity.

And the Kyuubi-Vessel looked up, waving his hands to clear the smoke…

…Only to be met by two wide, _glaring_ eyes.

"AHH!"

A rigid figure was revealed as the smoke cleared away, his tall form bearing down on a cowering, _trembling,_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura's jade eyes widened with recognition, "Yamato-taicho!"

Surprisingly, the brown-haired man did not greet nor acknowledge her, but continued to stare down at Naruto critically. Another _'puff'_ of smoke appeared closer to Sasuke revealing Hatake Kakashi, head immersed in his infamous orange _Icha Icha_ Book.

"Yo."

"You're _Late_!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously, before Naruto recoiled again in fright from Yamato's intense glare.

"Would you believe me if I said that I had to save a child from a tree…"

"Liar," Sakura declared yet Naruto's voice had failed to echo, the Medic watching as he busily waved his arms about, clearly afraid of Yamato's expression.

"Why are you looking at _me_ like _that_, Yamato-taicho?!" The blonde yelled, a pout on his face, "What did _I_ do?!"

Yamato's stare narrowed a fraction, scrutinizing Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest, frown deepened. Naruto took a tentative step back, ready to flee if any of the man's Mokuton Wood Jutsus came flying out of his body to attack him.

Sakura took a step forward, a little perplexed herself, "Are you okay Yamato-taicho?" She cast a glance between the older male to her blonde teammate, "What did Naruto do wrong _this_ time?"

"Sakura-chan!" He cried out, appalled that she assumed he was already at fault.

Yamato closed his eyes – offering a little relief for Naruto, free from that scary glower – and took a deep breath, "…I heard the rumors," Eyes snapped opened again and darkened, Naruto shrank back in terror, "You _impregnated_ Sakura."

Sapphire and emerald eyes widened with surprise – most likely the tenth time that day – and instantly flushed red, Naruto continuing his wild gesticulations as Yamato advanced on him, and Sakura opening and closing her mouth, too stunned to allow words to escape her. Kakashi briefly looked up from his novel to watch with mild amusement the expressions on his students' faces only to pan his gaze to the Uchiha Prodigy who had yet to cease in his irked glaring at the situation before him. Sai, on the other hand, looked between Sakura and Naruto with an expression that showed that understanding had _finally_ dawned on him.

"Ah! So Ugly and Dickless have done this multiple times," The pale boy smiled, eyes closed and unaware of the fierce stares that had snapped his way, "I suppose Naruto _is_ better than I assumed…"

"Damn right Sai! Hear _that_ Teme?!" Naruto grinned, ego bursting now that Sai's comments were a little more tolerable while simultaneously throwing it in the Uchiha's face, only to shrink back again when Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Yamato's murderous gazes switched to him, "I-I mean…"

Sasuke scowled, moving away from the group and unsheathing his Kusanagi, knuckles white from his tightened grip on the weapon's hilt, "Tch. _Annoying_."

Sakura – who was not only overwhelmed with Sasuke's cold demeanor but also with Yamato's murderous glare at Naruto, and Sai's comments of sex – had finally had _enough_; the panic of her situation, the weight of that one little _lie_ that had started _everything_, the stress of all the events the day before; she _snapped_, the Medic took a deep breath and screamed, "_Stop It_! _All of you_!"

Emerald eyes burned with absolute frustration. Yamato had stopped his predatory proceed towards Naruto and turned his vision to face the Medic for the first time, wary of her infamous temper. Sai was continuing to smile, although he did take a few steps back, away from her punching-arm's reach. Kakashi continued to watch from over his smut, dark eyes narrowed, features cautious and calculating. Sasuke, who had turned his head to glance at the Kunoichi, raised a brow at her outburst, watching as her hands trembled in clenched fists, lips pressed into a thin line, and brows furrowed with anger.

Naruto – who probably knew most about why everyone was behaving the way they were – understood Sakura's fury, blue eyes worriedly taking in her stiff posture.

"I've been having a _really_ bad week," Sakura started through grit teeth, viridian eyes opening as she panned her scowl at everyone in the clearing, "I _really_ don't need _this_ to be happening right _now_," Curiosity spiked, everyone watched as Sakura's chakra pulsed with anger, heard her voice become gravely low, tightened expression focusing on individuals as she spoke, "Yamato-taicho…What you heard are _Rumors_."

The brunette blinked, "Rumors?"

"Do I _look_ pregnant to you?" Sakura snapped as she gestured to herself, frown deepening, "Would I be training if I _was_ pregnant? No. So _please_ stop harassing my boyfriend."

Yamato blinked again, stunned, before nodding his head and then shooting a glare in Kakashi's direction. The Copy-Cat Ninja couldn't help but smile. However, the curve of his covered lips disappeared when Sakura turned her attention to him.

"Kaka-sensei," She growled, _almost_ making him gulp with apprehension, "I _know_ you had something to do with this. Whatever you told, _or didn't tell_, Yamato-taicho…Please don't make the same mistake again."

Concealing his fear with a closed-eyed smile, Kakashi waved his free hand, "Yes Sakura, of course."

The Medic turned to Sai, a little irritated that his smile was still plastered on his pale features, "And Sai?"

"Yes Ugly?"

"Stop talking," She ordered bluntly watching as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity once more, "No more sex comments either, understood?"

After a moment of silence, the man shrugged, smile gone, "Alright."

The pink-haired Kunoichi turned to the Uchiha Avenger, green orbs silently scrutinizing him much to his displeasure, so he turned his head away to avoid her narrowed stare, "Sasuke…I _really_ don't know what _your_ problem is, and I won't press…However _please_ don't let your grumpy attitude affect the rest of us."

His response was a scoffed, "Hn."

"And _you_," Sakura finished as she turned to Naruto, who was looking at her with a mix of fear and surprise – what did _he_ do? – "We need to talk later. Alone."

The blonde Shinobi didn't waste time in nodding his head, "O-Okay Sakura-chan."

With a deep inhale and swift exhale Sakura removed her gloves from her pack and began to slip them on, "Now I want to _train_…I _need_ to blow off some steam. And the only one I'm not mad at right now, am more tolerable to fight with, _without killing him_, is Sasuke," She turned her deep-green gaze to the Sharingan-User who had raised a curious brow, "Do you mind?"

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto, a little surprised that the _couple_ wasn't training together but secretly pleased that _he_ was the only one she _wasn't_ mad with, before grunting his assent and turning to walk towards a different part of the clearing, his keen ears catching the sounds of the Medic following. Perhaps alone they would have a chance to speak with one another. Ever since she and Naruto had gotten together Sasuke did acknowledge that their friendship had drifted apart somewhat. And despite what others might have thought, he did value her as a teammate and friend, an _'important person'_ in his life.

Sasuke couldn't imagine that being taken away from him…

"Stupid, _stupid_ rumors…" He heard her muttering behind him, "Damn Lightning Country…_Stupid Mission_…Kiyoshi…_Stupid_!"

…Even if Sakura was a little on the strange side.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, pouting, "I thought _we_ were going to train…"

"Your first _Lovers' Spat_," Kakashi stated as he walked over to the blonde and ruffled his spiky head with a smile, "Better keep your distance Naruto."

Although Naruto's pout outwardly deepened, he was inwardly gleeful that his girlfriend and best friend were getting their _alone_ time.

Kami, how _wrong_ that actually sounded.

* * *

"As you can tell Sasuke, I'm in a really bad mood."

Sakura continued her stretches, lifting her arms high into the air for a few seconds before bending down and tapping her fingers against her toes, long strands of pastel-pink sliding over her shoulders. Sasuke, who was only standing a few meters away from her, glanced at her from the corner of his vision, watching as she continued her semi-relaxed movements, her shoulders still tensed from her outburst just minutes earlier, before he returned his calm gaze back to his Kusanagi, inwardly debating if he should use the weapon or not.

"Hn."

A steady rhythm of breathing exercises commenced and Sasuke couldn't help but follow its source, watching blankly as Sakura rotated her shoulders before jumping around while simultaneously tightening the fit of her gloves. Her viridian stare locked with his and she frowned, Sasuke raising a single brow at the expression.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't make my mood any worse than it is," A smirk tugged at her lips and she effortlessly removed a kunai from her pouch with a twirled flourish, "Specifically, by _not_ going easy on my, agreed?"

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to form on his own pale lips, grunting his acquiescence before crouching into a firm stance of his own, Kusanagi brandished and shining with intimidation under the sunlight. He had never planned to go easy on her and he hadn't ever since his first fight with her after he had returned to Konoha. He learned to never underestimate Sakura again because she _had_ improved, and was _still_ improving.

Uchiha Sasuke respected Haruno Sakura, that much was undeniably certain.

And with the sounds of multiple battles echoing around them, due to the other Team Seven Members' need for practice, Sasuke's narrowed stare assessed Sakura, watching as her fingers clenched, emerald eyes critically analyzing him as well.

And then she moved.

Her speed had drastically improved over the years, training with the combined forces of Rock Lee and Hatake Kakashi, so Sasuke had some trouble reading the hand signs she was using to call up her chakra. But didn't she have a kunai…?

A sizzling sound was heard above him and risking taking his gaze off Sakura, Sasuke looked up in time to see the same kunai arching back down towards him, an exploding tag at its tail. With quick reflexes of his own, Sasuke jumped out of the way just before the explosion erupted where his feet had been.

"Shousen!"

Midair, Sasuke had trouble twisting out of the way as a green, chakra-covered hand made for his chest, his eyes narrowing as he effortlessly avoided another strike, before jumping a good few meters away and charged, taking the offensive. His moves were calculated as he swung his sword, half of him wary about hurting her while the other half was cautious about her chakra-enhanced hand, because the green surrounding it told him it was a Medical Ninjutsu and completely dangerous if it at all touched his body.

Although, if he saw a _blue_, chakra-covered hand, it was just as hazardous, because it meant he would be dealing with an enhanced amount of strength.

Perhaps long-ranged fighting was better.

Jumping away once more, just in time to avoid her attack, Sasuke swiftly sheathed his weapon and flew his hands through multiple Seal movements.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

Taking in a deep inhalation of breath, obsidian eyes watched as emerald widened before they narrowed with quick-thinking strategy, the Medical Jounin jumping away as a great ball of white-hot fire burst forth from the Uchiha's mouth, covering their portion of the clearing in a blazing inferno that almost stopped the others' fights from proceeding.

As the flames began to die down minutes later, Sasuke was already darting his gaze from left to right, searching for any flashes of pink or irregular spikes in chakra. In the distance, Naruto and Kakashi were beginning their battle once more as Yamato and Sai continued to spar with weapons-only, but there was still no sign of the Kunoichi, which meant that she was hiding in the trees.

As the smoke cleared, a single glove lay on the floor and Sasuke recognized it as Sakura's, probably discarded so she could use her _Shousen_ Technique. Taking a step towards it, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see a glare of strings, a trap that the Kunoichi wanted him to set off. With a scoff, he removed a shuriken and tossed the weapon, effectively cutting the strings and awaiting its trap.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, he took a step forward, only to see a glimpse of pink briefly at his right, causing him to turn just in time to see a barrage of kunai heading his way, the Avenger removing his katana and blocking off the weapons. Immediately, he heard another whiz of kunai to his right again, Sasuke blocking them also with ease before he realized her intentions too late.

_Sizzle_.

Another explosion echoed in the large clearing and Sasuke had managed to jump away in time with minor burns, at the cost of losing his weapon, the Kusanagi lying harmlessly on the ground yards away from him. Without any time to recover, Sakura appeared expression taut with concentration as she put her Taijutsu skills to use, Sasuke's speed, however, to his advantage. And although Sasuke himself was also well in his Taijutsu skills, trained under Tsunade, Sakura was an expert at dodging attacks too.

In reprieve, the two jumped back, gathering themselves for their next move. Sakura was slightly panting while Sasuke remained cool and collected, though the sheen of sweat on his brow betrayed his 'unaffected' composure. As he studied her, Sasuke was surprised that while her left hand was covered in green chakra her right hand was covered in blue. Controlling chakra – and perfectly – was an amazing feat, but to do two different things simultaneously, that required a lot of concentration – medical and enhanced strength – was else something altogether.

His respect for her grew. But the dangers of the battle did also.

He had to catch her off guard.

Sakura crouched lower, her mind assessing the fact that she was low on weapons, was out of explosive tags, and was becoming increasingly frustrated with Sasuke's speed. None of her attacks were landing! On the other hand, Sasuke was also at a disadvantage with her abilities, wasn't landing any of his hits, and was relieved of his Kusanagi sword. To her immense pleasure, his Sharingan had also not been activated – yet. But she could still use that to her advantage.

Dark eyes locked with her bright green and Sakura stiffened, ready for an attack, however, she wasn't ready to hear his deep, inquiring voice, "So why are you in a bad mood?"

Pink brows furrowed together in confusion, "What?"

Sasuke shrugged in response, taking a step forward which only caused Sakura to tense and watch him with wary suspicion, "You say you're in a bad mood…It helps to talk about it."

Sakura snorted and Sasuke quirked a brow, "Coming from _you_, Sasuke…In the middle of a spar?" She put her hands together in a Seal, "Kai!"

The Avenger rolled his eyes at her, pointing an incredulous gaze at her hands, which only made her shrug, before he sighed and took another step, "I was only offering my assistance Sakura. I am your teammate and friend therefore you are entitled to share or take out your problems with me…Sometimes shouting and screaming is helpful when fighting."

Sakura laughed dryly, "Have you been spending more time with Sai?"

The Uchiha scowled, taking another step which Sakura noticed and guardedly narrowed her green gaze, "I heard you had a problem yesterday. Does your bad mood have something to do with it?"

She noticed that his tone was almost cold, mocking, maybe even bitter, but her eyes had narrowed a fraction more as she realized the Uchiha's intentions as well as the question that had been asked, "I don't want to talk about it Sasuke."

He took another step, although his dark stare had darkened further, "You don't trust me." The tone was hardly a question, almost accusing, "You only trust Naruto."

"Enough talk," Sakura growled as she rushed forward, her eyes flashing as Sasuke took the last few steps towards his Kusanagi, "It doesn't concern you!"

Sasuke didn't reply, picking up his sword and dodging low just as Sakura's fist flew, her punch missing but her momentum not stopping as she aimed for the ground, the impact causing the terrain to crack and shift violently. The dark-haired Shinobi cursed as his footing became unbalanced, eyes widening as a hand shot out and grabbed his left arm, the green chakra easily seeping into his system causing his arm to slowly numb. Viridian clashed with obsidian, Sakura smirking before she was roughly pushed away by his right hand and swiftly impaled by an electrified Kusanagi.

Her frail body staggered as the blade sank deeper into her shoulder, eyes wide with surprise as Sasuke blankly watched, his mouth twitching downward slightly. Sakura was an expert at dodging, she wasn't that easy to hit.

Removing his weapon, Sasuke stared as Sakura stumbled back a few more steps before she offered a knowing smirk, her body slowly fading away into cherry blossom petals until there was nothing left.

He smirked himself. Genjutsu.

Black eyes bled to deep crimson and the false world rapidly faded away as well as the numbness in his left arm. Her Genjutsu had been cast when she had made physical contact with him and had the connection of their eyes. Everything then moved in slow motion for him as Sasuke realized the real Sakura aiming to strike him, the shoulder he had impaled in her illusion was bleeding only slightly, probably from having hit her before he had gone under. Thinking quickly, Sasuke dropped his sword and braced himself.

Her left hand punch was dodged but the right hand, with its enhanced strength, was too close, so with grit teeth, Sasuke caught her hand with his left hand, putting as much chakra as he could into it to cushion the blow, but still feeling bones crack from the force. Red eyes meeting green, Sasuke smirked.

"Chidori Nagashi."

Currents of electricity escaped Sasuke's body, causing Sakura to wince from both the sudden light and stray bolts hitting her arms and body. Sasuke was sure to only put a paralyzing amount yet he was surprised to find her still standing strong – even with his hand enclosing hers for maximum damage – and _smirking_.

"Sorry Sasuke," She whispered, flinching slightly when another stray bolt hit her leg; her free hand appeared, aiming for his chest, "Rubber gloves."

Sasuke's eyes darted to the hand he held to see it still covered in the black, rubber material, the glove protecting her from his attack. Switching his gaze to her other hand he watched, wary of her punching force, only to have her lay it – almost gently – palm flat on his chest, a whimper escaping her mouth as her flesh hand made contact with his body. At first, the Uchiha thought her stupid for such a move because she was still getting shocked even after her 'rubber glove' trump card. But then the numbness began to settle and Sasuke realized her purpose, feeling her chakra seep into his system and his electric current begin to simmer into nothing.

"Damn it."

With his own move turned against him – completely, _numbingly_, paralyzed – Sasuke fell backwards, his back connecting hard with the ground making him grunt in pain. Unexpectedly, Sakura fell with him, her smaller body landing right on his chest and her right hand falling limply in his left. With his head, the only body part he could move, Sasuke warily looked down at the mop of pink hair resting on his chest, unable to shift and see if she was alright and unable to move to push her off.

"Sakura."

She was breathing but she didn't move either, didn't even look at him, "…Yeah?"

"Get off."

"Can't," She answered.

Dark brows furrowed, "Why?"

"You paralyzed me you idiot," Sakura sighed, "Remember?"

Sasuke frowned, "But you had to have done something…"

If Sakura could have shaken her head, she would have, however she only replied, "I numbed you, I know Sasuke…But to do that I still had to touch you, therefore your Chidori still worked."

Sasuke sighed, lying his head back down on the ground and gazing at the sky, hoping to Kami that the rest of Team Seven didn't see their position, or come to bad conclusions, "…You could have just punched me across the clearing."

Sakura snorted, "And risk knocking you out…I don't think so, you have a lot of explaining to do."

The Avenger frowned again, looking back down at her pink head and absently seeing their _almost_-entwined hands in his peripherals, "Like what?"

"Like all that talking before about my bad mood," Sakura scowled, however unseen he could hear it in her voice, "I mean, what's your problem these days? I know there have been…_changes_ but–"

"I have no problem with your _changes_, Sakura," Sasuke grit out, his right hand starting to get a tingling feeling at the tips of his fingers, "Are you going to get off me any time soon or are we going to have to wait for the _dobe_ or something?"

"There you go again!" Sakura complained, "And I'm healing as fast as I can! It's kind of hard to do when I have no control of my limbs!"

"Hn."

Sakura allowed an exasperated sigh to escape her lips, her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to regulate her chakra and get it flowing through her system so she could both heal and get movement back. However, unfortunately for her, it was made a lot harder because she was feeling quite comfortable in her current position. She couldn't – wouldn't – deny her feelings for Uchiha Sasuke and she couldn't deny the fact that lying with him was making her flush darker than she ever wanted. If only it were under circumstances where they wanted this, where they _both_ wanted it.

Unbeknownst to the Medic, Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable with his and his teammate's current position also, not because he didn't want it, but because he actually _liked_ it, more than he _should_ have. Already his left hand could feel hers resting against it, small and soft in comparison. Her body, he realized, was of that of a grown woman and it made his thoughts all the more muddled, _irritated_ even. He had said he was happy for Naruto, happy for _them_. _Something_ _else_ was telling him _otherwise_.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Sakura's head slowly lifted and she turned to face her teammate, hoping that her blush had lessened into nothing by then. At her movement, Sasuke opened his eyes, calmly watching as she avoided his gaze to look over his body at the wounds he had gotten, mostly cracked bones, burns, and numbness. Silently, she got to work with healing him, her body still lying uncomfortably – or was it _comfortably_? – against his.

"Sorry," She whispered, not meeting his questioning gaze, "My legs are still paralyzed…Just give it a few minutes."

He nodded but continued to watch as she returned to healing the burns on his arms that she could reach and the probable bruise he would get from when she touched his chest. He noticed her brows were drawn together in deep thought, lips pursed, and Sasuke found himself _wanting_ to know what was on her mind, _wanting_ to know what was bothering her.

Maybe he _wanted_ to fix it. Just to see her smile again.

Immediately, he inwardly shook those thoughts away and watched as the Jounin Medic turned to his final wound, the left hand, used to stop her punch. Carefully she cradled it in her right palm, allowing her fingers to probe the breaks before she set to work in mending the bones together.

"I _do_ trust you Sasuke," She whispered, his eyes flickering from their hands to her face, she, also looking away from her healing to stare at him with a weak smile, "…With my life," She looked away and shifted her body to roll off his, her back hitting the grass, eyes looking heavenward beside him, "I just want you to know that…If you didn't before."

She sighed as she began to bend her joints, Sasuke unmoving as he allowed her words to sink in, absently missing her warm touch, "I'm in a bad mood because I'm stressed…To sum it all up I suppose. Don't worry about it," She turned her head to look at him, observing his perfect side profile and smiled again, "If there are any problems that I _really_ need help with…I'll know who to come to now, ne Sasuke?"

The Avenger glanced at her without moving his head, "…Aa."

Sakura beamed, wriggling her toes and fingers. Giving one last glance at the sky, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"…I trust you too, Sakura."

The Kunoichi smiled and unconsciously grasped his healed hand, squeezing it briefly, "Thank you Sasuke."

Her heart fluttered when he tentatively squeezed her hand back.

For several minutes it was a content and comfortable silence, before Sakura's back started to ache and she removed her hand – albeit reluctantly – from his, sitting up and testing her movements, Sasuke following her example just seconds later. From where he sat, the Uchiha subtly watched the pink-haired Kunoichi, something in his chest constricting painfully before he smothered it harshly, opting to just watch as she stood and began to collect her things from around their battlefield. Standing himself, he made his way to his Kusanagi, inwardly glad that he was able to have that brief time with Sakura to himself. There was an understanding between them, their bond was still strong.

All he had to do now was figure out what it was that intrigued him about Haruno Sakura. Why his bond with _her_ was different from his with Naruto's.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" A familiar voice called out, "Sasuke-teme!! Enough Training, let's get some lunch at Ichiraku's!!"

On the other side of the clearing Sasuke watched as Naruto waved at them, Kakashi feet away with his precious _Icha Icha_ novel. Yamato and Sai were ready to go, waiting for his and Sakura's arrival.

The Medic chuckled, catching his attention, "Naruto and his Ramen…We had it this morning too…"

And thus Sasuke's time alone with Sakura had ended. Reality had returned. Sakura and Naruto were _together_.

And Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan, how was your training with Sasuke-teme?"

The Kunoichi took a deep inhalation of breath, exhaled, and smiled, "Quite refreshing actually."

Naruto waggled his brows, a goofy grin on his face, "That's it?"

Naruto and Sakura were lagging behind – a first since Naruto always raced to Ichiraku's as fast as he could – following Yamato and Sai who were trading combat strategies, who followed Sasuke and Kakashi who were content with remaining silent. Again they were walking at a leisurely pace through the Training Grounds but it was to be expected after a good, long, and hard workout. Naruto, however, did notice Sasuke trying to subtlety look back at the two of them, as if suspicious, eyeing their linked arms. Sakura was oblivious, mind obviously elsewhere, but Naruto and Sai noticed, and the Artist had completely turned back, curious as to what the Avenger was trying to look at. The blonde-Shinobi tried very hard not to laugh out loud, though he couldn't help his wide smile.

Naruto was pulled out of his inner musings when Sakura pinched him, bright cobalt meeting with fierce viridian, her lips turned down in a disapproving frown, "Are you _implying_ that I would cheat on you, _Naruto_?"

Blue eyes widened with complete surprise, "N-No! Of course not S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded her head, turning her stare forward once more, "Good."

The Kyuubi-Vessel breathed a sigh of relief.

However, the mischievous grin returned, Naruto slowing his pace as he poked Sakura lightly at her side, causing the woman to yelp and earn curious glances from the others, "…So why were you on top of him?" His voice was a low, indicative whisper making sure the others couldn't hear, his mouth close to the Kunoichi's ear, earning raised brows and the desired glare he was aiming for from a certain Avenger, "_And_ you were holding hands. Care to share Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed; green irises wide, before she frowned with embarrassment and promptly pinched Naruto again, earning a loud chuckle from the hyper blonde, "_Naruto_! Stop it!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto coughed, controlling himself and his laughter as much as he could, wide smile still present, "I couldn't resist. You two looked quite cozy."

"We were sparring," The Medic hissed, defending herself, "That position hadn't been my intention!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto placated with a final laugh as he rubbed his hands through his blonde locks, "I'll stop teasing. Though I have to admit, he does look to be in a _better_ mood than before your spar," Sapphire eyes sparkled as he tweaked her chin, jade eyes gazing up at him skeptically, "You _both_ seem to be in better moods."

A tinge of pink colored Sakura's cheeks, her mind agreeing with Naruto's observations. Her spar with Sasuke had not only been invigorating but also – a _moment_. A moment between the two of them and the two of them _alone_. Grounds of trust had been established and realized and perhaps it made them feel better and more secure about their connection, as both teammates and friends.

Sakura also didn't mind the feel of holding his hand in hers, and not be rejected by the action but welcomed.

Sakura smiled, her free hand moving up to place stray strands of hair behind one ear, "…I guess you're right Naruto…"

The blonde-Shinobi laughed, "Of course I am," And then he pouted teasingly, "But I'm jealous too. What can the Teme do to make you feel better that _I_ can't? I mean, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend!"

Sakura chuckled, her hand gently taking a hold of his and beginning to heal the minor scratches he received from his fight with Kakashi, "Naruto, you _always_ make me feel better, boyfriend or not…I mean, I did have the greatest Instant Ramen ever this morning, didn't I?"

"You did, didn't you?" Naruto grinned before leaning down conspiratorially to whisper, "Just don't tell Jii-chan at Ichiraku's okay? We wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Of course," The Medic laughed, finishing up the last of his wounds before nudging him in the ribs, her expression expectant, "And although you're making me laugh right now Naruto, I'm not going to forget that we're having a talk later."

Naruto pouted, "Is it serious?"

"Quite," Sakura affirmed with a nod.

"…Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"I just have a few questions," Sakura stated lightly, eyes closed; then after a few moments, they opened again to glance at her boyfriend with a resigned appearance, "…We also have important matters to discuss about _us_."

"Us?" Naruto asked, confused.

Another firm nod, "Us."

Naruto bit his bottom lip before inquiring in a desperate whisper, "…Are you breaking up with me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him, a little surprised with his tone and his question before she let out a soft, reassuring smile, and a gentle pat on his arm, "No Naruto…We'll talk later, I promise…"

However, just as Naruto opened his mouth to press further he watched as Sakura stiffened, jade eyes widening, her grip on his arm tightening, and from his peripherals, the rest of Team Seven had stopped in their walking also. Training Ground Three was one of the farthest from the Konoha Village, or specifically, farthest from the borders of the Konoha Parks and Civilization, so they were all still surrounded by trees, trees, and more trees. Team Seven was probably less than a half of a mile away from their destination when something prevented them from going further.

Or more explicitly, _someone._ _Two_ of them.

When Uzumaki Naruto saw _them_, his form went absolutely rigid, teeth baring with malice, blue eyes darkening with red flecks, fingers clenching and unclenching, and chakra spiking with untamed energy. This did not go unnoticed by the other Members of Team Seven, who looked behind at the blonde-Shinobi, curious of the less-than-friendly reaction to the newcomers' appearance. Sakura's grip on his arm tightened even more, more afraid of Naruto's response, recalling the threats he made the previous night with fear, hoping he wouldn't follow through with them.

"Naruto…"

The Kunoichi was silenced by a low growl which caused Yamato and Kakashi to raise interested yet suspicious brows, Sai to look on with curiosity, and Sasuke to study the couple's behavior skeptically. Wrenching free non-too-lightly from Sakura's grasp, Naruto stomped forward, pushing passed his other comrades, eyes intent on the duo before him. Sakura followed worriedly, everyone else walking after her with restrained bewilderment.

"_You_!" Naruto growled.

Sakura jumped slightly at the low rumble of her best friend's voice. Kakashi pocketed his _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_ Book. Yamato stood ready to retain the Kyuubi if he had to. Sai followed after, still curious of Naruto's behavior. And Sasuke watched Sakura, noticing her worried frown, hands trembling as she came up beside the furious blonde.

Raito Kimiko and Raito Kiyoshi stood motionless as the Team Seven Squad approached them. The younger of the two stood beside her brother, dressed nobly, although her arms were crossed and her deep blue eyes were darting from Naruto and Kiyoshi, her expression clearly showing that she was angry about something, judging by her deep frown. Kiyoshi on the other hand remained emotionless, unaffected by Naruto's furious features even when he stopped just two feet away from him. He too was dressed smartly, wearing garbs that represented the Warrior he was, a sword even strapped to his hip. Briefly, his dark blue eyes watched Sakura, who looked away quickly back at her boyfriend, hoping for a way to calm him, before his gaze slid back to the angered stare of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto snarled, fists tightened, his attitude surprising Team Seven again, "I want you to stay away from her!"

Kiyoshi didn't answer, his eyes looking back at Sakura to see her clutching at Naruto's arm, her emerald eyes darting in different directions to avoid locking with his stare, "Naruto, forget about it, let's go…"

The Medic was ignored and Kiyoshi looked back at Naruto to see him glaring daggers at his face, muscles tensed for action. Beside him, Kimiko began to tap her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Well, Nii-san," The red-head urged with irritation, her eyes darting between Naruto and her older brother, "Do it. Apologize."

Sakura looked up with surprise, glancing between the two siblings, jade irises suspicious yet hopeful. If things went smoothly, if amends could be made; their future together on the Mission would be that much easier. Also realizing this, Naruto's teeth disappeared from view, lips pursing together into a deep yet expectant frown.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoshi took a step forward and bowed, although with reluctance, "…I would like to apologize for my behavior…"

Naruto smirked, crossing his arms, "Good."

Kiyoshi looked up, staring straight into Naruto's eyes with detestation, "I apologize, Uzumaki Naruto, for calling you a _'lowly, loud-mouthed_ _idiot'_ yesterday…I ask that you forgive me."

Beside him, Kimiko began to smile with happiness and relief, her eyes gazing at Naruto adoringly, waiting for his reply. Sakura's mouth dropped open, Team Seven remained confused, and Naruto's killer-intent returned with a vengeance.

Why the _hell_ was he apologizing to _him_?!

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Kimiko began, her bright eyes apologetic, "When I heard about what Kiyoshi-nii-san did yesterday and what an awful name he called you, I just had to make him apologize. It's only right!"

Sakura had to admit that Raito Kimiko must have really liked Naruto if name-calling of the one she _loved_, from her own brother, upset her.

Naruto however was not moved. His fury was increasing and he had half a mind to punch Kiyoshi across Konoha then and there. Instead, he took a step forward, startling Sakura and Kimiko, his eyes burning as he met Kiyoshi's blank expression.

"_I'm_ not the one you should be apologizing to, you _Bastard_," The whiskers were growing darker; Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke all took a step forward, "I should _kill_ you for even _touching_ her."

"Naruto!" Sakura pleaded, tugging his arm and managing to get him to take a few steps back, "Stop it!"

"I regret my unorthodox actions, yes," Kiyoshi began his eyes connecting with Sakura's when she turned to face him, her features guarded, before he turned to gaze back at Naruto, "But when I know what I want…I'll fight anyone for it. Even _you_."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward, yet stopped by his girlfriend's hold, "Stay _away_ from her!"

"Stop it Naruto," Sakura tried again, "Please don't cause any trouble."

"She speaks wisely; listen to her," Kiyoshi smirked, "No trouble, ne?"

Sakura glared at him, "Why don't you just _leave_?"

"We don't have to listen to _you_," Kimiko retorted.

"Besides Naruto, you can't kill me," Kiyoshi continued, eyes sharp, "I'm the Diplomat's son…I can do _whatever_ I want."

"Not if I rip off your hands you can't!" Naruto shouted, crouching to lunge only to be stopped by not only Sakura's hand but another on his opposite shoulder.

Apparently, the rest of Team Seven had stepped closer to the couple, suspicions rising, not at all liking the comments that had been tossed back and forth. Although they didn't know what was going on, they were going to support their teammates when needed. Sasuke had taken a stand on Sakura's free side, surprising the Kunoichi, and Yamato and Kakashi were directly behind Naruto. Sai, who had grabbed Naruto's right shoulder, offered a small smile while glancing at the siblings.

"Excuse my friend Naruto-kun," He began, "He has a violent temper."

Kiyoshi stared at Sai blankly, arms crossed over his chest as Kimiko took a small step forward, her eyes glaring at Sakura's and Naruto's still linked arms.

"Naruto-kun isn't violent!" She defended, tossing a fierce look at the unaffected Sai before panning it back to Sakura, "And he doesn't deserve _you_!"

Sakura stiffened, Sasuke frowned, Naruto glowered, Sai smiled.

"I beg to differ," Sai stated casually, "From what I've seen, Sakura-chan seems to be a far suited partner for Naruto-kun than _you_…Brat."

Sakura's eyes widened and Kimiko shrieked with indignantly. Kiyoshi threw at glare at the still-smiling Sai while Naruto silently amended his teammate for a very _appropriate_ choice of nickname – quite possibly the most _accurate_ compared to the others he had given in the past.

Taking a step forward, Sakura released Naruto's arm and squared her shoulders, looking directly into Kiyoshi's piecing blue orbs, "Kiyoshi-_san_…As you have stated before, you are the Diplomat's son…_You_ are the Lightning Daimyo's nephew," Eyes widened all around in surprise, but the Medic continued, "And _I_ am a _Kunoichi_ of the Hidden Leaf just as _Naruto_ is a loyal _Shinobi_ of the Hidden Leaf…We are flattered by your affections but strictly, as professionals, _we_ are _only_ your _Protection_…Nothing more. _Please_ understand this."

Kiyoshi offered a half smile, condescending, arrogant, "And as I also stated before Sakura-_chan_…I fight for what I want. And what I want is _you_," All the males of Team Seven immediately bristled, those who didn't know what had been going on before were now fitting the puzzle pieces together; Sasuke reached for his Kusanagi distrustfully, Kiyoshi smirked again, "And I _will_ have you."

Sakura was speechless. Was Raito Kiyoshi really that fearless or was he just plain stupid? There were five, very capable men around her that protected her like family and he was spouting out nonsense without an ounce of fear! Was he relying on his diplomatic immunity so much? Or was he really that confident – that _strong_ – to think that he could have her?

"I don't see the point, Nii-san," Kimiko muttered, "She's not worth it."

Naruto took another step forward, stopped again by Sakura and Sai, though they had to use a lot more force than before, "You stay away from my girlfriend! Sakura-chan obviously doesn't want to be with you so if I hear you touched her or forced yourself on her again, I won't hesitate to beat you bloody!!"

"_Again?_" Sai reiterated with surprise, glancing at Sakura, whose features were obscured by her long hair.

"He forced himself on you?!" Sasuke hissed, unsheathing his katana, obsidian depths bleeding to crimson again, the Sharingan spinning rapidly.

Naruto wouldn't stop shouting, his eyes hardened, "You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass already!! You can't hold Alliance over my head forever!!"

"Stop it Naruto, _please_!" Sakura whispered brokenly one arm holding his jacket while the other had shot out to stop Sasuke from advancing, her grip tight as the Uchiha Prodigy glared at her, wondering why she was stopping them from hurting the one that hurt her.

"What did he _do_ to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked sharply, "Tell me."

Sakura shook her head but Naruto had heard and took another step forward, "He cornered her in her Office!"

"Naruto, stop!"

"Forced her with his strength!"

"Naruto!"

The sounds of birds chirping echoed in the air and Sakura frantically turned her gaze from Naruto to Sasuke, tightening her grip on his shirt as she eyed the electric current forming in his hand, "Sasuke, no!"

"He _kissed her_!"

"Stop it!"

"He made her _cry!_"

"_NARUTO!_"

And suddenly, everything went silent. Kakashi and Yamato had appeared too fast, almost out of nowhere, standing between Team Seven and the Raito Siblings. Yamato stood in front of Naruto, eyes staring down at him disapprovingly, Kakashi stood between Sasuke and Sakura, hands firm yet comforting on each of their shoulders. Turning his head over his own shoulder, the Copy-Cat Ninja's dark eyes stared coolly at Kiyoshi.

"I suggest you leave. Now."

For a few moments, no one said anything or made a move. Kiyoshi's gaze drifted from Kakashi to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto both glaring and moving to strike but stopped by their elder comrades. Sakura didn't return his gaze and Kakashi helpfully stood in front of her to block the Raito's view.

With a final glare at Kakashi's back, Kiyoshi sighed and motioned for his sister to follow, "Come Kimiko."

And without moving, Team Seven listened as the footfalls of the Raito Siblings steadily drifted away until silence prevailed again.

Sasuke immediately shrugged off Kakashi's hold, Sakura's hand releasing his shirt also, to fall limply at her side, face obscured by her long, pink hair. The Avenger looked at her uncertainly before shifting his gaze to Naruto, the blonde visibly torn from comforting Sakura or distancing himself from her because of the guilt of his outburst. He had just been so _angry_ after seeing Kiyoshi and hearing what he said that he had lost control.

Yet who could blame him? This was for Sakura. Sasuke had almost lost it himself too. Kakashi and Yamato could feel the tension of the situation, appalled with what they heard had transpired; and Sai, although new with emotions, wasn't feeling at all happy with what had happened either.

Sighing, Kakashi placed both his hands on Sakura's delicate shoulders and leaned forward, hoping to get a view of her face, her expression, her _feelings_, but to no avail, "…Sakura. Are you okay?"

No answer came from the pastel-haired Kunoichi and the Jounin began to get concerned, when Sakura finally lifted her head up and offered a small, weak smile, jade eyes clouded with a mixture of emotions Kakashi had trouble identifying, "…I'm fine Kaka-sensei…No worries."

Her slender hands came up and politely removed his from her shoulders, taking a step away from him and offering another smile that even Sai could tell was fake.

Naruto stepped towards her, "Sakura-chan…I'm so sorry, I just– Seeing him– What he _said_– I…"

Sakura shook her head quickly, breathing in and swiftly exhaling, "…It's okay Naruto…I know, you were looking out for me, right? It's to be expected from my boyfriend," She made to walk passed Sasuke and Kakashi, glancing back to address them, "I'm not feeling hungry right now…Maybe some other time? I-I have to get stuff done," She gazed at Naruto directly, "We still need to talk, remember? Just meet me at Ichiraku's in a couple hours okay?"

Confused but compliant, Naruto nodded his head, "Okay."

She turned to everyone else and smiled again, "I'll see you all later. Bye."

And without another word, Sakura turned and left, five pairs of eyes following after her.

When she had completely disappeared, chakra signature and all, everyone turned to look at Naruto, the blonde still staring at where Sakura was last seen.

Rubbing his hand through untamed, silver hair, Kakashi sighed, "All I knew was that there was a problem between Sakura and you, Naruto, and the Diplomat's children…" Naruto turned to look at him, "Care to fill us in?"

At first, Naruto stared blankly at the expectant expressions on his comrades' faces before he rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry," He turned and began walking back towards the Village.

Sasuke frowned, "_Dobe_!"

Naruto didn't stop in his strides, nor did he look back, his voice carrying on the wind, "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

_BRING! BRING!_

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may I help– Forehead?"

Sakura stood stiffly in front of the store, her features – _usually_ bright – paling in comparison to the numerous amounts of flowers surrounding her. Viridian orbs were blank, staring at Ino with an almost lost expression before she stumbled towards her, grabbing for the counter to help steady herself, lips faintly moving but no sound coming out.

"Forehead?" Ino asked worriedly as she moved around the counter to help steady her, grey-blue eyes looking over her form for any wounds, but finding none, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"…It's…It's all going so wrong…"

Ino frowned, gently leading the woman to a nearby chair before leaving her briefly to put the _'Closed'_ Sign on the Shop's door, "What is? Tell me what's going on."

"…Everything!" Sakura gasped, startling the blonde slightly who only became apprehensive as the Medic began to choke on her words, tears threatening to spill from her jade eyes, "I-I can't take it anymore…It was a mistake, it made things worse!"

"What did?" Ino pressed as she kneeled to Sakura's eye level, her expression filled with absolute concern – never had she seen Sakura so vulnerable, _tired_ – "Tell me."

"Our _lie_!" Sakura shrieked, tears finally spilling over in semi-hysteria, Ino's eyes widening as she steadied the distressed woman, "I-It's backfiring right before our eyes…We can't stop it…I-I can't stop it. Kami, Ino, what have I done? What have I done?"

The Kunoichi broke down into sobs, Ino instantly wrapping her arms around her best friend in comfort, knowing that the stress and emotions of the passed week had finally caught up to her. And a person could only take so much.

"We'll fix this Forehead," Ino soothed as she ran her hand through pastel tresses, "I'm here and you have Naruto too…You're strong. You can do this."

"Can I?" Sakura asked, though it was mostly directed at herself, "The point of this charade was to get them off our backs, to prevent them from pursuing…But they've only become more aggressive…They're only trying harder. What would have happened if we hadn't lied? Would Naruto and I have been better off?"

Ino shook her head, "…We can't know that Forehead……But what I do know is that you're still protected. If Naruto wasn't around I think Kiyoshi would have taken more initiative…But _because_ Naruto is around, especially on the upcoming Mission, Kiyoshi can't do anything with his Father's watchful eyes…Like you said, it would be dishonorable to pursue an already involved woman…"

Sakura shrugged, grunting noncommittally.

"You can't forget that Kimiko hasn't been bothering Naruto either! Wasn't that the intention! You're protecting your best friend like you promised!" Sakura relaxed a fraction and Ino continued, "And besides, me, Hinata-chan, and Shika-kun will be there…And don't forget Sasuke-kun too!"

Sakura groaned and Ino raised an elegant brow, "What's the matter?"

"He knows," Sakura replied with a sigh, "Sasuke _knows_ about what Kiyoshi did in my Office."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ino questioned, confused with her logic.

The Medic looked up, "Of course it's a bad thing! A _really_ bad thing! _More_ tension! _More_ lying! _More_ chances of our charges getting killed, by their _own_ protection! It's bad enough with Naruto, but Sasuke too!?"

Ino allowed a thoughtful expression before nodding her head, "Yeah…That's true."

"See!" Sakura affirmed before dropping her head in her hands, clearly miserable, "And to top it all off, Kiyoshi practically declared to my whole Team that he was going to fight _for_ me, would do _anything_ to _have_ me! Is he looking for a Death Wish?!"

"…A girl would think a declaration like that would be romantic…" Ino murmured, earning a glare from the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Romantic or not I don't _want_ to be fought over," Sakura growled, "I'm already Naruto's anyways so he shouldn't have to fight for me!"

"Are you really _Naruto's_?" Ino mumbled with a knowing grin.

"What?" Sakura snapped, not hearing her and annoyed by it.

"Nothing!" Ino sang with a smile, earning a suspicious glower from her friend before she sighed, "Forehead…Even if Naruto did have to fight for you…Do you really think he'd _lose_?"

For a few moments Sakura contemplated her words before offering a small smile, "No, Naruto wouldn't lose…"

"Besides, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be there to fight for you too Billboard Brow," The Mind-User exclaimed, "You're his Teammate and he _obviously_ cares for you!"

"I suppose…" Sakura muttered.

'_You didn't see what I saw here at the Flower Shop yesterday!'_ Ino's mind crowed, _'Sasuke was acting pretty J-E-A-L-O-U-S of you and Naruto being together!'_

"Nevertheless," Ino started with a raised finger, posture firm, "Kiyoshi is the enemy – _personally_ speaking since we need his Country's Alliance – so we must be in tip-top shape to deal with him and his family for all of next week. I suppose not only are we keeping an eye on Mister-I-Lust-After-Forehead but also Misters-Pretend-Boyfriend-And-Scary-Avenger…"

"Kami, this is going to be horrible," Sakura groaned, putting her head back in her hands, "Horrible."

"Chin up Sakura," Ino laughed, "Just one more week and you'll be back on the Singles Market, looking back on this event and _Laughing_. I promise you!"

Sakura turned her head slightly to give the blonde a one-eyed glare, "I'm holding you to that Ino-Pig."

"Of course, Billboard Brow," She responded with a grin.

Sakura smiled. While Uzumaki Naruto was a great friend, Yamanaka Ino didn't make one heck of a bad friend either.

_BRING! BRING!_

"OI!" Ino shouted, turning in her seat towards the door, "We're Closed– Oh, hi Shika-kun!"

The Nara Genius was silent as he observed the two women before him, noticing Sakura's hunched-over figure and Ino's comforting hand on one shoulder. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on, and what could have led to it…

He sighed, "Troublesome."

"So, what's up?" Ino asked, checking her watch, "You're a few hours early to be picking me up," She grinned, "Taking me to lunch?"

Shikamaru grunted, "No."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Lazy-ass."

Sakura watched the interaction with an amused smile.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru repeated before glancing at both women seriously, "We're being called to a Meeting…Hokage-sama wants us to meet the entire Raito Family…Become familiar with them so our Mission will be executed with less difficulty…I'm sure Raito-san also wants to inspect the Shinobi who will be assigned in protecting them…" Another sigh, "What a drag."

Sakura stiffened. Ino cast her another concerned look. The Medic didn't want to see them. Not so soon after their last encounter. And with Naruto and Sasuke there, _knowing_ what happened…She didn't want to imagine it.

"…Maybe we can say you're not feeling well…" Ino offered but Sakura firmly shook her head as she stood.

"No Ino…Like I said before, I'm _not_ running away," Her shoulders squared as Shikamaru offered a skeptical look but sighed again, "He won't get to me," Her green eyes darkened, "He won't _have_ me…I'm a professional – _powerful, skilled_ - Kunoichi…"

Ino smirked as she followed Shikamaru and Sakura out the door, immediately agreeing with her best friend's last words, dark with challenge.

"Like _hell_ I'll let him have his way."

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you two tell us?"

Sasuke was livid. For something to have happened to Sakura, as bad as being _forced_ upon, and not be told? And then to find out in the manner that they did at the Training Grounds?

Naruto shrugged, continuing to slurp up his Ramen, yet calmly, as opposed to his usual _inhaling_, "It only happened yesterday…And Sakura-chan didn't want any more complications for the Mission…"

"Complications?" Sasuke retorted, incredulously staring at the blonde at his left.

"Think about it," Naruto sighed, "_I'm_ already pissed off…You're her teammate too and now that you know do you think you'll be able to protect our clients without wanting to kill _him_ at the same time?"

Sasuke remained silent, staring into his cooling broth of Beef Ramen, hands clenching into fists and mouth forming a grim line.

Naruto sighed again, "I thought so."

"If this is your problem," Sai began on the other side of Sasuke, "Then why not Sakura-chan and yourself decline the Mission."

Naruto snorted, "Believe me, we would have loved to…_Tsunade-baa-chan_ would have loved to with the dangers of the Mission and the high chances of Akatsuki encounters…But the Diplomat's a paranoid bastard…Wants the best _and_ wants to keep an eye on us. He approves of me and Sakura-chan because we met him before, five years ago, on a Mission to save his daughter…Remember Kaka-sensei?"

The Copy-Cat Ninja, who had already finished his bowl of Ramen and returned to his _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_ Book, sat at Naruto's left and smiled in reminisce, "Ah yes…The daughter is older now…And it appears she still retains her childhood crush with Naruto…"

"Crush?" Yamato asked from Kakashi's left, interest sparked.

"More like Obsession," Naruto muttered absently as he stirred his Ramen contents idly – much to the others' surprise, since _usually_ five Bowls would be finished and stacked by now, he was still on his _First_.

"Infatuation _now_, I suppose," Kakashi continued, "She had been quite smitten with Naruto in her youth…" He snuck a glance at the downcast blonde sympathetically, "It seems over the years it has grown into something more…"

"And Kiyoshi-san?" Yamato pressed, "Was it the same for Sakura and him?"

Kakashi shook his head, "We were more in the company of Kimiko-san…We briefly met with her older brother and his actions toward Sakura seemed harmless enough, at least for a 14-year old boy…Perhaps I misjudged…"

"Well, now he's lusting after _my_ girlfriend," Naruto growled; a pair of chopsticks snapped directly at his right, but he ignored it, "And if I have to fight him to get him to back off, so be it."

"Now, now Naruto," Kakashi started, "Don't be hasty. Remember what Sakura said…He's the Diplomat's son _and_ the Daimyo's nephew…_And_ a Warrior. Don't go causing trouble at the risk of losing Konoha's Alliance…"

Naruto frowned, "For Sakura-chan, I'd risk all of Konoha's Alliances! Come on Teme! Sai! Back me up here!"

"Hn."

"Of course."

"But would _Sakura_ be happy with that?" Kakashi countered, a knowing smile creeping over his lips as Naruto faltered, "Of course I care about Sakura," The Copy-Ninja continued, "We all do," Yamato nodded his head, Sai smiled, Sasuke looked at him blankly, "But from what you remembered this afternoon, she stood up to Kiyoshi-san professionally, as a Kunoichi……I think you will do well to follow her example…"

"But what if on the Mission Kiyoshi tries something on her!" Naruto complained.

"Then you _and_ Sasuke are there to watch out for her," Kakashi answered simply, "Protect her if you must, but _don't _jeopardize the Mission. Think of this as a test of your patience and self-control even…Learn from your experiences," He smiled, his mask shifting slightly from the movement as his lone-eye crinkled, "You might even obtain something valuable out of it."

Naruto frowned, "…Like what?"

Yet before Kakashi could answer, a figure had appeared from Ichiraku's entrance, pearly gaze landing on their male group before timidly walking over to join them. When Naruto caught sight of her he automatically beamed.

"Hinata-chan!!"

She blushed lightly and acknowledged everyone with her lavender gaze, "H-Hello Naruto-kun. E-Everyone."

"Where's there something you needed?" Naruto asked, eyes bright, a little excited to see her.

The Hyuuga Heiress flushed as she shook her head, "N-No…I, um, came to inform y-you and Sasuke-san that w-we are to meet Hokage-sama r-right now."

"Why?" Sasuke asked blandly.

Hinata met his gaze, "U-Um…As the Shinobi who are p-protecting Raito-san and his children, w-we are to meet them in her O-Office with S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Shikamaru-san…T-That way the M-Mission will be accomplished w-without much t-trouble…"

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, the Hyuuga startled by the expressions, before the Uchiha turned to her fully, "We're _all_ meeting in the Hokage's Office _now_?"

"With the Diplomat's kids?" Naruto added.

Hinata nodded.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being dragged away via the hand by Naruto, her pearly gaze watching as Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai waved a short farewell before they were out of her view and she, Sasuke, and Naruto were out of Ichiraku's entirely. Turning her head, she found Sasuke and Naruto quickly walking towards the Hokage's Office, eyes hard and expressions grim. She frowned in concern, righting herself into a more comfortable position for walking, and blushing at the continued contact between her and the blonde.

"We can't leave Sakura-chan alone with _him_," Naruto began, frown deepening, "We may not be able to hurt him but we can sure protect her from whatever he may have planned."

"Hn."

Whatever they were talking about, Hinata sure didn't like it already. She was going to have to ask Sakura or Ino about it later.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yay, I'm back and in about a week, just like I promised!!! I hope you guys liked your 25 Page Chapter, Ironically, every five chapters, it turned up as 25 Pages long _and_ it was a Kimiko/Kiyoshi Encounter. So, with new drama, the plot thickens, what do _you_ think will happen next?! Share your thoughts please I really like to hear from you readers!!! And sorry that I didn't get to the Sasuke's Morning Surprise part of the story, I've been saying it in the ANs for the past three chapters but to no avail it has yet to show up!! Well, I promise you that it will be in the _next_ chapter, I'm sure this time, lol. So, I hope you liked the chapter, please share your feedback!!

**So Tell Me:  
- Who Liked Sai and his 'Brat' Nickname?  
- Who Liked the battle between Sasuke and Sakura? And her falling on him?  
- What would you like to happen to Kimiko and Kiyoshi?  
- What you think might happen?  
- What you might want to see happen****  
- Any other comments?**

**I'm curious for your answers... :)**

**Disclaimer:** …Nope…

**Next Update:** Well, hopefully in 7-8 days again, I want to be steady on my chapter updates and not leave you guys hanging again…

**Next Chapter:** Sasuke _finally_ gets his Morning Surprise and Sakura leaves for her Mission!

So Please Review!!! And let me know what you think might happen!!!

And let me know if anyone is **OOC**, I want to stay as **In Character** as Possible!!!!

**LiveJournal:** _Len83_

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: _CrazyGirlofManyNames; CherryLocs; Fonrin; .1995; Reality's the worst nightmare; pink-strawberries; utoi; kt.; empty-spaces; Inu-ru831; shkh4ever; ssraja10; _AND _lulu halulu_**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU!!!**

Luvinukag83  
aka  
Len83


	11. Emotions Run High

**Chapter Eleven: Emotions Run High**

"You're late."

Sasuke didn't answer as he strode confidently into the Hokage's Office, hands stuffed in his pockets and dark eyes absently scanning the room for his Team Seven female comrade. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed after the Uchiha Avenger, azure eyes also darting around the room for his girlfriend while Hinata timidly trailed behind, stuttering out an apology.

"M-My apologies H-Hokage-sama…We didn't m-mean to be l-late."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Don't blame Hinata-chan, it was my fault," He turned to finally look at his hazel-eyed Leader, his expression a mix of confusion and impatience, "Have you seen Sakura-chan? Is she here yet?"

Tsunade eyed the blonde-Shinobi suspiciously, wary of his and Sasuke's tensed forms but brushed their behavior off, finding it none of her business, and nodded to the door, "She, Ino, and Shikamaru arrived just minutes ago but I sent them off to do some quick errands."

"What kind of errands?" Sasuke asked – more like demanded – earning a reproachful glare from the Sannin.

Pursing her lips, irritated with the males' show of disrespect, the woman began to shuffle papers around her desk, thinking best to answer their questions and avoid trouble that could be caused with her silence, "Yamanaka and Nara I sent to find Raito Masaru…I had Sakura and Shizune find his children."

Sasuke's and Naruto's features hardened immediately, causing both Tsunade and Hinata to glance at them curiously, silently wondering what the problem was. Eyeing the two Shinobi, Tsunade narrowed her toffee-gaze and began to tap her fingers against her desktop, suspicious frown deepening.

"Is there something the matter?" The blonde-woman asked, observing as angered glares met her stare, though the antagonism, she knew, didn't seem to be directed at her, "Naruto? Uchiha?"

Naruto offered a short glance in Sasuke's direction, his mind warring with decisions and options, whether or not he should share with the Hokage – Sakura's Shishou – what had been going on between Sakura and Kiyoshi, specifically. By telling, what consequences would come out of it?

"What is it?" Tsunade asked again, eyes still narrowed, critically observing them, causing Naruto to fidget involuntarily.

Hinata watched as both Sasuke's and Naruto's mouths both opened to speak before a knock on the door interrupted them, their heads instantly snapping towards the entryway as it slowly opened, revealing a bored-postured Nara Shikamaru before he leisurely walked in, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes half-lidded. Not long after, Yamanaka Ino came into view, her stance the exact opposite of that of her boyfriend's, her arms crossed over her chest, scowl marring her attractive features, and grey-blue eyes glaring balefully at the floor.

Apparently the source of her troubles followed right after her as Raito Masaru entered the cluttered Office, his stride powerful, his expression hard, his chin held up in self-confidence, and his navy stare piercing straight through Tsunade's sharper hazel.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Masaru-san."

The greeting was clipped and to the point, expected from such stubborn and strong-willed figureheads. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto all took a stand, lined up professionally on one side of the room while Raito Masaru took his position close to Tsunade's desk, his dark-blue eyes turning towards the five Shinobi with an analyzing stare.

"Kimiko, hurry up!" A sharp voice commanded outside the Office, causing several pairs of eyes to turn towards the source.

"Coming! Coming!"

And Sakura emerged, her walk fluid and graceful, her posture straight and poised. Emerald eyes burned brightly with irritation but impressively masked, lips twitching downward, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Not two steps behind her was Raito Kiyoshi, and much to the other Shinobi's displeasure, his eyes were intent on Sakura's backside, a smirk playing on his lips. Naruto took a step forward, anger evident in his gaze but a firm grasp from Shikamaru prevented him from doing anything else.

And finally, Raito Kimiko appeared, the doors closing behind her, courtesy of Shizune, and the Office was plunged into silence. The Raito Siblings took comfortable stands beside their father, both eyeing their guards disinterestedly, but when Kimiko's stare landed on Naruto she blushed and offered him a nervous smile and timid wave. The blonde-Shinobi looked away towards Sakura, who had taken a stand at the end of their Ninja Line-Up beside Ino, her expression carefully blank and her eyes looking positively sharper.

"…So these are the Shinobi you've chosen?" Masaru questioned thoughtfully as he eyed the Six, all attention directed to him, "…They are capable then? To protect my family and I?"

Most of the Shinobi tensed slightly at the comment, a little offended that the man showed his disbelief in their abilities so blatantly. Tsunade also frowned, her hands folding together to prevent them from finding the Diplomat's neck.

"I assure you Masaru-san," The Hokage answered evenly, "They are _very_ capable in guarding you and your family. As agreed, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are accompanying you, and the remaining four have talents and capabilities that will no doubt make your journey home all the more easier…"

Masaru nodded his head, right hand stroking his reddish-brown beard, eyes thoughtfully continuing to observe them, "I see…"

"I don't understand why we need so many Father," Kiyoshi scoffed, head turned to the side, "Uzumaki and Haruno would have been more than enough and I am proficient enough to take care of myself…"

Masaru frowned, glancing at his son blankly, "That may be true Kiyoshi," He turned to Naruto and Sakura again with an even narrowed stare, "But we wouldn't want to take any chances…I value our safety and we know that the road home will be dangerous."

Kiyoshi's frown remained, turning his own blue eyes on the Ninja, gaze landing on Sasuke and Naruto longer than the others, most likely familiar with their earlier encounter before eyeing Ino and Hinata and then, finally, Sakura, "…There are women in this group also…Can they handle it?"

Tsunade's, Sakura's, and Ino's brows furrowed with anger, chakra spiking dangerously that even the males grew wary. Hinata also frowned, all the women clearly insulted by the question. Sakura didn't back down from glaring green daggers into Kiyoshi's eyes, the action only causing the Warrior to smirk.

"They are very talented," Tsunade answered, her low voice bordering on a growl, "Kunoichi are often underestimated and it is frequently their victim's downfall. It would be wise to remember that, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi bowed in apology to the women; however it looked anything but sincere, "My apologies Hokage-sama…Ladies."

Ino unconsciously cracked her knuckles in anger, Sakura's burning gaze didn't let up, and Hinata's frown didn't disappear. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke remained quiet, but their dislike towards the Lightning Country Warrior grew.

"Back to business," Tsunade announced as she began to rifle through papers on her desk, lips pursed in deep thought, "Masaru-san, you, your children, and your temporary guard will be leaving Konohagakure no Sato in three days…Apparently Rain Ninja have been spotted at the borders of Fire so I have sent ANBU Squads out to investigate…I am certain that by the time you all leave, the borders will be safe to travel…"

"Three more _days_!" Kimiko whined under her breath, a pout forming on her lips.

Tsunade glanced up at her, quirking an eyebrow at the young woman's behavior but dismissing it with a shake of her head, "Once you have safely made it back to Lightning Country, Masaru-san will confer with the Daimyo on our recent negotiations of Alliance. As we have agreed, Masaru-san, Alliances should be made and once the Daimyo gives his consent a Scroll of Union will be given to my Ninjas who will return it here…Are we clear?"

Masaru nodded his head, but he did smile arrogantly, "Yes…But as we also agreed, Alliance will depend on the manner of my and my family's return…If we are attacked and are thoroughly protected then we will trust your seriousness of the matter," He glanced at the Six Ninja before him, "Your Shinobi have a heavy weight to carry…"

"And carry it they will," Tsunade answered calmly, "I trust them."

The man nodded, "I sure hope that trust isn't misplaced."

Seven glares, two amused smirks.

Reigning in on her patience, Tsunade motioned the group with her hands, "For familiarity, I'll introduce you to your guard…You have already met Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

Masaru nodded his head, eyeing the two with calculating, cool eyes. Kiyoshi smirked again and Kimiko smiled widely.

"I also introduce Nara Shikamaru, a Tactician Specialist, Yamanaka Ino, an Interrogation Specialist," Tsunade continued, the mentioned nodding their heads when introduced, "Hyuuga Hinata, a Reconnaissance Specialist, and Uchiha Sasuke, a talented and skilled Field Shinobi."

Masaru narrowed his eyes as he studied Sasuke, his form going rigid as he watched the Avenger stare at him impassively, "…Uchiha? Was he not a Missing Ninja? Is he not related to one of them Akatsuki Members?"

All of Team Seven stiffened slightly, Sasuke's features hardening into annoyance as he eyed the Diplomat with amounting dislike.

"Perhaps someone other than him Hokage-sama," The man stated causally, causing Naruto and Sakura to bristle, "Would you really put a Missing Ninja as a guard to protect us?"

"You asked for the best of the best," Surprisingly, it wasn't Tsunade that spoke up but Naruto, his fists clenched and blue eyes dark, "Sasuke's one of the best Shinobi in this Village, you're lucky to have him on the team."

"Am I?" Masaru asked, interest suddenly sparked.

"You are," Sakura interjected, surprising Sasuke and Tsunade, Naruto and the Medic firmly standing up for their friend, "Missing Ninja or not he's a Shinobi that is capable of keeping you and your family alive. His S-Class Status is behind him, he is no longer a Traitor…As a loyal Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf he will follow through with his Missions. Don't underestimate him again," Several eyes widened at her tone, Sakura panned her gaze to lock directly with Kiyoshi's, "Don't underestimate _any_ of us."

Kiyoshi smirked and Masaru briefly contemplated their words before nodding his head in acquiesce, "Fine…I leave our lives in your _capable_ hands…"

Tsunade smirked, eyeing Naruto and Sakura with pride and noticing that Sasuke was also glancing at them with an almost softened, _grateful_ expression, "Well…I believe that is all. Everyone is to meet at the North Village Gates three days from today for your departure."

"Agreed," Masaru responded with a bow.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Come the chorus of replies from the Shinobi.

"Dismissed."

And Raito Masaru swiftly turned on his heel and exited the Office, Kiyoshi and Kimiko silently followed after but not without smirking or smiling Sakura's and Naruto's way, respectively.

Everyone else turned to also leave the Office, minds whirring, mostly centered on the Raito family. Naruto nervously looked Sakura's way to find her glancing tiredly out the Hokage's large windows, shoulders slumping with fatigue, and green eyes losing its previous fire. He wasn't sure if he should approach her just yet. Sasuke was beside him, eyeing the couple silently, waiting for words to be spoken.

"Sakura-chan?"

Viridian orbs focused and she turned to Naruto and Sasuke, a smile forming on her lips, albeit wearily, when she registered them in her clouded mind, "Oh…Hi Naruto, Sasuke."

Naruto took a hesitant step forward, "Are you feeling better?"

The Medic stared at him curiously before realization dawned and she gave another tired smile, "I assume you mean earlier……I'm fine Naruto, I just needed some time to think…"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who only continued to watch Sakura, before offering her a grin, "Well, are you hungry…? We can get some Ramen if you'd like."

Another smile, "I'd like th–"

"Sakura."

The Team Seven Comrades turned, surprised that they had forgotten that Tsunade was still at her desk. She didn't seem to be paying attention to them, however, as she poured over the many scrolls and documents she had to look over and sign.

"Yes Shishou?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked up, hazel eyes piercing through green, an apologetic frown on her lips, "I'm sorry to ruin your dinner plans but I must remind you to prepare yourself for your Mission tomorrow…Shizune will accompany you in packing the supplies that the Village needs…"

Sakura's smile wavered and her shoulders slumped a little more, "…Oh, right."

Naruto stared at Sakura in confusion while Sasuke examined her drained figure.

"Mission?" Naruto asked, switching his gaze from Sakura to Tsunade several times, "What Mission? Baa-chan? Sakura-chan?"

"A short one," Tsunade affirmed, reassuringly, "A Village needs to restock on Medical Supplies and Sakura is the fastest and most competent to get it done in the time allotted."

"I leave tomorrow afternoon," Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples to ease the headache that had been forming since earlier in the afternoon, "I should be back the following night…Just in time to get ready for our Lightning Country Mission."

"Where's the Village?" Sasuke asked, obsidian orbs remaining on the Kunoichi.

"Border of Fire Country and Rain Country," Tsunade and Sakura answered simultaneously.

"_What_?!" Naruto yelped, Sasuke's form going tense also, "B-But didn't you just say there were Rain Ninja spotted at the Border, Baa-chan?! You've sent ANBU there!!"

"Yes, I said that," Tsunade responded calmly, "And with ANBU there, there is protection. Besides, the Village Sakura is going to isn't too far away from here and it hasn't been threatened or attacked. There have only been _sightings_. And as I have stated many times before, Sakura is a skilled Kunoichi who can take care of herself."

"B-But–"

"Quiet Naruto," Tsunade snapped, "My decision is _final_! Now leave."

Naruto pouted as he turned pleading eyes to Sakura, who only sighed and shook her head, "Sorry Naruto…I need to prepare. Maybe I'll see you before I leave tomorrow, okay?"

The Kyuubi-Vessel's pout deepened, before he let out a reluctant yet resigned sigh, "…Okay."

Sakura smiled softly as she walked over to her boyfriend, ruffling his hair and affectionately holding her hand to his cheek. He managed a weak, half-smile which only caused Sakura to laugh, heart going out to his adorably sad expression. She kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about _me_," Sakura grinned, the light coming back to her eyes as she took his hand, "I promise to come back as soon as I can."

His half-smile lifted a little higher, "You better."

Enveloping her in a tight hug, Naruto squeezed and buried his head in her hair, causing another muffled laugh to escape the Medic. When he let go, he grinned his best and made for the door. Sakura watched him go before realizing Sasuke's presence, raising a single brow as he stared at her blankly, his obsidian orbs narrowed in thought.

Sakura frowned, "Are you okay Sasuke?"

For seconds, the Avenger remained silent until he stepped closer to her, close enough that she could feel the heat of his body, making her blush as she looked up at his face, his low command reaching her ears before he was gone in a flash.

The Medic stared at the emptiness before her with surprise, turning her head to see a slightly grinning Tsunade, causing her to blush and quickly turn away, intent on finding Shizune to get her preparing, for her Mission, done. She wanted to go home and sleep because, honestly, Sasuke's command had merit.

"_Get some rest."_

Sakura smiled. His tone had told her everything. He cared and that's what mattered.

* * *

"That _Sexist_ Bastard!!"

"I-Ino-chan…"

"I mean, who the _hell_ does he think he is, to judge Kunoichi like that!? Kami, I just want to–Argh!!"

"Troublesome…"

"And I thought _you_ were bad!" The Mind-User growled as she pointed an accusatory finger at the Nara Genius, her grey-blue eyes simmering with anger, "But _him_! Kami, he had better sleep with _both_ eyes open when we're on this stupid Mission! Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to be the only ones out for his _blood_!"

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…"

The three Shinobi exited the Administration's Building, several pairs of eyes following after them as Ino continued her angry rant, wild gesticulations accompanied with her furious shouting. Shikamaru closed his eyes, silently following after the upset blonde with his hands stuffed in his pockets as Hinata nervously listened and watched her female friend continue to complain and vent, opalescent eyes expressing some fear as her two forefingers twiddled uncertainly.

"And I just want to _rip_ his eyes out for looking at Forehead like that!" Ino shrieked as they came closer to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Shikamaru casting a short glare at her for her constant yelling, "I should just go into his perverted mind, take control of that bastard's body, and make him do something so _humiliating_ that he'll wish he never messed with us!"

Shikamaru sighed again, removing his left hand from his pocket and rubbing it tiredly against the back of his neck, "You know you can't do that Ino…Don't even _think_ about it."

The blonde Kunoichi pouted, throwing her expression over her shoulder towards her boyfriend, "But _Shika_!!"

"No Ino," The Genius responded firmly, his dark eyes piercing, which only caused the woman to huff in irritation, before entering into her family's Shop, pushing the door open with more force than necessary.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes slightly at the dramatic display before holding the door open for Hinata to enter through, the Heiress still quiet and looking at Ino with a mix of confusion and wariness. The Mind-User was beginning to mumble under her breath as she roughly tied on her apron, Shikamaru and Hinata taking comfortable seats on the chairs Ino and Sakura had been occupying earlier that afternoon.

Biting her lower lip, Hinata took her gaze from the fuming female and focused it on Shikamaru, the Tactical Shinobi lounging comfortably in his seat, eyes closed, "Um…Shikamaru-san? Why is Ino-chan so u-upset?"

A single eye cracked open, glancing at the dark-haired woman tiredly, and then closed off his sight senses as his shoulders pushed up into a shrug, "Something happened yesterday. Sakura had been cornered in her Office by Masaru-san's son and he forced himself on her."

Pearl eyes widened in stunned surprise as her left hand came up to cover her gaping mouth, "Wh-What?"

"He _kissed_ her!!" Ino growled, apparently not oblivious to her company's conversation, grey-blue eyes, however, focused on the plants she was watering, "The bastard _kissed_ Sakura!"

Hinata frowned, turning her full attention to Ino since Shikamaru didn't seem interested in continuing his participation of explaining, "Does Naruto-kun know? What is S-Sakura-chan going to do?"

Ino's frown deepened, expression hardening as her furious spraying of the plants ceased, "She can't do anything…Or she _won't_. She doesn't want to risk the alliances," She sighed as her shoulders sagged, placing the water bottle down as she leaned against the counter defeatedly, "I may not agree with it…But Sakura's planning to handle this professionally."

"As she should," Shikamaru answered without moving, nor opening his eyes.

Ino threw Shikamaru a glare, "I don't know about you Shika-kun but things are different for us Kunoichi than for you _men_. You and Chouji and Naruto and Sasuke don't have to take Seduction Missions…As for us _females_ we will _always_ lose something – a part of us – when we do those Missions, but it's our job and we will do it with no questions asked. We'll be _professional_," She had spat out the last word angrily.

Hinata's brows furrowed with saddened understanding as Shikamaru finally opened his eyes to look at Ino, watching as she glared harshly at the ground.

"I lost my first kiss to an enemy Shinobi," Ino whispered, hands clenching, "Yet I dealt with it because I had to…It was a _Mission_," Grey-blue looked up challengingly at Shikamaru, a scowl touching her lips, "But when something like _this_ happens _outside_ the job…When it happens without a purpose or objective, it hurts even _more_. Because we had _no_ control over it, it was _forced_ and had no means to an end. It's _violation_," Ino felt the tears welling in her eyes as she thought of her best friend, "So Sakura _shouldn't_ be acting _professional_ about this _at all_, because what happened _isn't_ part of the Mission. It's far more _personal_ than that…"

"Ino-chan…"

"…It's her choice," Ino stated softly as she turned away from Shikamaru back to the floor, "But if that bastard lays another finger on her…I swear, _none_ of us will be caring about Konoha's Alliance…Because what he's doing is _wrong_ and I'm sure Hidden Leaf has much higher standards than what he's representing…" She picked up the water bottle again, "And _I'm_ not the only one…Naruto and Sasuke will probably be the _first_ to act."

Shikamaru frowned, watching his girlfriend, carefully turning her words over in his head before curiously asking, "Would you rather lose this Alliance and have Hidden Leaf fall to the Akatsuki?"

Ino paused in her spraying before turning around to glance over her shoulder, grey-blue eyes blank, "…Would you rather stand by and watch – do _nothing_ – while one of your closest friends endures that mental, emotional, and _physical_ torture?"

Shikamaru remained silent, watching Ino with dark, probing eyes before she turned away once more to return to her task.

"…No…" Hinata whispered softly in response, eyes closed and head bowed.

Nara Shikamaru – wordlessly – couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Come on Sakura…Go to sleep…You've got a long day ahead of you!"

The Medic sighed as she tossed and turned in bed, pink brows furrowing with amounting frustration as each position she fell into felt more uncomfortable than the last. Her pillows had long since fallen away from her and her legs were in a tangled mess among her sheets. Sweat still covered her skin from her previous rousing not too long ago, emerald eyes having snapped open as she returned to the reality she wanted rather than the nightmare she had been trapped in. Ever since waking up from Sharingan spinning eyes and black cloaks with red clouds Sakura was too restless to sleep.

The night before she had slept quite peacefully, which had been a welcomed break from the previous nights' nightmares. But it had only been so with Naruto's soothing, _familiar_ presence. Having someone she knew nearby kept her calm and secure.

However, Naruto was no longer there…

Groaning, Sakura turned again in her bed, the clock on her nightstand coming into her sights.

_2:14 AM_

"Are you serious?" The Jounin moaned roughly before sighing in a hopeless manner.

The Medic had gotten home early since preparation for her Mission hadn't taken long – Shizune had been very helpful. So she had gotten home, taken a shower, ate dinner, and then prepped her gear before falling into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her but the nightmares wasted no time in capturing her either.

The sounds of water hitting her window caused Sakura to look up and find that it had started raining, the grey clouds covering up the moon and preventing its luminescent light from entering her room. Her frown deepened, mood darkening into a gloom as she thought of the rain's company also aiding in her wakefulness.

"Perfect…" She murmured sarcastically.

With a resigned sigh, Sakura sat up, staring at her wall blankly as obscured shadows played against it. She _was_ tired. It _had_ been a full day with all that had been going on. There was training with Sasuke and Team Seven, a confrontation with the Raito Siblings, an emotional breakdown with Ino at the Flower Shop, a tense Meeting at the Hokage's Office, and preparing for tomorrow's – _today's_ – Mission. Sakura _wanted_ to rest. It was just fear of another nightmare that prevented that.

"What to do…" Sakura exhaled as she got up, walking to the foot of her bed to retrieve her robe, covering her sleeveless shirt and short shorts self.

It was a necessity that she rest. With all the chakra she used, especially with her spar against Sasuke, she had to have her reserves replenished, especially with all the running and healing she had to do in only a few _hours_. Not only that but she had to _speedily_ complete her Mission so she could return to Konoha the following day.

To get her needed sleep, the only way would be staying with someone _familiar_, just to give her that sense of security. Just this _one_ time since she had her upcoming Mission. After that she could find another way to cope. Well, that is, after her Lightning Country Mission. She doubted she would be having any nightmares during that time, when her comrades were her closest friends.

"I can't stay at Ino's…" Sakura reasoned, "She lives with her parents and so does Hinata-chan. Tenten is on a Mission with her Team…And I don't even want to _explain_ to Sai…"

Sakura walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light and grabbing a glass from the dish rack so she could get water, her viridian orbs locking onto the pots and pans on the same rack, cleaned up from the morning when Naruto had tried to cook breakfast for her. A smile touched her lips.

"…Could I ask Naruto?" She whispered as she got her water, taking a sip thoughtfully as she glanced at the Living Area where she and the blonde had slept the night before, "Maybe he won't mind…I'll just have to make sure not to wake Sasuke-kun…I wouldn't want to disturb his rest too…"

With a resolute nod of her pink head, Sakura put her glass in the sink and made for the door, turning the lights off on her way. The faster she got to Naruto's the faster she could sleep, and the faster she could sleep the more refreshed she would be for her Mission.

* * *

"Mmm…Ramen, Ramen, Ramen……Another one Jii-chan! Make it Miso! Teme! My Ramen is better than your…Pants………Believe it!"

_Tap Tap._

"…You better run you…Bastard-Kiyoshi……Forget escorting you home…I'll _Rasengan _your ass back there!"

_Tap Tap._

"Naruto?"

"…Kiba! Don't you dare touch…my socks………No!! Akamaru!!"

_Tap TAP._

"Naruto?! Wake up!"

"…Hinata-chan……You look very…pretty. Want to get…ramen? No! Kimiko………Go Away!!"

_TAP TAP_.

"_Naruto?!_"

"No! I don't like you like that…Believe it! Don't touch me!! AHH!"

Naruto sat up in bed wildly, arms flailing about, trying to push away an invisible force before he got tangled in his orange sheets and fell off his bed with a thud. Senses slowly but surely returning, the blonde's movements stopped as his sapphire orbs took in his surroundings, looking up at his dark, familiar ceiling and the orange-colored bed beside him. Shaking his head, inwardly glad that his mind registered what had happened beforehand had been a dream, Naruto pushed his body back onto the bed, sitting upright while he straightened out the sleeping hat on his head.

_Tap Tap._

"Naruto?"

Startled, Naruto immediately looked up, azure eyes widening as he found Sakura perched outside his window, damp from the drizzle that had started and looking tiredly at him, her right forefinger tapping once more against the window's surface.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered with both surprise and worry as he hurried to the window and opened it, the Kunoichi slipping in with a shiver, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She answered lowly, still mindful of the other occupant in the apartment as she carefully closed the window, "I'm sorry to just come over so unexpectedly…"

Naruto shook his head instantly, noting her wet clothes and hair before walking over to his closet, "It's okay. Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head also, biting her lower lip with uncertainty before inhaling and plowing on through, "I can't sleep…Not for a while now. It's the nightmares you see…They're back…"

The blonde frowned with concern as he turned to look at her, watching as she avoided his gaze and fidgeted with her wet robe, "…Since that night?"

Sakura nodded in reply, looking up when Naruto walked over and handed her some of his spare, clean clothes, "I was wondering if I could crash here for the night…? I need some sleep and it's always better when I'm with someone I can trust…Like last night…"

Naruto smiled reassuringly before hugging her to him comfortingly, wet clothes and all, "Of course you can stay Sakura-chan," He pulled back and grinned, "You get changed and I'll bring you some water and a towel."

The Medic smiled as she watched him chuckle while he saluted before marching out the room, "Thanks Naruto."

Sakura quickly changed; putting her wet clothes in what she assumed was Naruto's laundry pile and then examining her new attire. She laughed. It was very _orange_. Orange shorts and a black and orange t-shirt with the red swirl on the back. Both articles of clothing were too big on her, the sleeves reaching her elbows and the shorts reaching her knees, but they were comfortable and warm and already Sakura felt safe.

It didn't take long for Naruto to return, casually throwing her a towel that she used to dry her hair and waiting patiently with her water before she gratefully took it and gulped it down. She sighed when she placed the glass on his nightstand, next to the Team Seven photo of their youth, and took a seat on his bed.

She smiled up at him, green eyes bright against the dark, "You really are a great boyfriend Naruto. Hinata-chan's lucky."

Naruto blushed as he took a seat beside her, "Thanks," Then he smirked, "But you know I'd do anything for you too Sakura-chan…"

She laughed before burying her head in his shoulder, "I think I might love you Naruto…"

He joined in on her chuckles, "I don't know…Like I said before, you looked quite cozy with the Teme earlier today…"

"…What a tangled web we've weaved…" Sakura sighed as she pulled back, "…I was beginning to wonder if we made the right choice…Lying like we did. That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier…"

Naruto sighed as he slung his right arm over her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head against him "…Whether it was the right choice or not Sakura-chan we'll get through it…There's only one more week left and then it's back to normal…"

"Will it be back to normal?" Sakura inquired softly as they watched the rain pelt against his window, "Our lie will still remain in Konoha…"

Naruto smiled, "When we come back to Konoha we'll make our own choices…Not base our decisions on the lie we made or the consequences of it. We'll do what _we_ _want_ without worrying about people like Kiyoshi or Kimiko or the Alliances of our Village…Because that's how it _should_ be…"

Sakura smiled as she nodded her head, "You're right…You're absolutely right."

Naruto grinned, his hold on her shoulders tightening a fraction, "Of course I am."

Because there was only moving forward now, there was no more looking back.

* * *

"…If you don't give back my Ramen Teme………Then you won't get back your precious Tomatoes!"

Sakura stirred lightly as she heard the quiet mumblings beside her, pink brows furrowing as sunlight poured through the lone window of the room onto her face. Another shift in movement caused the bed to sink followed by a snore and a large hand smacking her roughly on the shoulder.

"Ow…" The Medic whimpered as her eyes fluttered open, trailing to her shoulder where Naruto's hand remained. Apparently, the blonde moved _a lot_ in his sleep and his limbs were everywhere on the bed, large body almost pushing Sakura entirely off. He hogged the blankets too.

"Don't you dare eat my Ramen!" Naruto growled as his expression contorted into a pleading pout, "It's mine!"

Sakura couldn't help but watch the sleeping boy beside her, intrigued by his strange dream and amused by his talking in his sleep. Her eyes widened however when his other hand swung, the destination of contact, her face, so she expertly dodged, rolling over as the hand made contact with her pillow but subsequently leaving her to fall on the floor.

Sitting up, she rubbed her sore head, "…So dangerous."

"Teme! You owe me another bowl of Ramen and more!"

Sakura laughed as she stood, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "…You eat too much Ramen Naruto…"

She glanced at the clock hanging above his bedroom door.

_8:32 AM_

About six hours of sleep. She could have done with more but it was better than the nothing she would have gotten if she hadn't have come to Naruto's. With another smile, she looked down at Naruto's form, his legs twitching, as if he were running. She didn't have to leave Konoha for her Mission until the afternoon. Plenty of time to spare.

So, to show her thanks to Naruto, Sakura would make him breakfast, and give him the _real_ taste of pancakes.

With an excited grin, Sakura skipped off to the bathroom to quickly wash up before finding herself at the kitchen, removing bowls and pans and ingredients she knew Sasuke kept in the apartment besides the Instant Ramen Cups Naruto vied for.

Flour. Eggs. Salt. Oil. Cinnamon. And all the other ingredients used for the fluffy, delicious pancake, were mixed and made, Sakura humming a little tune under her breath as the smells of breakfast filtered throughout the apartment. The Medic also made eggs and bacon since she found some extra in their possession.

A door opened and Sakura grinned, quickly picking up a plate full of goodies and spinning around to show her company. Nothing could beat Naruto's sensitive nose!

"I made breakfast! Who's hungry–?"

"Dobe! What did I say about cooking–?"

Both questions trailed off. Viridian clashed with obsidian. Two figures stood absolutely still as they stared at each other in stunned surprise, the only sounds remaining coming from the pans behind Sakura.

Sakura shouldn't have been surprised by Sasuke's appearance. He _lived_ with Naruto. What surprised her was the fact that he was shirtless, wearing only blue boxers with an Uchiha Fan on the left side. Haruno Sakura knew that Uchiha Sasuke was in shape and by seeing it with her very eyes, rippling muscles and pale, unmarred skin; the Medic couldn't help but gape. Even his hair, in complete disarray from sleep, looked perfect, falling over his dark, smoldering eyes.

Sakura gulped.

Sasuke had every right to be surprised, finding a guest in his apartment, cooking breakfast in his kitchen, and it was _Sakura_ no less. Millions of questions were running rampant in his mind. What was she doing here? Why was she cooking breakfast? When did she get here? What was she _wearing_?

Looking over her _orange_ ensemble it was no mistake that the clothes belonged to Naruto. But _why_ would she be wearing it? Why was she in their apartment at _9 in the morning_?

And the puzzle pieces finally clicked together. Dark eyes widened marginally.

But–

Did they? Did Naruto and Sakura have–? In the apartment? While he was in the room next door?!

For some reason, a roiling of pure anger pulsed throughout Sasuke's body as he looked at Sakura's stunned expression, dark orbs narrowing as he took a step forward, his voice low and cold, "What are you doing here _Sakura_?"

Sakura knew anger when she saw it, especially in Uchiha-form, but she couldn't fathom why he was upset; perhaps she wasn't as welcome as she initially thought, "…I-I'm sorry. I-I just…"

She didn't want to mention her nightmares to Sasuke, especially when they concerned his older brother. She didn't want him any angrier than he was at the moment.

"Naruto said I could stay…" Sakura tried to explain as she put the breakfast plate down, the Avenger inching closer as his expression darkened again, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble Sasuke…"

"You couldn't have gone anywhere else?" Sasuke inquired coldly, "You two just had to do it with me in the _next room_?"

Pink brows furrowed, the Medic being overcome with complete confusion, "…What are you talking about Sasuke? Do _what_?"

"You know _what_," The Sharingan-User growled as he pointed at her clothes, Sakura's eyes widening in horrific understanding, "Could you be any more inconsiderate of the fact that–"

Sakura grabbed his outstretched hand, interrupting him as she stared at him with incredulous emerald eyes, "Sasuke. You _really_ think that Naruto and I had se–"

"Mmm! Something smells _good_!!"

Naruto walked in, eyes closed as his nose took in breakfast's aroma. Sakura and Sasuke easily pulled away from each other, the former looking at the Avenger with frustrated bewilderment while the latter avoided her gaze and directed his glare at Naruto. Cobalt eyes opened and instantly caught the visual tension between his two best friends. He frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Sasuke scowled as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Sakura frowned, affronted by how he had addressed her almost as if she were an enemy. She looked at Naruto, waiting for his explanation.

Confused, Naruto only shrugged his shoulders, "Sakura-chan asked if she could stay over," He laughed as he stared at Sasuke and crossed his own arms, "We didn't _do_ anything. I leant her clothes because she got wet from the rain."

Sasuke seemed to hesitate at this, his eyes darting between the two critically before he scowled and stomped to the couch, picking up a discarded black shirt and immediately pulling it on. Sakura watched him with a mix of irritation and concern, the dark-haired shinobi disappearing to his room only to reappear seconds later with pants.

Wasn't he going to apologize for his assumptions? Sakura then turned her curious glare to Naruto, watching as he grinned. Sasuke was _angry_ and Naruto was _grinning_? Why? And why was Naruto still keeping their pretend-relationship a secret? Couldn't they just clear the air by telling the truth?

"Besides, Sakura-chan's my _girlfriend_," Naruto continued, "What if we did have–"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, jade eyes wide with mortification as Sasuke briefly stopped in his rigid yet swift packing.

As the Medic continued to glare at her _boyfriend_, Sasuke silently returned to filling his weapons pouch with various items, before heading towards the door, grabbing his Kusanagi on the way.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as the entryway opened.

"…Training," Sasuke answered in a clipped tone before slamming the door shut behind him.

Silence.

Instantly, Sakura whirled on Naruto in a fury, forefinger poking harshly into his chest, "What the _hell_ are you doing Naruto? I know we're keeping our fake relationship a secret from Sasuke-kun but to rub it in his face?! Tell me! Tell me right now what the _hell_ you have planned!! And it had better be a damn good reason!!"

Naruto pouted, inching away from her jabbing finger and taking a seat on the couch, "Isn't it obvious Sakura-chan? I'm trying to make the Teme jealous…"

Silence. Pure, _disbelieving_ silence.

"You're _what_?!?" She shrieked with newfound fury, Naruto cringing back fearfully from her outburst, "Are you _insane_?!"

Another pout from the Kyuubi-Vessel, "No."

"Well I beg to differ!" Sakura countered hysterically as she threw her hands up in the air, "What in your right mind would think Sasuke would be jealous of _us_?! He's _Sasuke_!! He doesn't get _jealous_, he gets _angry_!!" She whirled away from Naruto and began to stomp towards the door, "I'm going to tell him the _truth_ Naruto; your reason isn't _good enough_!"

The blonde sprang up from his seat and instantly ran over to catch Sakura's arm, preventing her from moving any further, "No, Sakura-chan, no."

Jade eyes glared, expression tightened into fury, "Why not?!"

"Just let me prove you wrong," Naruto urged as he tugged her away from the door, "Let me prove to you that I'm right and that the Teme _is_ jealous of _us_. Let me prove that he _really_ does care about you…I want to do this for _you_."

Sakura's furious expression melted into betrayed anguish, her green eyes pleading as she tugged her arm free of Naruto's grip, "…Don't do this Naruto. Just _don't_. There's nothing to prove other than the fact that Sasuke and I are _friends_. That's it," She looked at him, brows furrowed, "…Don't get my hopes up. Don't _do_ this _for_ me. Don't do this _to_ me."

"But–"

Sakura took a step away from him, arms hugging her body as she looked at the floor, "…I want you to tell Sasuke-kun the truth," She looked up at him, expression firm, "I want you to _stop_, Naruto…"

Naruto frowned, azure eyes displaying complete seriousness as they connected with watery viridian, "He _is_ jealous Sakura-chan…His reaction this morning is proof of that. I'm trying to make him see what he's missing out on."

Sakura scoffed, eyes narrowing as she averted her stare to the floor, "And you do it by making him think we're having _sex_," She huffed, "…I should have seen this coming…I should have seen what was happening…"

Naruto sighed as he held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, my methods were extreme, I admit it…But with Sasuke you _have_ to be extreme to get him to see things clearly. And it's _working_…I've _seen_ it."

"You're probably confusing jealousy with annoyance," She murmured.

"It's the same thing," Naruto answered offhandedly, "He's annoyed that _I_ have _you_, Sakura-chan…I think he's annoyed with what he's realizing."

"What? That his teammates are a completely idiotic and irresponsible couple?" Sakura whispered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"That he loves you," Naruto responded in a heartbeat, a small smile touching his lips as the Medic's gaze snapped up to stare at him, "He _loves_ you Sakura-chan and he's starting to come to terms with it," A hopeful look crossed his features, "Just give it one more week before telling him the truth…Really _look_ at the clues, at what he _does_ and you'll _see_. And if you're still unconvinced, I'll tell him at Lightning Country…I'll suffer his wrath alone and say it was _all_ my idea, all _my_ fault…"

Sakura shook her head as she stared at her best friend with disbelief, "Even if what you said is true, what would we accomplish? We're still lying to him."

Naruto shrugged, "We don't tell him. And when _we_ break up…He'll take his chance."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I doubt I am."

"He doesn't love me, Naruto."

"He does. I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Then give it a week," Naruto grinned, "We'll see who's right by the end of it."

"You think this is a game?" Sakura asked with underlying anger, "We're not only playing with _my_ feelings but Sasuke-kun's too," She shook her head, "This is stupid."

"This isn't a game," Naruto reasoned seriously, grin gone, "And we're not playing with feelings, we're bringing them out in the open where they should be…Kami knows Sasuke needs to demonstrate emotion _some_ time. And who better to bring it out than _us_? Or more specifically, _you_."

"…This is stupid," Sakura repeated.

"Stupid or not, I think it's for the greater good," Naruto teased, blue eyes alight with excitement, "You won't regret this a bit. So we have a deal? One week?"

Sakura looked at Naruto skeptically. What was she getting herself into? Another broken heart? Probably. Yet, Naruto seemed so _sure_. Was he right? But this _was_ Sasuke. Did he have feelings for her? Was he feeling Jealous towards Naruto? She highly doubted it. But…

…Perhaps she could see for herself.

Hesitantly, viridian met bright sapphire, "One week _only_," Naruto beamed triumphantly, "Observation _only_. No more sexual innuendos Naruto. Nothing extreme. If you say Sasuke-kun's jealous then I'm sure I can see it without _your_ severe methods…"

"You're going to have to really look for it then Sakura-chan," Naruto replied as he walked to the coat hanger and removed from it his orange and black jacket, "You can't brush off jealousy and convince yourself it's annoyance. Really _read_ from Sasuke's words and actions."

Sakura couldn't help but snort as Naruto walked over to her, the same teasing grin on his lips, "And since when did you become an expert at reading Sasuke?"

He laughed, handing her his jacket which she looked at curiously, "I _live_ with the guy Sakura-chan…'_Hn'_ can mean _'Pass the tomatoes'_ or _'Clean up your junk'_ depending on how he expresses it. _And_ I'm his best friend……So because you're his best friend too, it shouldn't be too hard for you to understand his actions either…"

"…I suppose…" Sakura whispered as she clutched the jacket she held tighter and glanced at the clock.

"_You_ have a Mission to get ready for," Naruto supplied knowingly as he walked her to the door, taking the jacket back from her hold and helping her into it, "We'll talk about it more when you get back," He connected their eyes, expression stern, "And you had better come back safe."

The Medic couldn't help but smirk as she snuggled into the jacket and slipped on some sandals, the door opening and letting in the chilly morning air, "I'll come back safe."

"Good," The blonde grinned, "I'll see you off at the Gates."

Sakura nodded before stepping out of the apartment, smiling in gratitude at the clothes while Naruto winked. When she reached the bottom step the door closed softly behind her.

And then her uncertain frown reappeared as she hugged the large jacket around her tiny form.

* * *

"Kami what am I getting myself into?"

Sakura sighed as she walked through the Park towards her apartment complex, green eyes glaring harshly at the floor as she walked; her arms and hands hiding in the large, warm sleeves of Naruto's jacket.

"Sasuke and Jealousy," She whispered under her breath dubiously, "Sakura, you're only preparing yourself for heartbreak, _again_!" She frowned, "Or _worse_, a lost friendship…"

The Medic shook her head, pink tresses flying around her shoulders. Early-rising civilians and shinobi already walking about, glanced at her curiously, or specifically, her choice of attire. She groaned, looking down at the orange shorts and orange and black jacket she adorned. Orange instantly equaled Naruto and as his _girlfriend_, being seen in his clothes at 10 in the morning wasn't a desired experience.

Those who encountered her, _recognized_ her – and who _wouldn't_ with her pink hair and Naruto's orange clothes? – would immediately jump to the same conclusions as Sasuke.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_…" Sakura growled under her breath as low, gossiping whispers reached her keen hearing.

Imagine how Ino was going to react. Or Hinata? Or _worse_, Kimiko…

Haruno Sakura knew it…She wasn't going to live this down. Even if these rumors kept Kimiko off Naruto's back, there was no telling if the red-head was going to come after her with a vengeance.

Sakura feared what Kiyoshi might do to Naruto when he found out about it too.

Or what Tsunade-shishou was going to do to them _both_…

"We're so dead…" Sakura moaned as she ran a hand through her waist-long locks.

Sakura would just have to deal with her problems when she returned after her Mission, her senses had to be completely focused, her mind alert if she was going to execute her duties without trouble, especially so close to enemy territory.

"Easier said than done…" The Medic whispered before tripping over her sandals…

…Only to fall into strong, warm arms.

"Kami, I'm _so_ sorry," The Kunoichi apologized as she fixed her footwear and regained her balance, "I'm usually not this clumsy…I'm not used to these shoes you see…"

"Sakura."

The Medical Jounin paused in her rambling, arms going tense against the arms that held her before she slowly looked up, stunned green meeting blank charcoal again.

She pulled away instantly; her earlier conversation with Naruto swamping her head as she awkwardly stood before her other Squad Seven comrade, "S-Sasuke."

Sakura watched as Sasuke's arms slowly returned to his sides, his eyes briefly flickering over her clothes before returning to her face, expression carefully stoic. The Medic noticed the sweat and minor wounds on his body, probably from training, before nervously looking back at him, wanting more than anything to stop the tension between them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" She started softly, biting her lower lip before continuing, "I didn't mean to surprise you this morning or intrude…It's just I didn't want to be alone last night…"

Sasuke remained silent, although his dark eyes did flash with brief curiosity at her reason.

'_Don't tell him about the nightmares…'_ Sakura inwardly berated.

"Please don't be mad," Sakura pressed, "Naruto was just being…_Naruto_. We didn't do _anything_, I promise you," She looked down at the floor, a slight blush staining her cheeks, "I don't even think I'm exactly ready for that kind of step anyway…"

"…Hn."

The Kunoichi looked up, watching as Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, eyes closing. He took a step forward; his body positioned to walk passed her.

"…Are you mad?" Sakura asked quietly, almost too soft to hear.

However, the Avenger did hear, his steps halting before he glanced back at her nonchalantly, "No."

She couldn't help the wide, grateful smile that appeared on her features, the Sharingan-User observing her a few more seconds before continuing his walk again.

"I'll see you at the Gates before you leave for your Mission."

Sakura grinned, "Okay."

"And Sakura…" He had stopped in his tracks again, dark eyes glancing at her from the corner of his vision, the Medic raising an inquiring brow.

"Yeah?"

A few moments of silence before Sasuke turned away and started walking again, "…Orange _isn't_ your color."

Sakura's eyes widened with slight surprise at the random statement, watching Sasuke's back until he disappeared from her sights. Looking down at her borrowed clothes, Sakura frowned in confusion. Did she really not look good in orange? She touched her pink hair thoughtfully. It _did_ clash horribly with her natural features.

Turning back in the direction of her apartment, Sakura could hear Naruto's deep baritone echo through her thoughts, _"Really read from Sasuke's words and actions …"_

Emerald eyes widened. Was Naruto right? Did Sasuke's words have a double meaning?

Was Uchiha Sasuke _jealous_?

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the late update, I actually had this chapter typed out for weeks but I just recently reached a working computer with internet. I really hope you all liked the chapter and the jealousy coming forth from our dear Sasuke-kun. I hope the arguement between Naruto and Sakura was believable and that it's not out of character that Sakura would go along with the plan of Jealous Sasuke, however, only to _observe_, we all know she wouldn't want to risk getting dear Sasuke-kun mad at her. So, yeah, I'm in a hurry so I won't be able to do the **Shout-Outs And Kudos** for the last chapter's reviews but I'll _definitely _do that next time.

**Next Update:** Probably in 7-10 days!

**Next Chapter:** Sakura leaves for her Mission and Naruto encounters his Stalker!

**Note:** Many of my reviewers have noticed that in past chapters I had changed my tenses from present to past frequently. That was unintentional, SORRY!! Yeah, when writing other stories, sometimes the author stays in a goove and it spills over to other works. I **WILL** be going back as soon as possible to those chapters and edit them so they are more of a constant and less jogging read. Please forgive me!!

YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!!! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR ALL YOUR THOUGHTS!!

**FEEDBACK IS LOVE!!!**

AWESOMENESS!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len


	12. Problems

**Chapter Twelve: Problems**

"Naruto…Can't. Breathe. Let go…Please!"

"You had better be careful Sakura-chan! You call me if you run into _any_ trouble!"

"Ow…Naruto…Seriously. You're. Crushing. Me…"

"She needs to breathe, _dobe_. Let go."

Finally, Naruto's strong arms released Sakura from his hold, the Medic relieved to feel her feet touching the ground as she gained back her bearings, emerald eyes staring at her two Team Seven comrades with a mix of amusement and exasperation for their antics. They were seeing her off on her Mission, a tradition they upheld without fail as best friends.

"I'll be fine," Sakura laughed as she brushed her bangs from her face, "I'll only be gone for a day. I'll be back tomorrow night, before the sun sets most likely."

"Nevertheless," Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms, dark eyes observing the large backpack at her feet carrying the medicines and supplies the Village needed, "Stay alert."

"And don't talk to strangers," Naruto teased, Sakura giggling against her hand as Sasuke shot him an annoyed glance.

"Noted," Sakura saluted, green eyes shining with mirth as she stared at her two boys, Naruto grinning and Sasuke being aloof, "No worries, it's an easy Mission."

"Don't use up all your chakra for healing," Sasuke warned, "You still need it for the return home. Don't be stupid."

Viridian eyes stared at Sasuke critically, with silent observation that had Sasuke scowling and Naruto smiling with mischief, before the Medic rolled her eyes in light exasperation to their – or specifically _Sasuke's_ – excessive concern, "If I didn't know any better Sasuke, I would think you'd be questioning – _insulting_ – my skills."

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head away, "Well let's hope you know better."

Sakura laughed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before she let go and offered Naruto another hug, the blonde happily digging his face into her shoulder as he repeated his verbal axioms in his desire to see her return home safe. When the Medical Jounin pulled back she straightened her green flak-jacket, tightened the ponytail on her head, re-checked her pouches for her needed weapons, and finally picked up the backpack and put it on.

"Well, I'm off!" Sakura breathed as she brushed her dark pants from dirt, "I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Be careful."

"I will Sasuke," She grinned.

"Come back soon!"

"I promise Naruto."

And with a final smile, Sakura turned towards the Village's Gates, stepping through the open entryway and looking back briefly at her two comrades and friends with a wink and a wave before jumping off into the forests, disappearing not seconds later.

The Village Gates closed.

"And she's off…" Naruto sighed as he lowered the arm he had been waving with.

"Hn."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, noticing the Avenger's gaze was still on the Gates, and smiled, "Well, want to get some Ramen?" The Sharingan-User turned to look at Naruto blankly, the blonde laughing as he scratched the back of his neck, "Think of it as an apology for my behavior this morning…Please?"

Staring at him for a few more seconds, Sasuke finally turned away and started his trek back towards the heart of the Village, hands stuffed in his pockets, "…You're paying."

Naruto grinned, pumping his fist in the air before running to catch up with his best friend, "Alright! Ramen here we come!"

* * *

"There are too many holes…Too many unanswered questions…What do they have planned?"

Shikamaru sighed in frustration as he looked over numerous amounts of scrolls and reports littered hazardously atop his desk. A map of the land hung against his far wall, pinned and marked by recent attacks and sightings, most occurring around the border of Fire Country. Dark eyes stared penetratingly at the diagram mind whirring with strategies, options, alternatives, _questions._

What were the Akatsuki _planning_?

There was no doubt that they were after Naruto and his Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed Fox, but how were they going about it? There was no doubt that Naruto could take care of himself and with his chosen comrades for the Lightning Country Mission he was going to be well-protected. However, the Akatsuki Organization's motives were still unclear.

Rain Ninja attacking Konohamaru and his Squad at Fire Country and Wind Country Border; their stolen Scroll recovered by Mitarashi Anko and her Squad near Hidden Mist Village. Scroll's initial destination: Kazekage Gaara.

Rain Ninja attacking a Messenger and his guard at Fire Country and Grass Country Border en route to Snow Country; their stolen Scroll recovered by Hatake Kakashi and his Squad near Hidden Rain Village. Scroll's initial destination: Kazahana Koyuki.

All sightings and encounters: Rain Ninja.

Wind Country have had minor casualties and sightings at the Borders. Snow Country have had no casualties, only sightings. No word from Lightning Country yet, Hidden Cloud and its Raikage was still waiting for the Daimyo's negotiation with Fire Country. Grass Country had sightings and so did Waterfall Country at their Borders.

If they were at the Borders, which Country were they targeting?

What was _missing_?

And what part did Hidden Mist play?

Being in the dark, not knowing what to expect, was going to prove troublesome when he and his Team chose a safe route to Lightning Country and then back home to Konohagakure no Sato.

"Shika-kun?"

The Nara Genius sighed again as he looked up from his papers towards the door, Ino's head poking in as she smiled apologetically for her intrusion. When he leaned back in his chair expectantly, Ino took it as an invitation to enter, the smell of food clouding Shikamaru's senses as the Mind-User grinned, closing the door behind her and holding up the bag of food.

"I thought you might be hungry," Ino stated as she walked closer to him, grey-blue eyes searching for an open spot to set the bag down on, "I saw Chouji…He said you've been at your Office all night pouring over your work…"

"There's a lot to look over," Shikamaru sighed as he cleared some documents away and pulled out a chair beside him for his girlfriend to sit, "Some things aren't adding up."

"Well, take a break," Ino beamed as she removed the contents of the bag, "Sometimes it's better to clear your head at intervals…Look at things fresh, you know?"

Shikamaru remained silent, watching as the blonde continued to remove and place the food upon his desk, a soft smile on her face; warily he asked, "You're not still mad at me?"

Ino paused, her brows furrowing as the smile disappeared and a contemplative expression stretched across her face, "…I was never mad at you Shika-kun…I'm just mad at what's happening…"

"Who isn't?" Shikamaru exhaled deeply as he broke apart his chopsticks.

"She's my best friend Shikamaru…" Ino explained softly, "I have to look after her…I _want_ to."

Shikamaru took her hand, gently turning her face so she would look straight into his stern eyes, "If you were ever in Sakura's position, Ino, I'd react the same too…I'm selfishly glad you're not but Sakura's my friend too and I know how you're feeling," He sighed, "I am sorry if you feel that I'm acting aloof about all this and not taking into account your and Sakura's true feelings, especially as kunoichi and women in general, but know that I _do_ care and that I _don't_ brush it off as troublesome…"

Ino smiled, touching his face affectionately before placing a kiss on his cheeks, "Thanks Shika-kun…That means a lot."

The Nara Genius smirked, yet still feeling awkward of his own open affections, he turned away and began to eat, Ino rolling her eyes before joining him. Silence prevailed as Shikamaru filled his stomach while the Mind-User thoughtfully looked around his cluttered Office. The map on the wall caught her grey-blue gaze and she quirked an eyebrow as she studied the pins all around the Border of Fire Country and its allies.

"Hmmm," Ino hummed pensively.

Shikamaru looked at her, following her gaze to the colorful diagram, "What?"

Ino looked at him before shrugging her shoulders and returning her stare to the map, "Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about what Hokage-sama said yesterday at the Meeting…You know, sightings at the Borders and sending out more ANBU…"

"What about it?" The Shadow-User inquired curiously.

The blonde shrugged again, fingers playing with her long tresses, "Well, I'm just hoping not _all_ our Ninja are sent over there," She pointed at the bottom half of Fire Country, "I mean, look how open our Coast is…I know Fire Country, and Hidden Leaf _especially_, is protected thoroughly at the moment but it's good to have precautions…Everyone seems to be at the Border too…What about _inside_ our Borders?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. That was _it_!

"It's a diversion…" Shikamaru whispered, food forgotten as he stood up and walked hurriedly to the map, Ino's eyes trailing after him in confusion, "They're luring us away from Konoha with _sightings_ at the Borders. They're trying to leave Konoha unprotected so they can get to Naruto…"

Grey-blue eyes widened, "What?"

"But the Scrolls…What about our Alliances' _Scrolls_…?" Shikamaru whispered as he began to pace the room, eyes flickering to the map every few seconds.

"Possibly to prevent us from getting help when Akatsuki attacks…?" Ino asked uncertainly.

"No, there are plenty of ways to call Alliances for aid…" Shikamaru murmured as he rubbed his chin, "…Why were they found near Rain Country and _Hidden Mist_ of all places? And Naruto…They _can't_ know about his Mission, they would think he'd be protected in the Village…"

"Is that why Hokage-sama _is_ sending him on the Mission?" Ino asked.

"Partly," He answered offhandedly, "It's true that Raito-san _did_ want Naruto and Sakura as his escorts…"

"Well," Ino frowned as she picked at her food, "What did the Scrolls say?"

Shikamaru turned to her, expression hard and calculating, "What?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "The Scrolls? The ones that were stolen. What did they say? Was the enemy able to read it?"

"I was informed that Anko-sempai and Kakashi-sempai tracked down the enemy and retrieved the Scrolls before they were delivered…" Shikamaru muttered before turning back to his desk, "They were for Kazekage-sama and Kazahana-san telling them our plans of Alliance with Lightning Country…"

"Maybe they read it…" Ino reasoned before taking a bite of her lunch, "Radio contact possibly? Did it say Sakura and Naruto were escorting the Diplomat and his Family home?"

"They couldn't have read it," Shikamaru frowned, pacing again, "It's an important document…It's Sealed."

"There _are_ ways…" Ino shrugged, "We can't underestimate the Akatsuki Shika-kun…And with half of Rain allying and working for them while the other half is allied with us…Well, we can't know _everything_ that's up their sleeve."

"Is _Hidden Mist_ allied with Akatsuki?" The Nara Genius asked himself critically, "We know they're not exactly on _our_ side…"

Ino remained silent, watching as Shikamaru glared at the map, as if demanding it of answers. She frowned as she looked down at her food and his, the plates getting cold. What a waste if her boyfriend forgot about her kind gesture completely. Looking back at him, Ino couldn't blame Shikamaru for working so hard. War wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Why don't you ask Sakura her opinion when she gets back from her Mission?" The Mind-User suggested, "I'm sure you both, with your high IQs, can figure something out."

Shikamaru abruptly turned to her, brows furrowed, "Mission? What Mission?"

"Some small one…" Ino answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I past by Sasuke and Naruto at the Ramen Shop, I guess she left a few hours ago. She should be back tomorrow," She pouted, "I'm offended that she didn't tell _me_ about it…"

"Where is it? Her Mission?" Shikamaru asked urgently as he walked toward her, his serious expression causing Ino to frown warily.

"Naruto said something about a Border Village," She replied, "Medical Stock-up and some healing…Nothing too serious."

Shikamaru frowned, "Not when there are so many enemy sightings at the Border…" His features darkened, "Not unless they _were_ able to read the Scrolls and find out Sakura's position as Raito-san's guard…"

"No offense to Forehead, but what makes her so special?" Ino questioned, not liking where Shikamaru's observations were going.

"Ino," He answered seriously, "Haruno Sakura…Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto's teammate, _best friend_, and _girlfriend_."

"…Bait," Ino realized with horror, before frowning, "But Akatsuki can't _know_ that, let alone her Mission! Why would they care about her relationship status with Naruto and a simple B-Rank Assignment?"

"That doesn't matter to them," He responded gravely, "Just the fact that she's _Sakura_ will interest the Akatsuki. She's _information_, a _connection_ to important people, and," He frowned, staring back at the map, "She's _dispensable_. And right now she's out in Fire Country without protection…"

Worried, Ino followed his gaze, "What does that mean then?"

Dark eyes hardened, "It means we tell Hokage-sama the dangers of having Team Seven on this Mission…And that we have to pull back our Ninja from the Border and spread them to the Coast too…Hidden Mist _does_ play a bigger part in this battle…"

Ino frowned.

"There's more we're missing but Rain Ninja are at the Border to also prevent our safe delivery of the Lightning Country Diplomat," Shikamaru explained, "They're still trying to avert Alliances…"

"So in other words…Our Mission is going to be even harder."

"In other words," Shikamaru nodded as he glared at the pins dotting the North-Eastern Fire Country Border: their only route to get to Lightning Country, "It's going to be troublesome…"

Ino sighed, "…Just _great_."

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Nara."

"Hokage-sama, I mean no disrespect, but assigning Team Seven with the Lightning Diplomat and his children will bring more danger to _everyone_ than the safety we want!"

"This won't be negotiated Shikamaru."

"Hokage-sama! Naruto will be in grave danger if you don't keep him _here_, in the Village, _protected_! Sakura's already in danger on the Mission you just sent her on! We all know the Akatsuki are looking for ways to gain the upper hand and we're walking straight into it!"

Tsunade looked up from her papers, hazel eyes sharp as she stared coolly at Shikamaru and Ino, lips curved downward, "Nara, you are my best Tactical Shinobi and I trust in your judgment…However, as _Hokage_, I want you to trust in mine…"

The Squad Ten comrades frowned in confusion, casting a glance at one another before hearing the Sannin sigh in resignation.

"I have to make difficult choices every day," She started calmly, releasing her pen and entwining her fingers together, elbows resting on her desk, "And this Mission has forced me to make my toughest decisions yet…" Her expression hardened, "I know the dangers everyone faces with Team Seven, specifically Uzumaki Naruto, on the Assignment of escorting Raito-san and his family home but with the outcome of the negotiations, Naruto _has_ to go."

"Why?" Ino asked, completely bewildered.

Hesitation briefly flickered in Tsunade's coffee eyes before she sternly looked at them, silently ordering that her words not be repeated again, "…The Raikage wishes to meet with him."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Shikamaru inquired warily, "Handing over Naruto like that so easily?"

"I'm not handing him over," The woman scowled, fingers curling, "The Raikage is familiar with Jinchuuriki, Masaru-san informed me that Hidden Cloud has a couple themselves," Shikamaru's and Ino's eyes widened with surprise, "I thought perhaps that Naruto would like to meet them, sway the Raikage even," She smirked, "Naruto makes an impact on people if you haven't already noticed…Take Kazekage Gaara for example."

Shikamaru frowned, "It's still dangerous."

Tsunade matched his expression, "You underestimate Team Seven's power. If Akatsuki are after Raito-san and his children there is a chance that an encounter will occur. I find it beneficial to have Shinobi Guards who have previously faced off and defeated the Organization's Members. You defeated Hidan, Shikamaru. Sakura helped in the defeat of Sasori. Sasuke finished off Deidara. And Naruto has had his own share of experiences…"

Shikamaru remained silent, contemplating her words and seeing its logic. Yet _still_ something didn't seem _right_.

"I will take into account your Hidden Mist observations," Tsunade expressed as she picked up her pen, intent on returning to her piles of paperwork, "Patrols will be set up around the Coast _and_ Borders. No one will be entering or exiting Fire Country without authorization. I will be sure to send word to our Allies also."

"And what about Sakura?" Ino asked hesitantly, softly, expression washed in concern, "What about Shikamaru's theory of Sakura being bait for the Akatsuki."

Hazel eyes looked up at Ino, thoughtful, before she sighed, "It's not a far-fetched theory; Sakura _has_ made enemies with the Akatsuki. But her current Mission will not give her trouble. For your peace of mind however, I will send an ANBU Squad near the Border to check up on her."

Ino smiled before bowing her gratitude, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Anything else?" She asked as she rummaged through her drawers for a Sake Bottle, an unneeded headache forming at her temples.

Both shook their heads.

"Good then. Dismissed."

* * *

"Whew…_Six hours_…Not bad, Sakura, not bad."

Sakura grinned as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch, the wind whipping past her form and tossing up her pastel tresses. Viridian eyes opened, gaze landing on the small Village down the hill less than a mile away. Her feet stilled, the Medic eyeing a safe patch of grass on the floor before jumping down and landing with ease, the bag on her back jostling slightly.

It had been a while since Sakura had been assigned a Field Mission, due mostly to her busy schedule at the Konoha Hospital, so she felt immensely pleased with the sensation of nature around her; thick, green foliage, clear blue skies, soothing and quiet _stillness_.

Best of all: No Raito Kimiko and Kiyoshi.

"Perfect," Sakura sighed as she began her walk down the slope, unable to keep the smile from stretching across her face as she felt the hot, setting sun and cooling, evening breeze.

Upon entering the Village, Sakura was greeted by a homely sight, a town that seemed quaint and carefree. Its small size gave it a more close-knit community feel, unlike the large and boisterous crowds Konohagakure no Sato offered. The atmosphere was refreshing for the Medical Kunoichi as she looked upon the friendly and welcoming smiles, children playing in the streets, laughter filling the air.

Because it was a small town, it didn't take long for Sakura to find their local clinic, a mediocre building about half the size of Konoha's Hospital, but pleasant nonetheless. When she entered the establishment, several pairs of eyes turned her way, most curious – especially with her noticeably _pink_ hair – before they recognized her Jounin uniform attire and Hidden Leaf hitae-ate.

She walked over to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist who happily returned the gesture, "May I help you, Miss?"

Sakura removed her backpack and placed it on the counter, "I'm the Medic, Haruno Sakura, from the Hidden Leaf Village. I've come to lend some help and restock your medical supplies."

The receptionist's eyes immediately brightened and she stood, "We've been waiting for you Haruno-san and we're immensely grateful for your help, especially with _your_ talents," She rushed around the counter and led her towards a door, "Please, this way…We're a little more busy than usual, especially with the precautions Hokage-sama has been making to Fire Country's Borders."

The double doors opened and jade eyes widened in complete surprise, Sakura taking in her surroundings thoughtfully before a focus crossed her features. The entire room was filled with Hidden Leaf Shinobi; Jounin, Chuunin, _and_ ANBU. All of them seemed relatively unharmed but some seemed to have faced vicious fights recently.

"I'll take this and inform our Head Doctor of your arrival," The receptionist said as she took the backpack from Sakura's slack hold, "Many of our Nurses and Doctors are with other patients. Do you mind lending a hand now?"

Sakura shook her head, already rolling up her black sleeves and removing her gloves, "Not at all, I'll get started right away…Do you have a room?"

The tiny woman adjusted her hold on the pack before pointing down the hall, "There's an unused room just down there, first door on the right."

"Thank you," And Sakura watched as the receptionist hobbled away with the pack, disappearing around a corner.

There were about twenty to twenty-five Shinobi in the room and she recognized most of their faces. She was sure her own face was recognizable – who forgot _pink_ hair? – so she cleared her voice to capture their attention. Some expressions were of recognition, others waving to her or calling out her name in surprise.

Sakura smiled, "Alright, I'm Haruno Sakura if you don't already know and I'll be aiding in treatment. First things first, those who are bleeding or are in immense pain will see me foremost," She looked around, "I don't have much help here so I'm hoping you can all be civilized and decide with each other what order you will see me in, are we clear?"

A few laughs had erupted but Sakura had gotten agreement. With a grin, she walked off to her temporary Office and prepared to work.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't little Sakura."

Sakura smirked, immediately recognizing the teasing, masculine voice as she looked up at the doorway, emerald eyes bright as she picked up a nearby clipboard.

"Shiranui Genma," Sakura laughed as she motioned for him to sit on the bed, professionally analyzing his body and taking note of the blood on the left side of his flack-jacket, "Assigned to the Border I see."

"Well, I have to do _something_ when the Chuunin Exams aren't happening," The man responded jokingly, senbon needle moving against his words, "Tell me you're assigned to the Border too."

Sakura shook her head, immediately getting to work at removing his green vest and examining the wound, "I'm only here until tomorrow afternoon, and I have a busy week coming up."

Genma pouted, watching as her hands were bordered with green chakra, gently pressing against his side, stitching up his wound without any discomfort, "I was hoping you'd stay and keep me company Sakura."

The Medic chuckled, jade eyes searchingly checking for any more wounds, "Sorry Genma, duty calls."

"Is it the boyfriend?" He asked playfully, the Kunoichi pulling back when she had finished healing his injury, "I've heard the rumors. You and Naruto. Shocker!"

"Really?" Sakura inquired with a quirked brow, handing back his vest, before smirking, "Is dear Genma _jealous_?"

The Exam Proctor touched his heart, "_Yes_! Wounded in a place even the best Healer cannot cure," Though he grinned and nudged her in the elbow, "It's probably worse for the Uchiha though, yeah?"

Sakura looked up in surprise from the clipboard she had been scribbling on, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," The man dismissed with a smirk, earning a playful glare from Sakura as he walked out the door, "How about dinner tonight?"

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Genma laughed, "Nothing like _that_, as _friends_ of course. I wouldn't want to get on your _entire_ Team's bad side. Kakashi can be _scary_! Besides, I might have some valuable Border Information for you!"

Sakura sighed with an amused smile, "Fine. I'll see you later Genma," He grinned, waved, and disappeared around the corner, "And don't forget to send the next patient in!"

"You got it!" He called, "See you later!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head before returning to her paperwork.

Shiranui Genma was quite the character.

* * *

"Yum! Nothing beats Ramen after a few hours of Training! I'm so _full_!"

"One would be after _eight_ bowls…"

"By the way, thanks for paying Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

"Oh, lighten up, I'll pay you back!"

"So you've said the past _five_ times."

"Come on, this Lightning Country Mission pays big time! I'll pay you back when we get home!"

"…I should get that on paper."

Naruto rolled his eyes, unconsciously scratching the burn on his arm he had received during his spar with Sasuke that afternoon. For five hours they had trained before calling it a _draw_ and deciding to get dinner at Ichiraku's. The sun was just about to set and the two Team Seven comrades were eagerly making their way back to their apartment.

Scratching at a minor kunai injury on his side, Naruto pouted, "…I miss Sakura-chan. I only like it when _she_ heals me."

Sasuke was silent, dark eyes roving over his own body and spotting the multiple lesions littering his skin, a frown touching his lips, "…Aa."

"Sakura-chan has the best hands…" Naruto whispered, his nose scrunching up when he found another irritable gash.

The Avenger's frown deepened, "Shut up _dobe_."

Azure eyes rolled in exasperation, "I meant for _healing_ you bastard. I know for a fact you'd rather have Sakura-chan heal you than Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Sasuke remained silent; Naruto triumphantly took it as an affirmative.

The blonde then tilted his head thoughtfully, "Though…Hinata-chan's gentle too."

He was rewarded with a painful smack on the head.

"Ow! What was _that_ for, Teme?"

Sasuke scowled, "Stop thinking about other girls…You already _have_ a girlfriend."

"I know _that_," Naruto pouted as he rubbed his sore head, although inwardly grinned, "Sakura-chan's an _awesome_ girlfriend!"

Sasuke's lips only pressed together, dark eyes still directed ahead as they continued their trek to the apartment, "…Hn."

"She's _always_ nice," Naruto listed, hoping to help push in Sasuke's realization of how great Sakura was, "She's pretty, she cooks good food, she'll talk to you when you have problems, or be there for you _whenever_ you need her, she's strong and smart, never backs down from _anything_, fights for what's right, is an _excellent_ Kunoichi _and_ Medic, has a good heart…" Naruto smiled, cobalt eyes softening as he thought of his female best friend, "…She's _perfect and more_…"

The sun had set, it was dark in the Konoha streets, lanterns flickering on and stars twinkling into sight. The moon was hidden by clouds but its luminous light still shined down on the quieting Village.

"…Aa…" Sasuke finally agreed, obsidian eyes trained on the dark sky, "…She is."

Naruto grinned as he nudged the Avenger with his elbow, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on my girlfriend."

Sasuke instantly looked away from the sky to glare at him.

'_Come on! Admit it!'_

The Sharingan-User scoffed as he looked at the ground, "Well it's a good thing you _don't_ know any better, _dobe_."

Naruto frowned, "Hey!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were turning the corner onto the street where their apartment lay, the blonde raising his fist in retaliation and Sasuke watching his movements from his peripheral vision, awaiting the moment when he would flash away from the attack and leave the loudmouth shinobi swinging at air and falling over from the momentum. The Avenger could only smirk inwardly for the anticipated outcome.

However, the swing never fell.

As a matter of fact, Naruto had gone completely frozen, standing on the corner of the street in mid-step, left hand raised and fisted, and azure eyes not meeting Sasuke's 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-idiot?' stare.

The Kyuubi-Vessel didn't even seem to be breathing as his sapphire eyes focused on something past Sasuke's form, leaving the Sharingan-User to sigh in exasperation and follow his gaze.

"Oh no…" Naruto groaned quietly just as Sasuke's dark orbs found the source of the blonde's troubles, sitting on their apartment's front steps.

Flaming red hair curled to perfection, dark blue eyes staring solemnly at the ground, and delicate hands propping her chin in boredom. Sasuke immediately recognized her, remembering the confrontation Naruto and Sakura had had with the girl and her brother the day before, near the Training Grounds, and seeing her in the Hokage's Office for formal introduction as their guards.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto took a slow step back, hoping not to attract any attention.

"I have to get out of here…" Naruto whispered frantically, Sasuke turning to look at him with a raised brow, "…Without Sakura-chan here, I'm done for!"

"She's a _girl_ Naruto," Sasuke replied with a smirk, almost condescending, "What can _she_ do to you?"

Blue eyes sparkled with reminisced dread, "You don't _know_ her like _I_ do, Teme! She's _touchy_…And _loud_…And _clingy_!" He shivered, slightly amusing the Uchiha, "She wanted to _marry_ me! She's like a group of your and Neji's fan-girls rolled into _one_!"

The smirk that had crawled onto Sasuke's face slipped slightly, warily looking from Naruto's terrified expression to the seemingly harmless girl sitting just feet away from their apartment door, "…That bad?" He looked back at Naruto, who nodded vigorously, before smirking lightly once more, "Good luck with _that_."

The Avenger shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to go home, uncaring if he had to step on the girl to get into the apartment. He was tired and wanted tomatoes.

"Teme!" Naruto pleaded.

Apparently, calling out to Sasuke had been a _bad_ idea. Raito Kimiko had immediately perked up at the sound of Uzumaki Naruto's voice, dark blue eyes zeroing in on his position on the street corner, jumping up with a gleeful smile, and hastily walking towards him.

"…Oh no…" Naruto groaned again, mind warring with the decisions to run away or be brave and face the young woman.

Sasuke had stopped in his tracks, glancing between the two, a little sympathetic towards Naruto since he too had the personal experience of fan-girls. While his facial expression displayed disinterest, the Avenger patiently watched the event unfold before him, a small part of him wanting to see Naruto suffer, especially after having to pay for his Ramen the entire day.

"Naruto-kun!" Kimiko shouted happily, earning a few curious stares from passing persons, and leaving Naruto to cringe at her shrilly voice.

"Uh…Hi Kimiko-san," The blonde Shinobi replied awkwardly, offering a small wave as she stopped just feet away from him, her features bright and full of excitement.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun!" Kimiko laughed as she playfully swat his arm, Naruto flinching yet again, "Kimiko-_chan_ will suffice!"

"Uh…" The self-proclaimed Hokage stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his blonde head, "I think I'll just stick with Kimiko-_san_…"

"Such a _gentleman_!" The red-head gushed, "So _polite_!"

Sasuke snorted slightly, earning a glare from Naruto, the Uchiha only replying with a smirk.

"So…um…What brings you here Kimiko-san?" Naruto asked, taking a step towards Sasuke, and hopefully a step closer to the _safe_ confines of his home.

Unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, Kimiko had jumped forward and latched onto his arm, hugging it tightly to her chest as she gazed up at him adoringly, the blonde gulping in discomfort, "Looking for _you_, Silly-Naruto-kun! Let's go out on a date! Dinner at a restaurant!" Her blue eyes glazed over, "So _romantic_!"

Naruto frowned, trying to gently pry the girl off his arm without hurting her, but to no avail, her grasp was firm, "…Kimiko-san, you're really nice and everything, but I _have_ a girlfriend, _remember_? Sakura-chan?"

Instantly, Kimiko's cheerful mood darkened, dark blue eyes narrowing and lips curving downward with distaste. Naruto felt a chill in the air from the change in demeanor and inwardly wished that Sakura was there with him. He didn't know how to handle the situation. Never had _Uzumaki Naruto_ had _fan-girls_ so he was pretty unsure of how to act towards them. Naruto wasn't one to hurt people's feelings either, especially a _girl's_ feelings, which is why he never liked being _alone_ with Kimiko.

He always drew a _blank_ of what to do when he was around her.

From a few meters away, Sasuke watched the interaction between the Diplomat's daughter and Naruto with confusion and growing annoyance. Amusement had vanished now that Sakura had been mentioned, only reminding the Avenger about what happened the day prior, the Kimiko-girl insulting his female teammate and her good-for-nothing brother forcing himself on her.

"Why are you with _her_?" Kimiko asked with irritation, "She's not even _pretty_, I mean, have you _seen_ her forehead!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto stiffened, the latter slowly looking down at the girl still clinging to his arm, a deep frown forming on his handsome features, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my _girlfriend_ like that, _especially_ in front of _me_."

Kimiko pouted, slightly stomping her foot on the ground, "Naruto-kun! She isn't a suitable girlfriend for you! Do you _want_ a _ninja_ as your girlfriend? I've read about them, they _sleep_ with the enemy, they _kill_ people!" She tightened her hold, Naruto's blue gaze darkened, "Don't you want a pleasant _woman_, one who would never put their job above their loved one? _I_ can be that for _you_, Naruto-kun!"

"Let go of me Raito-san," Naruto responded softly, his sapphire orbs failing to meet hers.

Angered, Kimiko forcefully pulled his face to hers, looking him straight in the eye, "Where is your _precious_ Sakura right now? On a _Mission_ when she could be with you? _I'm_ here!" Naruto pulled away but the red-head only clutched harder, her nails almost digging into his flesh, "I'll even forgive you for _sleeping_ with her! I _saw _her in _your_ clothes! She'll only break your heart because how many _other_ men has she slept with!"

"Stop it Kimiko," Naruto answered gruffly, blue eyes slightly tinged with red, hands grabbing her wrists and forcefully pushing her hands away, "Don't _ever_ speak about Sakura-chan like _that_ again. Don't even _judge_ kunoichi like that!"

Kimiko glared, "But you're supposed to be _mine_ Naruto-kun!"

"Well, I'm not," The Kyuubi-Vessel answered calmly, "I'm Sakura's. I would appreciate you _not_ continuing your advances on me."

"I won't stop," She answered stubbornly, "You'll be mine someday Naruto-kun. And even if I don't like Sakura very much, Kiyoshi-nii-san is working hard to make her his. I don't doubt he will and when she leaves you for him you will regret not taking my warning to heart."

"Sakura-chan doesn't care for your brother," Naruto responded confidently, stepping away from her, "And I trust her."

"You won't have her," Kimiko sniffed haughtily, "Nii-san is making sure that _he_ _will_," She turned away from Naruto, glancing around her shoulder at him sadly, "And I'm not giving up on you either Naruto-kun. Not a chance. Even if I have to _fight_ Sakura myself. I would. For _you_."

"You won't stand a chance."

Two pairs of cobalt snapped towards the origin of the smooth, dark voice. Sasuke returned their stares coolly, although his arms were crossed and his tiny frown was directed mostly at Kimiko. Giving a final glare, Kimiko flipped her crimson hair over one shoulder and began to walk away, her voice low and carrying on the evening breeze.

"We'll see."

Obsidian and sapphire eyes silently watched as Raito Kimiko walked away, their expressions withdrawn, fists periodically clenching and unclenching. When the head of red hair disappeared through the crowds and around the corner, Naruto allowed a small breath of relief to escape him, before silently turning and making his way back home. Sasuke watched him wordlessly, observing the blonde's hunched shoulders and bowed head before following after.

"I hate it when people talk like that about Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured as he removed his keys to the apartment and began to fiddle with the lock, "In the past, they used to…_a lot_, because she was friends with _us_; because she wouldn't stop looking for a _traitor_ like you; because she cared for a _Jinchuuriki_; _even_ when she began to _date_ me," He sighed, "She deserves better," The door opened and Naruto walked in, glancing at the Uchiha from over his shoulder, "Thanks for defending her too."

Sasuke closed the door, watching Naruto, who tiredly removed his jacket and took a seat on their couch, leaning his head back, "Hn."

"I'm _really_ not looking forward to this Mission, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke really had nothing to say, because – _honestly_ – he wasn't looking forward to the Mission either. Not only would he be dealing with the Diplomat and his Children, but also Kiyoshi's and Kimiko's demented infatuation towards his Squad Seven Comrades, _and_ the Konoha Couple themselves.

Not to mention Ino and Shikamaru.

The Hyuuga Heiress was harmless in his eyes. They _hardly_ talked with each other.

_No_, not looking forward to the Mission, _at all_.

* * *

"I'm glad there haven't been any casualties…I thought Shishou had said there were only _sightings_ at the Fire Country Borders. I didn't think any attacks had started."

"They only started this past week and _only_ because our Shinobi are pretty fast; fast enough to at least catch up to those retreating, _sighted_, Ninja and engage in battle so we can _try_ to capture and question."

"Have any been captured and questioned?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Sakura frowned, fiddling with the chopsticks in her hand as she stared at Shiranui Genma, her food mostly untouched since the duo had been talking throughout the entire dinner, "Why not?"

"Many things," Genma shrugged before popping a sushi roll into his mouth, chewing then swallowing, "Sometimes we're outmatched in strength, speed, _number_. We have more injured on our side than theirs and they're always quick to retreat, _especially_ taking their dead and wounded with them. They won't risk incarceration I suppose. Our _main_ objectives, however, is to keep the enemy from passing our Borders as well as warn our Allies if they've crossed over into their Country. We've already informed Kazekage-sama of some sightings just yesterday…" He sighed, a little upset as he moved the uneaten bits of food on his plate around, "Unfortunately, most of our patrols have moved over to our Fire-Wind Borders to accommodate the increased amount of sightings we've seen this past week."

"Moved over from where?" Sakura asked, finally putting her chopsticks down, her mind whirring with information, storing it in hopes of future discussing with Shikamaru and her Shishou.

Genma shrugged again, taking a short sip of his tea before leaning back in his seat, plate empty, "There wasn't any activity in Rice Field and Fire Country Borders so we moved it from there. I can affirm that the West Borders of Fire Country are more heavily guarded than the East Borders."

"Yes, but the East Border is the route my Team and I will be crossing to get to Lightning Country," Sakura muttered as she rubbed her chin, staring intently at her cooling tea, "Something doesn't seem right…Is the enemy leading patrols away from the East Borders in order to get to _us_? Or do they have other plans centered more on Konoha? Can they know about the Lightning Diplomat Delivery Mission?"

Genma smirked, leaning over the table slightly, trying to catch the Medic's intense, viridian stare, "You alright there Sakura?"

Brought out of her musings, Sakura managed an apologetic smile before focusing her attention on her company again. Genma chuckled, teasingly removing a piece of teriyaki chicken from her plate and dropping into his mouth, earning a roll of jade eyes from his companion.

"How's Konoha doing by the way?" The man asked before putting a toothpick in his mouth, grinning charmingly, "I hope there wasn't a riot with my prolonged absence."

Sakura chuckled, placing stray strands of pink hair behind her ear, absently looking around the simple but quaint restaurant, "Konoha's fine, just getting preparations ready, especially with our Alliances. Shishou's doing her best to keep the Civilians at ease from the whispers of war…"

Genma grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, mouth fiddling with his toothpick, "The sooner this war is over and done with, the better. Lightning Country's Alliance will prove helpful and I've heard rumors of Kazekage-sama and his Council seeking a truce with Earth Country. Against Akatsuki, more allies will prove beneficial. We're not even entirely sure how many allies _they_ have themselves…"

"Well, the main priority is also to keep Naruto safe too," Sakura sighed, fingers playing with her skirt absently, "The Akatsuki only have so many Bijuu left to capture and I couldn't bear the thought of losing Naruto to them…"

Genma grinned, his foot nudging hers to catch her downcast expression, successfully gaining it, "No worries Sakura, your boyfriend will be okay. Plus you have who knows how many people protecting him, including yourself. Squad Seven isn't one to be messed with."

The pink-haired Jounin chuckled, nodding her head in assent, "Thanks Genma."

Although Genma didn't know _exactly_ what dangers Squad Seven was in, mostly because he was not informed about the Lightning Country Diplomat Delivery Mission – because keeping it secret meant less chance of the enemy knowing – Sakura had to agree. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were strong comrades, _strong shinobi_, and by working together she was sure they would be able to get through the next week without too much trouble.

At least, she _hoped_.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Genma suddenly laughed, the Medic looking up to eye the chuckling Shinobi curiously, "I just can't get over the fact that _you_ and _Naruto_ are _together_."

Quirking up an eyebrow in mild interest, Sakura humored him, "Why not?"

"Because you're _Sakura_ and he's _Naruto_!" Genma explained simply, grinning, "You two are cute together, I admit, but I thought your affections for each other were more…_family_-like."

Sakura shrugged, "We're giving it a shot."

"Obviously," Genma snorted, earning a half-hearted glare from the Medic, "I just never saw it coming," He leaned closer to her, expression calculating, "What made you change your mind about him? I thought you had a thing for the Uchiha."

Sakura stiffened, a little caught off guard because she really had no answer, since it _was_ _pretend_, and then shrugged awkwardly, "Naruto's sweet. Might as well see how it goes," She looked down at her half-eaten plate and smiled solemnly, "Besides, even if I _did_ have a thing for Sasuke…He never reciprocated those feelings. I mean, yes we're _friends_, but that's all we'll ever be."

"Really?" The male asked incredulously, the tone of his voice causing Sakura to gaze up at him in mild confusion, "Because I honestly thought you and Sasuke were going to end up together."

Frowning, still confused, Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Why do you say that?"

The Exam Proctor chuckled, leaning his head back as his eyes glazed over to see far off memories, "Remember that time when I had – _quite innocently_ – asked you out on a date last year?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile in amusement, remembering that time very clearly, nodding her head, "Yeah, I remember. Right after the Jounin Exams I think. You called it a 'Celebratory Dinner Date'. That was fun."

Genma grinned, "Like I said: _innocent_! Well, right after I dropped you off at your apartment I am literally attacked by your Team Seven comrades! And like I said before, they are _scary_!"

The Medic frowned, expression growing wary, "What did they do to you?"

"Well as you may know, I have built quite a reputation as a 'Lady's Man' and that's what troubled your boys the most," Genma replied, a laugh escaping his lips, "Your friend Sai wound me up in these ink serpents to keep me in place. That temporary Captain of yours, Yamato I think, kept staring at me with these creepy eyes. Kakashi and Naruto were threatening me, although Naruto was just loud while Kakashi was more _disturbing_…And _Sasuke_, I was suffocating from his murderous chakra _alone_. He didn't even say a _word_ and I got his message."

Sakura actually felt sorry for the guy, her features twisted into a sympathetic grimace as she visually imagined his ordeal, "Sorry Genma…If I had known…You should have told me."

Genma waved his hand dismissively with a smile, "Don't worry about it, I'm looking back and laughing. But what I was getting to…" He snorted and fiddled with his toothpick, "Well, it didn't end there…"

"It didn't?" Sakura asked with slight mortification.

"Sasuke made sure of that," Genma laughed, surprising the Kunoichi, "I was never able to ask you out on a date or 'Celebratory Dinner Date' again because whenever I came near you I could immediately feel those Sharingan eyes on me…_Frightening_, I tell you. I _really_ like you Sakura, but not enough to get myself murdered by an Uchiha, no offense."

"None taken," Sakura answered absently, a little stunned with this new piece of information.

Uchiha Sasuke? Doing _that_? Why?

"Is that why you've been avoiding me this past year?" Sakura finally inquired, a small smile on her lips.

"Sorry Sakura, I value my life," Genma answered solemnly, _humorously_, "I didn't _avoid_ you…I just talked with you whenever the Uchiha wasn't around…Or whenever I needed immediate, _serious_ Medical Attention…And _right now_, actually…" He smirked, "Just don't tell him about our Border Village Rendezvous or I'm a dead man."

Sakura laughed, "I'm truly sorry for that trouble Genma, but I promise not to tell…And in the future, don't be afraid to approach me, I'll deal with my Squad Seven Knights."

The brunette Shinobi laughed softly, "I'll keep that in mind…Although I do wonder if they ever gave Naruto that treatment now that he's your boyfriend…And I _am_ really surprised it isn't with the Uchiha, if I'm not too out of line that is."

"No, no," Sakura admonished, "A lot of people actually believed the same thing…Things can sometimes change though…"

"…Feelings _are_ hard to change, however," Genma stated softly, "Just as long as you're happy, little Sakura."

Sakura only smiled in response. She couldn't say that she _was_ happy because everything she was right now was closely tied in with a lie. She wasn't _with_ Naruto and she didn't love him in a _romantic_ way. Feelings _were_ hard to change and the ones she still had for Sasuke remained. She didn't know if she would _ever_ find her happiness.

"Alright," Genma sighed as he stood, holding out a helpful hand which Sakura thankfully took, "I'll walk you to your Inn little Sakura. You need to get your rest and if you don't get home to Konoha in time and your Team finds out it may have been my fault because I kept you out late _and_ took you to dinner…Then I don't think I'll ever live to see Hidden Leaf again…So shall we?"

Sakura smiled, chuckling as she linked her arm with his, following him out of the restaurant, "It was a lovely night Genma, thank you. And don't worry about my Team; I'll take care of them for you."

Shiranui Genma grinned, "What I would give to see _that_."

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update everyone, I finally got to a working computer again! This chapter doesn't make me as happy as previous ones, I would say it was more of a filler. Although I did want Naruto to have his own sole encounter with his stalker just like Sakura with Kiyoshi just to show you readers how _he_ would handle the situation. And he did pretty well, considering Sakura not being with him. I had to add Genma because he's a very funny character among other canon fics and I just had to put in a third party perspective on Sasuke's 'relationship' towards Sakura. I hope you liked!

**Next Update:** Hopefully in 7-10 days, I'm working on two other new stories, a _Horror_ called _The Curse_ and a very dramatic, chapter fic called _Forbidden Bonds_. Perhaps you can check it out! And maybe my One-Shots too!

**Next Chapter:** Even more Complications! And a devious plan from one Raito Kiyoshi...

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but unfortunately not...

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len83

**Tell Me What You Think!:**

_The Curse_: A dangerous encounter, a mystery unsolved for 10 years. Team Seven is faced with a nightmare that will test their weaknesses, strengths, teamwork, and greatest of fears...Do you believe in Curses? (Canon to Series) -SasuSaku NaruHina-

_Forbidden Bonds:_ Where in another world, they could have fought _for_ one another...The Legend of Team Seven remains... (AU but still within Series World) -SasuSaku NaruHina InoShik NejiTen- -Team7ness-

**Would you read it?**


	13. Targeted

**Chapter Thirteen: Targeted**

"Have a safe trip back to Konoha, alright?"

"I'll be careful Genma, I promise."

"And remember, dinner last night is our little _secret_."

Sakura laughed, offering Shiranui Genma a short, _friendly_ hug and playfully flicking the toothpick hanging from his mouth, "Yes, _our_ secret."

The Chuunin Exam Proctor looked at her sternly, his mouth a grim line, "Seriously though. Not only will Kakashi and the Uchiha be on my back but you've got a pretty _powerful_ boyfriend too."

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes, an amused smirk forming on her lips as she adjusted the pack on her shoulders, extra rations and weapons from the Clinic in place of the Medicines she had delivered the day prior, "Why don't _you_ just worry about the Borders, Genma. I'm more concerned for you being _here_, at the _front lines_, than what my Squad Seven Comrades _might_ do to you. Just be careful too, alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Genma replied dismissively, his gaze directed on the sun, signaling the afternoon hour, and then returning her stare critically, humor vanished, "Stay alert Sakura. Even with the Borders watched, enemies _can_ find ways to slip through. Get home fast and if you run into _any_ trouble, double-back here if you have to."

Sensing the urgency of Genma's warning, Sakura only nodded her head firmly, expression tightened with understanding, before looking up at the beautiful day, "I'm sure I'll be fine but I'll take your warning to heart, Genma," She then stared back at him with a smile, "Let me know when you're back in Hidden Leaf. We'll grab a 'Just _Friends_ Bite-To-Eat'."

Genma laughed, ruffling her pink head with one hand, earning a scowl from the Medical Jounin, "Promise, little Sakura."

"Good," Sakura grinned as she fixed her pastel tresses, threading her fingers gently through the tangles as she turned down the path towards the Village's exit, "Bye! Be safe!"

"You too!" The male called back with a wave, "See you!"

And after her trademark wink and wave, Sakura turned around fully and exited the Village's Entrance, pushing off chakra-enhanced feet into a mild pace, eyes closing with brief bliss to the beautiful, afternoon day. The Medicines had been delivered, Shinobi had been healed, and Border Information – although not required – had been obtained.

Mission Accomplished.

Haruno Sakura couldn't wait to go home – her small smile slowly disappeared and melted into a frown – only to return to another, _more bothersome_, Mission.

_Joy_!

* * *

"N-New weapons…Supplies……F-Food…Clothes?"

Hyuuga Hinata concentrated her pearlescent eyes on the Scroll in her hands, given to her by the Hokage that morning for the upcoming Lightning Country Mission. It seemed with Sakura away on a brief Mission, Shikamaru too preoccupied with Tactical Strategies, Ino busy with her Family's Flower Shop, and Naruto and Sasuke nowhere to be found, it left the Hyuuga Heiress the only available shinobi to complete the task of gathering their needed items.

Staring at the Scroll in her hands curiously as she walked towards the Market, Hinata now understood why most everyone that was a part of the Lightning Country Delivery Mission – _especially_ the Hokage – were stressed about being hospitable towards the Raito Family. Looking at the list, it seemed they were quite a demanding bunch, _expectant_ that their commands be carried out.

She frowned worriedly as she looked over the Hokage's scrawled penmanship, _'I know this may be a lot to acquire Hinata-sama but the Raito Family has added their own preferences to the list. There are some things on the list that I _know_ will not be used and I am sure you know which ones you are not required to obtain. I will make sure that either Sakura or I will confront the Raito Family on the meaning of 'Discretion'. Good luck and thank you.'_

"Horse-drawn Carriages?" Hinata muttered in whispered disbelief as she perused the long list, "One _each_? Jewels? Kimonos? Mattresses…?"

No wonder everyone seemed to find them so irritating. Hinata had not once encountered the Family _personally_, only introduced, but reading over the list gave her a sense of amounting incredulity. They seemed even more difficult than the Hyuuga and Uchiha Families' high standards.

Looking up from the parchment, pearl-white eyes resolute to complete her commission, Hinata eyed the bustling Market Place just feet away, already crowded in the early afternoon. Get the supplies the Hyuuga Heiress would, like any Mission of Discretion Hinata would obtain rations, weapons for protection, tents, and peasants' clothes. If the Raito Family was angered with her she would not care because she did her job correct as a kunoichi of Konoha.

A soft, shy smile traced her lips as a pink blush colored her cheeks. And not only would she be doing her duty but she would be contributing a small payback of her own to the Raito Siblings and the trouble they were causing to her friends, Naruto and Sakura.

She also resented that Raito Kiyoshi commented kunoichi as _weak_. As a woman who had been belittled in her youth and a loyal friend of powerful kunoichi like Tenten, Ino, and Sakura, Hinata wasn't going to stand demure and let the insult slide.

Nope!

Hinata was quite on a roll with her more forward thoughts, feeling empowered by her quiet retaliation as she bought some peasants' clothing and dry rations that she failed to see the excited, loud figure bounding towards her. Inspecting a booth filled with set-up tents, Hinata was contemplating how many to buy when two strong pairs of arms wrapped around her petite waist from behind, picking her up briefly and causing a startled '_Eep_!' to escape her lips.

"Hinata-chan!"

Pearl eyes wide, easily recognizing the voice, Hinata spun around to greet the newcomer, an embarrassed and shy blush streaking across her face in dark crimson, fingers tightly grasping onto the bundles of cloth, preventing her hands from shaking and trying to keep an almost-tangible grip on her nerves.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

The blonde-shinobi grinned, blue eyes bright as he looked around the Market and back at the Heiress, eyeing the clothes in her hands and the booth she was standing beside, "Hey Hina-chan! What're you doing?"

The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip nervously before offering a timid smile, holding out her arms to show the rough clothing, "B-Buying supplies for our M-Mission…And d-disguises for the Raito F-Family."

Naruto's expression immediately brightened, "Really?! Oh! Can I help? I have no one to hang out with today cause the Teme's disappeared and Sai's off Kami-knows-where, and Sakura-chan doesn't get back until _later_," He smiled charmingly, "Mind if I keep you company? I'll carry all the stuff if you want."

Eyes wide, the Heiress a little overwhelmed by the fast response, she only nodded her head hesitantly, watching as Naruto continued to grin, "I-If that's what you w-want, Naruto-kun…"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed as he snatched half of the clothes bundle from her arms, "We should hang out more often Hina-chan!"

The blush returned, Hinata offered a nervous smile, "Th-That would be nice…"

"Cool!" Naruto shouted gleefully, pumping his free fist in the air.

Hinata smiled, watching his excited antics with fond amusement before something passed his broad shoulder caught her pearlescent gaze. Familiar deep-red hair, sharp blue-eyes, walking around in lavish dress-like kimonos, and searching the crowded streets before spotting the flamboyant orange the Heiress stood next to. With alarmed eyes, Hinata immediately grasped Naruto's sleeve, catching his attention, the blonde looking down at her with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Hinata-chan?"

"R-Run Naruto-kun!" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear as she watched Kimiko begin to shove through the crowds towards them, "K-Kimiko-san is coming this w-way."

Azure eyes widened in fright, "What?!"

Naruto didn't dare to follow her gaze in fear of making eye contact with the Raito female and feel obliged to stay and talk, so he offered an apologetic glance to Hinata, who only returned his expression with one of understanding, a slightly sad smile on her lips before urging him to get a move on. Frowning, Naruto sighed before running off in the opposite direction of Kimiko, Hinata's keen sight catching his hands forming into a sign and a soft 'poof' sounding behind her.

With a quiet, disappointed sigh of her own, Hinata waited patiently for Kimiko to arrive. Their eyes had undoubtedly made contact and recognition had flickered on Kimiko's features. After seeing Naruto and then watching him run off as she walked towards them, the Raito child probably wanted answers.

After several more seconds of shoving and pushing, Kimiko finally reached Hinata, huffing from her exertions and angrily lifting up her long skirts to prevent dirtying. Blue eyes glared dangerously at the Hyuuga Heiress as she caught her laborious breath. Hinata remained quiet, brows furrowed in slight concern but mouth forming a grim line.

She was going to protect Naruto.

"You!" Kimiko acknowledged breathlessly, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "You're one of my guards! And I saw Naruto-kun with you! Where did he run off to?!"

"I'm n-not entirely sure Raito-san," Hinata answered as professionally as she could muster, surprising herself with her somewhat calm demeanor, "He probably has his own duties to attend to, as do I…M-May I suggest the Hokage Mountain?"

Blue eyes widened, frantically looking up at the large cliff face lying to the West, the five Hokage faces carved proudly into its precipice, "Up _there_?! I have to _climb_ up there?!"

Hinata frowned apologetically, shrugging half a shoulder, "If you w-want to find him, there's a chance he _might_ be up there…"

Kimiko pouted, frowning as she gazed at the Mountain with contempt before hiking up her dress, stomping away huffily towards the monument, "Fine!"

And Hinata watched as the Raito female disappeared amongst the crowd, red hair shining against the sun. The Heiress was slightly guilty for telling such a bold-faced lie to the girl but if it was to protect Naruto from the girl, than perhaps the climb would do Kimiko some good.

Hopefully Naruto really _wasn't_ at the Hokage Mountain…

"That was _awesome_ Hinata-chan!"

Startled the second time that day by that same voice, Hinata whirled around with surprise as she watched Uzumaki Naruto crawl happily out of one of the pitched tents of the booth, a grin on his face as he subtly looked around with caution before standing up to full height. He smiled again, causing Hinata's blush to return.

"Naruto-kun…I-I thought…"

"Kage Bunshin," Naruto explained with a grin, pointing triumphantly at himself, "Had it run while _I_ hid. And because of you Hina-chan, Kimiko will be busy _all day_ climbing that Mountain and I don't have to worry about her at all! Thanks!"

"Y-You're Welcome…" Hinata answered with stunned surprise, feeling Naruto take the rest of the bundle of clothes from her arms, her features morphing into confusion.

"I still want to hang out with you Hinata-chan," Naruto laughed, "I wasn't going to let Kimiko spoil it, that's why I hid instead of ran!"

Her blush darkened further, if possible, "Oh…"

"Come on!" Naruto urged as he walked back towards the Tent Booth, Hinata absently trailing, "Let's get the Supplies and then we can get a bite to eat at Ichiraku's! We have plenty of time before Sasuke and I have to meet Sakura-chan. Let's go!"

Hinata smiled, still surprised but also amused, "Okay…"

The Hyuuga Heiress wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with Naruto. He was quite a character to be around.

It's what attracted her to him…

* * *

"First a Mission in Rain Country…Then Patrolling at the Borders…Now an Escort Mission? I have to admit, sometimes being in ANBU _sucks_!"

Two dark but swift figures flew through the trees effortlessly, clothed in black and their identities effectively concealed with clay masks obscuring their faces. Hoods were pulled over to cover distinctive hair features and hands were hidden to keep the element of surprise when revealing weapons and encountering enemies.

"We're reliable Shinobi…" The other figure answered, voice deep, smooth, and collected, despite the amount of running they had endured in the passed five hours, "Specifically assigned this Mission, Hokage-sama clearly trusts us with it."

His companion sighed just as they exited the forest, their destination, the Border Village, already in sight, "Yeah yeah, but _Sakura_? She of all people doesn't need to be _escorted_; we both know she can take care of herself."

"That may be so," He answered speeding towards the Village's small Gates before they slowed to a stop before entering, "But the fact that the Hokage _has_ indeed ordered for Haruno Sakura to be escorted _must_ mean something…"

"Well, I would hope it doesn't…" The feminine voice muttered as they gazed at the Border Village Gated before gratefully pulling off her mask, hood falling off her head to release two hair buns of deep brunette color, free hand hiding her ANBU Mask in the confines of her cloak, "I have enough to worry about as is…"

Her companion didn't answer, opting to pull off his own Mask and hood, revealing hard, opalescent eyes and long brown hair, tied neatly just half a foot from the ends. Pocketing his own Mask, careful to not reveal his occupation as an ANBU Shinobi, Hyuuga Neji walked forward towards the Village Gates with a powerful stride, the glint of sunlight off his hitae-ate a signal enough for the Guards to open the entryway.

"Come Tenten."

Rolling her chocolate-brown eyes in slight exasperation, the Weapons Mistress obediently followed, politely acknowledging fellow Shinobi as she trailed her Teammate towards the local Clinic, the obvious place to look for a Medical Kunoichi like Sakura. Tenten deeply hoped that Sakura was fine and that her and Neji's assigned Escort Mission was an unneeded precautionary.

However, Escort Missions of fellow Shinobi were very rare, expected for a case like Uzumaki Naruto because of the entity dwelling in his body, but _Sakura_. Thinking about it more only left Tenten's worry to deepen.

"We're looking for Haruno Sakura…" Neji's voice stated as she entered a few seconds after her teammate into the Clinic, her auburn eyes watching as the Hyuuga Prodigy's taller, foreboding figure clearly intimidated the Clinic's Secretary, "Do you know where she is?"

"I-I'm sorry…" The small woman stuttered with a hint of fright, her eyes wide, "Haruno-san isn't here anymore…"

Tenten frowned. That would prove to be a problem.

"Who's looking for Sakura?"

Both Tenten and Neji turned towards the origination of the light voice, brown and pearl eyes landing on a relaxed figure leaning casually against an Office Room's doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and typical toothpick hanging from his mouth. He was smiling lazily at them but his dark eyes were steeled in seriousness.

"Genma," Neji acknowledged stoically, "So you've seen Sakura."

Genma shrugged, the action helping him to push off the doorframe before he walked towards them, "Dropped off some supplies and healed up some shinobi. She left this morning back to Konoha. Why are you looking for her?"

"We were assigned to escort her back to Hidden Leaf," Tenten answered, voice firm as her mind whirred with the newly acquired information. If Sakura left a few hours ago she and Neji would have to leave immediately to catch up; so much could happen in that time frame without any proper protection. Yet again, her mind argued, _Sakura_ didn't _need_ protection!

"Escort?" Genma asked, obvious concern wiping the lazy smile off his lips, "Why would little Sakura need an Escort?"

"Plenty of reasons…" Neji answered blankly as he moved towards the exit of the Clinic, the Weapons Mistress following both his steps and train of thought, "She is at liable risk at the moment with the Akatsuki at large…"

"She could be used as information, blackmail, _bait_," Tenten continued as she and Neji hurried to the Village's Gates, Genma keeping up with a grim frown on his lips, "Hokage-sama will not take that risk…"

"Like little Sakura will go down _that_ easy…" Genma muttered, earning an agreeing snort from Tenten, "If it helps, she left two hours and forty minutes ago and she informed me she was staying off the Main Road to avoid attention but not too far from it, perhaps only half a mile away…"

"That does help," Tenten responded, already calculating what speed she and Neji would have to travel to catch up, "Thank you Shiranui-san."

"No problem," Genma answered honestly, stopping at the Gateway and watching as Tenten and Neji ran on without hesitation, disappearing in two black blurs towards the trees, his call loud and clear, "Bring her home safe!"

"We will…" The Weapons Mistress whispered softly as she picked up her pace to run alongside Neji, the two sharing a glance before doubling their speed again.

She and Neji were a Team, and as one they hadn't failed a Mission together yet. They would be damned if they started now, especially with one of their closest friends on the line…

* * *

"This is going to prove to be a problem…The route we need to follow to get into Lightning Country is _lightly_ patrolled due to the heavy enemy sightings near Wind Country, which means, it _should_ be a safe road…Unless the enemy _wants_ us to think that they're not there and are just waiting to _ambush_ our team…"

Sakura frowned as she mulled critically over the different scenarios of her upcoming Mission. She couldn't underestimate the Akatsuki, especially after all her and her friends' encounters with them in the past. They were smart, they were devious, they were powerful, and they had alliances, which gave Konoha more to worry about than the handful of Members they originally thought the Organization had.

The Medic didn't doubt in her Team's abilities _at all_, she knew how powerful Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and her Team Seven Boys were but with clients like the Raito Family, it made their job a little harder. She had no qualms that if they ran into an Akatsuki Member everyone could hold their own, but protecting reckless nobles like Kimiko and Kiyoshi was going to prove frustrating.

Raito Masaru was level-headed and would stay out of the way during a battle but Sakura could already imagine how his children would react. Remembering her 13-year old Mission with Naruto to save Kimiko, there had been numerous times the red-headed female would unnecessarily run into the fray to help her precious Naruto when he got hurt, her actions – although admirable – caused more harm than help. Since Kimiko's affections hadn't changed for her orange-clad teammate in the passed five years, Sakura could only assume something similar might happen again should an attack occur.

As for Kiyoshi, Sakura didn't know how well he was in battle, whether sensible or a man that craved the adrenaline of combat. However, observing the male in her Shishou's Office when introductions had been made of her Team, Kiyoshi seemed very prideful and confident in his abilities as a Warrior, and with an ego as big as his, Sakura had a distinct feeling that he would draw his sword in any attack if only to prove himself to his Shinobi Escorts, try to impress her, or to compete against Naruto…

Either way, there were problems surrounding Haruno Sakura. On one side, there was the Akatsuki, and on the other, the Raito Family.

To top it all off, the Raito Family _had_ to leave the next day, no _ifs_, _ands_, or _buts_ because they had already put off their departure for home far too long. There was no need for unnecessary conflict and the sooner they were returned to Lightning Country the sooner Sakura's stress would be lifted and the problem with her and Naruto's 'relationship' _ended_.

"Kami, Shikamaru and I will probably be up all night perfecting our Strategy…Routes to take…Things to bring…Formation…_Everything_!" Sakura mumbled as she jumped through the trees' branches, her movements swift, silent, and precise with practice, "We'll probably have to work a Strategy on how to prevent Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke from killing Kiyoshi too…"

Sakura frowned, viridian eyes narrowed with concerned thoughts, mind drifting away while her gloved hands clenched into determined fists, "And Naruto…We need a plan to protect him. I can't stand the thought of Akatsuki capturing him…" She sighed, "…So much to think over…"

However, Sakura's mind came to an abrupt halt as she heard the sound of projectiles cutting through air, her intellectual mind instantly snapping into concentration as her hand quickly moved to her thigh-holster, pulling out a kunai and effortlessly blocking the three shuriken that had flown her way. With a frown, the Medic vaulted off her branch towards a lower altitude, aiming for the shadows to conceal her form as her chakra spread out to find others, emerald orbs glittering with clear concentration.

She was surrounded, ears trained on the slightest of sounds, sight marking every passing shadow, eyes narrowing even further with every singular chakra signature she detected.

There were about ten, at least Chuunin Level but mostly Jounin. The odds were _definitely not_ in her favor.

"Leaf Ninja!" A masculine voice called, the Kunoichi hearing the grin in his mocking tone, "Surrender and _no_ harm will come to you!"

The Medical Jounin rolled her eyes. Did they really think she was going to surrender so easily? She was the Godaime Hokage's Apprentice! Uzumaki Naruto's and Uchiha Sasuke's Teammate! Hatake Kakashi's Student! She was even dubbed 'Konoha's Cherry Blossom' by Rock Lee!!

No. The only way she was going down, was _fighting_!

"Ready or not…" Sakura whispered, kunai knives grasped in-between her fingers, sizzling explosive tags attached to their ends, "Here I come."

* * *

"Kami, it was _awesome_!! You're a _genius_ Hinata-chan, a _genius_!!!"

"You're right Naruto!! Wow Hinata, I didn't know you had such a devious side to you! Putting _all_ our evil minds together, we'll definitely be able to protect Forehead on this Mission!!"

"…What a drag."

Hinata blushed shyly as she folded up the clothes she had produced from the numerous bags she and Naruto had been carrying for most of the day. It had been a very productive day indeed for the Hyuuga Heiress, obtaining all the Supplies for the Lightning Country Mission and with Naruto around to keep her company – telling her stories of his adventures and making her laugh – it seemed like it was over all too soon.

Just as she and the self-proclaimed future Hokage had started off towards the Hyuuga Compound to drop off their Supplies until the next day, Ino had found them, waved them over, and invited the pair to join her and Shikamaru for an early dinner at Ichiraku's. Of course, Naruto couldn't pass up his favorite meal and Hinata didn't mind spending more time among her friends.

Apparently Shikamaru wanted to tag-along with Naruto later in the evening to welcome Sakura back at the Village Gates and then talk Strategy with her about the Mission; Ino simply wanted to _kindly_ reprimand her friend for failing to tell her about her said Assignment, and Hinata wanted to come along to act as a friend or healer, just in case Sakura needed healing of any pains or someone to help her out of the inevitable bombardment she was going to get from Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto after a stressing Mission.

Well, she couldn't forget about _another_ someone…Because Sasuke was undoubtedly going to be there too; which could lead to a brawl with Naruto which _would_ lead to a very temperamental Medic…

The Hyuuga Heiress chuckled softly. Her friends were definitely _never_ boring to be around…

"…I can't wait to see those Raito Siblings in those _peasant_ clothes you picked out Hinata!" Ino gushed as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "It'll be priceless to see them hiking through the trees and forests without their _luxuries_! The spoiled brats should be humbled with their upcoming experiences!"

"Yeah, but do you want them to be _whining_ and _complaining_ the whole way home?" Shikamaru sighed; clearly not looking forward to Kimiko's screeching pitch and the expected arguments that would commence between the Raito female, Ino, and Sakura.

"Quit _your_ complaining Shika-kun," Ino laughed with an ensuing sweet smile, "We are celebrating Hinata's first steps into deceitfulness! Kami, I still can't get over that you had Kimiko _climb_ the _Hokage Mountain_! Wait until Forehead hears about this!!"

"Yeah Hina-chan, you saved my life!" Naruto added, grinning as he pushed away his fourth Ramen Bowl, "Seriously!"

"I-It was n-nothing," Hinata placated timidly, her cheeks burning pink with embarrassment from all the attention.

"You know…" Ino started as she looked at the ceiling contemplatively, tapping her chin with her forefinger, "I'm starting to see the possibilities of being on this Mission…"

"Ino, _no_," Shikamaru sighed.

"…Revenge, you know?" Ino continued as if not interrupted, a salacious smirk twisting her features, blue-grey eyes bright, Naruto slowly starting to match her expression, "You think we can ask Shino for some of his bugs…To put in their tent? Or how about instead of _peasant clothes_, we ask Lee for some of his _green jumpsuits_!"

"I-Ino…!" Hinata whispered, a little fearful but mostly surprised with the blonde Kunoichi's wild expression.

"Should we?" Naruto asked with growing mischief, "I could totally pretend to make-out with Sakura-chan against a tree in front of them!" His grin widened, "_Three_ birds with one stone! Revenge can sometimes be _sweet_!"

"I'm leaving…" Shikamaru sighed, getting up and walking away, but the direction was towards a nearby empty bench, which Ino undoubtedly knew he would lay on and cloud-watch until it was time to see Sakura.

Looking up at the light blue, afternoon sky, Ino knew it would be another couple of hours before sunset – the assumed time Sakura was to return – a small smile forming on her lips as Naruto's words finally sank in, "Three birds with one stone, yeah? Speaking of that _and_ _revenge_, how is our dear Sasuke-kun dealing?"

Grey-blue eyes connected with sapphire and a blinding-white grin accompanied it, "Pretty well actually…The Teme is showing more emotion this passed week than the few years he's been back home. How to get him to admit it though, I'm lost…"

Ino smirked, Hinata looking between the two with confusion, "Perhaps we can help."

"Could you?" Naruto asked, excitement bubbling up on his whiskered face, "Sakura-chan knows about my plan, she found out yesterday but she isn't going to help it, she only wants to observe…And knowing her…"

"…She'll be in denial the whole way," Ino finished knowingly with furrowed brows, "She'll make excuses…"

"Exactly," Naruto sighed.

"Which means we have to push Sasuke-kun's buttons harder," Ino affirmed, Hinata frowning with concern and amounting dread with where this plan could lead – knowing _Sasuke_, it couldn't be good, "We'll think of something Naruto. Patience and Timing is _key_…"

"I'm excited already," Naruto grinned.

Casting worried glances at the two blondes sitting on both sides of her, Hinata knew that only trouble was going to greet them. While they had Sakura's best interests at heart, they _were_ meddling and it could ultimately harm Sakura's and Sasuke's friendship more than help it…

"A-Are you sure this is a g-good idea…?" Hinata whispered softly, hesitantly.

Both blondes shrugged, smirks still on their features before they returned to their respective Ramen Bowls.

Their answers weren't very reassuring…

* * *

"Shousen!"

Sakura flipped into the air, her glowing-green hand landing harshly on three different necks she passed before landing nimbly on the ground, equally green eyes narrowed as she assessed the remaining four Jounin-Level Rain Shinobi before her. Her right hand, glowing blue with impressive control, flickered and Sakura's frown deepened as she mentally calculated how much chakra she had remaining. Unlike the near limitless amount of chakra Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have, Sakura didn't have too much to begin with, it was her perfect chakra control that allowed her to use it efficiently.

One of the opposing Jounin, wearing a left eye-patch and grey bandanna on his head, sneered as he glared at the Medic, his lone eye briefly passing over his fallen comrades before holding up his weapon: an iron-spiked mace.

"Give it up girl!" He yelled tauntingly, the mustache on his upper lip almost quivering with anger, "There's four of us and one of you! We all know who'll come out the victor!"

Sakura smirked, crouching down as she plucked two more kunai from her pouch, "I admire your will on staying then…Not many would continue readily after knowing that their fighting a losing battle."

"Wench!" He snarled as he charged forward, mace held up high, intent to strike.

"Too slow," Sakura chastised as she jumped into the air, throwing the two kunai in her hand, the sizzling explosive tags at their ends causing her opponents' eyes to widen.

A large explosion followed, Sakura shielded by the safety of the trees, her hand coming up to protect her face from any debris. Staying crouched in the shadows, the Medic critically observed her surroundings, jade eyes shifting through the dusty grounds below her, alert for the slightest of movements. Her ears caught the sounds of stirring behind her and with a grunt, Sakura vaulted off her branch, twisting in the air with practiced ease before launching senbon needles where she once stood, satisfied to find her projectiles hit their mark, the now paralyzed body falling unceremoniously back to the ground.

"Too slow!" Someone taunted maniacally at her right, and being midair, the pink-haired kunoichi twisted just in time to avoid a fatal hit from flying kunai, the sharp weapon grazing her cheek and shoulder.

Landing with slight trouble, Sakura quickly punched the ground, the terrain breaking effortlessly under her fist, disrupting her attackers' progression on her and buying her time to leap under cover. Swiftly, she procured a small Summoning Scroll from her belt, wiping the blood from her cheek and writing down characters upon its immaculate surface, a short _'poof'_ sounding before her desired object appeared.

She smirked triumphantly.

"Quit hiding girl!" The Shinobi from before growled, jumping over protruding rocks, searching, his remaining two comrades behind him, "I don't have time for this!"

"Well, I'd be happy to cut this short," A blur of pink and red sped passed him towards his fellow Rain Ninja, bright green eyes the last they see before a knock to the head with a chakra-enclosed fist finishes it.

"Ranshinshou!" Sakura yelled, putting in the necessary hand seals before going for the last comrade, his eyes wide as the Medic's green-chakra-encased hand slammed into his chest, his entire body freezing up into paralysis before crumpling to the ground, "You won't be moving for a while."

"I've had it with you!" Sakura snapped her gaze towards the Leader, his face red with fury as he ran towards her, mace held high.

Smirking, Sakura moved her hand towards the handle protruding from her back. With a flourish, she untied the knot holding her weapon in place before effortlessly pulling away her Battle Axe, the blade larger than she was and unlikely for one her size to wield. However, Sakura poured more strength-enhancing chakra into her hands, lifting the Axe up with ease before charging herself.

Even if the Rain Shinobi was surprised, he didn't show it. He was intent on bringing her down, thrashing his weapon skillfully, Sakura more on the defensive than she would have liked. She didn't use her Axe much, admittedly, but against another weapon like a mace it proved to be good cover against sharp objects. Sakura was far from unskilled when wielding her Axe; she just didn't use it as much as her own two hands.

"You're proving to be quite a handful, girl!" He growled lowly, their weapons clashed together, both pushing for dominance.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura countered, brows furrowed with near-chakra exhaustion as the blue around her hands flickered again, sweat already shining on her brow.

"You're tired," The man observed with a smirk, "Good."

"You're underestimating me," Sakura retorted angrily, pushing with even more force on his mace, using even more chakra to aid in her waning strength.

"Perhaps," The man laughed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The loss of resisting force caused Sakura to stumble forward, the momentum of her push and the weight of her Axe causing her to lose balance, the blade falling to the ground and the Medic panting with growing fatigue. After fighting nine Jounin-Level Shinobi beforehand Sakura didn't want to lose to the very last one. Unfortunately, her chakra reserves were telling her otherwise.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura huffed as she lifted up her Axe, green eyes narrowed as she quickly assessed the area, frustrated that her enemy was out of her sights while she was out in the open. Her senses were also becoming slow, her movements sluggish as she made for the crevices her attack had made when she had punched the ground.

"Damn it!" The pain that sliced through her arm from the flying kunai caused her grip on her Axe to slacken and the large weapon to fall uselessly to the ground. She frowned in irritation when she found that her wound was hardly ordinary so she quickly took refuge in the surrounding rocks.

"Poison…" Sakura growled as she looked at the oozing injury, her blood mixed in with a strange, purple substance. And with low chakra reserves, using any Medical Technique would make her an open target. She had to defeat the Rain Ninja first.

"Here you are!"

The rock behind her exploded into pieces, the force causing her to land heavily on the ground meters away. Unfortunately, her sight was getting hazy and her limbs weren't cooperating. She blinked rapidly, hoping it would help, but the only result she had was missing the few more kunai and shuriken heading her way.

As the sharp projectiles sliced through her skin, Sakura concentrated on the pain to keep her awake. The poison was working quickly, far too quickly than she hoped, but her low reserves were allowing it. Grunting, Sakura ran towards the safety of the trees, barely feeling the winded attack of her opponent's mace against her back.

"That poison is especially effective on Shinobi with low chakra," The male laughed, "It takes advantage of the weakened or lacking immunity…I'll give you about three more minutes."

"Three minutes is all I need…" Sakura whispered as she flexed her fingers, blue-chakra flickering as strongly as it could as green eyes scanned the clearing.

She knew he had Water Clones around, she had heard him summon them. With her limited chakra, she couldn't waste it on doppelgangers.

"Listen Sakura…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, her blurry vision too distracting to keep open, "Stay calm."

"Too easy!" Sakura immediately ducked away, her ears hearing the sound of the tree she had been hiding behind, splintering under his mace's blow as she rolled to the side. With a yell, she aimed her fist and let fly, the blue-chakra around her hand flickering out as her knuckles connected, contact allowing the clone to disappear in a splash of water.

Curling her fingers again, Sakura allowed the blue-chakra she had put out to flicker to life again, her ears trained on even the quietest of sounds. Twitching, she could hear two pairs of footsteps coming her way so she instantly ducked low, opening her jade eyes and trying her best to focus her blurry vision on the two forms coming towards her.

"You're done!" He growled, bringing his spiked weapon upon her, the Medic narrowing her eyes before rolling away, only to suffer a strike from the second clone.

Even with her shoulder throbbing from the poison and the deep gash across her back from not rolling out of the way from the clone in time, Sakura summoned all the strength she could to run at her opponents, kicking out her legs from beneath them before dealing chakra-enhanced punches to each of them. Much to her dismay both dissolved into puddles of water.

Inwardly cursing, Sakura stood, her heavy head turning, hazy emerald eyes trying to find her target. Something behind her caught her attention and with as much speed and strength as she could call upon, Sakura spun around, her fist closed, landing on her enemy's ribs, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone. He flew several feet away from her and got up after several blood-pounding moments.

"Damn," Sakura muttered, realizing that her chakra was completely exhausted and that the blow she had dealt wasn't as strong as she would have liked. Tired, Sakura fell to the ground, her injured back resting against one of the protruding rocks, blurred eyes watching as the Rain Ninja crept slowly towards her, a grin on his face as he held his broken rib.

"Looks like your time's up."

Sakura managed a smirk as she blearily looked at him, her expression causing him to frown, "Unfortunately for you, I'm pretty smart and always a few steps ahead…Good try though."

"What?!" He snarled, before he felt something near his rib. Looking down, his eyes widened as he found the thin senbon needle attached to his Flak Jacket…An exploding pouch hanging at its end.

He looked up in anger, "Why you–"

The explosion instantly cut him off, Sakura using her arms to shield her face from any debris. As the dust cleared, revealing no more enemies, the Medic sighed with relief, her head falling back against the rock. But she knew it wasn't over yet. She was still poisoned, chakra-deprived, and open to attack. She had no more chakra to heal, call for help, summon help, let alone move. Looking up at the sky, she found that the sun would soon be setting. She was expected home to Konoha before then. If she didn't come home by then a search party would probably be dispatched to find her. Until then, she had to stay awake.

"You can do it Sakura…" She mumbled tiredly, eyes closing against her will, "…Just stay awake. All you have to do…Is stay awake…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! I enjoy writing fight scenes sometimes, but it just gets so hard trying to think up clever moves and stuff without making the fight seem so boring or dull. I still hope you liked! So, Hinata has her encounter with Kimiko and she made her climb the Hokage Mountain, who liked that? Because, personally, I did. So, TENTEN and NEJI are back in the picture!! Yay!! And Sakura is injured. How will the others react when she doesn't come back to Konoha by sunset, like she promised? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think, what you think might happen, and what you might want to happen!!! You guys are the best!!

Thank you to all those readers and reviewers!!! You're all AWESOME!!!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own...

**Next Update:** I'm not sure again...Sorry. I will aim for 7 days!!!

**Next Chapter:** Kiyoshi remains cunning in his pursuit for Sakura!! Sasuke reflects!

**Ranshinshou:** A paralysis Jutsu Tsunade used against Kabuto in the Anime, I'm pretty sure she would have taught it to Sakura. Note _paralysis_.

LOVEIS!!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len83

**P.S.** _The Curse_ has been updated also!!

**Edit:** Thank you to _Hektols_ for pointing out 'self-proclaimed _future_ Hokage'


	14. Safe

**Chapter Fourteen: Safe**

"What the hell is taking Forehead so long?!"

"…Well, Sakura-chan said she would be home by sunset…"

"Th-The sun's starting to s-set right now…"

"Troublesome…"

Naruto frowned as he stared up at the sky, the light blues of day already melting into the surreal pinks, purples, and oranges of sunset. He, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru had left Ichiraku's Ramen Shop over an hour before the designated arrival of one Haruno Sakura. When they reached the Gates of Hidden Leaf, all four had promptly taken a seat on a nearby stone bench, patiently waiting for the Medical Jounin's return home from her Mission.

Well, now their patience was wearing thin and their worry growing deeper.

Even Sasuke, who had appeared at the Gates not long after they did, was scowling and stealing dark glances at the Gate every second he got, as if awaiting the chance to reprimand Sakura for her unpunctuality – and for making him worry – once she walked through those large double-wooden doors.

At least, that's what Naruto thought he looked like.

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered as he crossed his arms, leaning casually against a tree not far from where his four companions were sitting.

Frowning, Naruto switched his gaze to the Gates then back to the darkening sky, "…Do you think Sakura-chan's okay? I know she can take care of herself, but she always keeps her promises…She should have been back by now…"

"P-Perhaps she was held up," Hinata offered timidly as she watched Naruto's brows furrow with trouble and Ino begin to bite her bottom lip as she snuck glances at a silent Shikamaru, "Th-The Clinic may have needed m-more help than they th-thought…"

"…I hope you're right, Hinata," Ino whispered as she followed Naruto's and Sasuke's gazes to the _still-closed_ Gates.

Only silence ensued, tense and suffocating as everyone continued to anxiously wait for their pink-haired teammate and friend – continued to edgily anticipate for those double-Gates to finally open to reveal a tired but smiling Haruno Sakura.

Minutes passed until the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon. Sunset was over, evening began. Naruto had begun to pace, muttering under his breath with the occasional glance towards the Gates. Hinata's brows were furrowed as she nervously wrung her dark hair around her fidgeting fingers. Ino was uncharacteristically silent, continuing to pass fleeting looks between the Gate and Shikamaru. The Nara Genius was neither slouching nor bored; he was sitting straight, his dark stare penetrating the Village Gates, sharp with rapid thought as his frown deepened even further with every passing minute.

Sasuke remained quiet, his fists clenched as he remained rooted at his spot beside the tree, obsidian eyes never once leaving the wooden Entryway.

Another hour passed, the skies were now the darkest of blues and stars were beginning to appear against the vast expanse. Naruto had stopped his pacing, sitting on the floor and glaring at the Gate, as if willing it to make Sakura appear. Ino and Hinata were leaning against each other, cold from the evening breezes but adamant on staying. Sasuke and Shikamaru hardly moved.

"M-Maybe…" Hinata whispered, all pairs of eyes snapping her way; the first break in silence, she swallowed, making her voice steadier, "Maybe she's staying another night a-at the Border Village…Perhaps she will r-return tomorrow morning instead…Ad-Admittedly, healing does take a t-toll on the body. M-Maybe she n-needed rest."

"…But she promised…" Naruto sighed, sapphire eyes anxious as he looked up at the shining stars now coating the skies.

"And she would have sent word," Shikamaru added, surprising almost-everyone with his cool, calculating tone – Sasuke stared at him suspiciously; "…Sakura knows she has a Mission with us tomorrow. She would have made it back in time or sent word of her delay."

Ino frowned, placing a hand on the Nara's shoulder, grey-blue eyes clearly worried, "…Shika-kun…You don't think…?" She trailed off uncertainly.

Shikamaru sighed, standing up, "I don't know Ino."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing their withdrawn expressions and not liking it, "What's the matter?"

Shikamaru shook his head, facing towards Ino and pointing his thumb towards the direction of the Hokage Tower, "Ino…Go ahead and inform Hokage-sama about this. She'll know what to do."

Ino stood up, still uncertain as she glanced between her boyfriend, Naruto, and Sasuke, each male giving off their own air of seriousness that made her nod her head and grab Hinata's hand, intent on taking the Hyuuga Heiress with her and inform her of what was going on. She knew Shikamaru could handle the temperamental boys of Squad Seven alone.

"Inform Tsunade-baa-chan what?" Naruto demanded as Ino and Hinata walked hurriedly away, "What's going on?"

Sasuke had finally pushed off from his tree, walking towards Naruto and Shikamaru with a deep frown, dark eyes trained solely on the Tactical Ninja, "Explain yourself, Nara."

The Shadow-User sighed, but his posture didn't lessen into relaxation a bit, "We have reason to believe Sakura has been targeted."

"Targeted?!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke's eyes narrowing even further, "By who!?"

"Who else?" Shikamaru asked with a roll of his eyes, "Akatsuki. It's just a precaution but I'm sure Hokage-sama will send out a Team to be on the look-out. For all we know, Hinata may be right about Sakura staying the night at the Border Village…But we can never be too sure."

"Well, we should go look for her too!" Naruto reasoned, brows furrowed in concern, "If she needs help, Sasuke and I can do it!"

Sasuke didn't say a word but his eyes clearly portrayed his agreement with the blonde.

"We already have a Mission to worry about," Shikamaru countered seriously, "We're leaving with the Lightning Diplomat tomorrow and sending out his assigned guards isn't advised…Like I said, this is only a precaution, I already had Tsunade-sama send escorts for Sakura's return here…All we can do now is prepare for tomorrow's Mission. I suggest you both go home and get some rest."

"But Sakura-chan–" Naruto began to protest.

"–Will be fine," The Shadow-User finished calmly, "We all trust her to return to Konoha safely and she will. She's probably only delayed. Go home, sleep, and I'm sure we'll all see her by tomorrow afternoon."

"But you sent escorts–" Naruto tried again.

"–As a _precautionary_," Shikamaru responded impatiently, "Jeez Naruto, she'll be _fine_. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know. I'm sure word of her whereabouts will turn up soon," His dark eyes locked onto their irritated faces critically, completely serious, "Don't do anything stupid. Go home."

"And if she's not fine?" Naruto asked in a rush, hoping not to get interrupted again.

The Nara Genius frowned, his dark gaze locking onto the silent Uchiha, "…Then we'll have a reason to go after her. For now, just worry about the Mission tomorrow. Clear?"

Naruto cast a longing gaze back to the Village Gates, his frown deep before he waved his hand dismissively, "…Yeah, yeah, we're clear."

"And you?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the dark-haired ex-Avenger.

Obsidian orbs locked onto his intensely and after a brief fleeting glance at the Gates also Sasuke began to walk away, forcefully dragging a sulking Naruto after him, "…Hn."

As Shikamaru watched the two Team Seven Comrades disappear down the street he let out a soft breath and shook his head, also staring momentarily at the still Gates before reluctantly walking off towards the Administrations Building, "…What a drag. You'd better be okay Sakura."

* * *

"What happened here?"

"A battle."

"Well, I figured as much. Whose battle though?"

Tenten and Neji alighted on low, sturdy branches just meters above ground level. The forests were dark as night had descended on Fire Country, although trained auburn and pearlescent eyes easily observed their surroundings, bodies tense with unease as they studied the obvious evidence of a recent battle. Despite the darkness the color of blood was still a deep red and the smell of fire, smoke, and death was quite prominent. Stray weapons littered across the clearing and a number of trees were splintered, a pathway of destruction leading deeper into the foliage.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered, chakra surging towards his pale-white eyes, allowing him to see more than regular sight could reveal.

Tenten cautiously observed the clearing, checking for any traps that had not yet been set off. Brown brows furrowed as she looked even closer at the blood-stained floors, abnormal cracks in the earth just barely visible under the moonlight. Pulling her dark cloak closer to her body, the kunoichi carefully jumped from her perch and landed beside one of the more noticeable fissures, crouching beside it and inspecting how it was created. Following the crevice, Tenten came upon a single crater where other cracks were connected to, a crater that was only the size of a single, petite fist.

"Sakura…" Tenten breathed, her eyes widening as she snapped her head forward, immediately looking for any signs of pink or red.

"I see bodies up ahead!" Neji informed urgently, "Half a mile away, South…No movement. Signs of battle also evident. I sense chakra but it's too low to make out!"

"It's Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she took off in the direction Neji pointed out, the Hyuuga Prodigy already at her heels, "Is it her?! Can you see her?"

"…I sense two chakras…" Neji answered gravely, "Both low…Dormant even. One is familiar…I'm sure it's her. The enemy Shinobi are Rain Ninja…I see their hitae-ates."

"Rain Ninja…" Tenten scowled, jumping effortlessly over a fallen tree, mindful of the sharp weapons lying around and the deep gaps Sakura had undoubtedly created, "…It's that same pattern Neji. Rain Ninja attacks. But what are their intentions?"

Neji's frown deepened fractionally as the duo drew nearer to the faint chakra signatures, "…We'll find out their motives soon enough…It seems Sakura-san paralyzed one of them. We'll take him in for interrogation."

Tenten nodded in understanding, picking up speed, "Right."

Their blurred movements were swift and silent as they moved easily through the chaos the Medical Jounin and her adversaries had created, jumping gracefully over unmoving bodies, darting skillfully through still-active traps, and growing even more wary as the disorder of the battle continued to worsen.

Tenten's chocolate eyes were frantic as she searched desperately through the ill-lit night, inwardly wincing with every puddle of blood she bypassed and cursing her inability to see just as well as her companion. Neji remained quiet, but his lips were pressed firm and his expression drawn as his chakra-enhanced sight remained fixed on particular point ahead.

Finally, when they emerged from the final cluster of thick trees, swatting away branches in their hurry, Tenten was quick to run towards the first flash of pink she saw. Half in shock from seeing the state of one of her closest friends, Tenten fell to her knees beside the motionless form, brown eyes raking anxiously over the Medic's battered figure. Pink hair was matted down with blood and sweat; bruises covered her frail skin, a ragged cut was on her right arm, and crimson liquid was pooling under body which meant a serious back wound. To the Weapon Mistress' immense relief she could see the young woman breathing – albeit shallowly – and when she put a finger to her pulse viridian orbs sluggishly fluttered open.

"Sakura…" Tenten whispered softly, her heart pounding as she anxiously watched the Medic's green gaze slowly focus on her face, comprehension gradually dawning on her battered features.

"…Tenten?" Her voice was soft with fatigue yet struggling to sound strong, viridian orbs glazing over with pain as she tried to shift her body, which only irritated her recent wounds.

"Yeah, it's me Sakura," The Weapons Mistress responded with as much reassurance she could muster, her hands hesitantly hovering over the Medic's body, unsure if the lightest of touches would cause her friend immense pain, "Don't move alright? Neji and I will get you home."

The pink-haired woman chuckled weakly as she nodded her head in understanding, eyes fluttering closed, "I…I stayed awake. But…"

Her statement fizzled into a shaky exhale and Tenten urgently began looking around the clearing for Sakura's pack, inwardly hoping that there were left over medicinal supplies that she could use that would be able to help Sakura, even if just a fraction. However, to no avail, Sakura's usual Medical Pack wasn't in sight and the brunette could only assume that it had been left behind or dropped in a different part of the battlefield.

Brown eyes landed on Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigy already making work of checking the enemy shinobi bodies and their valuables, obtaining any scrolls or discarded weapons that could be of use to them. After stashing away some stray senbon into his kimono, the Byakugan-User made way to an unmoving figure beside a splintered tree and effortlessly pulled the man onto his shoulder, an audibly pained groan exiting their prisoner's mouth.

"…I couldn't…" Tenten's focus immediately snapped back towards Sakura, the younger female still struggling to produce words, her eyes clenching together tightly with suppressed pain which only caused Tenten to worry more, "…I don't……have enough chakra…to flush out…all……the toxins…"

Tenten's eyes widened with Sakura's final words before a vicious cough escaped the Medic's throat and a slither of blood emerged from the corner of her pale lips. Eyes frantically leaving hers to find Neji – who had just reached the pair, chakra-enhanced eyes critically analyzing Sakura's condition – the Weapons Mistress stood and began to untie her dark cloak.

"Her chakra is shifting throughout her body ominously," Neji stated with underlying concern, pearl eyes shifting towards Tenten who walked towards him and roughly pulled the prisoner from his hold – the Rain Ninja fell to the ground roughly, eliciting another pained groan but the Weapons Kunoichi hardly cared.

"We need to leave _now_, Neji," She answered gravely – urgently – gesturing the Hyuuga Prodigy to carry Sakura on his back, "She's poisoned and I'm guessing we don't have too much time left. How much longer until we reach Konoha?"

Scanning his surroundings briefly, Neji's contemplative frown deepened slightly before he swiftly moved to carry Sakura's frail form onto his back, being careful not to jar her wounds or move any potentially broken bones, "…An hour…If we go our fastest."

Tenten's expression tightened, feeling an hour was too long, especially when poison ran rampant through shinobi's veins. Her russet orbs scanned over Sakura's scratched and burned arms, which hung loosely around Neji's neck, and grit her teeth as the Medic's open back was presented to her, the jagged scar still bleeding lightly as her torn clothes clung to the wound. The cloak Tenten had removed was instantly on Sakura, covering her back from the cool air and providing the tired body with warmth.

"…She's losing a lot of blood Neji," The ANBU Kunoichi whispered as she roughly picked up their prisoner and flung him non-too-gently on her shoulder, "We're going to have to push our limits to make it."

The Hyuuga nodded wordlessly before taking off into a run through the darkened trees, wasting no time. Tenten followed close behind him, relying on her partner to use his Byakugan to find the shortest route possible back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Haruno Sakura's life depended on it.

"We can make it…" Tenten whispered, if only to reassure herself and not think of darker possibilities, the hold on their prisoner's arm tightening painfully, "…We can make it."

* * *

"I can't believe we're on _house arrest_!! I mean, does _no one_ trust us? I can understand not trusting _you_ Teme, but _me_!? What's Shikamaru _thinking_?!"

"Hn."

"Seriously, Kaka-sensei…Pull some strings! Let me and Sasuke _out_!"

The silver-headed Jounin slowly peeked over his favorite _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel, lone eye silently taking in the sight of his sulky, broody, and whining Team Seven male comrades. Naruto was fidgeting frantically on his couch – where a hot bowl of _untouched_ Ramen sat just feet away, obviously forgotten under the blonde's worry. Sasuke sat silently at the window looking out at the darkened streets and also ignoring the basket of juicy, ripe-red tomatoes beside him.

Apparently food bribery would never work on Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke when the welfare of their female teammate was concerned.

With a sigh, Hatake Kakashi disappeared behind his book and flipped to the next page, "…I'm sorry Naruto. I can't."

"Why the hell _not_?!" Naruto growled viciously, obviously displeased with his Sensei's answer, azure pupils glinting red dangerously and hands tightened into fists, "Sakura-chan could be _hurt_! How can we just _sit_ here and do _nothing_?!"

Sasuke turned his head to stare passively at Kakashi, but his obsidian depths were adamantly hardened, expectant of an answer, chakra spiking dangerously with poorly suppressed threat. Both males of Team Seven were beyond furious with their current situation and Kakashi was neither pleased to be caught in the middle of it nor happy with the fact that he was feeling helpless to their predicament also.

Heaving another sigh, Kakashi placed his orange novel down and bravely met both his comrades' stares, feeling their heated glares but acting professionally unaffected; he swept his hands tiredly through his silver mane, "You know I want to be out there looking for Sakura just as much as you do, but the Godaime and Shikamaru are right in having us watched. We can't be doing anything stupid, _especially_ with your Mission tomorrow."

Sasuke's dark brows furrowed as he studied Kakashi searchingly, "_Us_?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he scratched the back of his neck, though both Naruto and Sasuke could tell that his apologetic expression was half-hearted, "You see kids, I wasn't sent here to watch you…I was sent here by Godaime to _be watched_ too."

As the elite Jounin's words settled around them, Sasuke's frown returned full force as he snapped his gaze back towards the window and the street beyond while Naruto dramatically pulled at his spiky-blonde locks, "_What_?! All _three of us_ are on house arrest?! What the _hell_!" Azure orbs narrowed in on Kakashi's covered features, "What about Yamato-taicho and Sai? Maybe they can break us out!"

Kakashi sighed as he half-shrugged, pocketing his orange novel while he shook his head, "I don't know the whereabouts of Sai or Yamato. If _we're_ being kept under surveillance I wouldn't be surprised if the Godaime have _them_ under lock-down also."

Naruto wasn't giving up, "Rookie Nine!? Team Gai?! Hidden Sand?!"

"You need to calm down Naruto," Kakashi placated softly, his eyes sharp with superiority, "Hokage-sama and Shikamaru are doing all they can do to find Sakura. We have to _wait_."

"Aren't you _worried_ though Kaka-sensei?!" Naruto growled, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, teeth barring as he glared out the same window Sasuke was staring at, "They have us on _house arrest_! Why? Because it's _serious_, that's why!"

"You don't know that," Kakashi sighed as he stood from his seat, walking towards the kitchen to make some tea – all the yelling was giving him a headache.

"Oh yes I _do_!" Naruto retorted, "And Sasuke-teme _agrees_!"

Kakashi cast a fleeting glance at the ex-Avenger, taking the Uchiha's silence as ready-agreement towards the blonde.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do," Kakashi responded in resignation – he was far from happy with his statement, he understood the boys' worries, "We need to follow protocol."

"Then you're _trash_ Kakashi-sensei," Naruto muttered lowly, earning two heads snapped in his direction, one expression with surprise, the other impassive yet sharp.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, his body seizing up with tension as the blonde's words sunk in. Azure eyes failed to meet his dark one and the elite Jounin could tell that once those words had left Naruto's mouth some regret followed, but with the lacking apology the self-proclaimed future Hokage was sticking by his word.

Yet the statement, so scornfully murmured, caused Kakashi's chest to constrict painfully, still stunned that it had been _Naruto_ who dealt the blow. It was understandable however, Naruto was upset and cared deeply for his friends; his anger was getting the best of him.

But that anger also brought out painful truths.

As memories bombarded his head, Kakashi took a step back and leaned tiredly against the counter, his hand coming up to rub at his throbbing head, "…You're right."

"Enough," Sasuke stood up, his obsidian stare panning back and forth from Kakashi and Naruto, both shaken and trying to control themselves, "…If we're going to find Sakura, we're going to have to sneak by the guards," He looked at the window with an expression of calculation before turning back to his company, "I've been studying their patrol patterns and we have three second intervals to get passed them every fifteen minutes…We're breaking out then."

Naruto was immediately for the idea, his cobalt orbs filled with determination as he nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi, the older man quiet as he stared at the floor, "…Are you with us Kakashi?"

It was silent for a few moments, but finally, Kakashi looked up from the floor, his dark eyes penetrating deeply through obsidian and sapphire.

"Count me in."

* * *

"I don't like this at all. I want to be out there looking for Sakura too."

"H-Hokage-sama chose the b-best team to find her, Ino-chan. K-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are the best t-trackers for Hidden Leaf. They'll find her."

"…I hope you're right. We both know how much trouble Forehead gets into."

"B-But we both know how strong she is too."

Ino smiled weakly in agreement, her grey-blue eyes clouded over with thought as she and Hinata made their way through the darkened streets of Hidden Leaf. After the two kunoichi had urgently informed the Godaime that Sakura had yet to turn up from her Mission, the hazel-eyed Sannin made quick work of calling upon a three-man cell to search the perimeter for Sakura. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Shizune, and Akamaru were summoned, given direct orders to find Haruno Sakura and return her to the Village. After firm and determined nods of the head, the four figures disappeared in a flash of leaves.

Now, Ino and Hinata were walking back to the Hyuuga Compound, ordered by Lady Tsunade to get some rest and stay in their homes and especially keep their focus on the Mission the following day. Of course the two women wanted to protest and aid in the search for their pastel-haired friend but after one firm look from their Hokage, the two bowed their heads and dejectedly left the Administrations Building.

"I wonder how Team Seven is reacting," Ino sighed softly; "…I wonder what Shikamaru's doing."

"Sh-Should we try and find them?" Hinata asked quietly, her hands fidgeting with the cuffs of her jacket, "P-Perhaps make sure that everything's alright…?"

"But is everything alright Hinata-chan?" Ino responded pessimistically, her hands running through her platinum-blonde locks with aggravation.

Their long walk continued in silence, one kunoichi scowling towards their current dilemma while the other silently hoped that everything was going to turn out for the best. Hinata knew Haruno Sakura's abilities were very much admired and envied and was hardly a kunoichi to be taken lightly, yet with the Akatsuki as their adversaries she couldn't help but doubt if that power was enough. Such thoughts only led her back to their Escort Mission the next day and the Hyuuga Heiress was left to speculate whether or not the combined power of six elite Jounin would be formidable enough towards such feared and resilient enemies.

"Hey, what's that?"

To normal civilians, what would have been seen in the darkened streets of the Hidden Leaf were flickering shadows under the stars, moon, and street lamps. However, to trained pearlescent and grey-blue eyes, both Hinata and Ino could see the shape and advancement of those shadows and could follow the sharp movements in its haste. Wary, the two kunoichi crouched down in the defensive, still unsure, their hands twitching towards their thigh holsters.

The figures were becoming more prominent the nearer they became but the shapes were still too blurry to make out against the ill-light.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered, the familiar feel of chakra bursting towards her eyes allowing her to see things a lot more clearly than normal.

"What is it?" Ino asked urgently, gaze shifting left and right minutely to ascertain whether there were any other threats. It was absurd to think they could be attacked in the middle of a civilian neighborhood in the heart of the Village, but the two kunoichi were no strangers to surprises.

A soft gasp escaped Hinata's lips, catching Ino's stare instantly, "…They're back!"

Stunned surprised, Ino stood upright, forgetting her kunai or any danger as she focused her gaze on the approaching figures, the shaggy form of Akamaru becoming more obvious though the Mind-User could see that they were showing no signs of slowing down to talk with them, "…They're not going to stop."

Another gasp escaped Hinata's lips and Ino briefly looked at her, anxious to see deep concern etched on the Hyuuga Heiresses pale features, "…They have S-Sakura-chan. B-But…"

Ino frowned as Hinata trailed off shakily, eager to hear the rest, "But _what_, Hinata-chan?"

It was then that the figures zoomed by without a second of hesitation on their part, leaving Ino's worries to sink deeper into her chest. For a minute, she stood looking out at the empty street which continued to lay undisturbed as if nothing had just passed through its path. It was until she landed her blue-grey eyes on a shaking Hinata that the wetness on her clothes and the dark crimson on the cobblestone – covered by shadow – had her heart begin to pound rapidly with fear. Looking down at her purple attire and her exposed abdomen, the Mind-User froze at the sight of rivulets and drops of red littering across her front, splattered there – Kami there was so, _so_ _much_.

"Blood?" Ino whispered.

"S-Sakura-chan's…" Hinata replied unsteadily.

"Ino. Hinata."

Both women immediately whirled around, surprised to see a single figure garbed in the gear of an ANBU Ninja yet her clay mask was strangely missing. Russet orbs met theirs firmly, her hair in disarray and her breaths coming out in controlled pants signaling a long and rigorous run for her. Over her shoulder lay an unmoving figure and for a split-second Ino and Hinata thought it was Sakura, but the foreign clothes proved otherwise.

"You're medical expertise might be needed to help Shizune-san," Tenten stated firmly, "Please come with me."

The Weapons Mistress turned without another words, jumping off in the direction her comrades had disappeared, following the blood trail to the Hidden Leaf Hospital.

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata followed without complaint.

* * *

"Thought you could get by _me_? Che, Amateurs."

"Come on lady, let us _out_!"

"Sorry Uzumaki, orders are _orders_, I can't slack off on the job."

"You won't be slacking off, you're helping the cause!! If your teammate was out there and hurt wouldn't _you_ want to find and help them?"

"Now Uzumaki, there's a difference between being heroic and being stupid. I'll admit you're more on the former side but you got to trust Lady Tsunade when it comes to finding Sakura. So shut up, sit down, and let me enjoy my tea."

"Arghh!"

"Are your students always such interesting company Kakashi?"

Mitarashi Anko chuckled lightly before taking a sip of her herbal tea, propping her feet up onto the table as her purple orbs studied the three men before her lazily. The smirk remained on her lips as she waved a hand in the air, two ANBU that had also been standing silent in the small living area disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto sat scowling on his couch, arms crossed and expression drawn into defeat and irritation. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen counter, clearly annoyed as his obsidian orbs glared savagely at her. Kakashi was quiet, although he was staring at the Containment Seal on the door in cool contemplation, causing Anko's fine brow to rise, wondering what exactly was going on in the elite Jounin's clever head.

"You three should lighten up," Anko sighed, running a had through her amethyst tresses before beginning to fiddle with one of her shuriken, the other hand playfully balancing her tea on one finger, "Do you all have such little faith?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto defended angrily, "Something's _wrong_! I can feel it!"

"You're just being an overprotective boyfriend Uzumaki," Anko sang mockingly, "Give Haruno some space will ya?" She turned her gazes towards Kakashi and Sasuke, a feral grin stretching over her lips, "And you two aren't helping…Kakashi's acting like a doting father and the Uchiha's the concerned brother."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke twitched uncomfortably as Naruto inwardly suppressed a soft chuckle – although Anko outwardly cackled at her analogy. Kakashi as a father-figure, Naruto might agree, but Sasuke as a brother-figure to Sakura? Nope, that was _his_ job.

"Whether we worry or not," Kakashi began firmly, "We have the right. Being on house arrest with one of your comrades in potential danger isn't a desired situation. I know you have your duties Anko but just let this slide this once. We're not going to do anything stupid; we just want to find her."

Anko frowned, her fun coming to an end as she studied the three men before her. Behind their tough and strong facades she could see – _feel_ – their worry. It was admirable, it was envying, and it was just so – _Team Seven_. With another sigh, Anko gulped down the rest of her tea and threw her shuriken at the door, effectively breaking the seal that had been keeping the men in.

"Fine, _go_," The Special Jounin drawled, although her smirk returned as she stared straight into Kakashi's dark eye, "…But you _owe_ me _big time_. _And_ I'm hardly getting in trouble for this _alone_."

Naruto whooped loudly as he jumped from the couch, Sasuke immediately standing and making his way to the door while Kakashi shared a grateful glance with Anko, a small upturn of his lips shifting under his dark mask.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, pumping his hand in the air as Sasuke ripped off the Containment Seal and began to open the entryway, "We got a lot of ground to cover! We're coming for you Sakura-chan!"

Yet once the door was opened, they were greeted by a lone visitor. With one hand raised up to knock and the other hand stuffed in his pocket, the males of Team Seven gazed at the newcomer, a burst of anxiety running through their tense forms.

"Shikamaru?"

The Nara Genius lowered his hand and stuffed it into his other pocket, dark eyes piercing through three other pairs, "…We have her. We found Sakura."

"Really?!" Naruto jumped forward, accidentally pushing Sasuke over – who scowled – and subsequently watching the minute shake of the Shadow-User's head, "…Where is she?"

"Hospital," He responded firmly, his dark eyes conveying the graveness of the situation, "Emergency Room."

* * *

"Kami…We could have run faster."

"We pushed our limits Tenten…We did all we could."

"But did we _save_ her by doing _all that we could_?"

"………"

"Don't beat yourself up. You two are fast, I don't doubt it. All we have to do is rely on the Medics now."

"…She lost a lot of blood."

"Don't think about it."

The waiting room was unsurprisingly filled. It mostly made up the Team that had returned Haruno Sakura back to Leaf. Tenten and Neji sat beside one another, their eyes fixed intently on the double doors that led to Sakura's operation room, the red light above it signaling the procedure that was still commencing. A few seats down sat Kiba with his large dog, Akamaru, at his feet, the shaggy dog's white fur tinged with pink from the injured-Medic's blood.

Shino leaned quietly against the far wall, arms crossed and expression typically hidden by his dark sunglasses and high collar. Hinata, Ino, and Shizune had also been in the room but were predictably called into the Emergency Room to lend their medical aid.

In the far corner of the room were Yamato and Sai, who had been brought by Tsunade herself before she entered into the Operational Room to also lend her expertise. Both the Captain and ANBU Root Member were completely quiet, shoulders tense as they cast fleeting glances at the closed doors. Apparently their new bond with Team Seven was considerably strong since their comrade's welfare left them anxious.

"Where's the prisoner?" Shino asked quietly.

"I had him sent to Morino Ibiki," Neji responded, "We'll deal with him soon."

"…Has anyone told Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sempai yet?" Yamato asked quietly, dark eyes scanning the room for any form of answer.

"I don't doubt that they've already been told the situation and are making their way here now," Tenten sighed, "Knowing _them_ at least."

"So…" Kiba started lightly, a weak grin spreading over his expression, "Who's going to hold down who when they get here…?"

Tenten snorted half-heartedly while Neji shook his head. The room was plunged in another tense silence, most eyes darting towards the double doors and the red light above it.

It was when Akamaru lifted his head and whimpered slightly that everyone knew that chaos had arrived.

"Get out of the way!"

"Move."

"Excuse us please."

"…Troublesome."

"I call Kakashi-sempai," Kiba muttered.

It took seconds before the doors to the waiting room burst open and a flash of orange and black zipped through towards the Emergency Room. Yamato and Sai were quick to stand and block the newcomer's path, hands outstretched to prevent the blonde's access.

"Let me through!" Naruto shouted, sapphire eyes shining with irritation.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked darkly, just as he and Kakashi entered the room followed closely by the Nara Genius.

"Still in surgery," Yamato answered calmly, "Which means no rushing in unannounced," He fixed Naruto with a pointed glare causing the boy to frown before stubbornly dropping on a seat closest to the doors.

"What happened to her?" The Uchiha questioned again, his gaze panning around the room, faltering slightly on the two ANBU Members covered in blood.

"Ambush," Tenten stated softly, "Chakra deprivation, poison, and blood loss."

"Will she be…okay?" Naruto inquired hesitantly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"She will make a full-recovery."

All heads instantly snapped towards the Emergency Room Doors, the apprehension of hearing Lady Tsunade's voice gradually fading away to relief as they fully registered her words. The Hokage stepped out more fully although held up a hand to disallow Naruto from plowing through. Ino and Hinata emerged seconds after looking tired but pleased.

"Let's see her Baa-chan!" The Kyuubi-Vessel pleaded.

"Sakura needs her rest," The Slug Sannin countered before panning her gaze across the room, "However; she has lost a lot of blood and will require a blood transfusion. Is anyone here Blood Type O and willing to donate?"

Naruto and Sasuke pursed their lips, disliking the fact that they were unable to help.

However, both Neji and Kakashi raised their hands, the former standing up and the latter stepping forward.

Tsunade offered a grateful smile, "More than enough. Thank you, you two. Please follow me."

As Ino and Hinata stepped further into the Waiting Room Tsunade disappeared back into the ER, Kakashi and Neji readily following. Although, before Kakashi could completely depart from the room, Naruto had immediately stood up and captured his former-sensei's arm, blue eyes already conveying his apologies, lips turned downward into a regretful frown.

"Kaka-sensei," He began softly, "…What I said before…About you being trash…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're far from scum."

Slowly Kakashi began to smile, his lone eye crinkling into gratitude and appreciation as he pat the younger male's arm, "I understand Naruto. Thank you."

And, after a final meaningful stare, Naruto released his arm and watched as Kakashi finally entered the room, the ER doors shutting quietly behind him.

Uncomfortable seconds of silence passed before Hinata purposefully moved towards Tenten, pearlescent orbs strained. The brunette looked up as the Heiress approached her but remained quiet.

"A-Are you injured T-Tenten-chan? I saw the b-blood on both you a-and Neji-nii-san."

The Weapons Mistress looked down at herself searchingly, the frown on her lips becoming fractionally deeper before she met Hinata's worried gaze. The blood on her person was hardly hers.

"Neji and I are not injured Hinata-chan," Tenten answered softly, "All the blood belonged to Sakura."

Several faces paled but none more so than Naruto's.

"We managed to take a prisoner," Tenten continued, her eyes roving towards Shikamaru, "He should be with Ibiki-sempai now. He's a Rain Ninja and one of the ten or so shinobi to have attacked Sakura. We found him paralyzed so we're hoping to get some information out of him."

Naruto growled, hands clenching and unclenching, a part of him wanting to see the prisoner and show him a piece of his mind for hurting his best friend. Sasuke's expression looked slightly similar – only more darkened.

"…Well, Tsunade-sama has called for a meeting," Ino spoke up, "After she completes the transfusion for Sakura she wants all the Lightning Diplomat's Escorts to meet at the Administrations Building to decide a replacement guard. Sakura needs to recover so she won't be up for the Mission…"

"…Maybe it's for the better…" Naruto muttered to himself, "If it keeps that Kiyoshi-bastard off her."

"Hn."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the wall beside Shino, "And I was hoping to get some opinions from Sakura before we left…"

"…Maybe you should stay here during the meeting, Naruto," Ino suggested, clearly still worried for her friend's well-being as she fidgeted with her blood-stained medical coat, "I don't think Forehead should be alone just in case she wakes up."

Naruto sighed. A part of him agreed with Ino, he wanted at least _someone_ to be present and explain things to Sakura when she became conscious, yet at the same time he felt that he should be present at the meeting, if just to help ward off the Raito family – specifically Kiyoshi – from seeing Sakura, and to ask the Godaime some questions of his own.

Perhaps someone could take his place.

Scanning through the small crowd gathered in the Waiting Room, Naruto began to weigh his options. He'd rather someone close to Sakura like Ino or Hinata but the two looked tired after their Healing Session so presumably after the Meeting they would have to go home to rest up for the Mission. Tenten looked worn out so she would probably want some rest and Kakashi was probably going to feel too woozy from the blood transfusion to keep watch on the Medic. Although Sai and Yamato were very close to Team Seven Yamato and Sakura were not yet fully comfortable on a personal level while Sai would probably pester and annoy the kunoichi causing unwanted violent results.

Shikamaru would be needed at the Meeting as Captain and Neji had the same outcomes as Kakashi and Tenten. Although Kiba and Shino were close friends, they weren't _that_ close to Sakura either.

Azure orbs fell on the last standing figure of the group, hands shoved roughly in his pockets, obsidian orbs glaring at the linoleum floor, and chakra patterns just spelling out his sour mood. Naruto grinned. The man's mood was just sour enough that they wouldn't want to risk jeopardizing the Meeting with the Diplomat because of it.

His grin melted into a soft smile because Naruto could tell that behind that same mood there was an even heavier air of worry for their female comrade.

Perfect.

"I really want to talk with Baa-chan about this," Naruto finally responded before settling his gaze back on the brooding Uchiha, "Hey Teme, do me a favor and stay with her."

Sasuke looked up, silently taking in Naruto's serious expression before raising a single, skeptical brow, "You're her boyfriend _dobe_; she'll want to see _you_."

Naruto rolled his cobalt eyes, "And _you_ are her teammate, _Teme_. Either one of us she'll be fine with. Besides, you'd think you'd jump at the chance to miss spending any more time with the Raito Family," Sasuke continued to stare at him suspiciously, dark eyes narrowed, watching as Naruto mockingly clasped his hands together, "Come on Sasuke! Please, for _me_!? I trust you with her."

Silence prevailed for several moments, Sasuke and Naruto continuing to stare at each other as if daring either one to give in first. After Tenten impatiently cleared her throat Sasuke looked away to the floor and indifferently shrugged his shoulders.

"Awesome! Thanks Teme!"

Sasuke remained silent, frowning as Naruto bounded towards Hinata and Ino, quick to ask how Sakura's condition was before they began to migrate towards the door. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru followed after while Tenten remained seated, most likely waiting for Neji to emerge from the Operating Room. Sai and Yamato also remained where they were, their reasons for staying similar to Tenten, but rather for Kakashi.

"…How to tell Lee this…" Tenten mumbled as she slouched in her seat, rubbing her arm with her left hand while the other hand played absently with her blood-covered shirt.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he stared at the state the Weapons Mistress was in, the crimson staining her clothes belonging to his female teammate resting in the room not meters away from him. The thought made his fists clench in poorly suppressed anger.

Whoever had hurt her…

"Thank you Kakashi, Neji…Your donation is greatly appreciated."

"Anything for her…" Kakashi's voice drifted to Sasuke's keen ears as the door to Sakura's room opened.

"Not a problem, Hokage-sama," Neji's fatigued voice followed.

The two Jounin Shinobi slowly emerged followed closely by Tsunade, all three looking worn-out. The Hokage had drained a lot of chakra to save Sakura's life and blood transfusions of large amounts did take a toll on the body. Sai and Yamato had stood at their entering, briefly glancing Sasuke's way before meeting with Kakashi in the middle of the room. Neji had gone straight to Tenten and had taken a seat beside her, sighing minutely before closing his eyes, Tenten smiling softly before she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in an act to show that his blood contribution to Sakura was a noble and compassionate deed, and physically conveying her pride towards him.

"I'll be going to meet with the Raito Family now…" Tsunade sighed as she raked her fingers through her slightly disheveled blonde locks; she looked around briefly, "It looks like the escorts have already left," Hazel orbs then landed on Sasuke, one brow raised in curiosity, "Except for you Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms, "Naruto asked me to watch over Sakura while he went to the meeting."

The Hokage's orbs narrowed suspiciously – skeptically – before shaking her head, exhaling as if it would help all her troubles and problems be swept away, "I see…Well, I suppose your presence isn't exactly necessary…But Sakura won't be waking up until tomorrow at the earliest."

Sasuke's only response was an indifferent shrug, though his obsidian orbs portrayed exactly what he was thinking.

'_So? I'm not leaving. End of story.'_

"Just don't be causing any trouble," Tsunade sighed in resigned response as she closed her eyes and began to walk towards the door, "I'm already going to have to deal through hell when the Raito Family hears about this," Hazel eyes opened to gaze upon Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi who were slowly following her towards the exit, then to the ANBU team that had brought Sakura back to Konoha, "…Rest up you five. Tonight has been eventful and busy and I am beyond thankful that Sakura is home and safe…" Her stare narrowed and everyone in the vicinity immediately felt the seriousness of the situation presented, "…But these continuing attacks need to be discovered and stopped as soon as possible."

The Hokage's fist clenched briefly before she slid her sights towards Tenten and Neji, "Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san…I would like to see you both in my Office tomorrow morning, another Mission of utmost importance."

Brown eyes sharpened and opalescent orbs narrowed fractionally, "Of course Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded before setting her sights on Kakashi, the older male still slouched but his lone eye regarding her curiously, "Kakashi…I know you need your rest from the transfusion but are you willing to take Sakura's place as an escort? You would be the next best choice since you've also worked with the Raito Family in the past."

Kakashi remained silent for a few seconds before he nodded his assent, "I have no other assignments lined up. I'll accept."

A long exhale escaped the blonde woman's lips before she closed her eyes once more and began to rub her right temple with her forefinger, spinning on her left heel and beginning to leave the room, "…Now to deal with the Diplomat and his family…Kami, I need some Sake…"

Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi wordlessly followed after who was trailed not seconds later by Neji and Tenten. Both ANBU glanced Sasuke's way as they left, titling their heads in farewell and gaining the same gesture in return from the Uchiha, his obsidian orbs also conveying his gratitude for bringing his female teammate back to Hidden Leaf in time.

"Take care of her," Tenten whispered with a faint smile, brown orbs flickering towards Sakura's closed door before she helpfully hooked her arm with Neji's and began to walk away.

Sasuke silently watched the couples' retreating backs until they disappeared around the corner, his crossed arms slowly losing their tension as he panned his gaze towards Sakura's room and hesitantly took a step forward. As each stride became more confident, Sasuke's arms relaxed – still crossed against his chest – before one fell to his side while the other quietly opened the door.

As he peeked into the darkened room it was then that Sasuke realized that he had been holding his breath. He let it all out in a sigh of relief when his dark gaze landed on the small, _breathing_, alive lump in the center of the small bed. She was turned away from him, pink head poking out from under the thin sheet of blanket and back slightly exposed, bandages tight around her body and reminding Sasuke painfully what had happened to her.

As quiet as a shadow could be, Sasuke entered the room fully, closed the door and took a seat on the only available chair in the room, right beside her bed. Staring at the back of her head and the bandaged wound that could have ended her life, Sasuke's obsidian orbs narrowed with thought.

Perhaps it _was_ best that Sakura didn't accompany them on the Diplomat Mission. With the Akatsuki involved, it would be dangerous to have her there.

And now that she was off the Mission, Sasuke could breathe a little easier; worry for her safety a little less.

Until then, he would watch over her as she recovered; be there for her if she woke.

…For _Naruto_ of course…Because he _asked_…

Uchiha Sasuke's contemplative frown deepened further.

* * *

**A/N:** So…Yeah, sorry for the delay…Again. _**BUT**_ I have a _**Surprise**_ for you!! **Chapter Fifteen** will either be coming out in a few hours or tomorrow!! Either way, expect it within the next _**36 Hours**_ simply because I feel super sorry for the long wait and I want to get your next chapter out to you _**ASAP**_. So, please take **Chapter Fifteen** as a gift and apology for my _long_ delay and please tell me what you think about the story so far. Admittedly this chapter was a bit of a filler, but some things become more apparent in the next chapter, and thankfully you don't have to wait too long for it. So…I should get on typing it right now so I can get it to you in the 36 hours that I promised.

**(Btw, **_**The Curse**_** will be Updated in the next 50 Hours, well, HOPEFULLY, but I'll immediately get on that too!!!!)**

Thank you all so much for reading and/or reviewing!! I love hearing from you all!!!

**Disclaimer:** I wish…

**Next Update:** In 36 Hours!!!! Or less!!!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Fifteen: Ulterior Motive

**And Please Check Out My Other Stories **_**Forbidden Bonds **_**(Which is a little more Mature and Serious than **_**It All Started With**_**) and **_**The Curse**_** which is a Horror!!! Please and Thank You!!**

**Polls:** I'm going to put up a Poll soon to ask in which order or popularity demand would you readers like to see updated, whether current projects and stories I'm already working on like **Forbidden Bonds, It All Started With** and **The Curse**, or ever the **Quote Series**, or any of the projects you see on my _**Profile Page **_– so please check out my ideas on my Page so I could get feedback on them! Please and Thank You and feel free to **PM** me!!!

**You Are All The Best!! And Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters Too!! Heehee!**

**With Love!!  
**_Luvinukag83  
__aka Len83_


	15. Ulterior Motive

**Chapter Fifteen: Ulterior Motive**

"I have called this Meeting to inform you of a situation."

"At one in the morning?!"

"The sooner the better Kimiko-san."

"I suppose you have a valid reason for this untimely gathering, Hokage-sama. Continue then."

Tsunade stared suspicious hazel orbs at Raito Masaru before nodding her head. Her stare drifted towards his two children on the large man's left, both dressed in their night-wear, the daughter pouting and sulking as she smoothed out her bed-hair while the son cast his gaze narrowly on the four guards posted near her door. The Hokage could tell that the boy had noticed two escorts missing from the line-up his lips twitching downwards minutely when they landed on the kunoichis' state of clothing – red crimson painting gruesomely over their tired figures.

Cutting straight to business – because she wanted her own rest and the sooner she got this done the better – she folded her hands in front of her and simply stated, "I apologize for the short notice but we will be replacing one of your shinobi escorts with another."

Clear surprise flickered across Masaru's older features, Kimiko's blue stare immediately darted towards Naruto as if fearing that he would disappear from the room any second, and Kiyoshi's frown deepened. Tsunade could already discern that the young Warrior had figured her announcement had to do with the two missing shinobi of the room, his cobalt gaze instantly darting back to Ino's and Hinata's blood-stained clothes warily.

Masaru stepped forward, one brow raised with obvious curiosity and mistrust, "And may we ask _why_, Hokage-sama? I thought we had already agreed that the Ninja that had been chosen were _more than_ adequate."

Frowning, Tsunade leaned forward, already feeling the headache and inevitable arguing to come, "A problem had occurred just a few hours prior to this meeting unfortunately leading to this shinobi's hospitalization. Her injuries will disallow her to protect you all at her fullest."

Kiyoshi's expression darkened at her words, dark orbs meeting hers straight-on, "_Her_?" He stepped forward, already realizing which _her_, a scowl crossing his lips, "I will accept _no one less_ than Haruno Sakura, Lady Hokage. We requested her presence so we expect it to be carried out."

Ready for the outburst, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, her peripherals catching the slight unease and tension rising from her present shinobi, the four's distressed postures, shifting at Kiyoshi's words, were extremely evident, "I know Haruno Sakura was a part of the negotiation but given the current circumstances Hatake Kakashi is ready and willing to take her place. He has far more experience than Sakura and is a very skilled shinobi."

Kiyoshi's fists clenched at his sides with obvious impatience, "I don't want Hatake Kakashi. I want _Haruno Sakura_!"

Naruto and Ino bristled indignantly at his words, their own fists clenching as their cobalt and grey-blue orbs narrowed with dislike, chakra spiking dangerously. Shikamaru and Hinata felt the change in atmosphere beside them, the Hyuuga Heiress quick to lay a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder while the Nara Genius took a step forward, dark eyes sliding Ino's way to convey his warning. Both blondes got the message, wilting disappointedly but still tense with irritation.

Tsunade, who also felt the spike in chakra, held up her hand as a warning also to her subordinates while fixing an even yet serious glare at Kiyoshi, "I cannot give you that, Kiyoshi-san."

"Then you're breaking the contract – our _negotiations_ – and we won't stand for that! Our Alliance will cease–"

"Over the presence of _one_ shinobi?" Tsunade interrupted incredulously, a scowl marring her expression as she looked between Kiyoshi and Masaru, wondering why the Raito's _child_ was dictating what was to be carried out for Lightning Country's best interests.

Kiyoshi frowned, eyebrows creased, "Over a break in contract, Hokage-_sama_. We wanted Uzumaki and Haruno…We _will_ get them."

Hearing enough, Naruto stepped forward, his teeth barred and blue orbs piercing, "She isn't in the condition to protect you, you bastard!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade growled, but was unfortunately ignored as the blonde-shinobi continued to glare daggers at the Warrior.

Kimiko stood quiet, biting her lower lip and Masaru finally stepped forward, his navy-blue orbs regarding his son critically, "…Kiyoshi, perhaps–"

Kiyoshi whirled around to face his father, interrupting him with a short glance before spinning on his heel to walk purposefully towards the exit, "Father, a word."

Masaru watched his son go, Kiyoshi slamming the door open before leaving the room. The Diplomat closed his eyes, releasing a sigh before chancing a stare around the room.

"Give us a moment please," The man requested tiredly before following his son out, gesturing to his daughter to stay where she was, to which she nodded obediently, her own azure stare following where her kin had left even after they disappeared around the bend.

Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her aching temples. Things were becoming more complicated. Judging by the interaction of father and son there was more going on between their relationship than previously realized. Glancing over at Shikamaru, the Hokage could tell by the Nara Genius' expression as he stared at the open entryway that the same thought was processing in his mind. She couldn't help but wonder about the adamant necessity and desire to have Naruto and Sakura as a part of their escort and the suspicion curling in her belly only intensified.

Naruto and Ino were still wound up with tension and Kimiko had gone eerily quiet as she stared down at her fluffy night-slippers.

"Kami!" Naruto finally shouted as he allowed his pent up frustration finally burst – a new record probably, considering his patience with even lesser matters – throwing his hands in the air before they fell on his head to pull infuriatingly at his blonde spikes, "What the _hell_ is his problem?!?"

* * *

"Kami……"

A pained groan escaped her dry lips as consciousness and the acute soreness of her body slowly began to fill her sluggish senses. Her head was throbbing terribly, her body – especially her back – was aching horribly, and her limbs were too stiff to move without causing another wave of discomfort to assault her fatigued form.

Immediately, Sakura's mind began to piece together what exactly happened to her to get her in this sorry state. Judging by the rhythmic beeping beside her and the distinct smell of chemicals in the air she could only assume that she had been in a tough battle and had luckily made it out alive.

However, her mind still went through the scenarios. She could have been captured by the enemy. But why heal her and place her in a hospital when she could have been thrown easily into a dungeon? The only options left for Sakura were either an Ally or Friendly who was helping her or she was back home in the Hidden Leaf. Unless her enemies were bringing her back to full health for a _reason_…

Only one way to find out…

Carefully opening her eyes the Medic was grateful that the lights in her room had been dimmed, if only to help prevent any more pain in her head. After wincing briefly from the pain in her back, Sakura focused on adjusting her viridian orbs to the darkness of her room. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't greeted by much but a window that had its curtains relaxed and with the lacking sunlight she concluded it was now nightfall.

How long had she been out?

"You're awake."

The simply stated monotone had Sakura tensing immediately which did not help her recuperating body; yet the reaction had been instinctive; caught off guard in an unknown territory would certainly put a shinobi on edge, especially an injured one.

But…She recognized that voice…

"…Sasuke?" She whispered questioningly, her voice raw from disuse.

She turned her head to her right, looking over her shoulder yet only seeing a darkened form in the dimmed light. Unable to keep her balance from her twisted movement, Sakura rolled roughly onto her back eliciting a pained hiss from her lips as the bandages rubbed against her wound and the impact against the mattress caused a jolt of pain to spread through her body.

"Idiot!"

Two hands were instantly at her shoulders, rolling her gently onto her right side – as opposed to the left side she had fallen from – before moving to her back to check on her injury. Blinking back slight tears of pain Sakura stared up at the shadowed figure looking over her, recognizing his silhouette through the faint glow. After a few more seconds of scrutiny, the figure sat back on the seat beside her bed, dark eyes finding hers as he crossed his arms over his chest, his posture physically conveying a disapproval that left her mildly confused.

What was his problem?

"What happened?" She asked instead, her voice still dry as the light-throbbing on her back began to fade.

In response, Sasuke wordlessly sat up, reached for a glass of water on her bedside table and held it up to her, the straw inside lolling against the lip before he grasped it between his forefinger and thumb and guided it to her mouth. Surprised but grateful, especially since she didn't have to move, the Medic eagerly took a few long sips before releasing the straw from her lips, enjoying the feel of cool liquid sliding wonderfully down her parched throat.

When she had finished, Sasuke quietly placed the glass back on her bedside table and sat back, crossing his arms once more and seemingly content with sitting in silence as he stared at her with his narrowed, obsidian orbs. Quirking up a single, pink brow, Sakura frowned.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

If anything, Sasuke's expression may have darkened, his lips curving downward even further than before.

"What?" Sakura growled, annoyed and possibly a little nervous from him gazing at her so intently.

Sasuke responded with a scowl, "…An '_easy_ Mission'? You'd be gone for 'a day'?" He glared at her as her brows furrowed with confusion, "You failed to keep your promise."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand what Sasuke was talking about but with a mind as sharp as hers the Medic was able to fit all the pieces together. Sasuke's words, her injuries, a mission.

Her memories returned to her like a flash of lightning.

"…I…" She paused as she recalled everything in order, clarity steadily returning to her with the new influx of information before she lifted her green gaze towards her Team Seven Comrade, "…I didn't mean to make you all worry," Her eyes shifted towards the door, "…Is Naruto here too?"

Sasuke shook his head, but his scowl remained, "What the hell happened, Sakura? Ambushed? I thought you were better than that. If you were outnumbered you should have _run_. You're a Genjutsu Specialist, it would have been all too easy for you to cast one on the entire enemy squad and you would have gotten out of there unscathed."

His words were low and disapproving, dark orbs narrowing further with every sentence as his fists clenched. With every word that passed through his lips Sakura's own anger rose, offended with his underlying belittling and misplaced irritation. What reason was there for him to be mad at her? She was just ambushed; she would think he would be worried or concerned.

Apparently not.

Losing feeling in her right arm because of her weight pressing down on it Sakura gathered what little chakra she had and used her superb chakra control on healing her back, at least to dull the pain so she would be able to lay on it comfortably. Sasuke had noticed the faint green glow of chakra surrounding her body and he watched with mild irritation as the pink-haired kunoichi ignored him as she closed her eyes and focused her energy on what he assumed were some bothersome wounds. A part of him wanted to reprimand her for using any chakra at all in her exhausted and drained condition but the green glow hadn't lasted long and he watched as the woman sighed blissfully as she rolled onto her back without trouble, a smile of what he assumed was triumph on her lips from her changed, and probably more comfortable, position.

Admittedly, she was a talented Medical Ninja. To be able to remove pain from a wound in a few seconds that had taken a couple of _hours_ for even three capable Medics to _heal_ was quite a feat.

It was also_ stupid_. She _shouldn't_ be straining herself.

"Stupid," Sasuke muttered aloud as he glared at her.

Viridian orbs immediately snapped towards him and his crossed-arms-over-chest posture, regarding him with disbelief for his behavior and obvious irritation for it before she looked back at the dark ceiling, closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "…Okay Sasuke…I'm just going to let your bad mood slide and interpret it into an aggressive show of how much you really care," She threw her left arm over her eyes and took deep, calming breaths, probably to reign in her infamous temper.

The room was filled with silence, Sakura continuing her soft breathing exercises while Sasuke watched her, an inkling of guilt filling his conscience for his uncalled outburst as he welcomed the trickle of relief that started to pour into his system from seeing her lying in front of him, breathing, _alive_, and _safe_.

Relaxing his arms, releasing his clenched fists, a short exhale escaped Sasuke's lips as he closed his eyes, "…How are you feeling?"

There was a rustle and Sasuke could only assume that she had shrugged, "…I'm sore…And drained…And sluggish…And tired," She yawned, emphasizing her words, "…I've been better but I'm fine."

Sakura opened her eyes only to find Sasuke looking at her, one brow quirked in disbelief; the Medic rolled her eyes in response, "_Really_, Sasuke. I'm _fine_."

Sasuke didn't seem convinced but he let it drop, bringing his gaze to her right arm and shoulder where various yellow, blue and purple bruises blossomed from what he believed to be Taijutsu encounters in her ambush, "Do you remember what happened?"

A soft sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes again, "Yeah…Quite the workout actually."

"Workout?" Sasuke deadpanned, obsidian orbs sharpened, "You almost _died_, Sakura."

To his immense displeasure she waved her hand dismissively, "Technicalities."

He glared and the force of it caused her eyes to open and meet it, his gesture only caused the automatic roll of her own viridian orbs.

"Okay, so it was more than an average workout, but I won didn't I? I made it out alive against ten formidable enemy shinobi. Give me _some_ credit."

"You _barely_ made it out alive," Sasuke growled, "You came back to Hidden Leaf poisoned, with major blood-loss, and a near-fatal wound on your back."

Starting to become fed up with Sasuke's antagonistic behavior, Sakura crossed her own arms and huffed angrily, "Wounds and near-death experiences are _part of the job_, Sasuke. This isn't any different from other times, you know."

The Uchiha grit his teeth, "But _other times_ you weren't on _solo_ missions. At least _someone_ should have been _with_ you."

"I don't _need_ protection and you _know_ that!" Sakura retorted.

"Well, your condition after something as _easy_ as _delivering medicine_ clearly proves otherwise," Sasuke countered smoothly.

"What is your problem Sasuke?!" The Medic hissed as her chakra spiked, "I'm _here_ aren't I? I'm alive, I'm okay, it's another experience to learn from. Is it _really_ my fault that I got ambushed by Rain Ninja? I did what I could considering the situation and here I am now: conscious and talking with _you_. What else do you want me to say Sasuke?"

Her outburst caused movements in her from her frustrations and Sakura flinched after a particularly over-exuberant shift causing a pain to shoot up her spine. Seeing this, Sasuke couldn't help the stab of guilt hit him as he silently watched Sakura adjust herself once more into a comfortable position, all the while as she mumbled to herself, pink brows creased in evident irritation.

However, not one to give in, Sasuke sat back in his chair, arms crossed and tensed over his chest once more, "…You're annoying."

"Shut up Sasuke-kun," Sakura automatically replied as she sat up, fixing her pillow behind her.

Both froze suddenly after her words truly sank in. Sakura berated herself for the slip up but couldn't deny the nostalgia and yearning to go back to calling him the way she always had. It felt right on her tongue; it always had, but she bit her lower lip and looked at her fisted hands atop her blanket-covered lap. Sasuke on the other hand felt something in his chest clench at hearing his name spill from her lips like the way it used to before he had left on his mission to retrieve a stolen scroll; before he returned to Konohagakure no Sato to find his two Team Seven Comrades involved in a relationship of their own.

Respectively, both knew that they shouldn't be following their thoughts. She had a façade to uphold. He had to be happy for his friends.

"…Where's everyone else?" Sakura asked softly, trying to ease the tension that had sprung up between them.

Yet, what was the exact definition of tension between them anyway?

Sakura thought her slip-up made him uncomfortable with returned recollections of past infatuations, when they both knew that it was Naruto that was hers. Well, _supposedly_ hers.

Sasuke didn't want her to see his obvious falter and the desire to have her call him with that damned suffix _–kun_ again.

Hiding his emotions, quickly and efficiently, as he was prone to do, Sasuke's lips pulled grimly, obsidian orbs hardened though they dropped to glare at her knuckle-white hands on her lap, "Naruto and the others are in a Meeting with the Hokage and Diplomat concerning your position as an escort. It has been decided that you be dismissed from the Mission because of tonight's events and the injuries you received because of it."

A few silent moments passed before another soft sigh escaped from Sakura's frowning lips, "…I see."

* * *

"Kiyoshi…I know you personally requested for Sakura-san as one of our escorts but if she isn't able then a new escort – and one with more experience I might add – will probably be more beneficial for our journey home…"

"Father…"

Kiyoshi was pacing, he and his father alone in one of the Administration Building's empty Meeting Rooms. Dark cobalt eyes were narrowed thinly as he glared at the carpeted floor, one hand clenched and resting on his hip while the other rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"…We're going to push for Haruno Sakura to accompany us, Father…" Kiyoshi decided as he looked up to stare directly at the slightly taller male beside him.

Masaru frowned, his reddish-brown beard shifting with the facial movement, thick eyebrows furrowing together as he regarded his son with critical calculation, "Is that so, son? Why _her_? What is it with your sister's and your desires for Uzumaki and Haruno to escort us?"

Kiyoshi began to pace again, tearing his gaze away from the probing orbs of his father, "…They fit the standards Father. I'm sure Uncle would be pleased to meet them," He locked gazes with his father once more, "It is only right that the sooner settled, the better…"

Masaru's eyes widened with understanding, his entire posture going stiff with surprise before a scowl painted across his features and he took a step forward, "_Them_? You've chosen _them_? _Her_? Why? What is the point for that? What benefit can you and your Uncle possibly see–"

"They're well-known," Kiyoshi interrupted in response, arms crossing over his chest in challenge, "They're names are known across the Five Great Shinobi Countries and can strike fear in the hearts of others…Uzumaki is clearly a challenge, _too_ well-known for Kimiko but _Haruno_…" He turned on his heel and took a seat in the Head Chair, propping his feet up on the table, "Haruno is hardly a Jinchuuriki, she doesn't have as many ties to great people as Uzumaki does, _but_ she _is_ his teammate, she does have her own value…Not the _best_ but she's _easier to obtain_…"

"Fire Country will _not_ allow this," Masaru grunted disapprovingly, his gaze narrowed on Kiyoshi, hands clenching into tight fists, "With her powerful name also comes powerful _friends_. Have you seen the Uchiha and their Copy-Cat Ninja Sensei? You cannot forget Naruto himself! And the Hokage–"

"I'll have it covered," Kiyoshi waved dismissively causing Masaru to bristle in indignation, "Uncle has his own ties also…" He smirked as he looked up at the Five Great Shinobi Countries' Map on the far wall, his sights particularly on Lightning, "…Besides, _Father_, you _wanted_ this. Uncle has no son to continue his name and he respects me enough to pass down his Title to _me_…You're speaking with the future Daimyo of Lightning Country…"

Masaru grunted, "Not yet you're not."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "Well, that is, not until we return home and I announce that one of history's famed kunoichi is my future _bride_…The people would surely vote me as their future Daimyo, with _kind_, _beautiful_, _powerful_ – _apparently_ powerful that is – Haruno Sakura as one of their future figureheads I won't lose," His smirk widened, "Of course it's no downside to have such an exotic beauty as one's wife…"

Masaru sniffed, crossing his arms as he turned away from his son in disappointment, "This plan is unacceptable…And you can't forget about Uzumaki. Aren't the two in a relationship? How is she to marry you if she's already taken? And you can't just steal her away from her home and family if she doesn't _want_ to marry you either."

Kiyoshi's smirk faded, features darkening, "…I said that I'd take care of it."

"You can't _force_ the girl!" Masaru growled, throwing out a hand, temper rising, "What are you _thinking_?!"

"The only thing I'm going to force her to do…Is to make a decision," The Warrior answered simply, "She still has a _choice_."

"And those choices?" Masaru asked with narrowed, dark blue eyes.

Kiyoshi shrugged, "Simple really. Either her Alliance with Lightning, thus marrying _me_…Or War against her Country…As a loyal kunoichi I'm sure we both know what her answer will be and she's the kind of woman who won't report anything, at least not with an important Alliance at stake…"

Masaru stared as his son smiled lightly, touching his lips with his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully.

"And with her accompanying us to Lightning Country," Kiyoshi continued, "It'll be all too easy to keep her detained for her decision."

"…I can't allow you to do this," Masaru argued as he stood tall, "You would be tainting the Alliance we would gain with Fire Country…You would hold an innocent _girl_ hostage for your own desires."

"You can't do _anything_, Father," Kiyoshi countered evenly, "We both know that. I'll remind you again that you _wanted_ this. You wanted our family's name to rise in power. You have been jealous of your brother's position as Daimyo and now you want _me_ – _your son_ – to replace him."

"But not by these methods," Masaru replied fiercely, "These are _Shinobi_ we're messing with…Politics too if you tangle with Cloud and their Raikage. This plan you have is completely _irrational_."

"Then let me make my mistakes myself, Father," Kiyoshi answered coolly, staring at the older man with narrowed cobalt orbs, "Speak one word of this and I step down from running for Daimyo, we return without the Alliance with Fire, we return without Haruno, and you ultimately lose your status and job to the lowest ranks of society…You're not a Warrior like _me_ Father and after such a demotion you will _never_ be able to rise back up in the ranks…Make your choice."

Masaru was in disbelief. His whole body was taut with tension and anger as he glared at his reclined son. The boy's methods were too out-of-line, the most disrespectful and uncouth way of going about an Alliance with a Country as powerful as Fire. However, his son's words rang true. His position meant everything to him back in Lightning, he thrived in Diplomacy and Politics and if that were ever taken away then he would surely suffer the worst, as well as his family. And he wouldn't put it past his elder brother to strip what he prided in – and by means of his _own son_ also.

His muscles began to slacken in defeat and his head bowed low, reddish-brown hair covering his expression and missing the triumphant smirk that appeared on Kiyoshi's cunning features. Masaru would not say a word, but he put all hope on the Shinobi Team to see the truth, past the façade of his son and to stop the dark intentions held behind what was supposed to be an amicable Alliance. Hopefully his elder brother's and son's plots would not ruin a hard-earned Alliance because the real threat was Akatsuki not between Lightning and Fire…

"Good to see you've made the right decision, Father" Kiyoshi breezed as his resignation continued in silence and he began to stand, dusting off his pants, "You will speak with Lady Tsunade and I will seek out Haruno."

"What of your plan with Uzumaki?" Masaru asked, he needed more answers, more details so he would know what to handle and how to prepare for _anything_.

"Like I said, Uzumaki is too much of a liability but if Kimiko wants to be in his presence, so be it," Kiyoshi shrugged as he began to exit the room, "What she has for him is a simple school-girl crush – naïve of her – but it holds no means to an end…If he or any of the other Shinobi prove to be a problem in Lightning then there's always the idea of blackmail…"

Masaru cringed, frowning, _'Stupid, stupid child!'_

Kiyoshi waved offhandedly before disappearing from sight, leaving Raito Masaru despairing in his thoughts.

* * *

"Masaru-san…Have you anything to say to this matter…"

"……Hokage-sama…We demand that Haruno Sakura be returned to her position as one of our escorts…"

"What?!? Why?!"

"Naruto! Silence!"

The hesitance was there. His brows were furrowed but he had to reluctantly dig deeper into his skills and basic instincts as a powerful and renowned Diplomat.

Tsunade frowned as she stared at him, folding her hands in front of her face, "…We've already discussed this Masaru-san…Sakura is no longer able to protect you due to her injuries. Hatake Kakashi _will_ be taking her place."

Masaru hardened to the best of his ability, his frown becoming more prominent, "Our journey home is a _priority_ _mission_, Hokage-sama. It was _your_ choice to send Haruno Sakura on a side mission that harmed her. Either way the negotiations and agreements still stand. If you had not wanted this situation – having her injured for her prioritized mission – then perhaps you shouldn't have sent her on it in the first place…"

Tsunade's hazel orbs widened, shoulders tensing as Masaru continued as steady as he could. He wanted Haruno Sakura to stay, but bigger things were at stake. If anything, he was going to _need_ Haruno Sakura's help in the long-run, therefore her presence was going to be required.

He just hoped it wouldn't backfire on him.

"It isn't _our_ faults that she was injured Tsunade-sama," Masaru continued a little reluctantly, using guilt as his strategy, "It was _yours_. We are sympathetic to her situation but we expected her presence and protection. Injured or not she is a part of our agreement. If it were under any other circumstances then yes I would let her resign, but her abilities are promising and exactly what we need if we are to encounter the Akatsuki."

"But she _can't_ protect you if she's_ injured_!" Naruto argued hotly, _desperately_.

Masaru stared at him, making sure the flicker of guilt and sympathy didn't pass over his eyes, "She is a Healer is she not…So is your Hokage," He nodded his head in Tsunade's direction, "I'm sure with such famous skills and outstanding rumors their combined knowledge and abilities can patch her up to an acceptable level. And with five other Shinobi accompanying us she can rest during the nights without the need to take a night-watch, she can surely heal during that time too…"

"Why do you push for Haruno Sakura's presence incessantly?" Shikamaru questioned suspiciously.

Masaru stood tall, despite his restless hands and knotted shoulders, "I only push for kept agreements Nara-san; that is all. It is my duty as a Lightning Country Diplomat," He turned to Tsunade, whose blonde brows were creased in annoyance, "I thank you for the provision of Hatake Kakashi…But Haruno Sakura will suffice. The contract cannot be broken by _your_ mistake Tsunade, so please, reconsider your decision…"

"Baa-chan!"

"…He's right," Tsunade scowled, "…It was _my_ mistake. I gave her the Mission with the knowledge of her Escort Duties. If the side mission had been given before assignment with the Lightning Country Diplomat then it would be another story altogether. Her contract as an escort still stands and I must abide by it…" She turned apologetic hazel orbs on the blonde, who was clearly fuming, "I'm sorry Naruto…She goes."

Masaru bowed his head in gratitude, inwardly wincing with the multiple glares he could undoubtedly feel on his head.

'_My apologies Haruno Sakura…Please forgive me.'_

* * *

"To be completely honest Sasuke…I think I should still go on the Mission."

"You're wounded. You're staying."

"I would be a _valuable_ asset to a Team that has high chances of encountering Akatsuki."

"Ino and Hinata will be enough."

Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, only to flinch slightly when her movements caused her aching limbs to throb. A part of her was disappointed that she wouldn't be lending her aid and abilities in such a high ranked mission, though another part rejoiced that any more time with Raito Kiyoshi and his family would be cut short. However, she silently questioned Naruto's chances of keeping up a believable act around his infatuated fan-girl and said-girl's chauvinistic brother.

"You should rest, Sakura."

She sighed but she couldn't help but nod her head in agreement, her eyelids getting heavier with each passing second and her sore body aching for respite, "I suppose you're right…" She gingerly climbed into her covers, but regarded her silent companion with a serious stare, "But _promise me_, you'll all visit me before you leave for your mission?"

Her tone and smile were hopeful.

Sasuke quirked a single brow, "Why?"

She shrugged before playing with the hem of her blanket, "…We both know how dangerous this Mission is…It's hard enough being left behind but I admit it's even harder having your friends go off without you…At least if I were there I can make sure you're all alright…But…"

She trailed off but Sasuke shook his head, "We'll be fine, Sakura."

"It's not that I _doubt _you," The Medic immediately defended, "It's just…"

"Fine," Sasuke interrupted with a roll of her dark eyes, "We'll be here."

Emerald eyes brightened and a wide grin spread over Sakura's features, "Thank you Sasuke."

The Uchiha closed his eyes, "Hn. Rest."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura conceded as she snuggled into her thin sheets for rest.

It wasn't long before Sakura's weakened body and exhausted mind succumbed to unconsciousness. Sasuke remained quiet as he allowed thoughts of the upcoming Mission to filter in and out of his head.

The Akatsuki were out there. Their numbers were growing and from the Mission he had just returned from with Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi for the stolen scroll the Akatsuki were no doubt trying to sabotage alliances. If that were the case he was fairly certain that an encounter with Akatsuki was inevitable. The question was: which member?

If it was _him_…

Sasuke scowled, his contemplative frown deepening. The Hokage may have told the Team to avoid confrontation against Akatsuki but both Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't dare run from a fight. The ties with those particular enemies were too tight to be ignored. However, with Kakashi agreeing to take Sakura's place as an escort, would the Copy-Cat Ninja allow any fighting?

Sasuke hoped so…

And then there were his actual charges that he had to deal with. Masaru wasn't to be completely trusted, most diplomats weren't. Kimiko and her absurd infatuation with Naruto was an annoyance all in itself. And that brother of hers was more trouble than he was worth. Ever since he found out about Kiyoshi's _assault_ on Sakura, Sasuke's opinion of him had leveled to murderous intent. A bastard like him didn't even _deserve_ to live.

Sasuke's hands fisted tightly, dark orbs briefly gazing at the sleeping figure of his female teammate.

At least Sakura wasn't exactly on the mission anymore; at least she was less likely to get into any more trouble with the Diplomat's son.

Footsteps in the hallway beyond Sakura's hospital room door caused Sasuke's eyes to glance suspiciously at the entryway, brows furrowed with annoyance. As the steps neared his frown deepened, the little chakra emanating from the newcomer becoming more familiar and increasing his irritation.

The door slammed open. Sasuke stood. Sakura stirred into slow wakefulness.

"Haruno Sakura."

Raito Kiyoshi stood in the doorway, light from the hallway spilling into the dim-lit room. Cobalt orbs found Sasuke first before they darted towards the still rousing Sakura.

"You're not allowed in here," Sasuke stated, his deep voice darkened with threat.

Kiyoshi's stare flickered back towards the Uchiha, lips pulling downward in his own show of annoyance, "Whether I am allowed in here or not _Uchiha-san_, I'm here to speak with Sakura-san as her employer. This doesn't concern you."

Sasuke took the challenge, stepping forward, slightly blocking Sakura from the Raito's view, "She is no longer a part of the Mission. She needs her rest. _Leave_."

"My Father and I are adamant to have her presence during our journey home," Kiyoshi answered smoothly, "By our word she is still a part of our Guard."

Sasuke's anger was starting to reach its peak, "She isn't–"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped short, turning his head over his left shoulder to see Sakura sitting up on her bed. Her emerald orbs were dull with sleep but she was regarding both he and Kiyoshi with slow clarity. The ex-Avenger turned his sights back on Kiyoshi, the Warrior's eyes now on the waking Medic.

As Sakura's conscious mind steadily took in the situation before her she couldn't help but allow her expression to shift into a fierce glare at the two boys before her. Her rest was important to her and their incessant arguing was ruining it!

"Raito-san," She professionally turned her gaze towards the auburn-haired man, viridian eyes narrowed, lips pulled downward, "I am injured and am no longer capable to protect you to the best of my ability. Whoever is chosen to take my place will be a wiser choice for your journey home."

Kiyoshi smirked, his expression almost condescending as he took another step into the room, "You're Hokage said the same thing. But we had a deal. You and Naruto are a part of the package in our negotiations. We expect our agreements to be carried out lest we don't take our Alliance seriously with your false words."

Sasuke grunted, taking his own step forward, "She isn't fit to escort you. If anything, you'll only endanger her _life_ and potentially the lives of those on this Mission."

Kiyoshi scowled, "I wasn't speaking to you _Uchiha._"

Before Sasuke could retort Sakura spoke, "But Sasuke speaks the truth Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi scoffed, setting his sights back on the recuperating kunoichi, "You're a _top medic_, Sakura-san. You're Hokage is _legendary_ in her medical skills. Both of you can use your abilities and you'll be good to go."

Sakura's expression darkened into a glare, fingers clenching into her sheets with thinly veiled frustration, "It's not that simple, Raito-san."

"Simple or not you're on this Mission Sakura-san," Kiyoshi waved dismissively as he took a step back, "Injured or not you _will_ be joining us to Lightning Country."

"The _hell_ she will," Sasuke growled.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that, Uchiha-_san_," The Warrior answered mockingly.

"Please, calm down Sasuke," Sakura requested, her tone filled with warning.

"In all honesty," Kiyoshi continued as he stared at Sasuke with obvious discontent, "I can _barely_ stand Uzumaki on the Team and with a renowned traitor like _you_ with us it only disgusts me further. I don't know what your Hokage is thinking," Sakura bristled and Kiyoshi glanced her way, "It's my word as well that can change this fragile allegiance between my country and yours, so I suggest that _you_," He looked pointedly at Sasuke, "and that blonde brat stay clear of me throughout this journey."

Sasuke stepped forward but a spike of chakra from Sakura clearly was reproving enough for him to halt in his steps.

Kiyoshi glanced once more in Sakura's direction, "We expect our deals to be carried out Haruno Sakura," He smirked, the expression too cunning and strategic than what Sakura liked to see on him, her intellectual mind and rising suspicion beginning to churn together, "Think of your country, ne?"

"Why me?" The Medic asked, desperate curiosity and confusion taking hold of her, "Why are you going through all this trouble to have me escort you home? There are other, more powerful shinobi–"

"A deal's a deal, Sakura-san," Kiyoshi interrupted in response, "And why _not_ you? This ordeal is all a matter of agreement. If we are going to give our Alliance to a country we're going to want to give it to those who keep their word. I'm sure you can understand how dire the situation is with the Akatsuki on the loose…So," He bowed – almost mockingly – as he began to step backwards towards the hallway, "I'll see you _both_ in the morning. Good night."

And with a final smirk as he lifted his head, Kiyoshi grabbed the handle of the door and closed it in his wake.

Sakura instantly fell back into her pillow, closing her eyes as a long, exasperated sigh flew from her frowning lips. Annoyance was just emanating from her tired form and Sasuke welcomed the irritation. Throwing one last glare at the closed door, Sasuke returned to his seat beside Sakura's bed and watched as she steadily breathed in and out, eyes still closed as she seemingly gathered her thoughts.

To him, the answer was very simple.

"Sasuke–"

"You're not going."

See? Simple.

Apparently, Sakura didn't see it that way.

"We have no choice."

Sasuke's telltale annoyance returned, "Of course you have a choice Sakura. The Hokage won't allow it. You can't go on this Mission in your condition. You'll slow us down."

Emerald orbs opened to stare at the ceiling and Sasuke was not blind to the way Sakura's brows minutely furrowed with his harsh words. The guilt from his words bit at him and Sasuke scowled as if the gesture would push away his rising regret.

It didn't.

"He's made his point Sasuke," Sakura answered instead, calm, "I _am_ a part of the contract and it's my duty as a kunoichi to carry it out," Her gaze slid towards him, silently taking in his crossed arms and deep frown, "With this decision I promise that I won't be a burden."

"You're being stupid," The Uchiha grunted.

The Medic could feel her annoyance intensifying, "Stupid or not Sasuke, Fire Country needs this Alliance."

"You're going to get killed," He warned.

She frowned, "I _won't_."

"No one's going to like it – let alone go _through with it_," Sasuke informed realistically, "Especially Naruto."

"I don't like it _either_, Sasuke," Sakura sighed, the argument and frustration draining out of her, leaving her exhausted yet again, "But it has to be done."

Silence followed as both thoughtfully thought of various scenarios with the new turn of events. Sakura wondered how she was going to gain the chakra and reserves she needed for both travel, battle, and healing when on the journey. As a kunoichi currently in her recovery process, her healing rate usually took about two to three days of rest; but with non-stop traveling and probable enemy encounters her recovery rate wouldn't be as steady and comfortable as she liked…and would most likely take double the time.

Sasuke, however, was contemplating various ways to murder Kiyoshi that way there wouldn't have to be a fool worth protecting back to Lightning Country. Without him there would be no need for Sakura. Naruto would probably help…But how to do it discreetly…

"I should rest," Sakura whispered as she snuggled into her stiff sheets, "I'm going to need to store enough chakra for some intense healing tomorrow before we leave."

Obsidian orbs glanced her way and connect with emerald before he sighed and nodded his head, silently conceding that Sakura was going to indeed be accompanying them on the journey to Lightning. He would just have to keep a closer eye on her on the Mission, especially after the bastard's attempts to get _closer_ to her and his loud proclamation of making her _his_.

He scowled at the memory before closing his eyes, imagining himself stabbing the fool with his electrified Kusanagi.

The mental picture caused his scowl to fade into a triumphant smirk.

"Sasuke?" The Medic inquired worriedly as she eyed his sadistic-looking sneer.

He opened his eyes, smirk fading as he stared at her, "Hn. Rest."

Confusion flickered across her features from his odd behavior before she nodded her head and relaxed into her bed, "Right. Night Sasuke…And you don't have to stay. Get a good night sleep in your bed, okay? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Hn. Good night Sakura."

Staring at him from where she lay, Sakura couldn't help but smile before she closed her eyes and allowed unconsciousness to claim her once more.

Sasuke made himself comfortable in his chair and closed his eyes.

Although a bed _did_ sound good, he wasn't going anywhere.

As a matter of fact, he was quite comfortable where he was, listening to Sakura's evened-out breathing and having the visual reassurance that she was laying there, in his reach – injured – but alive.

* * *

**A/N: **So I updated withing **36 Hours** like I promised, Yay!! Hope you all liked the chapter, the plot begins to thicken!! I can understand if some of you are a little confused right now and it's to be expected, not everything was made clear during these conversations, especially between Masaru and Kiyoshi. For anyone who has questions or needs something to be cleared up - without giving away the plot of course - then totally feel free to **PM** me, I love to hear from you readers. I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking by me especially during my excruciatingly long delays for updates and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out to you all as soon as I can. It's Midterms this week but once it's over I'll be totally free to be able to write up the next chapters for this. So, thanks again for sticking by me and I hope to hear your thoughts and feedback!!!

And keep in mind that although Sakura is reinstated as an escort for the Lightning Country Mission, she is injured...It's gonna play a role... :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm too broke to afford a candy bar let alone Naruto...

**Next Chapter:** The Team sets out on their Mission!!

**Next Update:** Within a week and a half to two weeks hopefully!

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!** **YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!!!**

**Please Check Out My Other Stories _Forbidden Bonds _(which is a little more Mature and Serious than _It All Started With_) and _The Curse_ (which is a Horror Fiction). Please and Thank You!!**

**And Check Out My Poll On My Profile Page!!! I Could Really Use Your Opinions!!!**

**You Are All The Best!!! Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters!! Heehee!!**

**With Love!!  
**_Luvinukag83  
aka Len_


	16. Setting Out

**Chapter Sixteen: Setting Out**

"…don't like this! Come on Baa-chan, there's got to be _something_ to prevent her from going! She's injured!"

"As much as I want to, I can't, Naruto."

"What's the point of having the title of Hokage if you can't even overrule these kinds of decisions?"

"Shut it, Uchiha!"

"Yeah, shut up, _teme_! That's my future position you're talking about!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"_Troublesome_. Can't you two just knock it off?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Okay, everyone just calm down, no need for bloodshed! I understand this entire night has got us _all_ on edge but we got a Mission to worry about and all your yelling's pissing me off. Keep it up and you'll have Forehead on your asses too!"

"L-Language, Ino-chan…"

Sakura couldn't help the soft chuckle that erupted from her lips as she rolled over on her bed, her mind registering her stiff limbs and sore back as her eyelids fluttered open and gazed upon the curtain-covered window, although the subtle light passing through the gossamer drapes was clue enough that the sun hadn't risen which meant very early morning. Blinking a couple of times the kunoichi recalled that the Lightning Diplomat Mission didn't officially begin until noon: the designated time she and her team were supposed to leave to escort the Raito Family back to Lightning Country, which meant she had an ample amount of time to start healing her injuries so she would be more prepared to set out.

So, the earlier she started healing herself, the better.

Sitting up, Sakura absently took stock of her surroundings. Sometime during the night Tsunade had come into the room to switch blood bags for the IV of her left arm, which meant that a little of Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Neji was flowing in her systems. The blood bag was empty so Sakura carefully pulled out the IV before allowing her hands to glow with green chakra, getting set to work on her back injury. Other bruises and cuts littering her body could wait; sure, she would be a little sore but the night's rest hadn't recovered her chakra supply as much as she wanted.

Glancing to her right she found that the chair Sasuke had been occupying was empty, but she knew he was just outside the room with the others, their loud conversation being the reason for her wakefulness. She smiled, her friends truly were caring and considerate of her well-being with the amount of worry they were putting into her attendance for the mission, accompanied with her injuries, but she was tough, she could pull through, she had a job to do. As appreciative as she was of their concern she wasn't fragile; admittedly, yes she was reckless the night before – Sasuke had a point that she could have used a Genjutsu and escaped unharmed – but lesson learned, the past had past and now she had her other duties to concentrate on.

"Alright, enough!" Tsunade's voice stated, catching Sakura's attention as she stared at the door, green chakra flickering slightly at her interrupted focus, "Whether we agree with this decision or not Sakura will be accompanying you on this Mission. As tough and determined as she may be not to fail you with her wounds she _will _need rest. Ino and Hinata, I want you to regularly check on her condition every night, lend some of your healing chakra, and make sure she doesn't deplete it or her recovery will take longer…"

Sakura snorted softly; she knew that.

"Despite the obvious tension between you all and the Raito Family," Tsunade continued gravely, "You _will_ all act _civilized_. You will _all_ be _professional_. Am I clear?"

Sakura couldn't help but grin at the obvious hesitance that followed her question.

"…Yes, Hokage-sama…"

"…Yeah, yeah, Baa-chan."

Silence.

"Uchiha," Tsunade acknowledged dangerously, "Are we _clear_?"

Sakura quirked a curious brow and after several more moments a muttered, "Hn," followed.

Tsunade sighed, clearly in exasperation, and continued on, "…Akatsuki is _not_ to be engaged. Lightning Country is expecting you to be there within _two weeks _so I want you to waste no time. I don't want unpunctuality to make this negotiation even more complex than it already is," Sakura could just imagine her Shishou rubbing one of her temples, "Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Sai will be acting as your lookout Squad…They will not be accompanying you but shadowing you, whether ahead of you or behind you depends on what they see and encounter. If there are any sightings of Rain Ninja or Akatsuki they will inform you by whatever means possible. Sakura and Shikamaru are in charge. Any questions?"

More silence, a little shuffling, until Naruto spoke up hesitantly, "…Will we get into a lot of trouble if I _accidentally_ slip and punch the bastard?"

"_Naruto_," Tsunade growled, Sakura snickering as she imagined everyone in the group smirking at him while he grinned, "_Yes_, you'll get into trouble so don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"Alright, alright…" Naruto answered sulkily.

"Everyone, get geared up and ready to go by noon," The Godaime finished up, "You'll be meeting the Raito Family at the Northern Gates. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Dismissed."

The shuffling of feet could be heard outside the door, fading away down the corridor; Sakura returned to her healing hearing the door to her room open as other footsteps approached. She kept her gaze on her lap, arms raised and bent so her hands were on her back as she felt the sensation of chakra flow through her sore muscles.

"Already up and set on depleting your chakra, are you?" Tsunade muttered as she stopped beside the bed, "I thought I taught you better than that."

Sakura smiled, though didn't shift her gaze, "I'm not _depleting _myself, Shishou, just healing what I can."

"Well, let me take over," Tsunade responded, gentle hands pausing Sakura's efforts before they moved towards her back; Sakura was able to move around slightly and finally glance up at her company: Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Feeling better, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked timidly, azure eyes darting between her face and the injury Tsunade was healing, "You really had us worried."

"I'm fine Naruto," Sakura assured, glancing briefly at Sasuke, the Uchiha quiet but also watching her, "Besides, Sasuke did a good job watching out for me last night; especially when Kiyoshi came by."

"He came _here_?" Naruto bellowed, looking between Sasuke and Sakura; Sasuke's own expression had darkened with remembrance and Tsunade's hands had faltered in its healing, "What'd he _do_?"

"Nothing, Naruto, calm down," The kunoichi sighed as she waved her hand dismissively, "He just wanted to make sure that I knew I was still a part of the Mission."

"…Bastard…" Naruto muttered, arms crossed as he glared at the floor.

"Enough of that," Tsunade sighed, then she poked Sakura in the shoulder lightly, "As for _you_, Sakura, I want you to take it easy on this mission, especially if it comes to fighting. That injury to your back almost affected your spine to the point of paralysis; so don't strain yourself as the wound heals. I also don't want you to be taking night watches for the first few nights, just rest, alright?"

Sakura nodded, "I understand."

"And _you two_," Tsunade acknowledged as she looked over her shoulder towards Sasuke and Naruto, "You two _better behave_."

Both males looked at the floor with reluctant glares before simultaneously nodding their heads.

Tsunade then pulled back from her healing and Sakura smiled as she felt her limbs and back move more flexibly and without pain. Leaning back she looked up at the Godaime just as the woman began to rummage through her robes. After several moments she took out two scrolls and placed them on the bedside table.

"Those are for you and Naruto," The Hokage explained as she glanced at Sakura then the blonde, "They're the Jutsus that can help you if you encounter any Akatsuki Members. They're meant for you two _alone_ so practice with each other, read it over in isolation," She glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at the Scrolls with a raised brow, "As a matter of fact, Uchiha should learn a thing or two also…Practice with them if you see fit _however_ use it _wisely_," She began walking towards the door as Naruto nudged Sasuke excitedly as they stared at the rolls of parchment, "Now I have the Raito Family to attend to. Rest up Sakura, I'm sure you'll be fit for travel once you have a few more hours of sleep."

Sakura nodded, "Of course, Shishou."

Tsunade nodded also with a small smile and left the room before Naruto walked over to the bed and ruffled Sakura's hair, leaning down and planting a light kiss on her forehead when he deemed it boyfriend-mannerism. Pulling back he smiled brightly at the bed-ridden kunoichi which she returned with a small chuckle.

"Glad to see you're okay Sakura-chan," Naruto stated before he looked at the window, the light from the sun's rising now becoming visible, "Rest up. Teme and I need to get ready but we'll be back in a few hours to pick you up," He grinned, "Then we'll grab a quick bite at Ichiraku's before we meet with the rest of the team at the Gate. Sound good?"

Sakura laughed, not minding the game-plan Naruto had laid out, "Sounds perfect Naruto. I'll see you in a few hours," She craned her head to look at the quiet Uchiha and smiled, "See you, Sasuke. Thanks for stopping by…And for staying."

Sasuke stared at her a few moments before nodding, "Hn."

"So close your eyes now Saku-chan!" Naruto urged as he backed away towards the door, "We'll see you later! Love you!"

Sakura couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks from Naruto's declaration. She knew he meant it in a platonic way but the situation and the company made it a little more surprising to hear. She had seen Sasuke stiffen as the words left the blonde's month and as much as Sakura wanted to chalk-it up as surprise she couldn't help but wonder if, _maybe_, Sasuke _really was_ jealous.

Pushing away her thoughts, not needing a reason to prevent her from getting some rest, Sakura waved her farewell.

Timidly, to keep up appearances – although a small part of her wondered about a certain Uchiha's reaction – Sakura quietly responded, "Thanks Naruto…Love you too."

She watched as Naruto grinned brightly before he left the room but her gaze remained on the dark eyes that snapped towards her, stared at her with a mixture of _something_ she couldn't identify, before he grunted roughly and left the room also.

Guiltily, because Sakura knew she was playing with fire – _worse_, playing with _feelings_ – the kunoichi slid deeper into her covers and closed her eyes.

"_Oh Naruto…What are we _doing?_" _She thought dismally.

No, she wasn't going to be getting the rest she needed.

Damn.

* * *

"D-Do we have everything?"

"If the definition of _everything_ is 'every last luxury of Konohagakure no Sato' then yeah, I think we do have _EVERYTHING_!"

"Calm down, Ino."

"_Calm down_? Do you not see the piles of junk this family is willing to bring at the risk of their safety? They don't know the meaning of freaking _discretion_! They're just asking for a reason to be found and bringing death upon _us_ in the process!"

"Troublesome woman."

"So _no_, I will _not_ be calm Shikamaru! This family is making this mission harder than it should be and our lives a living _hell_!"

"I-Ino-chan…!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but it's _true_."

Ino huffed angrily, stomping her right foot against the ground to emphasize her fury, hands resting on her hips and grey-blue orbs glaring at the wooden carriage just a few yards away from where she stood. It was an elaborate coach with gold rims, curtains, velvet seats within, and elegant white horses pulling it. Atop it, trunks and various bags and other supplies unnecessary for the journey were tied on. Passing civilians and shinobi, who walked by, stared at the spectacle in curious confusion and awe, since carts of that appearance _rarely_ came through the Village Gates. Even the _Hokage_ – or other Kages for that matter – never traveled in such style because traveling in such lavishness clearly spelt out disaster; it was a moving target for those shinobi assigned to assassinate important people or bandits to ambush and steal what they could.

Shikamaru took a stand beside the blonde, gazing at the cart with bored eyes and hands typically shoved in his pocket. Ino failed to acknowledge him, content to stew in silent indignation.

The Shadow-User sighed, "Ino…Everything we're going to need is in the packs on our back. Lightning Country is about ten days away, we have time to go at their pace but if it gets down to it and we get attacked then the team will have no qualms leaving the cart behind. For now, we'll play by their rules…Until then, don't be troublesome."

Ino was quiet; her eyes still trained on the cart, brows furrowed and scowl still in place as she took in the steel – gold-plated – wheels and the last of the luggage that Hinata was tying on, "…You think we can sabotage it so they don't get to bring it at all?"

"Ino…" Shikamaru exhaled as he shook his head, "Whether we bring it or not, they're still not Ninja, they can't keep up at our regular pace. So be grateful they want it rather than having to carry them on our own backs."

And with that Shikamaru walked away leaving Ino to scowl darkly at his reasoning and the blinding gold that flashed in her eyes thanks to the sun's brightening rays. So, with one last glare at the cart, Ino stomped away, muttering under her breath.

Hinata jumped off the carriage gracefully before looking up at the packed belongings tied atop the extravagant coach. As much as she knew Shikamaru's reasoning was sound the fact remained that having the cart was going to make it harder for them to travel without notice. As opposed to the tree branches shinobi traveled by a carriage needed even and travelable roadway so the main roads were the only way to go. If one large carriage rimmed in gold and luxurious possessions flanked by six shinobi didn't scream _Importance_ then Hinata wasn't sure what did.

Ino was right; they were pretty much a walking target just shouting to be ambushed.

"I'm fine Naruto, stop babying me!"

"I'm just looking out for your well-being Sakura-chan…What do you expect from your boyfriend!"

"As sweet as that may be, boyfriend or not, I will pummel you if you keep hovering!"

"Aww, don't be like that Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe, will you just _listen _to her? If she's fine, back off."

"What's that _bastard_? Let's see you get a girlfriend and not be worried out of your mind!"

"_Naruto!_"

"Just because I'm not tied down with a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't care, _loser_. At least I wouldn't _smother_ her."

"Yeah, you'd probably just be an aloof and apathetic _asshole_ who'd send her the wrong message!"

"_Shut up_! Both of you!"

Hinata shifted her gaze away from the carriage down the street where Team Seven was approaching. All three were geared up and ready to go; Sasuke was dressed in his Jounin attire, black pants and a black, long-sleeve shirt with the Jounin flak-jacket over it. His Kusanagi was strapped to his waist and a lone bag was slung over his right shoulder. Naruto was similarly dressed – told by Tsunade to tone down the orange – his backpack slung over both his shoulders while his hands hovered close to Sakura. The kunoichi was walking slowly between the two males, her eyes closed and brows furrowed with irritation. A messenger bag was slung over her right shoulder – most likely filled with medical supplies – another bag was strapped to her back, and she was wearing dark, form-fitting pants that reached her ankles, her knee-high shinobi sandals over it, a sleeveless, black form-fitting fishnet top and the green flak-jacket over it.

Sasuke and Naruto were throwing insults and comments back and forth at one another while Sakura's patience steadily became thinner. When the Medic spotted Hinata her eyes lit up and she began to walk faster, leaving her company behind and causing Naruto to yelp in surprise, stating loudly that she should '_take it easy, Sakura-chan_' which earned him a smack to the head courtesy of Sasuke who responded _'she's _walking_ idiot, what trouble can she get into by_ walking?'.

And then their argument started up once more.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Sakura greeted tiredly before her gaze landed on the monstrosity of a cart behind the Hyuuga Heiress, "Uh…What is _that_?"

Hinata giggled at the confusion displayed on the pink-haired woman's face before responding, "…I-It's the Raito Family's t-transport…"

"Transport?" The Medic repeated incredulously as she frowned, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"I-I wish I w-was," The Byakugan-User sighed, "Ino-chan i-isn't too happy about it ei-either…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Sakura replied as she stepped around it to get an all-around image, "This…_thing_ is like asking any and _all_ enemies to attack us."

"You too?" Shikamaru exhaled softly as he joined the two women.

Sakura stared at the Tactical Shinobi with a raised eyebrow, "You and I both know that by traveling with this thing there's a _guarantee_ that Rain Ninja or Akatsuki – scratch that, _both_ – will be encountered."

"And you and I both know that if we bring this issue up the Raito Family will just make it harder on us when we want to try and go through with this mission as smoothly as we want it to," Shikamaru muttered realistically.

Sakura chose to glare at him, taking the challenge, "Rather we travel without this_ junk_ than risk their – and our – lives drawing out enemies."

"At least we have a chance against those enemies or even retreat and leaving the coach behind than risking another argument with the Diplomat and losing this _fragile_ Alliance," Shikamaru countered blandly, though despite his bored expression his eyes were sharp.

The Medic frowned, her features twisted into something between a scowl and a pout, "…You and your _damned_ logic, Nara."

The Shadow-User merely smirked before walking away, "I win."

Sakura rolled her eyes just as Ino stepped beside her, the blonde looking at the scene for a few seconds before realization of what just happened dawned; she pat Sakura's shoulder sympathetically, "You too, huh?" She sighed, "Nara Shikamaru: 2. Kick-Ass Kunoichi: 0." Then the Mind-User grinned lightly, "Don't worry, we've got a whole Mission to catch up."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Right."

"You know…These guys are just getting more annoying the more time we spend with them," Naruto stated, everyone turning his way to see his arms crossed and gazing at the coach with a frown.

"Hn."

"We're entitled to our opinions, Naruto," Sakura answered as she adjusted her messenger bag, "But _don't_ let them hear you say that."

"Yeah, I know," The Kyuubi-Vessel grumbled.

Hinata giggled lightly before she moved towards her discarded pack near the rear of the coach, shrugging it on before she walked towards the gathered group. Noon was drawing nearer and all they were waiting for was the Raito Family's arrival. Now that the day had finally come for this Mission everyone seemed a little on edge but assurances lay with the fact that at least they weren't alone, but with comrades they trusted and worked well with.

Sakura, who had put her messenger bag down to release the pressure from her shoulder, felt a light draft of wind brush against her shoulder and automatically looked over it to see three cloaked figures appear in a whirl of leaves. All three forms stood from their crouches, their dark cloaks shifting lightly with the breeze, faces covered in masks which instantly equaled ANBU.

"_Neji, Tenten, and Sai…"_ Sakura registered in her mind.

"You're our Shadow Team," Shikamaru acknowledged, careful not to give away their identities, "Do you have radio contact?"

"Frequency 72.3," One of them answered, Neji's voice clearly recognizable to them, "When you've reached Lightning Country we will meet with you there and travel back with your Squad."

"Understood," Shikamaru nodded.

"Be careful," Sakura called out, a little nervous about their particular Mission, "Alright?"

One head bobbed in acknowledgement, "You too," The voice was feminine and Sakura could imagine Tenten smiling kindly; the female ANBU stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "And glad to see you up and about Sakura-chan."

"…Thank you," The Medic answered, but her tone conveyed the gratitude of not just their relief but the fact that it was she and Neji who saved her – as well as Neji who donated some of his blood for the transfusion.

"We know you would have done the same for us," Neji acknowledged.

Sakura smiled and Tenten stepped away, "We should get going. See you all in Lightning."

Everyone waved – aside from Sasuke who nodded – and voiced their farewells. Sakura, however, zoned her sights on the third ANBU and walked up to him. His head tilted to the side in silent curiosity and Sakura could imagine his closed-eyed smile behind it.

"And _you_," She stated seriously, also careful not to reveal his name, "You be careful too. Because," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "…It's not Team Seven without you either."

Sakura really wanted to know what Sai's expression was hidden behind the mask as his head remained tilted, but after several moments he had nodded his head.

"She's right, you know!" Naruto shouted in agreement as he grinned; and although Sasuke was frequently annoyed by Sai, he silently admitted that the boy had grown on him a bit too.

"…Thank you," He finally replied, and Sakura smiled and gave him a brief hug before he rejoined his temporary team.

Neji, Tenten, and Sai gave a final wave before they disappeared in a whirl of leaves, Sakura silently wishing them luck as she watched the spot they once occupied.

"And look who's _finally_ arrived," Ino mumbled in dismal resignation, casting another glare at the large carriage beside her.

Coming up the Main Street was the Raito Family, all three dressed in their regal and professional garb. Masaru was a little more lightly attired, at least in clothes that can be walked in. Kimiko was wearing a loose kimono, also light to wear but very flashy and screaming its steep cost. Although Kiyoshi's garments were also obviously high-end they looked quite maneuverable and it became more apparent that it was his preference since his sword was strapped to his waist, which meant he was ready and willing to jump into any brawls that occurred.

Sakura wasn't sure if that action would either help or hinder any aggressive interactions with enemies.

Kakashi, who was leading the Raito Family, waved a single hand in greeting, "Yo."

"That might explain their tardiness," Naruto snickered as he gestured towards his Sensei, Sakura and Sasuke sharing amused smirks.

"I heard that," Kakashi drawled, his lone eye glaring at the blonde half-heartedly; he turned towards Sakura, "Glad to see you're feeling better Sakura."

"My fastest recovery yet," The Medic jokingly replied, though she grinned, "But I'll be taking it easy for the next few days so no worries Kaka-sensei. And thank you…For the donation."

"Anything for you," He responded sincerely as he ruffled her pink locks, earning a pouted protest from the young woman, "Just be careful out there…" He looked up to scan the entire team, "All of you."

"We got this, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto beamed, fist pumped, "You can count on us!"

"Can we just _go_ already?" Kimiko whined as she walked towards the carriage, "I want to go _home_!"

"We're ready to depart," Shikamaru confirmed with a nod, "Once you're all settled, we'll head out."

"_Finally_!" Kimiko muttered before opening the carriage door and made herself comfortable inside; her head then poked out from the window, "And my stuff better be here! If anything gets left behind I'm taking it out of _your_ payroll!"

"E-Everything is accounted for…" Hinata assured.

"Kimiko," Masaru warned, earning a pout from his daughter; he turned to Kakashi and bowed his head, "Thank you for escorting us Hatake-san."

"No problem."

Masaru then turned to Sakura and bowed his head again, "I…I apologize Sakura-san for removing you from recovery. Thank you for reconsidering in joining us."

Sakura was a little surprised by the Diplomat's unexpected apology – and _bow_ for that matter – but shook her head with a small smile, "It's my job, Masaru-san; I need to get back on my feet some time, ne?"

Masaru cast a curious stare at her before he nodded his head and followed after his daughter. Kiyoshi remained quiet, dark blue eyes studying the team before him – earning short glares from Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto – before he entered the coach and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, left side of the carriage: Hinata at the front, Naruto beside the coach, and Ino at the rear," Shikamaru informed before setting his sights on the Hyuuga, "Hinata, you are going to be our eyes and our guide…Keep an eye out for any suspicious people and make sure we keep to the main roads."

"Y-Yes Shikamaru-kun," The Byakugan-User affirmed.

"Right side: Sasuke in front, Sakura beside the carriage, and I'm at the rear," Shikamaru continued, eyes straying to Sasuke, "You'll be in charge of front protection while I'm in charge of rear…Also, you have our Medic to keep an eye on; no offense to your skills Sakura but as you're in a state of recovery we're going to be keeping extra eyes on your safety."

Sakura sighed, "I understand."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

"Naruto," The blonde perked up at the Shadow-User's call, "You'll be protecting our Eyes, Hinata has the Byakugan and without her we won't be prepared when enemies converge on us, so you'll be watching out for her safety too."

Naruto grinned and looked towards the Heiress, "You can count on me, Hinata-chan!"

Through her darkening blush, Hinata nodded.

"And _me_?" Ino asked, one brow raised, "Do I have a special job? Do I get protected?"

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small snicker, which she tried to suppress when Ino glared at her.

Shikamaru however, sighed, "You'll be helping me with rear guard and, if it ever comes up, you'll be interrogating any enemies we detain."

Ino crossed her arms, staring at the Nara-Genius pointedly, "_And_?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed again, "…_And_ I'll protect you."

Ino broke out into a wide grin and quickly placed a quick kiss on his cheek – making sure none of the the Raitos could see and accuse them of getting _frisky_ on the job – and hopped towards her station, "You're the best, Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru exhaled deeply, not oblivious to the amused glances – even from Sasuke – darting his way before he waved them off. Naruto and Sakura had begun snickering again but obliged while Hinata and Sasuke moved to the front, the Heiress patting the horses pulling the coach and prompting them to start moving.

"And we're off!" Naruto yelled, a light giggle within the carriage answering him, earning a roll of viridian orbs from Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed. Yes, they were finally starting their Mission.

Hopefully it wouldn't prove too _troublesome_.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! So I got out the next chapter of **It All Started With **and the team is _finally_ starting their long-awaited Mission! Hope you all like it so far, let the adventure _BEGIN_! Yay! I apologize again for the late update, another writer's block, I completely forgot how I was going to approach the traveling aspect of the Mission so this Chapter was sort of a Filler, but I will _try_ to get the next installment out as soon as I possibly can! It's **Summer**, I have to _TRY_! So, please let me know what you think so far and I would love to hear from you!

Bee, tee, dubs (btw)...**The Curse **has also been _Updated_, **Missing In Action** will be making an appearance, a Plot Bunny Idea was added to **Keep or Scrap?, **and **False Facade **and **Forbidden Bonds** will be updated sometime within the next two days, _so_ keep a look out!

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh*

**Next Chapter:** Hmm...I think I should start giving you Readers _long-awaited_ **SasuSaku Fluff**, hehe.

**_And_**! If anyone is confused about the Mapping of this story, I'd recommend checking out the World Map at (www . leafninja . com) Just take out the parentheses and spaces, it's where I get a lot of my **_Naruto Information_**! :)

**_BIG THANK YOU_** to everyone who has reviewed and read my fiction(s), I appreciate your support and feedback! You're all **_AWESOME_**!

**Oh!** One last thing! Anyone got a **_Twitter?_** I made one for the sole purpose of making friends who have the same interests as me (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII, Anime in general), let me know, I'm open to new friendships and whatever, up to you, just **PM** me or drop a **review! **Happy reading everyone!

**_LotzaLove!_**

**_Luvinukag83_**  
**_aka Len83_**


End file.
